Seguir viviendo
by Tsukire
Summary: Ranma y Akane estaban seguros que nada arruinaría su felicidad. Debido a un incidente, Ranma queda en coma durante cinco años, cuando despierta, se da cuenta de que Ryoga, su amigo, se quedó con su vida, con Akane y con su hija.
1. Capítulo 1

Seguir viviendo

Capítulo 1

By

Tsukire

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personas no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sólo por diversión. ATENCIÓN: Los personajes podrían no comportarse como en el anime/manga.

* * *

Un joven apuesto de ojos azul y cabello negro trenzado completaba así la décima vuelta alrededor del lugar, totalmente nervioso, se tronaba los nudillos, se mordía el labio inferior ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Tres horas? ¿Cuatro? Tal vez era menos tiempo, en realidad no lo recordaba, sólo quería que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

EL señor Soun estaba llorando en una esquina del lugar, mientras Genma lo acompañaba convertido en panda mostrándole carteles "Ella estará bien" "Pronto seremos abuelos" Nabiki y Kasumi también estaban presentes, ambas igual de ansiosas que Ranma pero sin demostrarlo tanto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo va a salir el Doctor Tofú?-dijo Ranma mucho más nervioso que en los últimos minutos.

-Tranquilo hijo, un parto puede llegar a tardar hojas-le dijo Nodoka quien traía algunos cafés.

-Es verdad Ranma, además Akane es alguien muy fuerte, tu la conoces. Todo saldrá bien-le sonrió Kasumi.

A pesar de que era algo que ya sabía, Ranma no podía dejar de estar nervioso, el sólo ver como Akane comenzaba a sufrir las contracciones…fue bastante horrible. Nunca había querido que ella tuviese que pasar por algún dolor, incluso si se trataba de algo natural, no sabía mucho de mujeres pero esperaba que a Akane le doliera lo menos posible. Si pudiera disminuir su dolor o hacer algo por ella, es seguro que ya lo habría hecho.

Había llegado el día tan anhelado cuando Akane le dijo que estaba embarazada, fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados al mismo tiempo, es decir ambos ya eran mayores de edad, si, pero no lo bastante maduros. Ahora iba a ser padre, un padre muy distinto obviamente de cómo Genma lo fue con él.

Aún así, no se arrepentía de nada aquella noche en que Ranma y Akane estuvieron juntos por primera vez, la calidez de su piel, Akane sonrojada la mayoría del tiempo, esa noche fue la mejor que jamás haya tenido, porque fue con ella, porque ahora estaban juntos, después de tantos problemas y de tantos malentendidos por fin podría gritarle a todo el mundo que la mujer que amaba era Akane.

Cuando decidieron contárselo a la familia, Akane ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, fue algo que ambos decidieron confesar en ese tiempo, aunque hubieran querido ocultarlo después el vientre de Akane los delataría. Estaban muy nerviosos y temerosos de la actitud que su familia tomaría, después de todo no era muy responsable que a esa edad fueran papás.

-Voy a estar contigo ahí, Akane, cualquier cosa que digan, defenderé nuestro derecho a tener este bebé.

Fue lo que Ranma dijo, esas palabras que hicieron sonreír Akane y que les dieron fuerza a ambos para poder hacerlo. Aún recordaba las expresiones de todos, mirándolos y pensando cuidadosamente en lo que dirían.

Genma y Soun al instante comenzaron a llorar de felicidad, gritando que por fin serían familia, que sus hijos al fin se unirían y que lo mejor de todo serían abuelos. Nodoka por su parte estaba feliz por la llegada de un nieto pero decepcionada porque el matrimonio era prioridad en ese momento. Por su parte, Kasumi le dijo que a pesar de que no era la manera adecuada y ni la edad para tener un bebé, que ella les ayudaría en lo que fuera y que esperaba a su sobrino. Nabiki, de hecho fue la más difícil, se mostró muy molesta con ambos por ser irresponsables, durante unas semanas los ignoró por completo demostrando que estaba totalmente desacuerdo con la decisión de ambos.

Fue cuando el vientre de Akane ya se notaba cuando Nabiki preguntó una vez si podía tocarlo, Akane accedió y entonces Nabiki sonrió saludando por primera vez en meses a su sobrino.

Aunque esta noticia no fue buena para todas, en especial para ciertas personas que les gustaba complicarle la vida a ambos prometidos: Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno y Ryoga.

Kodachi y Shampoo reaccionaron casi de la misma forma, ambas se pusieron histéricas ¿Cómo era posible que su prometido fuera a tener un hijo con la chica más fea? Kuno también estaba bastante enojado con la situación aunque no tan loco como la amazona y su hermana. Ukyo y Ryoga por su parte, fueron los más sensatos, ellos aunque les doliera profundamente, entendían la situación, a pesar del amor que sentían la llegada de ese hijo era el más claro de todos los mensajes. Ranma y Akane estarían juntos y no tenían de otra más que aceptarlo.

* * *

-Ranma, hijo, recuerda que después de esto deben contraer matrimonio- le recordó su madre entregándole su café.

-Lo sé mamá, quiero hacer las cosas bien-le dijo sonriéndole.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo sonriendo.

Ranma sonrió asintiendo. De repente lanzó un pequeño grito que lo hizo saltar cuando alguien le picó las costillas.

-Tranquilo, Ranma, sólo soy yo-dijo Nabiki en tono juguetón.

-¡Nabiki! Casi me matas-dijo Ranma poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Mírate, Ranma Saotome, nervioso-rió la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Nabiki sonrió. La forma de negarlo todo seguía siendo muy inmadura por parte de él, pero confiaba en que cuidaría a su hermana y a su bebé.

-Les tengo noticias de Akane- dijo el Doctor Tofú que hace unas horas había llevado a Akane adentro, ahora salía tranquilamente.

El doctor se sorprendió un poco al ver a todos ahí y luego sonrió.

–Ranma...-lo miró seriamente-¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña!- dijo el doctor sonriendo -¿Quiere pasar a verla?- preguntó.

Al escucharlo Ranma se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta ¡Tenía una hija! ¡Una hija con la mujer que amaba! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Soun y Genma se abrazaron llorando, Nodoka sonrió feliz, Nabiki y Kasumi también lo hicieron, diciendo que estaban ansiosa por ver a la bebé. Ranma fue el único que se mantuvo estático, reaccionó después de unos segundos y sólo asintió.

-Si, si quiero verla.

El doctor le mostró el camino para llegar con Akane, cuando abrió la puerta las vio ahí, estaba Akane con sus cabellos ligeramente pegados a la frente, se veía aún más hermosa de lo que estaba hace unas horas y en sus brazos, estaba ella…su hija. Se acercó temeroso.

-Akane ¿Estás…-se aclaró la garganta -¿Están bien?- preguntó.

-Muy bien Ranma…mira…- le quitó la cobija que cubría parte del rostro a la bebé –Es nuestra hija…-le sonrió la peliazul.

-Es…es muy bonita ¿Verdad?

-Si, lo es…se parece mucho a ti-dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Espero que no, ojalá se parezca a ti- le dijo el ojiazul haciendo a Akane sonreír.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-le pregunto.

-Eh…yo…no sé- dijo nervioso-Nunca he cargado a un bebé antes, ni siquiera sé como debo cargarla ¿Qué tal si la lastimo?-dijo Ranma temblando.

-No te preocupes, mira, la enfermera me dijo que le hiciera así.

Y diciendo esto, Akane colocó lentamente a la bebé entre los brazos de Ranma quien una vez la tuvo, su agarre fue firme, le sonrió picándole una mejilla a la bebé.

-Hola…soy tu papá- le dijo Ranma mientras se movía de un lado a otro. –Hola…- volvía a repetir.

La bebé estaba calmada, parecía reconocer que ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-Es muy pequeña…-dijo Ranma asombrado.

Akane rió tímida ante la inocencia que demostraba Ranma en este momento.

-Claro que si Ranma, es un bebé- los miró tiernamente, para ser sincera si pensó llegar a tener hijos con él, aunque la sola idea de estar juntos la ponía tan nerviosa que era imposible creer que eso pudiera pasar algún día.

Y ahora aquí estaban, los dos, con su primer hijo, ya eran una familia, muy pronto se casarían y podrían estar juntos para siempre.

La familia Tendo y los padres de Ranma entraron instantes después a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, todos querían cargarla y estaban muy emocionados, sus hermanas la felicitaron y dijeron que se encargarían de traerle ropa a ella y a la bebé, que estarían ahí cuidándola, en cuanto a Soun estaba llorando en la habitación al conocer a su nieta, Genma y Nodoka estaban más que orgullosos de al fin ser abuelos.

-¡Hola! - dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.

-Disculpe ¿Podría decirnos cuando podemos llevarnos a mi nuera y a mi nieta con nosotros?- dijo Nodoka.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron al instante por el comentario.

-Debido a que el parto fue natural, y la bebé no presenta complicación alguna, el día de mañana ambas serán dadas de alta-dijo la enfermera sonriendo –Ahora, les pido por favor, que dejen descansar a la paciente para que recupere fuerzas y el día de mañana pueda salir sin ningún problema.

-¡¿Oíste eso Akane?! Podrás salir el día de mañana- dijo Ranma emocionado.

Akane asintió sonriéndole. Este podría ser el comienzo de la vida que siempre quiso tener al lado de su familia y de Ranma,

* * *

5 meses después.

Ranma y Akane se habían adaptado poco a poco a la vida tan diferente que ahora tenían, ambos seguían estudiando, Ranma estaba estudiando educación física, quería terminar pronto para hacerse cargo del Dojo Tendo y así poder aportar algo a la casa. Akane por su parte, también seguía estudiando y estaba en proceso de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, puesto que no quería sentirse como una carga en ese casa, suficiente era pedirles a Kasumi, a su papá o a los señores Saotome que le ayudasen a cuidar a Hanna, ese sería el nombre que tendría su hija. No lo decía, pero sentía que los molestaban, por más que ellos dijesen que lo harían con gusto.

-Ya llegué- dijo la menor de los Tendo que estaba llegando lista para cenar.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la mesa que tenía la vista al estanque.

-¡Si! Después de un cansado día, por fin llegó tu mamá…-dijo Nabiki quien cuidaba a la niña mientras se sentaba.

-¡Hanna!-exclamó contenta Akane, la tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos -¿Cómo estás mi amor?- la apretó más, la bebé sintió de inmediato que era su madre.

-Una razón más para no tener hijos, siempre están llorando y huelen muy, muy feo- dijo Nabiki arrugando la nariz puesto que ella le había cambiado pañales el día de hoy.

-Muchas gracias Nabiki, perdón por darte tantas molestias.

-No importa-sonrió la castaña-todo sea por mi futura socia en negocios.

-Akane ¿Puedes llamarle a Ranma? Está entrenando- le pidió Kasumi.

-Si, ya voy…-se llevó a su hija.

Akane caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Ranma entrenando.

-Vamos a ver como entrena papá- dijo Akane.

Al llegar ahí, vio como ahora su futuro esposo lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire con concentración absoluta, podía ver como su playera estaba manchada ligeramente de sudor y como se limpiaba la frente con una toalla que traía en el cuello una vez que terminó.

-¡Hola!-dijo Akane alzando la mano de Hanna y con voz aguda.

Ranma volteó al instante sonriendo, de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba Akane y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios, cortó pero que le bastó a Akane para hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Es hora de cenar Ranma- le dijo.

-Si, voy enseguida, sólo me cambio- ahora miró a Hanna –vigila que tu abuelo no se coma mi comida.

Con la llegada de Hanna la hora del desayuno, comida y cena eran más que entretenidas, esa niña era realmente quien animaba el ambiente, todos se esforzaban por hacerla sonreír y si en algún momento comenzaba a llorar, había castigo para el causante de su llanto. Había ocasiones en que se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Soun o de Genma mientras jugaban al shogi, otras veces estaba en el cuarto de Nabiki jugando mientras ella contaba su dinero o a veces estaba en la cocina con Kasumi cuando era hora de comer.

Todos ahí la amaban muchísimo, pero era hora de irse a dormir. Uno a uno se despedían de Hanna como era su costumbre. Ahora Ranma y Akane compartían habitación, que antes había sido la de Akane.

Esta vez, al entrar a la habitación Akane sentía el ambiente un poco tenso, veía a Ranma preocupado sentado al borde de la cama mientras ella colocaba delicadamente a Hanna en su cuna para evitar que se despertara.

-Ranma ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Akane sentándose a su lado.

-Akane, vámonos por un tiempo-dijo Ranma mirando al suelo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Akane, quien lo miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué? Estamos viviendo bien aquí o ¿No te gusta? Además, aunque nos fuéramos no podríamos mantenernos a nosotros mismos, ninguno de los dos ha terminado la carrera.

-No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos siempre, sólo por un tiempo Akane, por favor-suplicó el chico de la trenza.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe esta decisión de repente?

El chico se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, después tomó aire y miró a Akane, tratando de explicarle lo que le sucedía de la manera más calmada posible.

-Es por Shampoo y Kodachi- finalmente dijo.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas? Ya tiene mucho que no vienen por aquí, desde…bueno desde que Hanna llegó- Akane susurró esas últimas palabras.

-Exactamente por eso- la miró Ranma.

Akane retrocedió un poco preocupada.

-Esto sucede-Ranma se levantó –El otro día fui a comer okinomiyakis con Ukio, estábamos platicando y me contó que Shampoo y Kodachi fueron a hablar con ella para saber si, bueno…-el joven aclaró la garganta –quería participar en algo.

-¿Sobre qué Ranma? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Hanna? ¿Qué no ya te habían dejado en paz?

-Si, se supone que si, hace mucho tiempo que ya no sabía de ellas pero Ukyo me dijo que Shampoo y Kodachi dijeron que de ninguna forma aceptaban que Hanna pudiese ser un obstáculo entre ellas y su compromiso que crearon conmigo, así que…por eso te estoy pidiendo esto Akane, ambos sabemos que esas dos están locas, podrían lastimar a Hanna y jamás me perdonaría que hiciesen una cosa así, incluso que te hicieran algo, yo…-Ranma tembló –Yo no podría soportarlo Akane.

Por su parte, la chica estaba anonadada, se llevó ambas manos al rostro aterrorizada por lo que Ranma le había dicho, instintivamente fue la cuna donde estaba Hanna y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-¡No Ranma! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Quiénes demonios se creen ellas para decir eso? Tengo miedo Ranma, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestra hija.

-Puede que sólo sean palabras de Ukyo, puede que sólo lo hayan dicho por el enojo-Ranma tomó las manos de Akane para tranquilizarla.

-¡No lo creo! Sabemos como son, y que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quieren.

Ranma abrazó a Akane, quiso hacerla sentir segura con ese abrazo, por su parte la chica comenzó a llorar.

-¡No nos pueden hacer esto Ranma! ¡No pueden!-decía Akane.

-¡Lo sé! Y no voy a dejar que nada les pase- la abrazó aún más fuerte –te lo prometo.

Ranma la separó gentilmente de él, con su dedo índice y pulgar le levantó la cara mirándola a los ojos.

-ahora entiendes por qué te pido que nos vayamos por un tiempo, no quiero preocupar a tu familia, quiero que estén a salvo ustedes dos.

-Pero Ranma ¿Eso no sería huir?- preguntó Akane debido a que conocía al orgulloso artista marcial.

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos instantes, era algo que en otra situación no hubiera hecho ¿Salir huyendo como un cobarde? Eso nunca jamás habría cruzado su mente, pero ahora, tenía que hacerlo mientras pensaba en algo.

-Tengo ahora motivos que me importan más que mantener mi orgullo- le sonrió a Akane para después mirar de reojo a Hanna.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Akane.

-Mañana les avisaremos a la familia que iremos a unas vacaciones improvisadas, que quiero entrenar por unos días para volverme más fuerte y que me gustaría pasar tiempo con ustedes, además creo que le haría bien a Hanna tomar aire fresco.

-¿No creerán que es un poco peligroso llevarla así?-preguntó la peliazul preocupada.

-Por eso tenemos que encargarnos de convencerlos de que todo estará bien, mientras se calman las cosas.

-Pero ¿A dónde iremos?

-No te preocupes por eso, Ukyo y Ryoga accedieron a ayudarnos, en realidad nos quedaremos en un lugar que ellos nos ayudaron a conseguir, sobre todo Ukyo.

Akane sonrió tranquila, el saber que a pesar de que no era tan cercana con Ukyo, la ayudara de esa forma, estaba muy agradecida y muy feliz de contar con personas tan amables. Y Ryoga, su gran amigo y aunque Ranma lo negara sabía que también lo consideraba así. Nada, absolutamente nada podía salir mal.

-Bueno, mañana nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora, hay que dormir-Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, necesitamos descansar.

Ambos se metieron a la cama, Akane se acostó en el pecho de él, mientras éste la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Todo saldrá bien- Ranma le dio un dulce beso en su frente a Akane para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Es verdad, todo saldrá bien.

Al día siguiente ambos chicos dijeron lo que tenían planeado a la familia, Soun y Genma los miraban extasiados de que "la parejita" estuviera más cerca que nunca, fortaleciendo su amor. Ellos accedieron de inmediato. Kasumi les dijo que se cuidaran muchísimo, que cualquier cosa le llamasen y que si querían volver antes podrían hacerlo. Por su parte Nodoka y Nabiki no estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión. A pesar de que trataron de convencerlos no pudieron lograrlo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue aceptar su decisión y esperarn que estuvieran bien. Nodoka le dio instrucciones a su hijo de que la llamaran cuando llegaran, que se cuidaran muchísimo y sobre todo que cuidaran mucho a Hanna. Todos se despidieron, se abrazaron por un rato, a Nabiki le costó mucho trabajo soltar a su sobrina a quien no verían durante unas semanas. Soun y Genma lloraron al cargar a Hanna.

-Al parecer la extrañarán mas que a nosotros- dijo Ranma entre risas.

-¡Claro que si!-exclamó Nabiki.

Y diciendo esto los despidieron en la puerta del Dojo, Ranma llevaba cargando una gran maleta con todo lo necesario, Akane también llevaba una más pequeña, llevaba a Hanna entre los brazos, se despidieron para perderse caminando por las calles.

-De verdad la voy a extrañar-susurró Nabiki.

-Ella es la alegría de la casa, espero que mi hijo pueda cuidarlas y demostrar que es un gran hombre.

El sol se iba ocultando en la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma y Akane iban caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, sin saber que un extraño los estaba vigilando en una copa de un árbol algo lejana, había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, puesto que esas dos chicas lo habían amenazado para hacerlo, una vez que les contó su plan le ordenaron hacer algo más, si esas dos no estuvieran locas y fueran unas expertas en combate él probablemente no estaría ahí.

Ranma y Akane tuvieron que caminar un gran trayecto, hasta que vieron poco a poco un gran lago.

El sol ya casi salía, muy pronto estarían llegando a su destino.

-Ranma ¿podemos descansar? Hanna necesita comer.

-Claro que si-dijo Ranma dejando la mochila a un lado.

Caminó para acercarse a ellas cuando de repente se detuvo, miró alrededor frunciendo el ceño, agudizando sus sentidos puesto que sentía la presencia de alguien, algún movimiento entre los árboles, probablemente sería algún ave, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Se sentó al lado de Akane y nuevamente escuchó ese sonido, incluso la chica lo oyó.

-Ranma ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la peliazul protegiendo instintivamente a Hanna.

-No sé…-dijo Ranma mirando a distintas direcciones, muy concentrado, alguien estaba ahí, definitivamente. El problema era si ese alguien planeaba hacer algo contra ellos.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal!- gritó el ojiazul colocándose enfrente de su prometida.

-Ranma Saotome…-se escuchó una voz de un joven parado en una rama de un árbol.

Debido a la oscuridad que aún había, el rostro era imposible de ver, era de complexión delgada y tal vez de la misma altura que Ranma, sólo eran aproximaciones ya que no estaban frente a frente.

-Tan observador y hábil…o al menos eso dicen.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ranma adoptó su conocida pose de combate.

-Tu vida…-el chico sonrió de lado.

Diciendo esto, el extraño se lanzó directamente contra Ranma, éste inmediatamente recordó que Akane y su hija estaban cerca de ellos así que dio un gran salto alejándose de ahí, su atacante lo siguió lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas que el artista marcial detenía y esquivaba por una mínima diferencia.

-Es como dicen, eres bastante bueno-dijo el chico.

Ranma ahora podía observarlo mejor, era un poco más alto que él, tenía grandes ojos miel y cabello castaño, por su apariencia no mostraba ser alguien fuerte, se puso en guardia y lanzando un grito volvió a lanzarse contra Ranma.

Esta vez le costó más trabajo detener los golpes, el chico sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse para intentar golpearlo.

-Tu también eres bueno…pero ni sueñes que podrás ganarme-dijo Ranma bastante confiado.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Claro que si! Aprendo bastante rápido.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra el ojiazul pero esta vez, Ranma no pudo ver algunos de sus golpes que se impactaron directamente en su estómago y en la cara, Ranma no podía defenderse, era como si hubiera entendido su patrón de pelea y estuviera usándolo en su contra. Casi al instante Ranma regresó todos esos golpes aunque no acertó la mayoría algunos sí que se impactaron en el cuerpo del chico.

Este se alejó un poco, bastante emocionado por la pelea.

-Es todo un honor pelear contigo

-¿qué rayos quieres? ¿Por qué me atacas así de repente?

-Tengo una orden que cumplir- dijo tranquilamente –aunque tengo una duda Ranma- el chico sonrió de medio lado-¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que te transformas en chica?

Su atacante corrió hacia él, Ranma lanzó una patada al aire que fue esquivada por el chico al agacharse, lanzó un puñetazo cuando el chico logró impactar su cuerpo con el ojiazul levantándolo del suelo y arrastrándolo hasta el lago donde ambos se sumergieron.

Akane corrió hasta donde estaba la pelea, en cuanto vio a Ranma ser sumergido en un desesperado intento se adentró un poco a la orilla del lago aún con Hanna en brazos, pero retrocedió un poco al ver el agua. Nunca había aprendido a nadar y si se lanzaba para ayudar a Ranma probablemente le traería más problemas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tranquilizar a Hanna quien empezaba a llorar y confiar en que Ranma saldría, de una u otra forma lo haría.

El extraño empujaba a Ranma por los hombros cada vez más profundo, el ojiazul quien había ya tomado la apariencia de una chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno. El chico, en un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de Ranma sujetándola firmemente para que no se moviera.

Con una mano comenzó a presionar puntos exactos en la nuca y cuello de Ranma, éste sólo sintió como si pequeñas agujas fuesen incrustadas, sintió como la fuerza poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo, como sus ojos se iban cerrando adormilados y como todo el cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse. Fue cayendo lentamente mientras veía como la superficie cada vez se alejaba más y más y el último recuerdo que tuvo fue de Akane con Hanna antes de caer inconsciente.

El chico lo soltó y se alejó de ahí nadando, saliendo a unos pocos metros de donde había sumergido a Ranma

Akane no supo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, esperando, hasta que el sol comenzó a salir un poco más, la chica caminó hasta la orilla del lago mirando por todas partes por si Ranma aparecía, pero no fue así. Comenzó a asustarse.

-Ranma…-murmuró –Ranma…-intentó gritar pero tenía la garganta cerrada –No….no, no, por favor…Ranma…sal….sal…tienes que salir, tienes que salir, por favor….por favor.

Si tan sólo ella no tuviese tanto miedo al agua podría entrar por él pero no había tiempo para suposiciones.

Akane esperó…pero Ranma no salió a la superficie.

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Hola! Había querido subir este fic hace ya algún tiempo pero primero quería tener los capítulos adelantados. La actualización será semanal, es decir, cada sábado habrá nuevo capítulo.

¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!


	2. Capítulo 2

Seguir viviendo

Capítulo 2

By

Tsukire

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecenen.

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes podrían no comportarse como en el anime/manga.

Sé que dije que actualizaría cada sábado pero como ya tengo adelantados los capítulos, las actualizaciones serán sábados y miércoles .

* * *

Akane espero unos segundos inmóvil, con la esperanza de que Tanta saliera en un momento u otro. Las lágrimas y el terror se apoderaron de ella, el agua comenzó a calmarse, borrando todo rastro de la pelea que hasta hace unos minutos había sucedido.

-¡Ranma!- grito Akane una y otra vez provocando el llanto de Hanna que estaba muy asustada por los gritos de su madre. -No...no...¡Ranma!- la chica veía con desesperación el lugar.

Sabía que no estaba siendo útil en absoluto, no podía hacer nada, no podía entrar a salvarlo. Se sentía impotente, Ranma no hubiera dudado un instante y ahí estaba ella sin saber que hacer.

El llanto de Hanna la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sabía que el lugar que Ryoga y Ukyo tenían no estaba muy lejos de ahí, tenía como prioridad poner a salvo a Hanna, iría con ellos y la ayudarían, sacarían a Ranma de ahí.

Miro al lago, cerró los ojos tomando valor.

-perdón, voy a volver por ti, te lo prometo.

Akane sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos a su hija y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar, sabía que era la única casa por la zona, así que encontrarla no sería nada difícil. Corrió durante unos minutos. No entendía que había pasado como para que Ranma no hubiese salid ¿Que pudo haber pasado? Conocía a Ranma y el hecho de que fuese derrotado tan fácil por aquel chico era algo que no se podía aceptar tan fácil.

Traiga el cabello pegado a la frente, traer a alguien en brazos es muy complicado al correr, pero tenía que seguir, por Ranma. Noto que cada vez estaba más cerca de una casa, vio a un chico de pañoleta salir con expresión preocupada.

-¡Ryoga! ¡Ryoga!- grito Akane casi quedándose sin aliento.

El chico volteó, vio a Akane correr hacia él con un bebé en brazos, inmediatamente corrió hacia ellas llamando a Ukyo para que saliera a ayudar. Akane lo abrazo al instante, derramando las lágrimas que había estado aguantando todo el camino.

Ukyo llego al instante y el aspecto de akane los preocupó a los dos.

-Akane ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿están bien?- pregunto Ukyo.

-¿dónde está Ranma?_-pregunto Ryoga.

-Un chico nos atacó, Hanna y yo estamos bien, pero Ranma, ellos estaban peleando, ambos cayeron al lago pero Ranma no salió, sigue ahí, por favor, ahí que ir por él, no pude sacarlo, no pude ir por él ¡Lo dejé!- Akane lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

Ukyo tomo a Hanna en sus brazos, mirando por primera vez a Akane totalmente destrozada.

-Entra Akane, Ryoga y yo iremos por Ranma- dijo la chica mirándolo.

Ryoga asintió y se dirigía al lugar cuando Akane lo sujeto del brazo.

-Ryoga, yo voy contigo.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza, colocó sus brazos en los hombros de la chica.

-Akane, te doy mi palabra, voy a traer a Ranma, tu entra a descansar.

-Es mejor si vamos juntos Ryoga, así puedo ayudarte...-insistió la peli azul.

-Akane estás en tu casa, traeremos a Ranma- dijo Ukyo

 _A_ kane no tuvo de otra que quedarse ahí, abrazó a Hanna sintiendo toda la culpa por haber sido tan cobarde, por su estúpido miedo al agua, por nunca haber aprendido a nadar, por ser tan necia en eso. La culpa y la preocupación estaban rompiéndola poco a poco.

Ukyo y Ryoga llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin pensarlo se tiraron al lago, Ryoga inmediatamente se convirtió en cerdo y entendió porque Ukyo se había ofrecido a ir. La chica de la espátula nadaba cada vez más profundo y Ryoga la siguió, hasta que vio la cabellera pelirroja, Ukyo paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica mientras P-chan jalaba la ropa de Rama ayudando a la chica, pronto salieron a la superficie.

Ukyo coloco a Ranma boca arriba golpeando ligeramente su rostro.

-Vamos Ranma, despierta- dijo la chica esperando que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos.

Se empezaron a escuchar sirenas acercándose, Ukyo supuso que Akane había llamado una ambulancia, corrieron hasta donde estaba Ranma, lo acomodaron en la camilla subiéndolo a la camioneta, Ukyo le dedicó una mirada a P-chan dándole a entender que ella iría con Ranma.

P-chan asintió dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia donde estaba Akane, pensaba que si veía a su amigo cerdo podría sentirse menos abrumada.

"Resiste Ranma" pensó el cerdito mientras corría de regreso

* * *

Ukyo se encontraba esperando en el hospital a donde habían llevado a Ranma, había llamado hace media hora al Dojo Tendo para comentarles, no pudo decirles que Akane estaba bien cuando ya habían colgado. En cualquier momento llegarían, y así fue. Todos llegaron al instante, el señor Soun lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Genoma y Nodoka trataban de consolarlo aunque ellos se veían también alterados, Kasumi y Nabiki estaban muy preocupada y aterrorizadas de que esas noticias fueran lo peor.

-Ukyo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Nodoka fue quien hizo la temida pregunta.

Se escuchó a alguien corriendo en el pasillo, al llegar donde estaba toda la familia reunida, solo vio a Ukyo con quien se acercó corriendo.

-¡Akane!- exclamaron.

-¿Cómo está Ranma, Ukyo? ¿Cómo está? Su familia trató de alejarla un poco de Ukyo, era obvio que estaba muy nerviosa y alterada.

Atrás de ella venia Ryoga cargando a Hanna. Cuando Kasumi y Nabiki vieron a la bebé como un instinto fueron hacia ella. Nodoka y Genma fueron los que sintieron una presión en el pecho cuando se dieron cuenta de que era su hijo quien estaba dentro, aunque estaban tranquilos de que Akane y su nieta estuviesen bien, esperaban que Ranma no estuviera grave.

-Akane, hija, ¿Qué pasó?

Akane entre lágrimas les contó la historia, el por qué se fueron, a donde tenían planeado ir, el ataque, el que Ranma no saliera y que ella no hizo nada. Hizo una reverencia a Genma y a Nodoka.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo, fui una cobarde y lo dejé ahí, es mi culpa- dijo Akane con un hilo de voz.

-No es así, no pudiste arriesgarte a ahogarte, no es tu culpa, nos alegra que estés aquí, con nosotros. Mi hijo es fuerte, ya verás que saldrá de esta y podrán estar juntos otra vez.

Akane asintió.

-Papá, Nabiki, Kasumi, perdónenme, no era mi intención todo esto, las razones que tuvimos para irnos fue porque pensamos que estaríamos mejor. Lo siento

Los tres uno a uno la abrazaron, sabiendo que era merecedora a un regaño pero no en ese momento cuando no sabían cual era la situación actual de Ranma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto la peli azul terminó de contar la historia. Esperaban a que algunos de los doctores saliera para darles noticias de Ranma. Pasó un buen rato hasta que un doctor salió preguntando por los familiares de Ranma Saotome.

-Buenas tardes...a todos-dijo mirando la gran cantidad de personas reunidas -¿Familiares de Ranma Saotome?

-¡Somos nosotros!- exclamaron todas las personas ahí.

-De acuerdo...soy el Doctor Tanaka- dijo -¿Quienes son los padres?

Nodoka y Genma dieron un paso al frente.

-Por favor doctor, ¿Cómo está Ranma? - Pregunto Akane.

El doctor estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes haciendo que la imaginación de los Tendo y Saotome comenzará a jugar cruelmente con ellos.

-Antes, ¿Pueden decirme que sucedió?

Akane le contó que se dirigía con sus amigos cuando alguien lo atacó, lo sumergió en el agua y Ranma no salió.

-Ranma recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es probable que el otro chico forcejeara con el para evitar que saliera provocando así que perdiera la consciencia. Seré lo más sincero con ustedes, Ranma en estos momentos se encuentra muy grave, tenemos que operar de urgencia, debido al accidente, tiene signos de traumatismo, lo que generó un coágulo en el cerebro, el cual debemos operar.

Conforme el Doctor iba hablando la expresión de todos pasaba a ser la misma, Ranma estaba muy mal, su vida en este momento dependía de una cirugía. Akane se dejó caer al suelo llorando, Nodoka y Genma dieron su consentimiento para llevar a cabo la cirugía.

Ningún miembro de los Tendo o Saotome se movió de ahí hasta que pasaron unas horas, Kasumi y Nabiki regresarían a cada a preparar algo de comer para todos ahí y Nabiki se encargaría de Hanna, iba a quedarse con ella en casa hasta recibir noticias. Genma y Nodoka estaban totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada. Soun estaba tratando de consolar a la más pequeña de sus hijas, que la culpa y la preocupación la estaban acabando totalmente. Todos ahí le decían que no había sido su culpa pero solo estaban tratando de ser amables. Si hubiese sido más valiente...todo sería diferente.

Ryoga ya había llegado y ya se había enterado de la situación. Solo esperaba que cuando el Doctor saliera tuviera buenas noticias, todos las necesitaban en este momento, especialmente Akane que parecía una persona ausente, con la mente en otro lado.

-Akane- le dijo sentándose a su lado -Todo va estar bien, ya verás que Ranma estará muy pronto con nosotros, tu sabes que es alguien muy fuerte.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa Ryoga-dijo la chica entre lágrimas -yo lo deje ahí, lo abandon _é._

-Tienes que dejar de culparte así, estoy seguro que Ranma hubiese querido que tu estuvieras bien.

-No sé Ryoga, es decir, él siempre se arriesga por mi, siempre está ahí salvandome, sin importar si termina lastimado, y yo...cuando me necesita ¿Qué hice? Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda porque ni fui capaz de sacarlo de ahí, porque soy una cobarde.

Ryoga le tomó su mano.

-Akane, tu no lo abandonaste, al llegar con Ukyo y conmigo nos dijiste que fuéramos por el, lo ayudaste, jamás lo dejaste ahí. Ranma sabe perfectamente que no sabes nadar, te hubieras lanzado al agua ¿Y luego qué? Ambos estarían aquí.

-Eso hubiera sido mejor, no me sentiría tan culpable

-Akane, si hubieses tomado esa decisión, Ukyo y yo nunca hubiésemos sabido que pasó, jamás se nos ocurriría algo así ¿Hubieras preferido dejar sola a Hanna que enfrentar esto? Ustedes dos están bien, están a salvo, si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, estoy seguro de que el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. Ranma estaría aquí por proteger a las dos personas más importantes para él, tu y Hanna.

 _A_ kane lo miró más tranquila, era verdad, estaba siendo muy egoísta, había olvidado que Hanna también estaba con ella, se estaba centrando tanto en su dolor que había hecho a un lado a su hija.

-Ahora prométeme que estarás mejor.

Akane asintió.

-Esa es la actitud-Ryoga sonrió para después poner una expresión seria. -ahora, ¿Puedes contarme de ese chico? El que los atacó.

-En realidad no se mucho de él, al parecer alguien lo mandó, no nos dijo quien o por qué solamente hizo lo que hizo y desapareció.

-Lo encontraremos Akane, cuando Ranma salga de la cirugía y se recupere te prometo que lo haremos pagar.

-Ryoga, saldré un momento, iré a hacer algunos okinomiyakis y los traeré-le puso una mano en el hombro a Akane -Ranma es el artista marcial más fuerte y necio que he conocido,seguramente en este momento esta dando todo de sí, La única forma de ganarle es recurriendo a trucos sucios.

Akane sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de Ukyo, no se habían llevado bien, pero era a la que más toleraba entre Shampoo y Kodachi.

* * *

Una vez que Ukyo salió del hospital, fue a una dirección distinta de donde quedaba su tienda de okinomiyakis, camino directo al Neko Hanten, toda la amabilidad que había mostrado hace unos minutos en el hospital había desaparecido, se notaba que la chica estaba enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacia muecas de desagrado.

Una vez que llegó al lugar y vio la cabellera morada y la chica de pelo azabache se fue directo contra ellas.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?-el tono de voz de Ukyo era bastante alto.

-No gritar chica espátula, ahuyentar clientes- dijo Shampoo.

-En este momento tus clientes no me importan ¿Saben lo que le hicieron a Ranma?

-¿Ranma?-Pregunto la rosa negra ahora interesada en la conversación -¿Qué le pasó a mi Ranma?

-Sea lo que sea que hicieron, en este momento van a operar a Ranma porque se desmayó bajo el agua-enfatizo esta última frase -¿Qué clase de idiota mandaron a hacer el trabajo? ¿Qué no la idea solo era detenerlos?-Pregunto Ukyo conociendo todo el plan, lo único que querían era que evitará que Ranma y Akane se fueran para llevar a cabo su plan de separarlos.

 _-_ Decirle a Makoto que hacerles imposible irse, pero debió atacar a Akane-dijo la amazona frustrada por el plan.

-Te dije que ese chico era un idiota, tal vez debimos dejarle en claro que atacará a Akane.

-¿De que rayos hablan? ¿Como puede parecerles eso importante en este momento? Ranma esta en el hospital, muy grave por cierto y en todo lo que pueden pensar es en que el plan fallo.

-El plan no falló, es cierto que mi Ranma fue lastimado pero ellos no se fueron de Nerima-la rosa negra le sonrió.

-No se ni porque las llamé, ni se les ocurra ir al hospital a armar algún alboroto. Yo ya no las apoyaré.

-Ukyo ser tan culpable como nosotras, si tu decir algo, nosotras decir que cooperaste, no nos apareceremos en el hospital, a cambio, Ukyo tener que darnos información.

 _P_ or la expresión de Ukyo no le agradaba para la idea que la amazona había propuesto, Kodachi por su parte solamente rió satisfecha de ver que la chica de la espátula no había dicho nada. Ukyo odiaba haber terminado en medio de todo esto, pero tenían razón, era tan culpable por acceder a ayudarlas en su plan.

-El plan ser distinto, es verdad, Akane terminar en hospital, nosotras encontrar otra manera de lograrlo.

 _-_ Exacto, se supone que Makoto, debió hacerle alguna clase de hechizo que Shampoo dijo para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Qué decir Ryoga al respecto?-preguntó la amazona.

-No le he dicho nada, ya hicieron suficiente.

-Hicimos, Ukyo, porque si mal no recuerdo accediste a ayudarlos a irse a vivir a esa casa especificamente, porque ese río quedaba cerca, no intentes hacerte la inocente con nosotras-la rosa negra sonrió de medio lado dejando a Ukyo callada.

-No comentar nada a Ryoga entonces, esperar a que esto pase.

Si todo hubiese salido como estaba planeado, Akane se suponía era la que debía estar en este momento en el lugar de Ranma. Shampoo y Kodachi hubiesen buscado la manera de aljearlo mientras Ryoga sería el que estuvier al lado de Akane. Era un plan muy superficial, incluso para unas mentes tan creativas como las de ellas. Pero no podía dejar que la culpa la consumiese, de todas formas, no había situación que Ranma no pudiese enfrentar.

* * *

Aún no se tenían noticias sobre la salud de Ranma, todos estaban muy nerviosos. Akane había llamdo alguans veces a la casa preguntando como estaba Hanna y diciendo que aún no sabían nada. Todos estaban preocupados, hasta que el doctor por fin salió con ellos.

Al instante se levantaron, esperando recibir buenas noticias. El doctor salió con un semblante serio.

-¿Cómo está Ranma?-preguntó Akane.

El doctor la miró sin expresión alguna que delatara lo que había pasado.

-La cirugía salió bien…-dijo, pero fue interrumpiro por suspiros de alivio, aún así, su expresión no cambió en absoluto.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo podrá salir?-preguntó Nodoka emocionada de ver a su hijo.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-volvió a hablar Akane quien estaba más tranquila.

-Eso va a ser imposible por el momento-dijo el Doctor sin dudar.

Todos mostraron confusión, si había dicho que la cirugía había sido un éxito ¿Entonces qué impedía el ver a Ranma? Todos se callaron, esperando lo que el doctor diría, al parecer no había terminado.

-Como decía, la cirugía salió bien, el coágulo fue eliminado, pero como estaba ejerciendo presión en el cerebro, eso lo afectó…- el doctor se calló durante unos minutos, al parecer, tratando de darse valor para terminar la frase.

Los Tendo y Saotome estaban conteniendo el aliento, esperando algún tipo de noticia desgarradora…y así fue.

-Ranma entró en coma-dijo el doctor finalmente.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de Nodoka, quien al instante las piernas le fallaron, Genma la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo y la ayudó a sentarse.

-No…¡no!…no hay manera en que esto pueda ser-Akane mostraba su frustración con lágrimas.

-Lo lamento mucho, Ranma deberá permanecer en el hospital en observación mientras dure en ese estado.

-Doctor…- habló Genma- ¿En cuánto tiempo Ranma volverá con nosotros?

-Señor Saotome, eso es algo que no puedo decirle, porque es imposible de saber, puede despertar en unas horas, en días, semanas…incluso años…-dijo el doctor

-O nunca…-susurro Akane, las lágrimas habían dejado huellas en sus mejillas, tenía ambos ojos hinchados y un ligero dolor de cabeza .

-No digas eso Akane-la animó Ryoga –Ambos sabemos que Ranma no es un debilucho.

El doctor hizo una reverencia, les dijo que los mantendría informados osbre cualquier cambio o reacción de Ranma, les sugirió que fuesen a descansar, que podrían venir a visitarlo cuando quisieran y les hizo saber que ahí cuidarían muy bien de él.

Ese fue el día más trágico que Akane tuvo que pasar después de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-preguntó Akane y no pensaba irse sin verlo. –Soy su prometida…por favor, déjeme pasar.

El doctor miró a Nodoka esperando que dijera algo, ella sólo asintió, así que el doctor le dijo que solo podría verlo durante un momento.

Nodoka y Genma no querían irse y dejar a su hijo, pero Soun los convenció de que debían descansar, que iban a tener uno smomentos muy difíciles a partir de este momento, que Ranma los necesitaría. Ambos asintieron y llenos de tristeza regresaron al Dojo donde tuvieron que darles las terribles noticias a Nabiki y Kasumi que os estaban esperando para saber que había ocurrido.

Ambas estaban en shock, no esperaban una noticia de este tamaño y menos la gravedad del asunto. Ambas lloraron, por el gran cariño que le tenían a Ranma pero también por Hanna, tan pequeña y ya estaba en medio de un gran problema, tenían fe en que Ranma despertarse muy pronto para poder estar con su hija.

Kasumi les dio de comer, para Nodoka y Genma la comida había perdido todo el sabor, sabían que no era por la sazón de Kasumi, su comida siempre había sido deliciosa, era el momento…la tristeza ¿Cómo podrían salir adelante con su hijo así?

Nabiki se quedó en la casa con los Saotome, Kasumi llevaría comida para su padre y su hermana quienes no habían vuelto, aunque fuera algo sencillo, necesitaban tener algo en sus estómagos, no queria ver a su hermana en este estado, sabía que estaría decaída, irreconocible y no creía poder soportar verla así. Cuando llegó al hospital, su padre estaba en la sala de espera, ambos esperaron a que Akane saliera de ver a Ranma.

* * *

El doctor le indicó a Akane donde estaba Ranma, antes de abrir la puerta dudó un poco en hacerlo, hasta ahora había estado incrédula respecto a que Ranma estuviese en coma, sabía que era la realidad pero aún así, no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para verlo en ese estado.

Respiró profundo y entró al lugar, ahí estaba Ranma, con una máscara de oxígeno, conectado a algunos dispositivos que lo mantenían de esa forma, el único ruido que había en la habitación era el de esas máquinas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tan tranquilo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Se acercó lentamente como si no quisiera despertarlo por el ruido de sus pisadas pero se dio cuenta de la innecesaria preocupación.

Akane acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó lentamente contemplándolo, verlo así le recordaba despertarlo temprano en las mañanas para ir a la escuela, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Tomó su mano cuidadosamente y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Hola…-dijio Akane –Sé que puedes escucharme, estoy aquí…contigo, tu eres muy fuerte-sorbió su nariz –vas a superar esto y estaremos juntos con Hanna.

Akane lo miró esperanzada de que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y le sonreiría. Pero no fue así, Ranma seguía inmóvil. La chica empezó a hacer muecas para evitar las lágrimas que iban a salir.

-¿Sabes? Sólo llevas un día así y no he dejado de llorar, por favor no te vayas mucho tiempo, tienes que volver con nosotros-dijo Akane, al estar hablando así, era una sensación vacía.

-Perdón…-fue ahí cuando Akane se derrumbó, apretó con más fuerza su mano –No tuve opción, tenía que llevar a Hanna con Ryoga y Ukyo, perdóname por haberte dejado ahí, por mi culpa estas así, perdóname Ranma. Akane ya no pudo hablar, sólo lloraba por la culpa, el enojo, la tristeza…

A partir de ese día, Akane iría diario, sin saber que esa situación, duraría más de lo esperado.

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Nos leeremos la siguiente semana! ¡Espero sus reviews :3! Por cierto, en cuanto al estado de Ranma, investigué al respecto, si escribí algo más por favof háganmelo saber :)

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Seguir viviendo

Capítulo 3

Por

Tsukiré

* * *

Tres meses después.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Ranma estaba inmóvil en esa cama, los Tendo y Saotome iban a visitarlo diario, entre todos se turnaban para cuidarlo, con la esperanza de que despertará y todo eso acabará. Desgraciadamente Ranma no mejoraba, seguía igual que el primer día que llegó ahí. Aunque la familia trataba de verlo por el lado positivo, aun seguía vivo y la esperanza de que se recuperará era muy grande.

Akane iba diario a verlo, le contaba acerca de la universidad, a la cual había entrado hace un mes, , las materias que tenía, lo que aprendía, hacia tareas ahí con él, trataba de mostrarse lo más normal y alegre. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido los primeros días, quería quedarse todo el día a cuidarlo hasta que Nodoka la hizo entrar en razón, debía ir a la universidad y conseguir trabajo, debía pensar a futuro por su hija y que ella era la principal razón por la que no se decaia.

Le decía a Ranma que hubiera querido ir a la universidad con el, sería increíble, que se mejorará, que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy divertido. También le contaba de Hanna y cuando no tenía que hacer algún trabajo de la universidad la llevaba, le contaba lo que había hecho, le decía en que él había cambiado, cuanto había crecido. Le contaba también sobre la familia, que lo extrañaban demasiado y que esperaban que muy pronto despertara.

Siempre que Akane se iba finalizaba con la misma frase -Vuelve, te extrañamos.

Al salir del cuarto de Ranma, se sentaba en la sala de espera y lloraba, lloraba todo lo que no podía llorar con él. Lo extrañaba demasiado, quería que el despertará cuanto antes, que volviera a hablarle, el Doctor ya conocía a toda la familia por lo que siempre les daba ánimos para seguir y les decía que no se dieran por vencidos con Ranma, que no era un caso perdido.

Había veces en que Ryoga acompañaba a Akane para cuidar a Hanna, iban juntos al hospital y a Hanna le gustaba mucho ir en los brazos de Ryoga. Este también le había tomado cariño a la niña, las personas que no supieran que el no era el padre, pensarían lo contrario.

Era triste ver como la vida seguía su curso normal sin notar la ausencia de Ranma, para Akane eran momentos difíciles, no había pasado mucho tiempo y sentir que tenía la oportunidad de vivir con normalidad era como una traición para Ranma, aunque quisiera, no podía detener su vida para esperarlo. Aunque apenas había pasado poco tiempo, no podía decir que ya estaba lista para seguir adelante.

Los Tendo y Saotome también iban a visitarlo, aunque no era tan seguido como Akane no porque no quisieran sino porque sabían que Akane estaría cuidándolo y que ella había dicho que se encargaría de él. Al principio Nodoka y Kasumi le dijeron que no tenía que estar ahí diario, que tenía que descansar y seguir su vida. Akane se negó dijo que estaría con el todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, aunque ella no lo admitiera, su familia sabia que lo hacía porque lo amaba pero también por la culpa.

Hasta el día de hoy Akane no se había arrepentido de la decisión, era más difícil de lo que pensaba pero nada que no pudiera hacer. Debía estar ahí con él, si sus compañeros la invitaban a algún lugar, o a alguna fiesta ella siempre se negaba, nunca pasaba más tiempo con ellos que no fuesen las horas de clase, no convivía mucho, a decir verdad la única persona con la que realmente erq una chica de la universidad, Mei, ella tenía a su grupo de amigos por lo que generalmente era con los que estaba. Todos sabían de la existencia de Ranma pero solo Mei conocía su situación. Y no le reprochaba ni presionaba a que saliera con ellos, Mei respetaba mucho su decisión y tal vez por eso era que se llevaban bien.

-Akane...no has comido nada, vamos anda, tienes que comer- le dijo Ryoga entrando con Hanna en brazos.

-No tengo hambre- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ranma.

-Akane, lo prometiste, te dejaron cuidar a Ranma a cambio de que no te descuidaras tu.

Akane suspiro.

-Si. Lo sé, de acuerdo, vamos.

Sino fuera por Ryoga, Akane no podría soportar todo esto. Se lo agradecía enormemente.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Akane cuando tomo en brazos a Hanna-despidete de tu papá. Akane tomo y la agitó diciéndole adiós a Ranma.

Ryoga y Akane salieron del hospital y se fueron directo al Dojo para alcanzar a comer con todos.

-¡Ya llegamos!-grito Akane.

-¡Akane!- salio una chica delgada de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-¡Mei!-akane sonrió al ver q su amiga.

-Pasaba a visitarte y a dejarte unos apuntes, me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, pensé en volver luego pero fui invitada a comer-mei sonrió.

-puedes venir cuando quieras y gracias por traerme eso, por cierto, él es Ryoga.

A los ojos de Mei, el chico de la pañoleta era tan atractivo, su cabello negro y la forma en que su flequillo caía en sus ojos cafés, Mei sin notarlo se sonrojo cuando hizo la reverencia con Ryoga.

\- Ryoga sonrió.

Mei le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, cuando un llanto la regresó a la tierra.

-¿Ella es Hanna?-dijo Mei emocionada.

-Si, vamos al hospital juntas, Ryoga nos acompaña, esta tan acostumbrada a estar con el, que duerme tan calmadamente en sus brazos.

-¡Hola Hanna! Soy Mei, la razón por la que tu madre aprueba las materias-le agarro su manita presentándose.

Ryoga río ante el comentario de Mei e inmediatamente vio a Akane, Mei vio algo en su expresión que la hizo entristecer. Era muy buena observando, no tenía que sacar conclusiones, observarla a Ryoga durante la comida.

Todos ya estaban reunidos para comer. Mei noto que había un lugar vacío al lado de Akane, se le hizo un poco extraño puesto que todos estaban sentados, incluso Ryoga estaba sentado a su lado. Así que no le pareció mal preguntar.

-Akane, ¿Quién se sienta a tu lado?

Y fue por la expresión de Akane y el repentino silencio que supo al instante de quien era.

-No, perdón, yo...-se llevó las manos al rostro. -No sabia, lo siento muchísimo.

Akane negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no preguntaste nada extraño, es el lugar de Ranma- dijo con naturalidad.

Aun así, Mei se sintió terrible.

-No pasa nada, es normal que preguntaras-le dijo Ryoga haciéndola sentir mejor.

Mei le sonrió, Ryoga fue quien logró quitar esa tensión en el ambiente. Cambio de tema que pronto logró que olvidarán ese momento, uno a uno se fueron levantando hasta que solo quedaron Nabiki, Ryoga, Mei y Akane.

Mei en esa tarde se había enterado de casi todas las aventuras que su amiga había vivido, y aunque Akane hablará tan bien de Ranma, eso de tener 3 prometidas más, era algo horrible, sabía que Akane lo amaba demasiado ¿Cono pudo aguantar durante tanto tiempo todos esos insultos y el que la menospreciara de esa forma? Ella nunca antes se había enamorado, pero el ver a Ryoga le daban muchas ganas de querer sentirse como Akane se siente. Aunque claramente Mei no entendía el porque Akane estaba con Ranma y no con Ryoga.

Después de reír un momento recordando viejos tiempos Akane vio que era hora de darle de cenar a Hanna, por lo que dijo que bajaría ej un momento para que ella y Ryoga acompañarán a Mei.

Nabiki, Ryoga y Mei se quedaron acompañados por un poco de café y unas cuantas galletas que aún quedaban.

-Aprovechando que se fue Akane, debo decirte que te ves bastante feliz en estos momentos Ryoga.

Ryoga se estremeció al escuchar a Nabiki, Mei sintió un poco de confusión porque no sabía lo que decía.

-¿Si sabes que una vez que despierte Ranma todo volverá a ser como antes?-dijo Nabiki mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

Ryoga bajo la mirada y asintió.

-Lo se, al igual que ustedes, espero se recupere.

-Espero lomantengas en mente.

Mei miraba a Nabiki sin entender a que se refería pero no quiso preguntar porque no era nada cercana a ellos, probablemente no quisieran contarle

-Mei...¿Alguna vez has tenido un amor no correspondido?-Preguntó Nabiki de la nada.

Ryoga se sobresaltó.

-No, yo nunca antes... no me he enamorado.

Nabiki abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Es mejor que sigas así! A menos que la persona tenga mucho dinero, entonces puedes fingir enamoramiento-Mei río nerviosa-nuestro amigo-dijo viendo a Ryoga -tiene mucha experiencia al respecto.

Mei miro a Ryoga tratando de entender ¿Acaso ya tenía q alguien que le gustara? Pensar en eso la entristeció, sintió una sensación en su pecho que nunca había sentido...le dolía.

-este chico, ha estado enamorado de Akane desde que la conoció, es ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Amor a primera vista?, en fin, nunca antes le ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos a mi hermana, y ahora que Hanna no tiene a su padre ni Akane a Ranma, espero no estés pensando nada extraño- se dirigió a Ryoga.

Mei bajo la mirada, algo dentro le decía que eso era cierto por la forma en que Ryoga la miraba, pero quería pensar que no era así, que estaba equivocada.

-¿Te gusta Akane?-le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno...yo-empezó a reír nerviosamente-si-finalizó -pero sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad porque ella esta enamorada de Ranma-se escuchaba triste y resignado.

-Así es-dijo Nabiki comiéndose otra galleta.

Mei ya no supo que decir, se quedó callada mientras Nabiki avergonzaba cada vez más y más a Ryoga.

Akane regreso y Nabiki se comportó como si nunca se hubiera quedado sola con Ryoga y Mei. Durante el trayecto a casa de Mei que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, se le hicieron más claros los sentimiwntos por Akane ¿Por que ella no se daba cuenta? O ¿Fingía no darse cuenta por Ranma? En fin, fue ahí cuando Mei supo que para ella no habría lugar en la vida de Ryoga.

Los tres se despidieron, Mei les agradeció por haberla acompañado, cuando se alejaban pudo comprobar que, en efecto, se veían bien...Ranma tendría que ser sorprendente para que ella entendiera el por qué no se fijaba en Ryoga.

6 meses después.

Akane había ido diario durante seis meses a visitar a Ranma, a veces la acompañaba Ryoga y otras veces Mei, y ellos se encargaban de cuidar a Hanna, a veces. Hoy era un día de esos en los que dejaban a Hanna a casa. E iban las dos, Akane ya no se sentía tan sola, aunque sentía que atraer a Hanna a ese estilo de vida en un cuarto de hospital, era egoísta, Mei decía que no le molestaba, que quería hacerle compañía en lo que Ranma despertaba.

Cuando Mei vio a Ranma por primera vez, se le estruja el corazón. Jamás había visto a una persona así y ver a su amiga hablarle y tratarlo como si estuviese consiente le dolía más. Todo el dolor que tuvo que enfrentar sola en este cuarto, debió ser difícil.

Mei se había quedado con la idea de que Ranma era un patán, nada atractivo y arrogante. Por ahora pudo comprobar que en realidad era muy guapo, tenía el cabello negro atado en una trenza, estaba acostado pero seguro media un poco más de 1.80, y tenia los ojos cerrados, que según sabía...eran de un color azul intenso, al menos así lo describía Akane.

Miraba a Akane y tenia las mismas expresiones que Ryoga con ella, se preguntaba si Ranma veía igual a su amiga, porque sería muy triste ver que no.

Sin esperarlo, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Mei observó a una chica de largo cabello morado y ropas que al parecer no eran de Japón, entró sin avisar , en cuanto Akane la vio se paro de inmediato y la miro con enojo.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Akan _e._

-Shampoo venir a ver a Ranma.

-¿Shampoo?-Pregunto Mei.

-¿Tu quien ser?- Pregunto Shampoo mirándola.

-Soy Mei-dijo presentándose.

-Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tanto tiempo y apenas vienes ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No tener que decirle a Shampoo que hacer, si Shampoo quiere venir a ver a Ranma, lo verá.

Así fue como la presentación de Mei fue ignorada.

Shampoo se acercó hasta donde estaba Akane, traía consigo unas flores, Quito las que Akane había puesto y coloco las suyas, la peliazul no dijo nada, no pretendía caer en su juego y armar un escándalo, porque probablemente a la que le pedirían salir del cuarto sería a ella y no iba a dejar a Shampoo sola con Ranma.

-Ranma, ser Shampoo. Tu recuperarte y casarnos.

Mei miro indignada a la amazona, que había tomado la mano de Ranma y la flotaba con el rostro de ella. Luego miro a Akane, quien emitía un aura tenebrosa y una expresión que si Mei no la conociera habría tenido mucho miedo.

-Tal vez con un beso de Shampoo, Ranma despertar-dijo mirando a Akane maliciosamente.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra...-dijo Akane caminando hacia ella, Mei corrió para detener a su amiga.

-Akane ¡No! Eso es lo que quiere, provocarte. Y tu-dijo refiriéndose a Shampoo- es mejor que te vayas, ya no puedes hacer eso, Ranma ya tiene una hija con ella.

-Eso ser cierto, pero ¿Ranma y Akane estar casados?- La china preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Akane palideció al instante, oficialmente aún era su prometida y por lo tanto tenía otras tres prometidas contándola a ella, sólo desvió la mirada enojada.

-Shampoo suponer eso…- volteó a ver a Ranma otra vez –Ranma recuperarse pronto, Shampoo pelear por ti…

Akane y Mei permanecieron dentro de la habitación para cuidar todos los movimientos de la amazona y que no fuera a hacer nada extraño, Shampoo tampoco les reclamo que estuviesen invadiendo su conversación con Ranma. Después de unas cuantas frases melosas y con Akane furiosa, Shampoo se fue, dejándole claro a Akane que volvería las veces que quisiera.

-¡No la soporto!- dijo Akane azotando la puerta.

-Bueno, al menos ya se fue- le sonrió.

-Si, sólo espero que a Kodachi no se le ocurra aparecer.

-¿Kodachi? ¿La gimnasta?- preguntó Mei.

-Si, ella es la más loca y peligrosa- finalizó Akane para acercarse a Ranma.

Mei no podía imaginarse la actitud de Kodachi, si Shampo se veía que era bastante pesada, no quería ni imaginarse como era tratar con ella, ¿Cómo Akane pudo soportar tanto sólo por Ranma? ¿Tanto así es el amor que le tiene? Era algo que Mei no alcanzaba a comprender todavía.

-Estoy preocupada Mei…- dijo Akane saliendo del cuarto de Ranma.

Ya había oscurecido por lo que el horario de visitas se había terminado, Mei se iba a quedar a dormir esa noche con Akane puesto que tenían un trabajo que habían estado realizado los últimos días, por lo que caminaron al Dojo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mei.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que Ranma despierte? Tengo mucho miedo de que Ranma nunca vaya a despertar…-dijo mirando a su amiga con tristeza en la mirada.

-No debes pensar en eso, tu misma has dicho que Ranma es ridiculamente fuerte ¿Tu crees que se va a dejar vencer sin haber peleado?

Akane sonrió creyendo en las palabras de su amiga.

-Es verdad, él no es nada fácil de vencer.

-Con todo lo que me cuentas sobre él, tengo muchisimas más ganas de verlo pelear cuando despierte.

-Ya lo verás, no le digas que lo dije pero, es el mejor, al menos para mí.

El ir con Akane a cuidar a Ranma día con día la había alejado mucho de sus actividades rutinarias, lo que hacía siempre le parecía divertido, salir con amigos, divertirse, como nunca antes le habían importado otra persona que no fuera ella jamás en la vida se había detenido a pensar si habían otras formas de pasarla bien.

Y ahora que Ranma había entrado a su rutina, era algo reconfortante, ella nunca se había portado de esa forma con otra persona, como Akane con Ranma, jamás había sacrificado tanto por alguien, ni soportar tantas cosas por amor, por eso iba con ella porque quería saber más, quería saber cuál era la sensación, tal vez algún día pudiera lograr que Ryoga sintiera todo eso por ella.

-Por cierto, ¿Ryoga está con Hanna?- preguntó Mei queriendo saber como se sentía su amiga respecto al chico de la pañoleta.

-Si, usualmente están todo el tiempo juntos, Hannah lo adora y él a ella también.

-Si, se pone muy feliz cuando lo ve, lamento si mi pregunta te incomoda pero ¿Cómo surgió todo? ¿Cómo se pusieron de acuerdo para que Ryoga fuera quien te ayudara con Hanna?

Akane rió.

-Si, sé que suena algo raro, de hecho hasta para mi lo era al principio ¿Cómo iba a dejar que el mejor amigo de Ranma hiciera algo como eso? Yo no quería, no porque no quisiera su ayuda pero no me gustaba el hecho de arrastrar a Ryoga a mis problemas, él tenía su propia vida, sus propios asuntos y pedirle algo así o tan sólo el hecho de aceptarlo habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte.

-Pero al final accediste.

-Si, fue porque él me dijo que quería hacerlo, además Hanna se veía tranquila con él, parecía como si estuviera en los brazos de Ranma, tal vez la sensación era la misma para ella.

-Y…cuando llegue el momento ¿No crees que Ryoga saldrá muy lastimado?-preguntó Mei eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-¿Lastimado?- frunció el ceño Akane.

-Si…eh, quiero decir, respecto a Hanna, él le ha tomado mucho cariño y ya no podrán pasar tanto tiempo juntos como ahora.

-Bueno, si lo he pensado y cuando Ranma despierte las cosas cambiarán, eso es un hecho, pero Ryoga podrá seguir jugando con Hanna siempre que quiera.

-¿Y no crees que es raro el hecho de que piensen en ustedes como pareja?-Mei cerró los ojos esperando a que su amiga explotara al hacer esa pregunta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿!Pareja!?- preguntó Akane.

-Si, digo, es lo más normal porque ya sabes, las parejas suelen andar por ahí...con hijos.

-Pues al menos yo, no le veo nada de malo porque sé que no es así, Ryoga y yo somos amigos, jamás podría ver a mi amigo de esa forma y mucho menos amando a Ranma, eso es algo imposible.

Y con eso las dudas que Mei tenía se disiparon, al menos sabía que Akane no tenía ningun tipo de sentimiento por Ryoga, eso la tranquilizaba y también la ponía triste por él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Akane encontró a su familia cenando, durante toda la cena ella no dijo palabra alguna, era debido a que las palabras de Mei la habían hecho pensar un poco la situación, pensó que una vez que Ranma despertara, todo sería como antes, pero no iba a ser así, Ryoga estaba muy encariñado con Hanna y arrebatársela así, sería horrible, sobre todo por como la ha ayudado y por lo mucho que la quiere.

Ryoga pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en cualquier otro lado, donde sea que estuviera estaba jugando con Hannah, parecía un auténtico padre, y aunque a Akane le gustaba ver a su hija feliz no podía negar que sentía un poco de tristeza al ver que era Ryoga y no Ranma quien estaba ahí, lo extrañaba muchísimo y cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más y más.

-Ryoga…- dijo Akane cuando ambos salieron del cuarto de Ranma que ahora era donde estaba la cuna de Hanna-necesito que mañana me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Es algo que nos compete a los cuatro, Hanna, Ranma tu y yo.

Ryoga pasó saliva, no tenía idea de lo que se refereía pero el hecho de haber mencionado a Hanna y a Ranma le daba cierto temor, era cierto que era hija de Ranma pero él la quería bastante, tanto como si fuese suya, pero no dijo nada, sólo se sintió herido, supuso que desde el día de mañana habrían una clase de límites o algo por el estilo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ryoga sin muchas ganas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Akane y Ryoga salieron cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Me quieres decir a dónde vamos tan temprano?- preguntó Ryoga soñoliento.

-Ya verás, sólo no me pierdas de vista, no quiero que te pierdas- Akane sonrió.

Eso basto para desconcentrar a Ryoga del camino ya que se quedó parado sin nada más que decir, de repente sintió un tirón en su manga, era Akane quien se había percatado de que se había quedado atrás.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Ryoga vio un lugar parecido a un consultorio, el chico de la pañoleta arrugó un poco la nariz.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí es donde solucionaremos algunas cosas- dijo Akane.

Entró seguida por él, ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! Tengo cita con la señorita Hidaka.

-¡Buenos días! Si claro, pasen, es por aquí- la chica les indicó la puerta que estaba al final de un pequeño pasillo donde colgaban algunos de lso reconocimientos y diplomas de la doctora, Ryoga pudo leer "Psicóloga", así que se espantó un poco del por qué estaba aquí.

-Akane ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- susurró Ryoga.

-Shh, ya verás-

-¡Hola Akane! y tu debes ser Ryoga ¿Verdad? Mei me dijo que vendrían.

-¿Mei? ¿Fue idea de ella?

-Shh…no hables, si, necesitaba…mos- se corrigió al instante-que nos ayudara en algo.

-Claro, por favor siéntense y diganme de que se trata- la psicóloga tomó una libreta y una pluma y espero a que ambos hablaran.

-Si, yo también quiero saber- dijo Ryoga.

-Bueno….-Akane se aclaró la garganta –Tengo una hija, de menos de un año.

La srita Hidako inmediatamente miró a Ryoga sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡No es su hija!- dijo Akane al instante.

Hidako se impresionó y Ryoga sólo agacho su cabeza.

-¿Y dónde está el padre?- preguntó Hidako.

-Ese es el problema, Ranma, su padre, entró en coma hace seis meses…

Gubo un silencio en la habitación.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo ¿Cómo va hasta ahorita?

-Pues sigue en las mismas condiciones, por lo que, eso nos lleva a la razón de por que estamos aquí. Ryoga se ha encariñado mucho con mi hija, digamos que llevan una relación padre-hija, lo cual a Hanna le hace muy bien, pero…cuando Ranma despierte, no quiero que Ryoga sufra porque la relación que tiene con Hanna se distanciará un poco.

Ryoga estaba boquiabierta, jamás había pensado que Akane considerara esa situación, es decir todavía no, no con Hannah ¿Cómo podía hablar de distanciarse de ella con tanta facilidad? No quería hacerlo.

-Ya veo…¿Ranma ha dado signos de mejoría?

-Bueno no…

-Por lo que sé, los pacientes en ese estado no tienen un momento seguro para despertar, podría quedarse así siempre.

Akane se quedó callada.

-Lo siento si soy ruda Akane, pero según tengo entendido estar en coma, es un estado muy peligroso, del que puede uno nunca despertar y en el mejor de los casos, si se despierta hay altas posibilidades de que la persona no sea la misma, yo no creo que Ryoga sea quien mas necesita mi ayuda.

-Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Ryoga dejando que Akane se recuperara de tan crueles palabras- Me duele admitirlo pero lo que Akane dice es cierto…suponiendo que Ranma despertara en cualquier instante…

-Hannah está en pleno crecimiento, recomiendo hablar siempre con la verdad, explicarle, conforme pasa el tiempo el estado de su padre y por qué no puede estar con ella, pero que también tienen personas que le compensan todo ese amor, tus hermanas Akane, tu padre y los padre de Ranma y tu también Ryoga. Deben responder todas las preguntas que algún día hará, en dado caso de que Ranma tardará más tiempo. Deben llenarla de amor, de besos, de abrazos…de todo, que sepa que su padre está ahí luchando para hacer lo mismo.

Akane y Ryoga asentían a todo lo que decían, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, Hannah merecía saber la verdad después de todo.

-Lo más importante, A pesar de que no eres su padre Ryoga, Hanna necesita una figura paterna que esté ahí con ella, mientras Ranma siga ausente, cuando llegue el momento de que tengas que distanciarte un poco de ella, Hanna sabrá el por qué.

-Entonces ¿Seguimos como hasta ahora?-preguntó Akane.

-Es lo más recomendable, al menos hasta que se le puedan explicar las cosas a Hanna.

Akane no quedó muy conforme con la situación, pensaba que no era algo que la psicóloga podría decidir así como así, miró a Ryoga y una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. Esperaba conversarlo con la familia porque empezaba a considerarlo como opción.

* * *

NOTAS: Lamento que no pudiera subir el capítulo el día de ayer pero no pude. Gracias por sus reviews ^_^, y también personitas que sólo leen, muchas gracias 3

¡Nos leeremos el miércoles!


	4. Capítulo 4

Seguir viviendo

Capítulo 4

Por Tsukire

ACLARACIÓN: Cuando Tuvieron el accidente, Hanna ya tenía 5 meses, por lo que apenas vaya a cumplir un año su hija es correcto. En este capítulo actualmente están en los seis meses, se menciona que el cumpleaños de Hanna será en un mes, por lo tanto todo concuerda.

* * *

Cuando Akane y Ryoga les comentaron a la familia lo que la psicóloga Hidaka les dijo, hubo decisiones divididas. Soun y Genma estaban un poco preocupados por como eso podría afectar a Akane en su relación con Ranma, aunque estaban seguros de que sus escuelas se unirían algún día, no podían dejar de observar a ese muchacho Ryoga, que ahora estaba cargando a su nieta.

Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en parte de acuerdo en lo que Hidaka había dicho. A Nodoka le dolía profundamente, porque ella había pasado por algo similar, tampoco pudo ver los primeros pasos de Ranma y se perdió gran parte de su infancia estando lejos de él, tenía mucho miedo de que la historia fuera a repetirse ahora con su hija. Lo cierto era que, Hanna necesitaría de una figura paterna que le evitara el sufrimiento o al menos la noticia sobre Ranma le fuera ligera.

Nabiki fue la que se opuso totalmente a esa decisión. Akane no había terminado de platicarles cuando Nabiki ya había fruncido el ceño, esperando a que su hermana terminara de hablar para decir lo que ella opinaba.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Akane?-dijo Nabiki molesta-¿Vas a dejar que Ryoga ocupe un lugar que no le corresponde solamente porque puede que Ranma no despierte?-Nabiki en verdad estaba furiosa, era un razonamiento estúpido, al menos para ella.

Ryoga agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sabía que Nabiki tenía razón, que lo que estaba haciendo era un total abuso de confianza pero era también lo que siempre había querido.

-No estoy diciendo eso…-se defendió Akane.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces estoy malinterpretándolo todo?

-Hija, por favor…-habló Nodoka.

-¡No tía! ¡Akane! ¡Hace unos meses no habías perdido la esperanza de que Ranma despertara y ahora estás diciendo esto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres darle responsabilidades que no le corresponden?- dijo señalando a Ryoga.

-No…no es ninguna molestia, yo puedo cuidarla-intervino Ryoga.

Nabiki lo miró fríamente, de esas miradas asesinas que sólo Nabiki Tendo podía dar. Ryoga se heló al instante, sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo y decidió no hablar más.

-¡Ella no es tu hija Ryoga!-le gritó, dejando a todos anonadados-Por más tiempo que pases con ella, incluso si Ranma no despierta, ella nunca será tu hija y espero no lo olvides, porque a diferencia tuya, Akane, Ranma podrá ser un inmaduro pero estoy segura de que jamás se daría por vencido tratándose de ti, pero ¿Qué más da? ¡Hagan lo que quieran!- Nabiki se levantó bruscamente y salió.

Kasumi la siguió al instante para hablar con ella. Nadie dijo nada, Akane se dio cuenta de que todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Nabiki, pero ninguna había tenido el valor de ser tan sincero como su hermana. Akane miró a Nodoka y a Genma y era verdad lo que Nabiki había dicho, parecían lastimados po lo que Akane había pretendido decirles.

-Tía Nodoka, tio Genma…-los llamó dulcemente.

Ellos voltearon a verla aguantando las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, siento haber pensando egoístamente, siento el haber tenido la sola idea de querer sustituir el lugar de Ranma mientras él regresa. No me voy a rendir con él-dijo sinceramente-haré lo necesario para que así sea-esta vez se dirigió a Ryoga.

Akane tomó a Hanna de los brazos de Ryoga, éste se la entregó, triste. Sabía que los demás tenían razón pero él tampoco se iba a rendir tan fácil. Ella se dirigió a su habitación, sintiéndose débil y manipulada por las palabras que le había dicho la psicóloga, una extraña que no la conocía y que no conocía a Ranma.

-Perdón…-le susurró a Hanna.

-No tiene porque ser así-dijo Ryoga antes de que Akane pudiera entrar a su cuarto.

-Claro que si-dijo Akane-nos apresuramos bastante, sólo han pasado seis meses, es muy poco tiempo. Nabiki tiene razón, Ranma no se va a rendir así de fácil.

-Al menos déjame visitarle, por favor. He cuidado y estado con Hanna estos meses…

-No lo sé Ryoga…no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Lo juro! Sé que Ranma estaría más tranquilo si tuvieran a alguien que cuidara a ambas.

-Puedes venir a ver a Hanna unos días a la semana y estaré presente todo el tiempo que estés con ella.

A Ryoga le brillaron los ojos, no podía explicarlo, pero se había encariñado con esa niña bastante que ahora sería incapaz de estar sin ella.

-Si, está bien, las cosas serán como tu quieras-dijo Ryoga sonriendo.

Ryoga y Akane no volvieron a visitar a la psicóloga, Akane pensaba que debido a eso había tomado una decisión muy apresurada ¿Suplantar al padre de su hijo con su mejor amigo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No había forma de que nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! Pudiera tomar el lugar de Ranma. Ryoga era un gran amigo, había estado ahí, para ella, ayudándola y apoyándola cuando pasó todo lo de Ranma, había estado con Hanna, sabía que la quería muchísimo, por eso mismo se sentía muy mal por ponerle condiciones para que pudiera verla y jugar con ella.

Cuando los veía juntos, parecían de verdad divertirse, Ryoga parecía otra persona, más alegre, las horas se le iban al estar con Hanna, hasta que ella se quedaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Aunque Nabiki mostraba su desagradado cada vez que podía, se iba para no ver semejante escena o iba por Hanna y se la subía a su habitación. Akane se sentía apenada por el comportamiento de su hermana, estaba siendo muy inmadura y varias veces tuvo que ofrecerle disculpas a Ryoga porque no iba a poder pasar al tarde con Hanna debido a Nabiki. A pesar de esto, nunca hubo reclamos o algo parecido que le hiciera pensar a Akane que Ryoga tenía malas intenciones. Al contrario, se sentía tranquila de ver que Hanna tendría en quien apoyarse cuando supiera el estado de su padre.

Los demás consideraban un poco incómoda la situación que Akane había generado, el tener a Ryoga diario, no era algo que estuviera bien visto, bueno, tampoco era bien visto el tener un hijo y ni siquiera haberse casado como era el caso de Akane y Ranma.

Nodoka y Genma dejaban muy claros los límites a Ryoga sobre Hanna, entendían que quería pasar tiempo con ella pero también ellos exigían pasar tiempo con su nieta, esto reducía en parte los tiempos de Ryoga, el señor Soun era el que más trataba de entender a su hija, pensaba que su hija ya había perdido a su madre y el perder a Ranma podría destruirla totalmente, así que trataba de cumplir lo que ella quisiera con tal de verla feliz, durara lo que durara esa corta felicidad.

Akane estaba muy agradecida con Ryoga por todo y Mei también pasaba más tiempo en el Dojo para hacer reír a Hanna pero sobre todo para ver a Ryoga y dejarse enamorar un poco más cada día.

Ryoga sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí, de compartir tiempo con alguien que nunca tendría relación alguna de parientes. Quería mucho a Hanna, había convivido estos pocos meses con ella y tal vez era porque le recordaba mucho a Akane pero con su encanto había logrado meterse en su corazón poco a poco.

Desde la discusión con los Tendo y por la reacción de Nabiki, estaba haciéndose a la idea de que ya no podría estar con Hanna, así que se sintió muy agradecido cuando Akane le dijo que sí podía, no dijo nada acerca de todas las condiciones que tenía que cumplir. A pesar de lo que los demás pensaban, él no quería suplantar a Ranma, tal vez se había confundido un poco antes y creía tener derecho sobre ella, pero Nabiki dijo algo muy cierto, él jamás sería su padre, esos ojos azules de Hanna se lo recordaban siempre, ese lugar era de su amigo y así debía ser.

* * *

Akane llegó a la hora acostumbrada para la visita con Ranma, llevaba a Hanna, Mei se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero Akane se negó, diciendo que era un asunto que sólo concernía a Ranma, Akane y a su hija, por supuesto tampoco le había comentado ala idea a Mei, quería primero ver como reaccionaba su familia y al ver tal reacción prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, no quería crear ideas erróneas en su amiga.

Una vez que Akane entró a la habitación, toda la culpa de la decisión que pudo haber tomado salió a flote.

-Hola…-dijo Akane-mira quien vino a verte-colocó a Hanna a un lado de él –mira Hanna, es papá.

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y se la dio a Hanna, quien con su manita sujetó un dedo de Ranma.

-Ranma…yo estuve a punto de hacer una tontería…pero entré en razón y me di cuenta de que si lo hacía estaría perdiendo todas las esperanzas de que despertaras y regresaras con nosotras, lamento mucho si quiera haber pensado en esa posibilidad-sonrió par si misma-no voy a rendirme, sé que tu no lo harías.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, aún no se acostumbraba a no recibir repuesta y se sentía sola, lo extrañaba muchísimo, pensó que con cada día que pasara iba a ser más fácil manejar esta situación pero era todo lo contrario.

Akane aclaró su garganta.

-En fin, en menos de un mes es el cumpleaños de Hanna-Akane sonrió-sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños que papá despertara ¿Verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a su hija-te extraño demasiado-ahora fue Akane quien tomó la mano de Ranma. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión, sabiendo que Ranma podía escuchar todo quiso hacer la visita más amena.

-¿Te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí? ¿con papá?-Dijo Akane cargando a su hija con ambas manos -¿Qué te parece eso Ranma? ¡Decidido!

Akane pasó más tiempo con Ranma, contándole que Hanna ya había crecido, que había sacado el color de ojos de su padre, que ya faltaba menos para que pudiera sentarse sola, aún no tenía la seguridad de cuanto tiempo faltaba pero cada día era uno menos, podría pasarse todo el día hablando sobre las cosas que ha hecho Hanna pero nunca había comentado el hecho de que compartiera esos momentos con Ryoga. No quería decírselo, aunque no tenía porque ocultarlo, sabía que no era algo que Ranma quisiera saber.

Se dirigió a su casa cuando comenzaba a anochecer para poder cenar con su familia. Sabía que todos estaban muy emocionados por el cumple de Hanna, estaba muy contenta de que a pesar de todo su hija trajera alegría a esa casa. Todos necesitaban un momento en el que dejaran por unos instantes la preocupación por Ranma.

Cuando llegó, encontró a su papá, a sus hermanas, a los Saotome y a Ryoga sentados, a Akane esto le extrañó muchísimo. Nabiki estaba en desacuerdo con que él se quedara más tiempo pero se le veía bastante tranquila.

-¡Ryoga! Que bueno que nos acompañas.

El chico de la pañoleta sonrió tímidamente.

-Que no se acostumbre, sólo porque hoy lo necesitábamos para algunas cosas, sería una persona malvada sino lo dejara cenar.

Esto le sacó una gotita en la cabeza a todos los presentes. Kasumi le sirvió de cenar a Akane y ella aprovechó el momento para decirles lo que había estado pensando todo el camino de regreso a casa.

-Ya saben que el cumpleaños de Hanna es en unas semanas…-dijo ella mirándolos.

-Tres semanas para ser exactos-la corrigió Nodoka.

-Bueno, he pensado esto mucho y quiero que Hanna pase sus cumpleaños con Ranma y aparte podríamos celebrarlo aquí, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no quisiera que Ranma se perdiera de esto, si él no puede venir, podemos llevarle la fiesta-dijo Akane sonriendo.

Ryoga sonrió debido al buen corazón de esa mujer que amaba en secreto. Los saotome accedieron sin pensarlo. Kasumi dijo que podría preparar el pastel y estaba planeando como llevarlo al hospital, Nabiki sonrió viendo a Ryoga, este sólo desvió l amirada.

-Me parece una buena idea, así mi cuñado no podrá perserse ese día especial

Akane se sonrojó al instante cuando dijo esa palabra, aún no se acostumbraba a que la familia hablara normalmente del tema.

Las siguientes semanas se fueron en planear el cumpleaños de Hanna en la habitación de Ranma. Akane, Hanna y Mei fueron al hospital para convencer al doctor de que les diera permiso, al principio estuvo dudando sobre si debería dejarlos, pero Akane le dijo que quería que Ranma se perdiera de esto y que podría ser una motivación para que despertara.

El doctor al ver que no iba a desistir accedió, no sin antes decirle que no fueran tan ruidosos y no dañaran el equipo del hospital. Akane asintió contenta y dijo que todo estaría bien.

Kasumi y Nodoka estaban planeando que tipo de pastel harían, Nabiki les había dicho que tenían que darles regalos arriba de cierta cantidad exorbitante de yees, todos palidecieron, ni juntando todo su dinero podrían comprarle un regalo tan costoso, luego Akane los tranquilizó diciendo que no era necesario, a pesar de la insistencia de Nabiki.

Akane y Ryoga habían ido a comprar gorritos de fiesta y las velas para el pastel de Hanna, Akane había accedido a ir con él porque Ryoga había dicho que uqería reglarle algo pero no sabía muy bien qué, así que pensó que Akane podría ayudarle.

-¿Qué te parece esto?-preguntó Ryoga tomando un peluche gigante.

-Creo que aún es muy pequeña-rio Akane divertida.

Ryoga había querido entrar a una tienda enorme de regalos, había peluches gigantes, globos, muñecos, pequeños regalos como tazas, tarjetas, muñecos con mensajes y un poco de joyería.

-¿Qué crees que deba regalarle?-dijo Ryoga.

-Lo que se está bien, por ejemplo, podrías regalarle un peluche de tamaño considerable.

A Ryoga le brillaron los ojos cuando vio un cerdito de peluche de color semejante a él cuando se transformaba, sin pensarlo dos vece se dirigió a él y lo tomó.

 _-¡Este! Me llevo este- dijo colocándolo en el mostrador._

 _Akane y Ryoga escogieron la bolsa de regalo, Akane por su parte compró un par de pulseras tejidas._

 _-¿Esta bolsa esea bien?- dijo la señorita mostrando una bolsa de color rosa con flores de colores._

 _-Si, ¡esa!, mi hija cumple años y quiero que tenga lo más bonito que encuentre-dijo Akane._

 _-Felicidades, que bueno que tenga unos padres que la consientan tanto-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos._

 _Ryoga se heló al instante, miro a Akane y ella estaba de igual forma, ninguno dijo nada pero enseguida el ambiente e volvió tenso. La señorita_ regreso con una cajita _que tenía dentro el par de pulseras que Akane había escogido, mientras que el peluche de cerdo estaba dentro de una bolsa transparente con pequeños globos y confeti dentro, tenía un gran moño rojo._

 _-Solo espero_ no la _acostumbres a regalos_ _después de no haber dicho nada hasta salir del lugar._

 _-Hanna merece esto y mas-le devolvió la sonrisa-Por cierto, lo que ella dijo..._

 _-No tiene caso mencionarlo Ryoga, no tenemos porque darle explicaciones a cada persona que dice eso, es mas que suficiente con que nosotros y mi familia sepamos todo._

 _Ryoga no esperaba una respuesta tan directa de Akane, era obvio que esa Akane que estaba caminando a su lado no era aquella chica que llegó corriendo asustada a pedirle ayuda hace unos meses._

 _Mientras iban de regreso pasaron por unos okinomiyakis con Ukyo, Akane aun tenia algo que decirle, Akane y Ryoga tenían la costumbre de visitarla seguido, ya sea para llevar okinomiyakis y decirle sobre Ranma cuyo estado era el mismo._

 _Ukyo les estaba preparando los okinomiyakis mientras los tres platicaban y reían. Después de un rato ameno, Ryoga se levantó, agradeció por_ la comida _y le dijo a Akane que la esperaría afuera, a Ukyo esto le pareció un poco extraño. Akane asintió y_ luego volteó _a verla._

 _-Ukyo, han pasado ya muchos meses y sé que es un poco tarde para decirte esto, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado ese día a Hanna y a mi, de no haber sido_ _por ti_ _y por Ryoga no se que habría pasado._

 _La chica de la espátula enmudeció, no porque no tuviera que decir, sino porque la culpa no la dejaba hablar._

 _-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a esto, aunque creo que eso es imposible, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, jamás me acostumbrarse a ver a Ranma de esa forma._

 _Ukyo paso saliva. Si tan solo ella pudiera decirle que Shampoo y Kodachi provocaron esto, bueno...las tres, porque aunque ella no participó de esa manera las apoyo y hasta iba a ayudarles._

 _No podía mirarla a los ojos, no con todos esos remordimientos que tenía, sabía que podía confiar en Akane, podría decirle toda la verdad y así poder hacer que Ranma despertará._

 _-¡Akane!- la peli azul salto debido al grito de Ukyo -yo...- akane espero a que Ukyo hablará._

 _Entonces Ukyo recordó la amenaza de Shampoo, de que si ella decía algo, resultaría tan culpable como la amazona y la rosa negra y sintió miedo, si ellos se iban a enterar de esto algún día preferiría que lo hicieran después._

 _-Yo..solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona haría Akane, no tienes nada de que agradecerme-ukyo sonrió y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-Gracias, de verdad-dijo Akane sinceramente mientras a Ukyo la culpa le impedía mirarla a los ojos._

La chica _de la espátula solo asintió. Era una cobarde y estaba segura que el no decir nada traería peores consecuencias._

 _\- Ten-dijo Akane dándole un sobre_

 _-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Ukyo._

 _Es la invitación al cumpleaños de Hanna- Akane sonrió. –Sé que es excesivo pero Nabiki ne dio las invitaciones que hizo, no pude negarme, primero lo celebraremos con Ranma, después habrá una pequeña celebración en mi casa, puedes venir a ambas o solo a una, como quieras._

 _Ukyo se quedó anonadada, sintió que no merecía la amabilidad de Akane ni que la considerará parte de ese tipo de ocasiones. Dijo que no sabia si iría porque tenía que encargarse del restaurante, Akane dijo que lo intentara, que no tenía nada de malo descansar un día. Akane dijo que la esperaría ese día y se fue._

 _Después de unas horas de que Akane y Ryoga se habían ido, Ukyo se sentía tan arrepentida de toda_ _esta situacion_ _, estaba siendo muy hipócrita con todos, sobre todo Akane quien no tenía idea de que ella había participado en algo tan macabro como lo de Ranma._

 _La campana del restaurante sonó, a Ukyo se le hizo un poco extraño que hubieran clientes a esas horas._

 _-Bienvenidos..-Ukyo sonrió y ka sonrisa desapareció con la misma Rapidez con la que se formó._

 _-Ukyo trabajar mucho...-dijo Shampoo mientras caminaba contoneandose._

 _De la nada un fuerte viento entro por las ventanas y la puerta dejando caer pétalos de rosa negra por todo el restaurante._

 _Kodachi entro por la puerta principal después de Shampoo._

 _-¿chica loca siempre hacer eso? Shampoo estar harta de limpiar Neko Hanten_

 _-que molesta eres...-dijo la rosa negra._

 _-En fin, ¿Cómo estar Ranma?-Pregunto Shampoo._

 _Esto se había vuelto parte de la rutina de Ukyo, de vez en cuando la amazona y la gimnasta iban a su restaurante ya tarde para informase acerca de la situación de Ranma, también sabían de que Ryoga había_ _estado cuidando_ _a la hija de Akane, así que ellas decían que era cuestión_ _de tiemop_ _para que Ryoga se quedara con Akane. A Ukyo esto ya le estaba cansado, no era mensajera de nadie, así que poco a poco iba diciendo menos de lo que sabía._

 _-No hay cosas muy interesantes, por cierto Shampoo la próxima en visitar a Rama seré yo._

 _Ukyo las miro desentendidos._

 _-¿Cómo que la próxima?-miro a_ la china _-¿ya fuiste a verlo?_

 _-Shampoo querer ver a_ Ranma-dijo la amazona.

-Prometieron que no irían

-Tu prometiste ayudarnos, estamos a mano-dijo la rosa negra.

 _Ukyo se quedó callada, era verdad, aunque les decía lo que pasaba ellas sabían que no podían confiar completamente en ella y viceversa._

 _-¿Que ser esto?- dijo Shampoo_ _el sobre que Akane le dio._

 _El instinto de Ukyo fue arrebatarselo al instante, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de las dos chicas frente a ella._

 _-Es una invitación al cumpleaños de Hanna-leyo la rosa negra mientras Shampoo sujetaba a Ukyo._

 _Los ojos de Shampoo y Kodachi brillaron._

 _-Es perfecto- dijeron contentas._

 _-Ukyo no entendió la alegría de las chicas._

 _-Apareceremos y obligarnos a Ryoga a que se robe a Akane y a su hija._

 _-Es una presa facil-la rosa negra rio._

 _-Ustedes no están invitados._

 _-Que observadora-dijo Kodachi con sarcasmo._

 _-Aun así Shampoo ir y obligar al cerdo._

 _Ukyo sentía tanta importencia en ese momentp, sabía lo importante que_ _esa fiesta_ _era para Loa Tengo y Saotome y lo importante que sería para Ranma también. No quería que ellas interfiriendo y arruinaron todo, como siempre, era lo mejor que podían hacer._

 _-No hace falta...yo iré…, no voy_ _a convencer a Ryoga_ _que secuestre a Akane pero puedo hacer poco a poco que Akane se interese por Ryoga, si lo hacemos de esa manera, será más fácil._

 _Sabía que estaba sumergiéndose en miles de problemas a comprometerse de esa manera con ellas, ambas sonrieron, como gatos acechando a su presa._

 _-veo que por fin nos vamos entendiendo-dijo Kodachi._

 _-De acuerdo, si Ukyo cumplir trato, Shampoo y chica loca no aparecerse en fiesta._

 _Kodachi miro con desagrado_ _pero ellas tenían un plan ya hecho, así que tenía que acatarse a lo que la china decía._

 _Ahora Ukyo tenía que idear un método eficaz para hacer que Akane se enamore de Ryoga… poco a poco lo lograría._

* * *

 _Notas: ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza estuve en semanas de examenes y me fue imposible actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo.  
_

 _Espero sus reviews, gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leerme :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

Seguir Viviendo

Por

Tsukiré

Capítulo 5

* * *

7 meses

El día de la fiesta, Soun, Genma y Nodoka, incluso Ryoga estaban en el hospital. Todos llevaban puestos gorritos de cumpleaños que Nabiki les obligó a ponerse. Incluso Ranma tenia uno. Estuvieron alrededor de su cama mientras Hanna yacía sentada a un lado de su padre. Trataron de que la reunión fuese lo más normal posible. Tenían un pastel pequeño, Akane tomo la mano de Hanna y le ayudo a sostener el cuchillo para poder partir su pastel, todos aplaudieron.

Kasumi se encargó de repartir el pastel, Akane le ayudaba a Hanna a comer, oficialmente su pequeña tenia un año. Y no había dejado que Ranma se perdiera ese momento, aunque no podía verlas u hablarles, ella sabía que Ranma estaba escuchando todo y que seguramente estaba muy feliz y eso le daría más ganas de seguir luchando para despertar pronto.

Nodoka y Genma esperaban que por un milagro su hijo de un momento a otro despertará, esperaron y esperaron hasta que la familia decidió que era tiempo de irse, no querían seguir interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que había en el hospital, además el Doctor solo les había dado cierto tiempo para estar ahí. Todos salieron dejando a Akane y a Hanna solos con Ranma.

-Nos tenemos que ir ya, le tenemos otra sorpresa a nuestra hija, cuando despiertes, estoy segura de que pasaras muchos más cumpleaños con ella, te estamos esperando, por favor, vuelve pronto.

Akane soltó la mano de Ranma e hizo que Hanna tomará la mano de su padre en señal de despedida. Ambas salieron del cuarto yéndose con su familia . Ryoga por su parte sentía la mirada de Nabiki ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera, sabía que a ella no le gustaba para nada que estuviese cerca de Hanna o intentará tomarse responsabilidades y derechos que no le correspondían, era lo que siempre le decía y Ryoga tenia que aceptarlo porque así eran las cosas.

Así que durante la estancia al hospital y el regreso Ryoga no intento en lo más mínimo acercarse a Akane y a Hanna porque primero, no queria tener problemas con la mediana de las Tendo y esa mirada era mucho mejor que ser chantajeado por ella con dinero que ni en toda su vida podría conseguir.

Una vez que llegaron al Dojo, al poco rato llego Mei, seguida de Ukyo quien aún no tenía un plan en mente pero que recordaba el hecho de que evadió los locos planea de la amazona y la rosa negra.

-Entonces, Ukyo, debemos pensar nuestros movimientos, no queremos que nada salga mal, ni se termine estropeado todo-dijo Kodachi.

-Shampoo estar de acuerdo, probablemente única oportunidad.

Ukyo estaba callada, no le preocupaba tanto lo que haría después sino necesitaba pensar una manera de no usar alguno de sus planes, si ellas lograron dejar en ese estado a Ranma a quien decían amar, no podía imaginarse lo que pudieran hacerle a Akane o a Hanna cuando ellas no significaban más que estorbos.

-Shampoo ¿Por que no usas alguna de esas pócima extrañas para enamorar a alguien? Conociéndose, debes tener algo así ¿No? -Pregunto la rosa negra.

-Shampoo no tener ahora nada como eso, pero a China con bisabuela para preparar pócima.

Kodachi sonrió, sabía que con la amazona cualquier cosa, por más inverosímil que fuera, ella lo haría.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría?-Pregunto la rosa negra.

-Lo que tenga que tardar-shampoo frunció el ceño.

Ukyo solo escuchaba como la conversación y la idea de esa dichosa pócima se iba volviendo en serio, tenía que intervenir y pronto.

-Bien, entonces eso haremos ¿Entendiste, Ukyo?-Pregunto la rosa negra atenta a su respuesta.

Ukyo sintió la mirada de ambas presionando a decir que si, pero entonces negó con la cabeza y dijo con firmeza no. Tanto Shampoo y Kodachi la miraron sorprendidas para después verla molestas.

-Ukyo no pensar negarse ¿o si?-amenazó la amazona.

La chica de la espátula volvió a negar con la cabeza, sabía exactamente que decir.

-No están pensando como debe ser-kodachi y Shampoo se ofendieron.

-¿Por que dices eso?-la rosa negra gritó.

-¡Dejame terminar!-ahora fue Ukyo quien la puso en su lugar.

-Supongamosque usamos su método, usamos la pócima y logramos que Akane se enamore de Ryoga, si tu bisabuela nos ayuda eso quiere decir que el anciano pervertido sabe de igual forma su funcionamiento, por lo que, estoy segura no le será difícil darse cuenta de los efectos que cause.

Shampoo desvío la mirada molesta y cruzó los brazos.

-Happosai les ayuda con el antídoto y todo lo que logramos se va a la basura.

Kodachi y Shampoo intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-Hagamos algo real y permanente que una simple fórmula, hagamos que Akane de verdad se enamore de Ryoga, de ser así, no habrá forma alguna de que creen un antídoto contra algo sincero.

-Decirlo mucho más fácil que hacerlo ¿Cómo hacer que Akane enamorarse del cerdo?

-Déjamelo a mi, va a tomar tiempo, pero se que puedo hacerlo.

Fue así como logró convencerlos a ambas de que su plan funcionaria. Toco la puerta del Dojo y fue Akane quien la recibió, le sonrió al instante y ka invito a pasar.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo Akane.

-Bueno, lo decidí a último momento ¿Dónde puedo poner esto?-dijo Ukyo mostrándole la bolsa de regalo que traía.

-¡Oh!, no era necesario, pero gracias-dijo Akane.

-No sé si vaya a gustarle, pero no podía pedirte que me dijeras que podría darle, supongo que eso sería trampa.

-¡Es totalmente válido!-escucho que Ryoga gritó.

Tanto Akane como Ukyo rieron bajito. El hecho de que Ranma no pudiera estar aquí hoy, era parte su culpa, si podía recompensado de algún modo lo haría.

Se había comprometido con esas dos locas a hacer algo que obviamente no haría y que, como les había dicho, necesitaría mucho tiempo, podría tomarse el necesario sin necesidad de hacer nada, después de un buen tiempo, les diría que fue imposible hacer algo, esto con la finalidad de ganar tiempo confiando en que Ranma despertara pronto.

Todos estaban reunidos en el Dojo, Mei había estado cargando a Hanna haciéndole caras graciosas para escuchar la risa de la niña, sin mencionar que fue la primera en tomarla de las manos y dejar que diera pasos la pequeña mientras avanzada despacio claro que, también lo había para poder hablar con Ryoga, a quien se le veía un poco tenso por la mirada de Nabiki.

Cuando todos vieron lo que hizo Mei se espantaron un poco mirando a Akane.

-¿Por que ne ven así? Mei y yo lo hacemos cuando vamos con Ranma, así poco a poco se acostumbraba a caminar.

-Es muy pequeña aun-decia Soun.

-Hoy cumple un año papá, creo que ya es tiempo de que empiece a hacerlo-dijo Akane.

Después un rato Hanna comenzó a dejar de sentirse agosto dando pasos, así que alzó los brazos cuando vio a Ryoga.

-Andale Nabiki, no tiene nada de malo que la cargue-protestó Mei por Ryoga.

Nabiki hizo una mueca, rodó sus ojos y suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, de todas formas ya me divertiré después.

Ryoga sintió como todo volvió a tener sentido al tener a Hanna entre sus brazos, jugo con ella mientras ambos reían felices.

Akane tenía la mirada en ellos. Miraba a su hija y sabía que no se sentía tan cómoda con nadie como con Ryoga, Los veía sonreír y sentía una calidez dentro de ella sabiendo que a su hija nunca le faltaría amor, era muy querida por todos es verdad, pero Ryoga mostraba un cariño especial y estaba muy feliz y agradecida por eso.

Estuvieron reunidos un rato en el Dojo lleno de globos y una mesa donde estaban los regalos que le habían llevado a Hanna. Se divirtieron platicando y contando anécdotas de sus días con Ranma. Mei sentía un poco de celos, ahora entendía cuan aburrida y monótona había sido su vida, sin enfrentamientos, sin peleas sin sentido, sin personas que vinieran a ponerle un poco de diversión a todó esto, aunque no le gustaría que destrozaron su casa tantas veces como el Dojo.

La noche llegó poco a poco y los invitados se fueron. Ukyo dijo que se iría primero. Akane le insistió para quedarse a dormir con ellas, ya era muy tarde Y Ryoga también pasaría la noche aquí, porque si lo dejaban salir es probable que regresar abrazo dentro de mucho tiempo.

Dejó a Mei y a Ukyo en su habitación mientras ella iba a acostar a Hanna, esta vez fue la pequeña que, con su ayuda de su madre llego hasta su habitación siendo sujetada por sus manos y dando pasos pequeñitos.

-Muy bien, Hanna, espera a que tu padre vea que ya has crecido bastante.

La acomodó en su cuna, que cada vez era más pequeña para la niña, tal vez después de esa noche se la llevaría a dormir con ella. Tomó el peluche de cerdito que Ryoga le regaló, mientras la niña balbucear feliz tomo al cerdito.

Akane se fue de la habitación hasta que su hija se quedó dormida. Luego volvió a su habitación donde estaban Mei y Ukyo esperándolo.

-Lamento , usualmente Hanna tarda en dormirse un poco.

Mei y Ukyo le sonrieron, esta última estaba un poco incómoda, no era para nada cercana a ninguna de las dos chicas que estaban ahí, incluso ya se estaba arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la invitación.

-¿Tú también eres una de las prometidas de Ranma?-Pregunto Mei a lo que Ukyo inmediatamente vio a Akane.

-Era...pero fue por una promesa de pequeños, ahora él está con Akane y bueno, ya también está Hanna.

-Ranma y yo aun no nos hemos casado, por lo que, aún Ranma esta comprometido contigo.

-Y con las locas-dijo Mei riéndose

Cuando la noticia de que Ranma y yo íbamos a ser papás se esparció, Ukyo y Ryoga fueron los que desde un principio lo entendieron, y esta bien, porque creo que ambos son buenas personas, aunque estoy agradecida de que ni Shampoo y Kodachi no hayan interrumpido, pensé que se entrarían de una u otra forma arruinando todo, como siempre-Akane se puso triste.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ellas no vinieron-Mei trato de animarla.

-Es verdad, sería ridículo si te pones así ahora-dijo Ukyo sin pensar.

Akane sonrió asintiendo.

-Akane ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Ukyo ahora sería.

-Si, dime- Dijo Akane mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-¿Hay algo entre tu y Ryoga?-Ukyo desvío un poco la mirada.

Akane fue sorprendida por la pregunta, se notó por la forma en que abrió los ojos, Mei no pudo evitar fingir que no le dolía pensar lo que su amiga respondiera, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, él es un amigo al que quiero y que agradezco que sea tan buena persona conmigo pero ¿Acaso es tan raro que Ryoga sea así con Hanna?-Pregunto hundida en su inocencia

-No..-dijo Mei al instante.

-Un poco...-dijo Ukyo.

Tanto Mei como Ukyo se miraron un poco incómodas por lo que había dicho la otra.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Akane.

-Bueno, tal vez para Mei no lo sea porque no conoce a Ranma, no ha visto como son juntos, no sabe como es Ranma ni todo lo que hemos pasado, ella te conoció ya siendo cercana a Ryoga, por eso pienso que para ella es normal pero no para todos los demás. No estoy insinuando nada Akane, solo sé que quiero preguntarte esto mismo después y escuchar la misma respuesta con la misma seguridad.

-¿Por que dices eso?-

-Te lo diré más sencillo, no vayas a enamorarte de él, recuerda que aunque no sabemos cuando, Ranma despertara.

Akane se quedó en silencio, estaba muy confundida por las palabras de Ukyo, ella nunca había pensado en eso, sólo quería que la noticia para Hanna del estado de Ranma no le afectara tanto si tuviera a alguien que le ayudara a entenderlo, pero ahora entendía el por qué la actitud de Nabiki y toda su familia hacia Ryoga. Pero estaba segura de que jamás tendría por Ryoga ese tipo de sentimientos, se quedó con ese pensamiento hasta quedarse dormida.

Un año después.

Akane llegaba como de costumbre a la habitación de Ranma, sólo que esta vez no traia cargando a Hanna, quien ahora tenía un año cinco meses, hace nos tres meses aproximadamente había aprendido a caminar por sí sola, todos en el Dojo estaban orgullosos de ella, tanto que podrían verla caminar todo el día. También ya decía mamá.

La peli azul le empezó a contar a Ranma que estando una noche cenando con su familia y sus padres de él, Hanna por fin la había llamado Mamá, sus palabras fueron repentinas, inesperadas.

Mamá esa palabra en su dulce voz había hecho que todos se callaron al instante. Akane sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Kasumi y Nabiki sonrieron debido a lo repentino del momento, Soun lloraba, era feliz de que su nieta ya había dicho su primer palabra, Nodoka y Genma por su parte estaban orgullosos y también un poco tristes, se sentían un poco apartados de toda la atmósfera familiar, ya que sabían que su hijo se había perdido de uno de los momentos más importantes de su propia hija.

A Akane eso la hizo tan feliz que le decía a Hanna que se lo repitiera tantas veces como fuera posible, le gustaba ese título, le gustaba ser llamada así, también estaba muy triste porque Ranma aun no pudiera ser llamado papá por ella.

También le contó que un día estando en el patio del Dojo, estaba con Ryoga y con Mei, mientras Soun y Genma jugaban Shogi, Nabiki veía la tele y Kasumi barría, Mei y ella estaban haciendo que Hannah fuera de ida y de regreso con cada una de ellas, hasta que lo logró ella sola, todos lo vieron, estaban felices y no dejaban de felicitar a Hanna.

Y ahora rara vez se deja cargar.

Fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que Hanna estaba creciendo, el tiempo no se había detenido ni se iba a detener, aunque para Ranma así era, su trenza ahora estaba un poco más larga. Al menos para ella Ranma no había cambiando en nada, seguía igual, con esos rasgos tan perfectos.

Trataba de mostrarse siempre lo más alegre que podía, al menos que Ranma escuchará su voz bien, feliz aunque su expresión fuese todo lo contrario.

-Te extrañamos mucho, seguramente cuando despiertes tú y Hanna podrán hablar por horas, ponerse al tanto, podrá decirte papá, porque créeme Ranma esa es una sensación tan maravillosa que vas a querer que siempre te llame así.

Un año había pasado y para Akane nada había cambiado. Aunque cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más al estado de Ranma, solo había pasado un año, aun tenia la esperanza de que despertará pronto.

Por supuesto que jamás había mencionado que Ryoga había presenciado todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Se estaba encariñado muchísimo con Hannah, era algo que Nabiki le decia siempre y que iba a set muy divertido cuando Ranma despertará y tuviera que ponerle un límite . Akane solo esperaba que no terminará mal, los conocia a ambos y sabía que su carácter explosivo no ayudaba. Por lo que, no quería que Ranma supiera nada, era mejor dejarlo así.

Akane miro el reloj del cuarto y ya era momento de irse, pues había quedado de llevar a Hannah a jugar un rato y comer helado con Ryoga, era algo que él me había pedido porque con Nabiki de por medio era imposible tener un momento con Hanna, Akane no se negó, para ella no estaba mal que quisiera pasar tiempo con su hija, después de todo era algo que siempre habían hecho.

Akane y Hanna se despidieron de Ranma, las dos se fueron directo al parque, donde se habían quedado de ver.

En cuanto Hanna reconoció a Ryoga se soltó de la mano de su madre y a pasos torpes pero rápidos camino hacia Ryoga riendo, feliz de verlo. El chico de la pañoleta se agachó al instante para recibirla con un abrazo y levantarla por los aires.

-!Hola Hanna!- dijo Ryoga alegre-¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé.

La niña solo reía y lo abrazaba.

-Ten, es para ti- le habíia comprado un algodón de azúcar.

Akane río.

-La vas a mañacostumbrar-le dijo

-Y esto es para ti- dijo Ryoga dándole una rosa a Akane.

La peli azul no dijo nada, miro confundida a Ryoga quien se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

-Es , todo esto...- dijo tímidamente.

Akane se sonrojo un poco también, era una muestra de afecto pública y jamás había recibido rosas antes así que la sensación era extraña.

-No tenias por qué-dijo Akane tomando la rosa.

-Si, si tenia que...te mereces eso y más-le sonrió Ryoga.

A pesar de que Ranma esos últimos meses cuando nació Hanna había sido alguien muy cariñoso y distinto del altanero de antes, no había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella, aunque los tuviera Ranma terminaba arruinando el momento.

Ryoga tomo a Hanna de la mano y la llevo a los columpios. Akane se quedó sentada en una banca del parque mientras contemplaba la rosa y veía a los dos jugar, la sonrisa de Hanna contagiaba a quien la viera, la peli azul era feliz viendo a su hija divertirse de esa forma. Ryoga le habló a Akane para que se acercara.

-ven a jugar con nosotros-dijo Ryoga.

Akane se levantó y se acercó hacia ellos.

-A quien Hanna atrape primero le compra un helado a los ganadores ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo-le dijo Akane.

Y así fue como la pequeña empezó a correr detrás de uno y luego detrás del otro tratando de alcanzarlos, obviamente Akane y Ryoga fingían correr y justo cuando Hanna creía atraparlos se alejaban para evitar ser tocados.

Akane estaba riendo divertida por las expresiones de su hija, con todo esto de Ranma era la primera vez en meses que se estaba divirtiendo, que no estaba pensando en lo doloroso de la situación de su prometido. Ryoga oír su parte, estaba embelesado con lo bonita que Akane se veía así...feliz, quisiera poder verla así diario, estaba satisfecho con el mismo porque esa idea de que se uniera al juego con ellos había salido tal como él esperaba.

Estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos que se le olvidó que tenía a Hanna tan cerca, sintió como le sujeto el pantalón para después tambalearse y caer sentada. No lloró, Ryoga y Akane al instante se acercaron a ella por si pensaba hacerlo pero solo reía

-Parece que alguien nos debe unos helados Hanna.

-Lo sé, lo sé, vamos.

Los tres volviern con sus helados y se sentaron en la misma banca en la que Akane estaba sentada. Una vez que Hanna se terminó su helado, quiso seguir jugando un poco más, así que Akane y Ryoga se acercaron para cuidarla.

-Esta creciendo muy rápido-dijo Ryoga.

-Lo sé, cuando menos lo esperemos ya será toda una adulta.

-Akane, yo sé que Ranma aun tiene esperanza, pero cuando despierte ¿Podré seguir viendo a Hanna?-Pregunto Ryoga temeroso por .

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, es decir, ella te adora y arrebatarle a quien la ha visto crecer sería muy cruel de mi parte.

Ryoga se sintió aliviado, sabía que aunque Akane era la más pequeña de sus hermanas. Tomaba sus propias decisiones y por mas que Nabiki lo quisiera lejos de la niña le reconfortaba saber que no era alguien que pudiera ser manipulada ni obligada a hacer algo que no quería.

-Gracias- susurró Ryoga.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Akane sorprendida.

-Por dejarme tener estos momentos con ella, sé que tal vez para otras personas sea un poco raro e incluso piensen que tengo otras intenciones, pero no es así, yo quiero a Hanna, Akane…de verdad que si.

Akane sonrió levemente, sabía que para Ryoga todo esto era importante, al parecer ella era la única que no veía algo malo en esta situación, sólo a alguien que se había encariñado con un niño y eso era normal.

-Yo sé que esto es importante para ti, así que no te preocupes.

-Pa…- Hanna emitió una sílaba y eso llamó la atención de Akane y de Ryoga.

Hanna estaba caminando torpemente hacia Ryoga.

-Pa..pá- dijo Hanna sujetándolo del pantalón.

Tanto Ryoga como Akane se vieron mutuamente sorprendidos. Por primera vez, Akane sintió miedo de lo que había estado haciendo. Hanna había llamado papá a Ryoga.

* * *

NOTAS:

Sav21: hola! Gracias por tu comentario, vi tu revew donde decías que no había lógica en que Hanna cumpliera un año y Ranma estuviese en coma. En el primer capítulo Hanna ya había nacido cuando Ranma estaba bien, hasta puse la escena del hospital y todo xD. Se menciona que pasan 5 meses cuando Ranma entra en coma, 6 meses pasaron y en el anterior cap falta un mes para el cumple Hanna, por lo tanto es un año exacto del cumpleaños de su hija Espero no haberte enredado.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 ¡Nos leeremos el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

Seguir viviendo

Capítulo 6

Por

Tsukire

* * *

Ni Akane ni Ryoga habían cruzado palabra desde que decidieron que era momento de regresar del parque, Hanna iba tomada de la mano del lado contrario a donde iba Ryoga, la niña quería ir con él, Akane lo sabía porque no había dejado de llorar mirándolo, el chico de la pañoleta sólo le sonreía un poco aturdido y asustado por la sensación de haber sido llamado papá.

Akane se detuvo frente a la puerta del Dojo, incapaz de mirar a Ryoga a los ojos.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, es hora de entrar.

-Akane…necesitamos hablar sobre esto.

-No Ryoga, no vamos a hablar de esto ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca porque esto no sucedió ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedes cubrirlo Akane ¿Cómo crees que me llamará desde hoy? La próxima vez que la vea, tu familia o incluso las personas se darán cuenta.

Akane no dejaba de mirar el suelo de un lado a otro, ella estaba aterrorizada por cómo la situación se había salido de control. Ranma era su padre ¿Cómo Hanna pudo decir algo así? No es como si estuviera consciente pero…Akane siempre le había hablado sobre Ranma, incluso en sus visitas al hospital siempre había ocupado la palabra papá para referirse así a él.

-tal vez no haya próxima vez…- le dijo Akane mirándolo como sino lo conociera.

Ryoga la miró con miedo y tristeza, agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Akane…lo prometiste…-susurró.

-¡Sé lo que prometí Ryoga! Pero todo esto es demasiado…

-No voy a presionarte Akane, hablaremos luego ¿De acuerdo? Cuando ambos no estemos aturdidos por todo esto- Ryoga se agachó a la altura de Hanna e intentó darle un abrazo.

Akane no supo por qué lo hizo…por temor, por proteger el lugar de Ranma, pero jaló a su hija instintivamente lejos de Ryoga, quien se quedó helado al ver la reacción de la peli azul, Hanna lloró aún más fuerte mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él.

-Lo siento Ryoga, por ahora es lo mejor- Akane se giró y entró rápidamente al Dojo, dejando a Ryoga solo en ese silencioso atardecer.

Akane se sintió un poco mal por haber tratado así a Ryoga, sabía que no era su culpa del todo, él sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, ambos lo habían hecho, la niña pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, tal vez lo mejor era que se distanciaran un poco.

La peli azul inmediatamente cambió de expresión, despejó su mente de lo que había ocurrido ese día y se comportaría normal, como siempre. Lo único que no pudo calmar fue el llanto de Hanna, cuando Akane entró, la niña no quería estar en sus brazos, se movía dándole a entender que quería bajarse.

-¿No ha comido?-preguntó Kasumi extrañada por el comportamiendo de la niña.

-Creo que es por eso-contestó Akane nerviosa.

-¿No estará enferma?-preguntó Soun.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-preguntó Nabiki acercándose.

-¿Qué tienes Hanna? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Kasumi con voz maternal.

-Eh…tal vez es un cólico, le daré un baño y la meteré a la cama-dijo Akane apresurándose a subir las escaleras sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacerle preguntas.

Akane aun estaba en stock, tratando de dirigir lo que había pasado. Hanna todavía seguía llorando, era obvio que quería estar con Ryoga, pues desde que se fueron estaba así. Aun no quería creer que esto en realidad estaba pasando. Akane quiso llorar pero no por ella o por la situación, sino por Ranma, porque ante los ojos de Hanna, Ryoga era quien la había cuidado desde bebé.

De una u otra forma tenía que lograr que Hanna entendiera que Ranma era su padre. Termino de bañar a su hija y la llevo a su habitación, ahora dormía con ella, la acostó y antes de quedarse dormida le mostró una foto de Ranma, la que se tomaron en aquella navidad donde ella le regaló esa bufanda no terminada.

-Papá...-dijo Akane mientras lo señalaba.

La niña la miraba desconcertada.

-Papá- repitió Akane.

Hanna solo río, pensando que su madre solo jugaba, tomo a su cerdito de peluche y se acostó cerrando los ojos poco a poco. La peli azul solo suspiro derrotada, tapó bien a Hanna con las cobijas y bajo con su familia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hanna?-Pregunto Nodoka.

-Ella esta mejor, parece que los cólicos desaparecieron-dijo Akane lo más tranquila posible.

-Eso es bueno pero aun así deberíamos llevarla con el doctor tofu a que la revise.

-Si, mañana la llevaré.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo para irse a dormir. Solo se quedó Akane quien dijo que tenia que hacer tarea, no quería hacerla en el cuarto pues había riesgo de despertar a hanna, ya le había pasado y en verdad necesitaba terminar la tarea.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la madrugada cuando Akane término, antes de irse a dormir fue un rato al Dojo, donde solía ver a su prometido practicar incluso a esas horas, sus perfectos y coordinados movimientos, la forma en la que hacía parecer que las artes marciales era lo más fácil del mundo y la pasión y concentración con la que entrenaba, todo eso aun estaba impregnado en la mente de Akane, como si hasta hace unas horas hubiese dejado de entrenar.

Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar su voz y el brillo de esos ojos azules, pero cada día le costaba más trabajo recordarlo a la perfección. Y se sentía fatal por eso, la vida seguía y temía que cada paso que ella daba hacia enfrente, Ranma se quedaba en la misma posición, cada vez más y más atrás.

Así que, en lugar de reprocharle todo eso, decidió ir a dormir, mañana iba a la universidad y tenia que hablar de esto con Mei, seguramente ella le diría que hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la hora de receso, Akane le pregunto a Mei si esta vez podían comer ellas aparte del grupo con el que Mei estaba, ella accedió, les dijo a sus amigos que esta vez no los acompañaría y se sentó con Akane afuera.

-¿Que pasó? Es muy raro que me digas esto.

-Es que de verdad necesito hablar de esto con alguien-dijo Akane.

-Suenas desesperada-dijo Mei riéndose.

-Lo estoy

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto Mei dándole una mordida a su onigiri.

-Es sobre Ryoga

Cuando Mei escucho ese nombre casi se ahoga, empezó a toser cubriéndose la boca, Akane la paso un poco de agua dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Mei adquirió un color rojizo y trato de seguir la platica temerosa sobre lo que su amiga iba a decir.

-¿Que tiene que ver Ryoga?-dijo reincorporándose.

Akane dio un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar.

-Hanna le dijo papá-la peli azul lo soltó se repente.

Mei abrió la boca un poco anonadada, durante escasos segundos no reaccionó. Akane esperaba que su amiga hablará pero no dijo nada. Mei se quedó callada unos instantes.

-¿Y que ?-hablo por fin su amiga.

-No le di tiempo de decir algo, en cuanto eso paso me metí a mi casa y no hemos hablado desde ayer.

-Debes hablar con él Akane, debe saber que hay límites, Ranma es su padre.

-Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Hanna lo llamo así? Si cada vez que vamos a visitar a Ranma siempre le dejo en claro que él es su padre, siempre utilizo esa palabra para referirme a él.

-Akane, yo creo que no fue culpa ni de Ryoga ni tuya, sino de la situación, estoy de acuerdo en que siempre le dijo is te a Hanna que Ranma es su padre, tu sabes que los niños pequeños repiten las palabras que escuchan, aprenden así...escuchando, el hecho de que Hanna haya relacionado esa palabra con Ryoga, es lo las normal, porque es lo más cercano a una figura paterna, en cambio con Ranma no puede hacerlo porque no tiene ninguna interacción con él..

-Pero yo permití que esto pasara.

-Era algo que no sucedió porque lo hicieras a propósito, querías darle a Ranma su lugar a los ojos de Hanna, pero si quieres detener esto, debes alejarte de Ryoga.

Mei se sorprendió de la franqueza de sus palabras, miro a si amiga quien estaba un poco triste, así que cerró loa ojos y mejoró sus palabras. -O habla con él para que le deje clara la situación a Hanna.

Mei ó y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Voy a pensarlo, la verdad es que Ryoga ha estado ahí para mi este tiempo, pero es verdad, debo poner límites aunque para ser sincera,en este momento no quiero hablar con él necesito pensar bien lo que voy a decir, no quiero lastimarlo con mis palabras.

Mei sabía lo que Ryoga sentía por Akane, por eso mismo ella no le había comentado nada de lo que ella sentía por el a Akane, porque principalmente Ryoga nunca la miraría como él mira a su amiga y la otra razón era porque temía que Akane se enamorará de él, ella merecía ser feliz y estaba segura que Ryoga podría brindarle esa felicidad.

Akane se fue con esa idea a casa, después buscaría a Ryoga para hablar con él. Cuando llegó al Dojo, llamó a sus hermanas, a su padre, a Nodoka y a Genma, solo contestó Kasumi.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Pregunto Akane.

-Papá, el tío Genma y tía Nodoka salieron unos días de la ciudad, dijeron algo sobre un torneo de Shogi, Nabiki salió, dijo que necesitaba cobrar algunas deudas.

Akane rodó los ojos al tan acostumbrado carácter de Nabiki.

-Hanna esta arriba, no había parado de llorar apenas logré que se quedara dormida, creo que seguia con los cólicos de ayer.

-Esta bien, gracias Kasumi.

Akane creía que Hanna aun estaba haciendo berrinche por no ver a Ryoga, de todas formasle prometió a Kasumi que la llevaría al doctor después de comprar unos materiales que necesitaba para la escuela.

-Regreso en unos minutos Kasumi-dijo la menor de las Tendo para ir a comprar así lo que necesitaba.

Fue directo al lugar mas parecido a una papelería, no tardó mucho en comprar sus cosas, dio las gracias y salió de ahí, a unoscuantos pasos estaba Ryoga recargado en una pared.

A Akane se le detuvo el corazón unos instantes, se puso un poco nerviosa, no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Intentó pasar de largo pero el chico de la pañoleta ya la había visto.

-¡Akane!- la llamó en cuanto la vio.

Ella se detuvo al instante y cerró los ojos dudando entre voltearse o salir corriendo. Hizo lo primero.

-Hola Ryoga-trato de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Te ayudo?-Preguntó Ryoga señalando la bolsa que llevaba

-Eh...no es necesario, puedo hacerlo-sonrió.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo abruptamente el chico.

-Si...lo sé-susurro la peli azul.

Ryoga tomo amablemente la bolsa que traía Akane y ambos caminaron, sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llegaron al Dojo, Akane le invito a comer, debido a que solo estaba Kasumi bien podrían hablar en donde Ranma entrenaba.

-¡Ya llegue!, Ryoga esta aquí¿Puede quedarse a comer?- aviso Akane.

Kasumi salió sonriendo.

-¡Hola Ryoga! ¡Claro que si, ya casi está listo!

Akane agradecía que su hermana mayor le diera su espacio, que de cierta forma confiara en ella, que no quisiera obtener información como Nabiki solía hacerlo, no era que le molestara, Nabiki siempre había sido así solo que, a veces deseaba que su hermana no fuera tan interesada.

-Bien, creo que aquí nadie nos molestará-dijo Akane.

Ryoga asintió.

-Akane, yo sé que las cosas no han salido como nadie esperaba y lamento muchísimo que tu seas la principal afectada.

-Sé bien que fue algo que ni tu, ni yo, y creo que nadie creía que pasaría, yo no quiero que mi hija crezca confundida Ryoga, yo quiero que ella crezca sabiendo quién es su padre.

-Lo sé Akane, es algo que siempre he recordado, yo no pretendo tomar el lugar de Ranma, ni mucho menos tener algo que no me pertenece, sé que no tengo el derecho a pedirte esto, pero...

-Tú sabes que es lo mejor Ryoga-dijo Akane interrumpiendo.

La expresión de Ryoga se llenó de tristeza.

-Entiendo Akane, yo tampoco quiero que Hanna se confunda, dame la oportunidad para ayudarte a dejárselo en claro.

Akane había pensado en hacerlo sola, pero recordando las palabras de Mei, creía que era mejor idea si Ryoga se lo decía a Hanna, así, si lo escuchaba de él, probablemente entendería.

-No sé si sea lo mejor Ryoga, en estos momentos preferiría que ella no te viera durante algún tiempo, no tengo nada contra ti, pero necesito pensar mejor las cosas y sin Ranma aquí, todo esto es muy complicado.

-No tienes porque hacer esto sola, déjame ayudarte.

Akane no contesto, solamente estaba pensativa.

-¿Le...le contaste a alguien?-Ryoga pensó lo peor.

-Si tu pregunta es si le conté algo a Nabiki, no, no le dije nada.

Ryoga relajó los hombros y sintió un gran alivio, si Nabiki lo supiera, probablemente escucharía otro de sus sermones.

-Solo se lo conté a Mei.

Ryoga no tenía problema alguno con que ella lo supiera, era una chica que siempre había sido amable con él.

-Por favor Akane, dame la oportunidad de poder aclarar todo, Hanna Va a crecer y entonces lo entenderá mejor.

La peli azul veía a Ryoga realmente desesperado por seguir formando parte de la vida de su hija, no quería ser cruel con él, no lo merecía pero tampoco podía permitirlo, era una decisión que no podía tomar en ese escaso tiempo que tenía.

La platica se vio interrumpida cuando Kasumi los encontró, por su expresión había pasado algo malo.

-Akane, Hanna estaba llorando otra vez, creo que tiene calentura.

Inmediatamente tanto Akane como Ryoga subieron al cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña.

-Hanna...-dijo Akane acercándose a ella.

-Hay que llevarla con el Doctor Tofu-dijo Ryoga.

Akane sinpensarlo la tomo en brazos, la cubrió con una cobija y salió seguida de Ryoga.

-Kasumi, si llegan a llamar o Nabiki regresa por favor avisales-dijo Akane antes de salir.

Ryoga y Akane corrieron, pero debido al nulo entrenamiento de Akane desde que Ranma entro en coma, no podía seguirle el paso. , este lo noto, regreso con ella y le pidió amablemente a Hanna quien aun seguía llorando.

-Papá...-dijo la niña aun llorando.

-Ya, Hanna, te prometo que va a dejar de doler, iremos con el Dr. Tofu y te curará,vamos Akane-Ryoga sin pensarlo tomo a la peli azul de la mano mientras corría tratando de llevar a Akane a su ritmo.

-He perdido condición-decia Akane entre jadeos.

-No te preocupes, es normal, ahora tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte.

Ambos llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al consultorio. El doctor Tofu los recibió sorprendido.

-Es Hanna...Ka...-se detuvo al instante, si decía el nombre de su hermana el doctor empezaría actuar raro y no podría ser muy confiable -estaba llorando mucho y parece tiene calentura.

-Vamos a checarla.

Ryoga la sentó en una especie de mesita, el Doctor le puso un termómetro y efectivamente, su temperatura era alta.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, solo es un resfriado.

-Debió ser por el helado...-dijo Akane.

-Probablemente, ahora tu mamá te dará estas medicinas y deberás abrigarse bien ¿de acuerdo?, le acabo de dar unas pastilla para que la calentura desaparezca-dijo el Doctor Tofu.

-Gracias...-dijo Akane.

Ryoga volvió a tomar a Hanna entre brazos quien poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse. Akane y él salieron del consultorio.

-Gracias Ryoga, la forma en la que actuante hoy...gracias-dijo la chica suspirando.

-No me agradecezcas, tal vez fue una reacción exagerada, pero la vi llorando tanto que quise que ese dolor desapareciera al instante. Akane sonrió conmovida por las palabras del chico. Cuando estuvieron afuera del Dojo, Ryoga le entregó a Hanna quien ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

-Creo que despuès podemos aclararlo a Hanna todo este asunto, no penso comentàrselo a nadie pero promete que aclararemos todo.

-Lo prometo-dijo sinceramente.

-Por cierto Akane, ese rato me dijiste que hacìa mucho no entrenabas.

-Si así es, básicamente desde que Ranma está así, aparte no tenía mucho tiempo con Hanna, ahora que ya camina es un poco más fácil tener más tiempo para mi.

-Ya veo, ¿Te gustaría entrenar otra vez?-preguntó Ryoga tímido.

-Me gustaría mucho, aunque desafortunadamente no tengo a nadie con quien hacerlo, bueno, tampoco era como si antes tuviera a alguien, es sólo que…es un poco solitario ahora.

-Yo…yo podría entrenar contigo.

A Akane se le iluminaron los ojos al instante y no disimuló su emoción.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la peli azul -¿Me entrenarías? Siempre se lo pedì a Ranma y él nunca me hizo caso.

-Claro que si, suelo entrenar solo pero tener compañía será muy bueno.

Akane no lo podìa creer, le agradeció por hacer eso y una vez se despidieron entró a su casa. Ya adentró la esperaba Nabiki preguntando como Hanna, Kasumi también habìa recibido llamadas de su padre y de los Saotome diciendo que si era muy grave les avisara en seguida y volverían. Akane le comentó a su hermana la situación y le dijo a Kasumi que si volvían a llamar les dijera que todo estaba bien.

Akane subió a su cuarto colocándo a Hanna, quien estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente, cambió con cuidado a su hija con su pijama y luego la tapó. Fue a buscar su pijama también y su mano terminó en la prenda colgada hasta el último, su gi. Tocó la tela con nostalgía, antes bien habìa sido lo que usaba a diario y se habìa convertido en sólo una prenda más, la iba a usar pronto y cuando Ranma despertara le daría una gran sorpresa.

Durante esa semana y los siguientes seis meses Akane había iniciado su entrenamiento junto con Ryoga, regresando de la universidad, el chico de la pañoleta ya estaba esperándola a veces jugando con Hanna y otras se encontraba directamente en el Dojo calentando. Soun quien hace poco había regresado con Genma y Nodoka estaba más que contento de que su hija en un futuro se encargara, junto con Ranma del Dojo, Genma y Nodoka no comentaron nada al respecto, estaban feliz porque Akane poco a poco iba recuperando esa jovialidad que tanto la caracterizaba y es que sabían que las artes marciales siempre había sido lo que más le gustaba.

Todos estaban felices de verla sonreír, que por fin algo la distrajera de todos los malos momentos que habían tenido, ya se les había constumbre ver a Ryoga ahí todos los días yéndose hasta tarde, el chico al principio esperaba comentarios no tan amables por parte de Nabiki quien aunque no dijera nada, siempre lo tenía en la mira, había una razón por la que no dijera nada y eso era porque Akane se lo había pedido, el día antes de comenzar el entrenamiento Akane habló con ella diciéndole que Ryoga estaría más seguido en el Dojo y que por favor no lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Nabiki aceptó, no de muy buena gana, pero estaba cumpliéndole lo que prometió a su hermana, porque en el fondo sabía, que eso de los entrenamientos la haría sentirse mejor y distraerse.

* * *

2 años después.

Durante ese tiempo Ryoga y Akane habían seguido entrenando, era tanta la emoción por ver mejoras en su desempeño de Akane que cada vez se alargaban más y más los entrenamientos. Había veces que entrenaban solos y otros en los que tenían público. Ese día estaban Mei y Hanna mirándolos entrenar.

Cuando Mei se enteró que Akane estaba entrenando con Ryoga, al principio pensó que era una especie de broma, nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos en algún combate, como ellos decían tener, así que simplemente pensó que Ryoga le enseñaría algunas cosas, lanzarían unas cuantas patadas y golpes al aire y que su amiga terminaría lastimándose mientras Ryoga dejaba que le ganara.

Así que la primera vez que los vio entrenar realmente se preocupó, cuando vio a su amiga lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Ryoga quien esquivo su ataque al instante dando un giro hacías atrás para después responder con patadas que Akane detenía con su antebrazo y ésta respondía con puñetazos a distintas áreas de su cuerpo, a veces Ryoga las esquivaba, en otras la peli azul terminaba disculpándose por haberse dejado llevar. Ryoga también vencía a Akane en muchas ocasiones, al principio la vencía casi diario detenidendo el golpe justo antes de impactar el cuerpo de Akane.

-No dejes tantos huecos- -Trata de cubrir esa área así- -También puedes hacer esto

eran los comentarios que Ryoga le decía, incluso se tomaba la libertad de colcoarse detrás de ella para enseñarle las poses de combate. Mei se ponía un poco incómoda cuando los veía tan cerca, si antes le gustaba, esa primera vez que lo había visto pelear, la forma en la que fruncia su ceño concentrado, sus movimientos tan fluidos, coordinados…todo perfecto, la forma en la que parecía tan ligero, Mei veía todos sus movimientos en cámara lenta, incluso podía jurar que para ella Ryoga estaba envuelto en un halo de luz.

Mei ahora podía decir que su amiga era mucho más rápida, más ágil y tenía más concentración, ahora detenía con más facilidad los golpes de Ryoga, no todos pero si su mayoría, había mejorado bastante, Mei no pensaba que hubiera persona en este mundo que pudiera igualar la fuerza de Ryoga.

-Descansemos un instante…-dijo Ryoga.

Akane accedió limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- la niña era feliz viéndolos entrenar.

-Yo apoyo totalmente a Hanna-dijo Mei –mo hay nadie que les supere-dijo ella.

-Tu papá Ranma, era muchísimo mejor-sonrió Akane.

-Papá- dijo Hanna señalando a Ryoga.

-Hanna, no debes llamarme así-le dijo Ryoga recibiendo la botella sonriendo.

-¡Papá!-preguntó Hanna.

-Hanna, ya te lo hemos dicho, Ranma es tu padre.

A Hanna parecía no importarle lo que su madre le estuviera diciendo, ella sólo estaba cerca de Ryoga. El silencio inundó el patio del Dojo, Akane miró a Ryoga y éste le devolvió la mirada. Mei se le ocurrió hablar para reanimar el ambiente.

-¿En verdad Ranma era tan bueno? Yo veo a Ryoga pelear y puedo decir que nadie podría ganarle.

-Ranma siempre ganaba-dijo Akane con una risa.

Mei se asombró por la franqueza de su amiga, si ver a Ryoga ya le asombraba, ahora ver a Ranma pelear ¿Sería mucho más impresionante?

-¡Eso no es verdad! No siempre…-dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

-Hanna, mañana iremos a ver a tu padre.

La niña asintió, por más que le habían tratado de dejar en claro que Ranma era su padre ella no había parado de llamar así a Ryoga, éste por su parte, siempre le recordaba que él no era su padre y le decía que no dijera esa palabra. Hanna ignoraba todo esto, no importa cuantas veces le repitieran lo mismo, ella no paraba de llamarlo así.

Akane incluso la llevaba más seguido a visitar a Ranma, Hanna sólo lo observaba, la peli azul quería creer que ella le entendía cuando le decía que era su papá, pero Hanna no había el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de llamarlo así.

-Me muero de ganas por ver a Ranma pelear, quiero ver con mis propios ojos si es tan bueno como dicen.

-Lo verás, espero pronto.

-Tengo muchas ganas de volver a pelear con él…-dijo Ryoga –He mejorado muchísimo.

-Primero debes dejar que se recupere, sería una desventaja para él si pelearas así.

Akane y Ryoga continuaron su entrenamiento, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, Mei dijo que se iría temprano, se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa. Hanna, por su parte ya tenía sueño así que Kasumi se encargó de subirla y acostarla.

-No terminen tan tarde, aquí les dejo algo de comida para que recuperen fuerzas-dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

-Gracias Kasumi-dijo Akane.

-Creo que ahora sí somos los únicos despiertos-dijo Akane poniéndose en defensa.

-Así es, no hagamos mucho ruido, sino Nabiki vendrá a correrme a gritos-rió.

-Es Nabiki, no puedes esperar menos de ella.

Akane lanzó un grito dirigiéndose a Ryoga, primero lanzó una patada directa a la cabeza que Ryoga detuvo con su antebrazo para lanzar un puñetazo directo al estómago de Akane quien lo esquivo golpeando su mano, se agachó y en un giro rápido intentó golpear las piernas de Ryoga para hacerlo caer quien saltó sobre la chica quedando detrás de ella.

-Gané…-dijo Ryoga sujetándola por el cuello. Akane se dejó caer hacia atrás impactando el cuerpo de Ryoga en el suelo con ella encima.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Akane volteando a verlo.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo el chico de la pañoletá sobándose su cabeza.

Akane se levantó de inmediato cuando sintió las piernas de Ryoga enredarse con las de ella haciéndola tropezar, Ryoga se colocó rápidamente encima de ella con una mano en su cuello.

-como dije…gané- Ryoga sonrió.

Akane nunca se había detenido a ver su sonrisa como esos últimos meses, había estado conviviendo muchísimo con él, era muy divertido entrenar con él y a su lado se le olvidaban todos los problemas y preocupaciones que tenía, sino fuera por él, no habría regresado a practicar ni a tener todo ese progreso que ya tenía.

La peli azul miró con detenimiendo la curvatura de sus labios, los pómulos rojizos por el agitamiento del entrenamiento, sus ojos chocolate que la miraban de una forma que la hacía sentir…diferente. Akane se ruborizó al instante al darse cuenta de que aún seguían en esa posición.

-Ryoga…-dijo ella -¿Podrías…?-

-¡Oh si! ¡claro! ¡Perdón! ¡Me dejé llevar!-Ryoga comenzó a gritar haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Incluso terminó hasta el otro lado del lugar.

Akane se reincorporó sentándose en la duela. Y sólo rió. Ryoga la miró…incluso así, en su gi, con sus cabellos revueltos y la respiración agitada…ella era hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido y todo este tiempo había tratado de controlarse, siempre la había amado y dolía…ese amor dolía.

Ryoga estaba con ambas palmas en el piso mirando directamente el suelo arrodillado.

-Lo siento muchísimo…-dijo él.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte…-Akane se agachó –Yo también me he dejado llevar, así que no tienes por qué disculparte-Akane lo tomó de la mano.

Ryoga subió su mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos almedrados, no dijo nada…y todo el pánico, las preocupaciones, ese sentimiento de amor no correspondido…desaparecieron por un instante, todo desapareció, sólo eran ellos dos. Akane lo miraba de una forma distinta.

¿Desde cuándo Ryoga se había hecho más maduro? ¿Sus ojos siempre habrían brillado así? ¿Su sonrisa siempre había sido así de amplia? Esos detalles eran los que estaba observando Akane en ese momento y algo en su pecho se sentía distinto…Akane le sonrió.

-Gracias Ryoga…por todo.

-No tienes de que agradecer…-dijo Ryoga sujetando su mano firmemente.

-Siempre estaré para ti Akane, porque te mereces lo mejor de este mundo, porque eres una mujer increíble. Ranma se está perdiendo de tanto en este momento, ese idiota tiene que despertar pronto…sino…-Ryoga no terminó de decir la frase.

-¿Qué cosa?

Iré por ti sin importarme nada

Fue lo que pensó Ryoga más no lo dijo. Colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Akane, quien se estremeció un poco al contacto.

-Será alguien muy fácil de derrotar-finalizó Ryoga.

Akane sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta de Ryoga, ambos se despidieron, esta vez Akane miró como se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche, cerró la puerta y Ranma se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza.

-Todo es normal…es debido al cansancio que imagino cosas- se repitió así misma hasta llegar al baño a darse una ducha.

Se iba a mantener firme a ese pensamiento. Al menos eso era lo que creía en un principio.

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza es que tenía que hacer proyectos y ese tipo de cosas. Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic, aquellas que comentan y a las que son lectores fantasma, mil gracias

Reader: ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejar un review. El hecho de poner el summay así fue a propósito, de cualquier forma que lo pusiera y por como va avanzando la historia cualquier persona que leyera entendería de qué va todo esto. Mi intención es narrar el proceso de cómo todo eso fue sucediendo.

Puedo decir que todos los que leen este fic comparten esa opinión, tal vez para ti sea algo aburrido y predecible y lo entiendo, pero no para todos es así. El hecho de que pongan cosas como "Ya quiero que Ranma despierte y ver que hace" o incluso hay personas que están ansiosas por el enamoramiento de Ryoga y Akane me hace creer que no estoy haciendo todo mal.

Mi fic aclaro, para toda aquella persona que piense que mi intención es crear una especie de "Hatefic", PARA NADA, en los lectores de este fic, genero opiniones divididas, unos culpan a Ryoga y otros a Akane por su actitud despreocupada. Yo amo el personaje de Ryoga absolutamente así que no hay nada de odio de mi parte ni en este ni en ninguno de mis fics. Por eso mismo aclaro al principio de todos mis fics que los personajes pueden no comportarse como en el manga/anime.

Tal vez todos los fics que hayas leído sea repetitivos y puede que no excluyas a este fic de esa lista, jaja eso que pusiste de que Akane le diga a Ranma que Ryoga sólo fue un sustituto xD, es algo que no se me había ocurrido, mi fic va por otro lado, también leí una vez un comentario que quería que al despertar Ranma se casara con Nabiki jaja, otra cosa que no pasará, lo siento si el que escribió ese fic lee esto, pero no soy muy fan de RanmaxNabiki.

Yo no puedo obligarte a que sigas leyendo mi fic o a que te interese, yo sé que siempre va a haber opiniones distintas sobre lo que uno lee, lo único que puedo hacer es invitarte a que lo sigas leyendo

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, las críticas siempre serán bienvenidas, de esa forma puedo mejorar en mi redacción, espero que puedas encontrar alguna historia que te encante o ¿Por qué no? Anímate a escribir algún fic distinto a todo lo que has leído ^_^

Pero sobre todo gracias por no ser altanero, fuiste amable y eso es algo que no siempre sucede.

En fin, a todos los que siguen esta historia, sé que tal vez con el summary se imaginen que sucederá, pero espero puedan continuar conmigo hasta el último capítulo


	7. Capítulo 7

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 7

Por

Tsukire

* * *

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? :O ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? Jaja. Es obvio que se están adelantando bastante a mi fic y Ranma ni despierta aún xD.

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO, NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

Agradezco todos sus reviews sean buenos o sean malos, los leo todos, gracias.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Ranma entró en coma, Hanna actualmente tiene 2 años 5 meses, supongo que a esa edad ya hablan jaja.

Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Akane había llegado como de costumbre a ver a Ranma al hospital acompañada de Hanna, quien entró a sentarse mientras jugaba con su cerdito de peluche.

-¿No vas a saludar a papá?-preguntó Akane.

La niña giró su cabeza para ver a ese hombre inmóvil, conectado a todos esos aparatos y una mascarilla transparente cubriéndole parte de la nariz y la boca.

-Hola-dijo Hanna.

-No debes ser tan fría, Hanna, recuerda que papá puede escuchar todo lo que dices.

La niña suspiró resignada y volteó a ver a Ranma.

-Hola Ranma, soy Hanna…-sonrió, esperó un poco e hizo una mueca –No habla…- dijo Hanna volviéndose a acomodar, centrando toda la atención a su cerdito.

Akane no dijo nada, no iba a lograr nada presionando a su hija, podría resultar en algo negativo después.

-Hola Ranma, perdón por no haber venido estos días ¿Qué crees? Regresé a entrenar y ahora soy mucho más hábil, estoy segura de que podríamos tener unos combates muy interesantes tú y yo- sonrió tomándole la mano –Te extraño mucho…-dijo mientras sostenía su mano.

Akane había tenido pensamientos erróneos en cuanto a Ryoga, ayer, que entrenaron, creyó sentir algo…por un momento tuvo miedo…y es que él parecía tan diferente, poco después cuando estuvo en la ducha tuvo tiempo de pensar y de relajarse.

Todos esos pensamientos extraños se disiparon en cuanto vio a Ranma y sintió su corazón latir como el primer día, la sonrisa, los nervios…la forma en la que estando con él era una adolescente enamorada. Llegó a la conclusión que todo se debía al agradecimiento que sentía por Ryoga, porque era eso lo que sentía, agradecimiento y sí, se había tornado en cariño…cariño por un gran amigo que había estado ahí para ella siempre, nunca antes había tenido un amigo a quien confiarle todo o que siempre estuviese ahí para ella, realmente nunca había tenido buena relación con los hombres, todos le parecían estúpidos pero Ryoga había demostrado ser diferente y un gran amigo por supuesto.

Frente a ella, totalmente inmóvil…estaba el amor de su vida, el único hombre que hasta el día de hoy había amado y con quien estaba segura quería estar siempre. Le contó que Hanna ya tenía más vocabulario, ya caminaba sin perder el equilibrio.

-Y el próximo año entrará al preescolar ¿Verdad?-Akane se dirigió a Hanna quien sólo asintió. –Ya está enorme esta niña…tu cabello también ya creció mucho y tu cara ha cambiado un poco…te ves más guapo-Akane soltó una risa tímida –Te amo…-dijo casi en un susurro.

Akane extrañaba muchísimo escuchar su voz diciéndole que también la amaba, pensar que en ese momento pudieran estar los tres juntos, la ponía muy triste, pero no iba a llorar enfrente de Hanna, quería que la viera fuerte, que supiera que iba a estar con Ranma hasta el final.

Pero si quería mantener eso, debía mantener su mente en claro, tendría a Ranma siempre en su mente, estaba segura de que lo amaba y que esperaría por él el tiempo que fuese necesario porque sabía que iba a despertar, tarde o temprano lo haría.

Se despidió de Ranma con un beso en sus labios, a Hanna la acercó para que le besara la mejilla.

-Dile adiós a papá

-Adiós, Ranma- dijo Hanna.

Ambas se dirigieron al Dojo, Akane no quería si quiera pensar en confundirse, por lo que ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba Ryoga esperándolas adentro, dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento.

-¡Papá!- gritó Hanna, por suerte no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírla.

-¡Hanna! ¡Te he dicho que no lo llames así!-le gritó a su hija haciendo que se detuviera al instante.

Ryoga miró extrañado a Akane, así que también formó parte de eso.

-Hanna, yo no soy tu padre, es Ranma, recuérdalo ¿si?-le dijo Ryoga.

La niña sólo suspiró, siendo tomada de la mano por Akane la alejó un poco de Ryoga quien ahora no entendía el por qué la actitud de Akane.

-Ryoga, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, pero ya no es necesario que sigas entrenando conmigo, creo que puedo seguir sola a partir desde aquí.

El chico de la pañoleta no podía creer lo que oía, parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender las palabras de la peli azul, estaba pensando cuál era la razón para que ella se comportara así, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido en el Dojo y la cercanía que habían tenido.

-Akane ¿qué sucede? Si es por lo que pasó en el Dojo…yo

-No pasó nada Ryoga, de verdad, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero creo que necesito aprender nuevas técnicas y mejorar mis habilidades por mí misma, tu sabes que no me gusta depender de alguien, así que, se acabó. Gracias por estos meses, fue de verdad muy divertido.

Ryoga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, lo único que quería decirle a Akane era que no quería que esos entrenamientos terminaran, que eran los únicos momentos en los que podía estar cerca de ella y de Hanna, no quería aceptarlo tan fácilmente y pensó en decírselo, en decirle todo esto pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque no vio duda en la mirada de Akane, porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era para que una escena como la de ayer no se volviera a repetir.

-Akane ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor?

-no tengo nada que pensar Ryoga, por favor, ya no insistas, no te preocupes, puedes seguir viendo a Hanna, con eso no tengo problema, sé que eso es suficiente para ti.

Ryoga no dijo nada, sólo estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó una vez más Ryoga.

-Muy segura, gracias por todo.

-De acuerdo, entonces, me iré.

-¿Papá? ¡No te vayas!- la niña comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Hanna!- dijo Akane –Él no es tu padre.

Hanna se estremeció cuando escuchó el gritó de su madre, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su padre diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que su mamá estaba reprimiéndole decir.

-Nos vemos pequeña…, vendré a verte luego ¿De acuerdo? Hazle caso a tu madre- le sonrió Ryoga.

Ryoga no sabía que había hecho mal, si es que había hecho algo malo, suponía que se debía a la cercanía que había tenido la otra noche con Akane por solo unos segundos. ¿Había sido un idiota por permitir que la situación tomara ese giro? Sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa con todo lo que ella le dijo. Sólo podía pensar en el rostro afligido de Hanna al verlo irse.

Le daría un tiempo a Akane y después trataría de hablar con ella y disculparse como era debido, eso significaba que también tenía que alejarse de Hanna un poco, sabía que la niña no iba a gustarle eso, pero no tenía otra opción.

Por su parte Akane, una vez terminado de hablar con Ryoga, se dirigió al Dojo a entrenar un poco y liberar el estrés que en ese momento sentía, debía tener muy presente a Ranma como el amor que sentía por él. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? No iba a mentir, había estado conviviendo este tiempo con Ryoga, así que suponía que por eso existía ese afecto que sentía por el, quería creer eso….necesitaba creerlo.

Ella amaba a Ranma, era imposible que pudiera tener siquiera mínimos sentimientos por alguien más, Akane lanzaba golpes sumida en sus pensamientos, había mejorado mucho, ahora era más veloz y había aprendido nuevas técnicas para atacar y defenderse ¿No había sido muy grosera con Ryoga? Akane sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse ser así de débil. Tenía que tratarlo así.

Conforme pasaban los días y no sabía nada de Ryoga, Hanna estaba cada vez más inquieta, lloraba, tomaba su peluche de cerdito diciendo siempre Quiero ver a mi papá. A Akane le costaba mucho trabajo que Hanna no lo dijera de esa forma frente a su familia, quienes creían que lo decía era porque extrañaba a Ranma, todos le decían que muy pronto iría a verlo e incluso le pedían a Akane que llevara al aniña a verlo, la peli azul sólo reía nerviosa asintiendo.

-Hanna no puedes seguir así, Ryoga no es tu padre- Le dijo a Akane cuando subió a acostarla.

-Quiero verlo mami ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Claro que puedes verlo Hanna, pero Ryoga no ha venido.

-Lo extraño mucho.

-Yo lo sé-dijo Akane arropándola.

-mañana iremos a ver tu padre, a Ranma.

A la pequeña se le habían iluminado los ojos, efecto que desapareció al instante cuando escuchó el nombre.

-Pero él nunca me dice nada.

-Es porque está dormido, tu no te acuerdas, pero cuando eras bebé, él siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, él se durmió y puede que no esté ahorita contigo, pero sé que está esforzándose por despertar y ver la niña tan bonita que ahora eres.

Hanna miró a su mamá atenta.

-¿Pronto despertará?- preguntó Hanna.

-No lo sé, mi amor, espero que pronto.

-¿Podemos ver a papá mañana? Por favor.

Akane sintió como si estuviese hablándole a una pared, no importa cuanto le hablase de Ranma a Hanna, ella parecía olvidarlo al instante e inmediatamente pensar en Ryoga.

-Veré si mañana podemos pasar a verlo después de ver a tu padre.

-Está bien- la niña sonrió –Mamá…

-¿si?

-Te quiero…-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Hanna, descansa.

Akane salió de la habitación, salió un rato y se sentó frente al estanque en su casa, donde todos los recuerdos eran de Ranma, lo recordaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar, luchando contra algún enemigo, contra Ryoga, todas sus peleas que tuvieron durante el tiempo en que ninguno de los dos aceptaba sus sentimientos.

La peli azul suspiró, conforme pasaban los días era más difícil mantener una postura con Hanna, entendía el hecho de que Ryoga estuviera para ahí todo este tiempo, por más que trataba de crearle un vinculo con Ranma, la niña siempre decía que él no le hablaba ¿Cómo podía esperar que familiarizara así con él? Si el único contacto que tenían era ese. Tampoco podía culpar a Ryoga, él en todo momento siempre le dejaba en claro que Ranma era su padre pero Hanna parecía no quererlo entender. Aún era pequeña si, y todavía había esperanza de que pudiera cambiarle ese pensamiento.

Al día siguiente, Akane y Hanna se dirigieron nuevamente al hospital, la niña estaba muy ansiosa porque después de semanas de no ver a Ryoga, hoy sería el día, estaba de muy buen humor, con su peluche de cerdito como siempre.

-Hola Ranma, soy yo, Hanna- dijo la niña.

-Es papá..-dijo Akane, preocupada de que se dirigiera a él por su nombre.

La niña no dijo nada, solo se centro en su cerdito de peluche.

-Hola Ranma, ya son dos años y medio desde que estas así...quisiera que despertará pronto, te extraño tanto y no sólo yo, todos en el Dojo te extrañan, cada uno a su manera.

Akane le platico que Nodoka y Genma lo visitarán esa misma tarde, ya que ella no podía quedarse tanto como quisiera.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-Pregunto Hanna aburrida

-Aun no, ¿Por que no le cuentas algo a tu papá? -Dijo Akane haciéndose a un lado.

La niña hizo una mueca pero accedió. Hanna se quedó un momento en silencio, aun no se acostumbraba gb a a hablar con un a persona que no le contestaba.

-Hola Ranma, despierta rápido.

Hanna volteó a ver a su madre dándole a entender que no iba a decir mas. Akane se sintió triste por sus palabras, pero todo era poco a poco. La niña recuperó esa alegría cuando Akane le dijo que era hora de irse.

-Adiós Ranma-dijo la niña antes de salir de ahí.

Akane en realidad no le había avisado a Ryoga que ese día Hanna iría a verlo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, sabía que Ryoga estaba ayudando a Ukyo ej el Uchan, así que le dijo a Hanna que primero irían a comer algo para que tuviera más energía y pudiera jugar. La niña sonrió, cuando! Vio el local.

Sonó la campanill a de la puerta diciéndole a Ukyo que habían llegado clientes. La chica volteó y vio a Akane y a Hanna ahí, les sonrió y las invito a pasar.

-!Hola!- dijo Ukyo sonriente-¿Que les preparo?

-Lo de siempre, gracias.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hanna ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú Ukyo?-contesto la niña.

-Muy bien y ¿Que crees? Te tengo una sorprwsa- Hanna al instante se puso atenta

-¿Que es?-preguntó.

-¿Por que no vas atrás y lo descubres tu misma?-dijo sonriendo.

Hanna se levantó al instante y fue corriendo a donde Ukyo le dijo, una vez que abrió la puerta del almacén, noto que alguien estaba ahí dentro acomodando cajas. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron cuando vio la pañoleta que el joven tenía en su cabeza.

-¡Papá! -La niña grito tan fuerte que al chico se le cayeron unas cuantas cajas ej la cabeza.

Ryoga volteó al instante y una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro cuando vio a la niña correr hacía el.

-Hanna- la cargo al instante.

-Papá, te extrañé mucho-la niña lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo igual te extrañé ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has portado bien?-pregunto mientras ambos se encontraban con las chicas.

-Si, me porté bien.

-Hola Ryoga-dijo Akane.

-Ho...hola Akane- Ryoga adquirió un color carmín al instante.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia afuera.

-Si, claro.

Dejo a la niña junto a Ukyo mientras seguía a Akane. Hanna solo los miraba sonrientes, le gustaba verlos juntos, aunque no entendía porque a veces mamá y papá peleaban.

-¿Có ?-Pregunto Ryoga.

-Bien, gracias ¿y tu?

-Igual...gracias.

-¿Por que te desaparecidos tanto tiempo? Hanna tenía ganas de verte y de no haber sido por Ukyo, no me habría enterado de que estabas trabajando con ella.

-Perdón, pero estabas muy enojada, pensé que era lo mejor por un tiempo. Lo siento si estuvo mal.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que te encontramos, se que la última vez fui muy dura contigo, me disculpo por eso, no fue la mejor manera.

-¡No! Quien debe disculparse soy yo, todo fue mi error-dijo Ryoga haciendo una reverencia.

-Nuestro error-sonrio -Hanna estaba insistiendo bastante en verte, parece no escucharme cada que le hablo de Ranma.

Ryoga hizo una mueca, pensaba como se sentía Akane y la verdad es que lo destrozaba.

-Aún es muy pequeña para entender esas cosas, pero hablaré con ella.

-Gracias.

Ambos entraron nuevamente al local donde Hanna casi se terminaba su primer okinomiyaki.

-¿Está rico?-Pregunto Ukyo.

La niña asintió.

-!papá! ¡aquí!-le dijo a Ryoga señalándole el lugar a su lado.

Ukyo solo miro a Akane, quien aun no se acostumbraba a que Hanna fuese así con Ryoga, ella, que no tenía ningún vínculo con ellos se sentía incómoda. No decía nada, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Hanna, te he dicho que yo no soy tu papá –Es Ranma.-¿por qué continuas llamándome así?-dijo- Ryoga.

-Ranma no dice nada-dijo la niña con trabajo pero de forma muy calmada.

-Ya te hemos dicho que está durmiendo en estos momentos.

La mirada de Akane se entristeció al escuchar a su hija.

-Tu, mi papá-Hanna sonrió.

Ryoga desvío la mirada hacia Akane quien estaba a punto de llorar, se le notaba en la expresión, incluso Ukyo lucia preocupada por lo que la niña estaba diciendo.

-Eso no puedes decidirlo tu Hanna-leyo dijo Ukyo- es normal que no te des cuenta ahorita pero cuando Ranma despierte ya verás que es una persona increíble.

Hanna comía atenta a las palabras de Ukyo.

-¿Más que papá?

-Ryoga jamás ha podido ganarle en una pelea-Ukyo le guiño el ojo a la pequeña.

La niña volteó a ver A Ryoga.

-Eso es porque no importa cuanto mejore, el siempre se la pasaba entrenando.

-¡Yo quiero!-dijo Hanna de repente.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Akane.

-Pelear… como papá-dijo la niña.

-Aun eres muy pequeña Hanna- dijo Ryoga-pero...-añadió el chico de la pañoleta al instante cuando vio su expresión de tristeza-yo empecé casi igual, Ranma también empezó desde muy chico, creo que todos aquí empezamos siendo unos niños.

A Hanna le brillaron los ojos al instante.

-Entonces ¿si puedo?

Ryoga miro a Akane esperando su aprobación, no había dicho nada en concreto por la última vez, estaba esperando a que Akane le diese una respuesta.

-Me parece bien-dijo Akane viendo la emoción de su hija.

Ryoga y Hanna sonrieron al instante, iban a poder estar más tiempo juntos. Las semanas siguientes Ryoga volvía a ir diario al Dojo, pero esta vez a entrenar a Hanna. Akane le había comprado un gi y una cinta para el cabello. Todos estaban esperando a ver a Hanna bajar lista para practicar.

Soun en cuanto la vio, se quedó pasmado, si los ojos azules de la niña fueran como los de Akane, habría jurado que era su hija a quien estaba viendo, Kasumi y Nabiki también le dijeron a Akane que se parecía mucho a ella de pequeña. Nodoka y Genma estaban más que contentos.

-Te ves muy bonita Hanna-dojo Nodoka.

-Gracias abuela-dijo contenta.

-Yo podría entregarte mejor si quieres-dijo Genma

Quien se heló al instante cuando percibió una aura peligrosa a su al rededor, giro asustado para ver a su esposa desenvainando un poco su latina. Hanna solo río ante la expresión de su abuelo, cuando Kasumi entro con Ryoga detrás, se emocionó bastante pero siempre recordaba que su mamá le decía que no llamará a su papá así, enfrente de todos, que habían razones que ella ahora no entendía y la verdad era que no entendía nada.

Toda la familia estaba sentada frente a donde estaban Ryoga, Akane y Hanna como si fuera un espectáculo, Soun y Genma tenían la cámara de video con la que habían intentado grabar tantas veces a sus hijos confesabdose, solo habían cintas a medias. Además, de que en un futuro podrían mostrarse a Ranma

-Bien, empecemos-dijo Ryoga.

-¡Vamos Hanna!, ¡tu puedes! ¡Sigue así!

La familia gritaba toda clase de grades que hicieran sentir más en confianza a Hanna con los movimientos que hacía. Era su primera vez entrenando, así que eta normal que sus movimientos fueran torpes, que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, así que Ryoga y Akane empezaron con movimientos sencillos, calentamiento, estirarse un poco, en realidad fueron más ejercicios básicos, para que Hanna se acostumbrara a mover su cuerpo.

Toda la familia se reía de los intentos de la niña por golpear y cuando trataba de dar una patada terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio, se volvía a parar al instante, como veía que sus padres no se quejaban, ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

Kasumi dijo que era hora de comer, así que los tres tuvieron que parar un rato. Se sentaron a comer y estuvieron platicando amenamente. Hanna comió bastante, pues el entrenamiento la había dejado hambrienta y cansada, después de un rato comenzaba a caer dormida en la mesa. Akane lo notó, dijo que le daría un baño y la acostaría, Kasumi dijo que ella lo haría, Akane tenía que quedarse para no dejar solo a su invitado, a Ryoga. Cuando Hanna ya estaba dentro dándose un baño, todos regresaron a sus actividades normales, el señor Soun y Genma jugando shogi, Nabiki subió a su cuarto y Akane y Ryoga volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Hanna se estaba divirtiendo bastante- dijo Akane.

-Lo sé, se veía muy feliz, dentro de unos años será una gran artista marcial.

Akane entristeció un poco, Ryoga lo notó y no pudo evitar que pasaba. La peli azul se sentó en la duela del Dojo y Ryoga la imtió.

-Tengo mucho miedo Ryoga…

-¿De qué?- preguntó el chico de la pañoleta frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y si Ranma no despierta? ¿Y si no está aquí para ver a su hija crecer? Hanna parece no tener interés en hablarle ni pasar tiempo con él.

-No debes dudar así de él, estoy seguro de que está dando lo mejor de si para despertar.

-Ya son casi tres años Ryoga…al principio pensé que podría soportarlo…pero ahora, cada día es más y más difícil estar así.

Akane comenzó a llorar y Ryoga la abrazó, no le dijo nada, no sabía qué decirle, no tenía palabras para arrancar todo ese dolor que ella llevaba dentro de si. Akane lo abrazó aún más fuerte, siempre que estaba con Ryoga podía deshaogarse. Sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Él la tomó de las manos y la hizo mirarlo.

-Yo sé que Ranma puede despertar en cualquier momento, lo sé porque ambos lo conocemos, él no se rendira-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Akane no dijo nada, el brillo de esos ojos avellana lo hacían perderse por completo, confundir las palabras…desarmar sus ideas.

-Pero yo estoy aquí…para ti, siempre voy a estar para ti- dijo Ryoga acariciándole la mejilla.

La peli azul sintió que ambos estaban en una situación algo comprometedora, estaban muy cerca, los sentimientos por Ranma seguían ahí, pero había algo en Ryoga que le provocaba cierta tímidez, ese calor en su interior por como la miraba, lo que decía, Ryoga había estado con ella todo este tiempo y aunque quería tener a Ranma presente, cada día era algo complicado el traerlo a su mente.

-Ryoga…-dijo Akane tratando de alejarse.

-Akane…yo sé que estás esperando a Ranma pero…no puedes dejar que tu vida se vaya esperándolo, tu misma lo has dicho, así como existe la posibilidad de que despierte…también está la posibilidad de que no lo haga, es mi amigo, pero…discúlpame por lo que voy a decir Akane, es lo que pienso, la vida tiene que seguir, tu vida sigue…no se ha detenido para ninguno de nosotros.

La peli azul, se alejó bruscamente de él mirándolo herida.

-Creo que ya es tarde y debes irte- dijo Akane levantándose y dirigiéndose adentro.

-¡No! ¡Akane! ¡Perdón!- contestó Ryoga al instante alcanzándola a tocar en el hombro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le gritó la peli azul con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad? ¡Eres su amigo!

-¡Y porque lo soy te estoy diciendo esto! Akane…si tu estuvieses por un instante en el lugar de Ranma ¿Qué querrías para él? ¿No quisieras que él continuara su vida? ¿No te gustaría pensar por un instante que a pesar de todo él es feliz? Porque Ranma podrá ser todo, menos egoísta.

Akane al escuchar eso, cambió su expresión de enojo, no había pensado ni por un instante eso que él le estaba diciendo ¿Qué habría querido ella en su lugar? Claro que le gustaría que Ranma fuese feliz, que tuviera una vida, que no se detuviera por ella pero ¿Por qué era más fácil decirlo?

-¡Lo sé Ryoga! ¡claro que lo sé! Pero es que si intento eso, siento que muero…¡Lo extraño muchísimo Ryoga! Estoy tan acostumbrada a él que ahora que no está aquí, este dolor en mi pecho ya no sólo duele ¡Siento que me está matando!- dijo la peli azul cayendo de rodillas –Y siento que es injusto dejarlo atrás…-susurró Akane.

Ryoga volvió a abrazarla, tenía su barbilla en la cabeza de Akane.

-Yo sé que no es fácil…ni siquiera para mí lo es, pero tienes a Hanna y estoy seguro de que Ranma quisiera verlos felices- sonrió.

-No sé como voy a poder serlo sin él Ryoga…-dijo Akane aún llorando.

El silencio inundó el Dojo, Ryoga sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, las manos le temblaban, podía sentir como si su corazón saliera de su pecho, esta cercanía…esta confianza era lo que más apreciaba en este momento. Amaba a Akane como jamás en la vida volvería a amar a alguien, eso fue lo que le dio el valor de decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Yo…yo podría hacerte feliz Akane.

El llanto de la chica se detuvo, los segundos se hicieron horas para Ryoga, su garganta se había secado y sentía una presión en el pecho y en el estómago que lo pusieron más nervioso, tenía miedo de soltar a Akane, tenía miedo de su reacción y tenía miedo de que ese intento de acercamiento pudiera perderla para siempre.

Akane nunca había tenido una confesión de este tipo, fue algo…diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes, lo que sentía por Ranma era tan fugaz, la consumía, era un amor que le quemaba desde adentro, un amor que la llenaba por completo. En cambio con Ryoga, todo era tranquilo, seguro…se puso nerviosa en cuanto escuchó las palabras y también tuvo miedo, por todas las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-¿Qué?- fue lo que Akane dijo –Ryoga…¿Por qué me dices esto?- dijo ingenuamente la peli azul.

-Esto Akane, son mis sentimientos, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada y no espero que te sientas igual que yo…al menos no en este momento.

-Ryoga…

-Yo quiero hacerte sonreír Akane…quiero quitar de tu rostro toda esa tristeza, alejar el llanto. Quiero que sigas con tu vida, no puedes quedarte estancada viviendo esto, no es sano. Quiero que seas feliz Akane…porque te lo mereces, porque no es justo que te castigues por algo que no fue tu culpa. Porque amar…también es dejar ir.

A akane esta última frase la destrozó por completo, no porque la hubiese lastimado o porque Ryoga hubiese sido grosero, más bien, su corazón se rompió otro poco. Era algo que no quería escuchar, sabía que lo que Ryoga le estaba diciendo era verdad, tenía razón hasta cierto punto.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo ninguna respuesta…Akane, sólo necesitaba decirlo.

La peli azul, estaba totalmente roja, nunca había esperado esto por parte de Ryoga, no sabía ni qué decir.

-Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, nadie me había hablado así…-dijo Akane.

-No digas nada más Akane…déjame recordar este momento así-sonrió Ryoga con tristeza –de todas formas ya es tarde y debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin darle tiempo a Akane de despedirse, el muchacho saltó las paredes del Dojo alejándose cada vez más y más perdiéndose en la noche. La peli azul quedó sola en medio de la duela, suspirando, pensando en que le diría a Ryoga la próxima vez que lo viera.

Era obvio que lo que sintió en ese momento, cuando Ryoga le decía todo era parte de ese cariño que sentía hacia él como amigo, no quería encontrar otra explicación, tenía miedo de pensar en otros motivos, llevó su mano a su pecho y podía sentir como todavía estaba latiendo a un ritmo distinto. Recordó sus palabras y volvió a sonrojarse.

¿Cómo alguien podía decir unas palabras tan bellas en el momento y lugar adecuado? ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de palpitar? ¿Y por qué el pensar en Ranma le hacía sentirse culpable?

* * *

Guest: Si, si sé con quien terminará pero no te diré 7u7. He recibido algunos reviews que me cuentan mi fic, lo qué va a suceder, cómo y hasta el final O.O, estoy de acuerdo que sea un poco desesperante para todos aquellos a los que les guste RanmaxAkane, pero si te es muy incómodo leerlo o no puedes adaptarte a la lectura, entonces ¡Detente! Jaja porque lo que viene después en algunos capítulos seguro no te va a gustar. Gracias por leer mi fic.

Devi2791: Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo jaja, ¡Oh no! ¡todavía no vamos tan rápido en cuanto a Akane y a Ryoga! Yo también opino lo mismo que tu, es para que se acostumbren xD, imagínate si con esas escenas ya lo odian…¿Qué me espera en unos capítulos más? Jaja Gracias por leer. Sé que los sentimientos de Akane pueden parecer un poco complicados pero ¡vaya que lo son!

Reader: ¡Me alegra que haya logrado cambiar tu opinión! Si, ya me di cuenta de que es un fic que muchos han estado llenando de prejuicios, no te vo a mentir, al princpio sí me desesperé, incluso pensé en ya no continuarla, pero hay personas que le están dando oportunidad y eso me agrada. Hay muchas opiniones en cuanto a todo esto y eso me desespera un poquito y tal vez lo que más les gusta son esos fics repetitivos, no lo voy a negar, yo también he leído miles, jamás me cansó de la misma trama jaja. La actitud de Nabiki yo la veo así, ella es muy protectora con su hermana y sobre todo con la relación de ella y Ranma, siempre deja en claro que ella es la prometida oficial, incluso en el último OVA que sacaron, detuvo a Shampoo y a Ukyo de evitar que Ranma besara a Akane de despertar del sueño del incienso primaveral, por lo que, considero que en esta situación, Nabiki haría lo que fuera por proteger esa relación de RanmaxAkane ¡Claro! a mi me encanta poner a Akane como artista marcial, porque sabemos que es lo que más ama y aunque no es la mejor tiene más futuro que en la cocina xD.

En fin, muchas gracias por tu testamento :3, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y sobre todo de comentar y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, sé que tal vez es algo distinto, pero yo te invito a seguir leyéndolo.

Gracias a todas esas personas que comentan y dan su apoyo en sus reviews, sin ustedes, yo ya no seguiría actualizando. Y a todas esas personas, antes de dejar un review con críticas lean por favor hasta arriba los disclaimer para evitarnos malos entendidos ¡Gracias!


	8. Capítulo 8

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 8

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? :O ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? Jaja. Es obvio que se están adelantando bastante a mi fic y Ranma ni despierta aún xD.

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

Haré que Ranma despierte pronto, lo prometo jaja, para todos aquellos que preguntaban que cuánto faltaba.

Agradezco todos sus reviews sean buenos o sean malos, los leo todos, gracias.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Ranma estaba en coma, la vida estaba siguiendo su curso natural y con ella todos los conocidos, amigos y familiares de él. Los Saotome seguían viviendo con los Tendo, aunque conforme pasaban los días el estar ahí viviendo bajo el mismo techo cuando Akane Y Ranma no estaban casados, los hacia sentirse un poco fiera de lugar.

En cuanto a Akane ella seguía visitando a Ranma, ahora un poco menos que antes, debido a que Hanna ya iba al Kinder hace poco. El primer día, ella lloró, tomo unas cuantas fotos de su hija con el uniforme de la escuela y la abrazo fuertemente como si las horas para verla fuesen eternas. Ryoga por su parte, la tranquilizó, animó a Hanna a entrar, el también estaba muy feliz, Hanna estaba muy contenta, se le noto cuando se despidió de un beso de su madre y de Ryoga y entro corriendo. Su familia también estaba ahí, Soun estaba llorando porque no vería a su nieta durante unas horas, Genma y Nodoka miraban a su nieta orgullosos, Nodoka obligó a Genma a ir siendo humano, el señor ya había preparado uno carteles animando a su nieta porque pensaba ir como panda. Kasumi y Nabiki también estaban ahí contentas de verla dar ese paso.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Akane.

-No me agradezcan, yo también quería estará aquí-dijo él.

Estos meses se habían acercado bastante, debido a que ambos entrenaban a Hanna su cercanía eta más notoria. La niña había ido aprendiendo poco a poco, estaban seguros de que iba a amar las artes marciales tanto como ellos.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?-pregunto Akane.

-¡Claro que si! Si alguien la molesta que los mande a volar por los cielos.

La expresión de preocupación de Akane cambio al instante por uno relajado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad-dijo para sí, bueno Ryoga, debo ver a Ranma- dijo.

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado-dijo el para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

La peli azul sintió como su rostro se tornaba carmín, asintió y al instante salio corriendo.

No sabia que pasaba, lo único que había hecho era pasar tiempo con Ryoga durante estos tres años, el había sido quien había estado ahí, quien la escuchaba, la hacia reír pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada día al verlo, jamás había notado lo intensa y profunda que era su mirada, era una sensación parecida a cuando Ranma antes la miraba.

También Ryoga era un chico muy protector, era alguien que no importa que pasara, el iba a estar ahí para ella y tenia miedo de reconocer todo esto, porque era algo que antes no veía y ahora podía describirlo claramente.

Cuando estaba con Ryoga, los nervios aparecían, de repente no podía dejar de sonreír y no podía sostenerle la mirada, seguramente Ryoga pensaba que algo malo le pasaba, hasta ahora no había mencionado nada y prefería que fuera así.

Cuando entró a la habitacion de Ranma ya todo era familiar, como su segundo hogar, se sentó a su lado y hablo.

-¡Hola, soy yo otra vez! Me he vuelto toda una acosadora al visitarte siempre que puedo, se que no hemos venido muy seguido, Hanna y yo pero ¿Que crees? Hoy es su primer día en la escuela-akane sonrió -se despidió de mi y al instante entro, la hubieras visto, estaba muy contenta.

Miro a Ranma ¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera quedando atrás? Y se estuviese perdiendo todo esto. Estuvo ahí leyendo para el y contándole sobre los entrenamientos de Hanna hasta que llegó la hora de ir por ella a la escuela.

-Nos vemos luego Ranma, vendré a visitarte con Hanna después.

Y diciendo esto fue directamente a la escuela de su hija, llego unos minutos antes y vio a varios padres ya ahí afuera, la hora de la salida llego y se sintió aliviado cuando la vio correr hacia ella con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Mamá! -Grito la niña.

-¡Hanna! ¿Que tal tu primer día?-Pregunto su madre tomando su mochila.

-Muy divertido, hicimos muchas cosas.

La niña comenzó a relatarle las actividades que habían hecho, que había hecho amigos y que esperaba muy ansiosa ir nuevamente mañana. Akane le sonrió ante la emoción de su hija. Cuando llegaron al Dojo había un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenida Hanna" a la peli azul le salió una gotita en su cabeza.

La niña los saludo feliz, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a su abuelo Soun llorar, sus abuelos Genma y Nodoka la felicitaron haciéndole saber que estaban muy contentos, Kasumi había preparado todo un festín para celebrar el primer día de escuela de Hanna. Akane siempre había pensado que su familia exagerada todas las emociones pero ver sonreír a su hija hacia que valiera la pena.

Después de comer y de realizar su tarea, Hanna subió a ponerse su gi, después de todo Ryoga llegaría en cualquier momento para entrenar.

-Mamá...¿papá llegará pronto?-la niña susurró.

-Debe llegar en cualquier momento.

Dicho y hecho, Kasumi entró seguida de Ryoga, en cuanto Hanna lo vio salio corriendo hacia él.

-¿Que tal tu primer día de clases?-Pregunto Ryoga.

-Muy divertido, hice muchas cosas y jugué.

-Que bueno, y eso solo fue el primer día-dijo Ryoga mirando a Akane -¿lista?

Ambas asistieron y se dirigieron a donde siempre entrenaban. Los tres comenzaron a calentar, ya Hanna tenía práctica en esto por lo que se notaba su mejoría.

-Akane ¿Esta bien si le muestro algunas técnicas? ¿Me ayudaría?-Pregunto Ryoga.

-Claro-dijo ella acercándose al muchscho.

-Estas son algunas técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, son muy específicas, por lo que debes poner mucha atención.

Hanna asintió sentándose para observarlos. Ryoga hizo un gesto a Akane indicándole que estuviera lista.

-Si alguna vez alguien confrontarse directamente-le hizo una señal a Akane para que caminara hacia él, la chica lo hizo -en cuanto se acerque, sujetado asi-ryoga paso un manos por detrás, en la nuca de Akane, -es importante que pongas una mano sobre la otra para evitar que se suelte-la niña los miraba atenta -Después lo jalas hacia ti y metiendo la cadera tus rodilla deben estar a la altura de su pecho-¿Entendiste?

La niña asintió y se levantó porque era su turno de demostrarlo. Ahora fue Ryoga quien se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y que Hanna lo imitara. Akane estaba aliviada de que le enseñará ataques básicos y modos de defensa, se alteraría bastante si viera a su hija saltar de tejado en tejado. La vio realizar los movimientos tal y como Ryoga los mostró. Al cabo de un rato Hanna ya había mejorado mucho.

-!Enséñame otra!-dijo Hanna emocionada.

-Esta bien-dijo Ryoga, Akane, es tu turbo.

La chica asintió y se colocó frente a él en posición de guardia.

-Si por alguna razón, la persona que te este atacando logra agarrarte por atrás asi-dijo Ryoga mientras caminaba detrás de Akane y ponía un brazo al rededor de su cuello.

-Tienes que hacer esto-dijo Akane inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para sujetar a Ryoga por el hombro, se inclinó hacia adelante y con un grito logró derribar a Ryoga usando la fuera en sus piernas y cadera, pero el peso del chico era demasiado haciendo que ambos se cayeran.

-Oh! Lo siento muchisimo-dijo Akane entre risas.

Ryoga también se empezó a reír.

-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que hacemos algo así. Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo Ryoga tomando la mano de Akane, esta al contacto adquirió un tono carmín y sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento para la peli azul todo se detuvo, su amplia sonrisa y ese brillo de sus ojos la hipnotizadon

Hanna sonrió al ver a su mamá y a Ryoga así, se tapó oa boca totalmente feliz por lo que veía.

Tanto Ryoga como Akane regresaron a la realidad al darse cuenta de que eran observados por la mirada pícara de la niña. Quien se levantó al instante y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mamá¿Papá se puede quedar a comer?

-No lo se, ¿Por que no le preguntas tu? -Dijo Akane mirando a Ryoga.

-Di que si...por favor-dijo la niña.

-¡Akane!-se escuchó un grito frente a ellos.

Tanto a la peli azul como a Ryoga se les heló la sangre cuando vieron a la mediana de las Tendo cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, pero ambos se sintieron peor cuando vieron a NODOKA parada a su lado con ambas manos en la boca y lo que habría sido un buen te caliente y bocadillo tirados en el suelo junto a la charola en la que los traía.

Akane no pudo mirar a Loa ojos a Nodoka, simplemente no dijo nada, ni siquiera podía mirarla a su hermana, cerró Loa ojos fuertemente pensando que eso era un mal sueño. La expresión de Nodoka era de dolor...eta una mujer fuerte que no solía mostrar tan a menudo sus emociones pero pudo ver como las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Bien hecho Ryoga!-dijo Nabiki sarcadticamente.-No sólo te robas el lugar de Ranma, ahora Hanna, su hija-dijo enfatizando -te dice papá-su expresión de enojo causaba escalofríos. -Y tu...-ahora se dirigió a Akane -No lo creo Akane...

La peli azul sólo bajó la mirada.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya-susurro Ryoga.

-Y que no vuelcas-dijo Nabiki retirándose del lugar.

-Mamá...-dijo la niña llorando -No quiero que papi se vaya-dijo llorando -Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Hanna, no podíamos esconderlo para siempre-le dijo a su hija-Ryoga, tu vete, yo me encargo de esto.

-No tienes porque hacerlo sola...yo...-dijo Ryoga.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es mi responsabilidad, yo lo permití, así que debo hacerme responsable por esto-eijo ella más que nada para sentirse más segura, porque tenía bastante miedo de la reacción de su familia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos...recuerda, no estas sola, yo estaré con ustedes pase lo que pase-dijo el chico de la pañoleta dándole un beso en la mejilla paradespues irse saltando los tejados.

Esa tarde, Akane no comió con la familia, no salio de su cuarto, espero hasta que llegara la hora de la cena y fue cuando se armo de valor pata hablar con su familia. Cuando bajo, la tensión en el ambiente se sintió al instante. Podía ver a Nabiki cruzada de brazos sin mirarla, el rostro preocupado de Kasumi, a Soun llorando, a decir verdad eso no era nada extraño, pero lo que más le dolió fueron las expresiones de los Saotome. A Nodoka se le notaba que había llorado por los ojos rojos e hinchados, Genma mantenía una postura firme y calmada.

-Yo...puedo explicarlo-dijo Akane.

-Hija, no somos nadie para juzgarte pero...¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de la situación?-dijo Soun limpiando las lágrimas.

-Es obvio que no-contesto Nabiki.

-Akane ¿Por que dejaste que esto pasara?-Pregunto Kasumi amablemente.

-Yo...sé que estuve mal, se que no pise un alto, pero pensé que le haría un bien a Hanna, que así no dolería tanto saber sobre Ranma.

-A decir verdad, no creo que le importe-nabiki suspiro para calmarse-lo que quiero decir es, ¿Has visto la emoción de Hanna cuando ve a Ryoga? Cuando va a ver a Ranma es como si la obligaras, como si fuese un extraño para ella.

-¿Por qué hija? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Soun.

-Creo Akane, que no fue la mejor decisión que hayas tomadp-dijo Kasumi.

Akane sentía como agujas clavandosele todas y cafeína de las opiniones de su familia, pero lo que más le dolía era que ni Nodoka ni Genma hacían ningún comentario.

-Lo sé y lo lamento muchisimo-dijo dirigió a l os Saotome -Lo siento-e hizo una reverencia.

-Akane...-Por fin hablo Genma y toda la atención se centro sobre él -yo...bueno, saben que yo no he sido un buen padre, siempre fui un egoísta tratando de conseguir cosas para mi a costa de Ranma, y tal vez no tengo derecho a comentar sobre que es seriadas, pero estoy seguro de que a Ranma esto,lo va avestruz porque estoy seguro que el hubiese sido un mejor padre de lo que yo lo fui-dijo Genma.

Esaspalavras terminaron por derrumbar a Akane, cayó de rodillasfrentea ellos y llorando les ofreció disculpas. Sabía que estaba mal, lo sabia pero también savia que no había hecho esto con alguna mala intención y que Ryoga tampoco había pensado lo mismo, las cosas sedición y ninguno pudo controlarlo.

-Ahora probablemente es algo que no sabra-dijo la mediana.

-¡Nabiki! No hables así, aun es posible que Ranma despierte.

Nabiki miro a Nodoka un poco apenada.

-Es verdad, pero aun así, todo esto esta muy enredado, Akane, no lo entiendo, es como si ya no te importará que Ranma estuviese tu futuro y en el de Hanna, son tus decisiones pero tu eras que más se aferraba a el ¿Que pasó?-decía Nabiki.

¿Que pasó? Era una pregunta que se había estado haciendo hace ya algunos meses, no sabia si era como se habían dado las cosas o el que Ranma estuviedeausente o el hecho de que Ryoga fuese alguien que sin importar que, ahí estaba para ella, el hecho era que...no quería alejarlo, no quería tener que obligarse a dejarlo de ver otra vez.

-Basta-dijo Nodoka secamente.

Akane cerró los ojos, lo menos que esperaba de ella era que la amenazara con su Katana pero no paso así. Los abrió lentamente mientras veía como la mujer suspiraba y se disponía a hablar.

-Akane, no te voy a negar que esto no es lo que esperaba de ti, pensé que tenias muy claro todo, pero supongo que la maternidad llega con la madurez y mi niña, tu aun no has madurado lo suficiente. Aun así, creo entender tu posición,!¿No querías causarle tanto dolor a Hanna, verdad? Querías que tuviese una niñez llena de amor y de una figura paterna que, aunque no fuera mi hijo le diera todo eso ¿Querías eso para Hanna? No era la manera de hacer las cosas.

Akane bajo su cabeza, respirando profundamente, resistiendo la frialdad y tranquilidad con que Nodoka le estaba hablando

-Solo una pregunta Jr a Akane, si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu al darse cuenta de que Ranma no defendió tu ligar, no lucho por mantenerlos como una familia? Eso te destrozaron ¿No es cierto?

Todos estaban callados escuchando atentamente a Nodoka, en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor.

-Yo pase por lo mismo hija, Genma me alejo de mi hijo durante muchos años, por eso es que se lo que se siente.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir dejando su huella en las mejillas de Akane, no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, se merecía todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Por otro lado y contrario a lo que todos están diciendo aquí, e incluso aunque me duela decirlo -Si tu y ese chico Ryoga tienen o están empezando algo, por mi esta bien.

A todos, incluida Akane le sorprendió escuchar eso de Nodoka.

-¿¡Tía!?-dijo Nabiki sorprendida.

-Nodoka...-Genma también intento intervenir pero debido a que su mujer dejo ver el brillo de su Katana, este desistió.

-Lo que quiero decir es, Ranma se encuentra en un estado en el que se ha mantenido durante 3 años, se que todos aquí tenemos esperanza en que despierte pero, hemos olvidado que también existe la pequeña posibilidad de que no lo haga. Hija-dijo con dulzura -tu vida no puede detenerse por eso...ninguno de nosoteos-esta vez se dirigió a todos ahi-puede decirte que te detengas, que dejes de vivir, que no vuelvas a enamorarte...es difícil para mi decirlo-a Nodoka se le quebró la voz-pero no puedes dejar que Ranma te detenga, se que lo amas mucho pero mi niña, no puedes seguir reprimiendo, no puedes seguir viviendo así.

Akane trato de ser fuerte y no llorar pero no pudo hacerlo, tan pronto como Nodoka término de hablar, las lágrimas fluyenaun más.. Todos se callaron, nadie tenía nada que decirle.

-Ustedes, por favor dejen de ser tan egoístas, Akane tiene todo el derecho de seguir con su vida, eres joven hija y muy hermosa, si quieres algo, ve por ello.

Akane la abrazo al instante, si su madre hubiese estado ahí estaba segura de que también sabría que decir, Nodoka era lo más cercano en ese momento a una madre, Kasumi prácticamente lo fue toda su vida pero aun ninguna de las tres, tenía la madurez necesaria para decirle eso.

-Debes saber que si me duele-eijo Nodoka correspondiente el abrazo -me duele por mi hijo, porque no puede hacer nada, pero si el despierta, se que leuchara con todas sus fieras por recuperarte.

Akane sintió como si la liberarán de una gran culpa, escuchar eso, no de cualquier persona sino de Nodoka significaba demasiado.

-No puedo obligarte a que esperes a Ranma...no sería justo detenerte, estoy segura de que mi hijo hubiese querido esto-, bueno, ahora a cenar-dijo Nodoka limpiandose las lagrimas-kasumi, hija ¿Te ayudo a traer la cena?

La mayor de las Tendo asintió, Nabiki simplemente desvío la mirada y espero sin decir palabra alguna. La cena fue miuy incómoda, al parecer Akane estaba más aliviada, mañana mismo iría a platicar con Ranma, así se sentiría menos culpable. Hanna también bajo, extrañada por la tensión del momento, sabía que su tía Nabiki estaba enojada con ella porque ni siquiera la miraba, miro a su madre y esta le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane fue sola a visitar a Ranma, Hanna había ido a la escuela por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con el. Cuando entro, lo único que se seguía escuchando era el ruido de las maquinas a las que Ranma estaba conectado.

-Hola...-dijo sentándose a su lado -hay algo que debo decirte Ranma... -Tomo su mano -y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por esto-pado saliva-estos tres años que has estado aquí, me he hecho la misma pregunta ¿Que hubiese pasado si las cosas fuesen al revés? Porque al menos yo, todo lo que veo es a ti, esperándome, y eso me hace sentir mal, porque debes saber que aún te espero, que me gustaría mucho verte despertar...-se serbio la nariz-asi que, pensé mucho en la respuesta y me dije a mi misma que me gustaría mucho que, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes que siguieran adelante, que aprendieran a dejar ir, a no sobrevivir solo con esperanzas...

Se quedó un rato en silencio, asimilando lo que había dicho.

-Creo que me gusta Ryoga...-soltó de repente -No se si es porque ha llenado poco a poco ese vacío que tu dejaste o por la convivencia diaria o por su actitud hacia Hanna y hacia mi, no puedo explicarlo, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo, ni siquiera se si quiero entenderlo y te ofrezco una disculpa Ranma, por decirte esto pero mereces que te hable con la verdad- finalizó Akane.

El hecho de que Ranma permaneciera así, sin decirle nada no lo hizo menos difícil, Akane sujetaba su mano con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento-dijo entre lágrimas -Lo siento muchísimo.

Akane se estaba debatiendo entre lo que sentía y lo que creía sentir. Pero en ese instante, todo ese cariño, protección y paciencia Ryoga había sido quien le había brindado todo eso y mas ¿Iba a pagar por lo que estaba haciendo? Tía Nodoka le dejo en claro que no dejará que nadie la juzgara pero primero tendría que empezar por sentirse bien y si Ryoga la hacia sentir así ¿Por que no?

* * *

Akane regresaba del hospital caminando por las calles que la llevaría al Dojo, cuando vio alguien saltar de un tejado hacia ella, retrocedió un poco y giro para dar una patada a su agresor.

-¡Auch!-grito el sujeto con una voz conocida.

-¡Ryoga!¡Perdón! ¿Estas bien?-Akane le pregunto preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien-tenia Du mejilla roja por el golpe de Akane -ya eres más hábil

-Así es y todo gracias a ti-le sonrió.

-Akane... , sobre la otra vez...yo, quiero disculparme contigo, te he ocasionado muchas molestias todo este tiempo.

-No son molestias Ryoga, tu no me obligarte a nada, yo todo lo que hice, lo hice sabiendo las consecuencias, así que no tienes nadadeque preocuparte.

Akane hablo nerviosa, desde que había pensado que Ryoga l e gustaba aunque fuera un poco se sentía extrañamente hipnotizada por el. Trato salia difícilmente y se colocó un pequeño mechón detrás de oreja.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien y de que Hanna también lo estuviera, me alegra saberlo, nos vemos luego.

Ryoga se despidió con la mano y miro al techo al que iba a dirigirse, cuando volteó a ver a Akane para dedicarle una dulce mirada la vio corriendo hacia el, se congeló al instante cuando sitio el cuerpo de ella impactante con el suyo, fue tanta ka conmoción que no puso ninguna resistencia y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El chico de la pañoleta abrió los ojos, teniendo a la peli azul encima de él mirándolo intensamente desconcertado por la acción de la chica.

-¿Akane?-preguntó tratando de incorporarse -¿Estás bien?

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo miró confundida.

-Ryoga…no sé que me está pasando, yo estaba tan segura de todo lo que sentía por Ranma, pero ahora…

-¿Ahora?-a Ryoga le extrañaba mucho el comportamiento de Akane.

-Lo siento si fui bastante ruda, pero necesito decirte algo.

Ryoga sonrió conmovido por la extraña manera de lograr hablar con él.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, para eso estoy.

Akane apretó la playera del joven con más fuerza y lo miró haciendo que el chico de la pañoleta se sonrojara poco a poco.

-¿Akane?

La peli azul respiró hondamente y aún estando los dos en el suelo, ella se fue acercando lentamente al joven al que ningún músculo le respondió, se heló al instante al ver como Akane, la chica a la que siempre había amado reducía la distancia entre ambos y cerraba los ojos poco a poco. El chico sintió como su corazón latía con tanta rápidez que le dolía, podía sentir su aliento en su cara, el chico respiró profundo y tuvo la mejor sensación de toda su vida cuando los labios suaves y dulces de ella chocaron con los suyos en un lento y delicado beso.

Ryoga mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa durante unos segundos ¿Esto era real? No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en pellizcarse, parpadeó rápidamente y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación de calidez, de felicidad aunque…él sabía que era lo que más quería en el mundo no estaba bien.

Tomó a Akane de los hombros y la separó lentamente de él, la chica lo miró confundida y ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo.

-Akane…-tartamudeó Ryoga.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, cuando se sonrojaba era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, estaba plena y totalmente enamorado de él, su primer beso había sido ella y sería el mejor recuerdo que tendría en toda su vida.

-Akane…¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ryoga.

-Yo…sólo quise hacerlo-dijo ella.

-Pero y ¿Todo lo que dijiste sobre Ranma? Esperarlo hasta que despierte.

-Tía Nodoka habló conmigo, frente a todos- ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

Ryoga escuchó atento.

-Me dijo que no podía detener mi vida por eso, que debía seguir adelante.

-¿Y qué opinas de eso?-preguntó Ryoga, sorprendido por la tranquilidad de Akane.

-No es fácil, llevo ya tres años esperándolo, pero…he convivido contigo todo este tiempo y si te besé fue porque lo sentí…porque…estoy siendo cosas por ti Ryoga-dijo Akane apenada.

Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír con todo lo que Akane le estaba diciendo ¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando? ¿La mujer de su vida le estaba diciendo que comenzaba a sentirse atraía hacía él?

-Sé que esto está mal y sé que no debería hacer esto, que debería resistirme pero…-dijo mirándolo –puede sonar como a excusa para ti pero…creo que Ranma hubiese querido que siguiera mi vida.

-Akane…él…bueno, él no está muerto-dijo Ryoga esperando que fuesen las palabras correctas.

-Lo sé Ryoga…pero…yo también tengo derecho a continuar mi vida, sé que es difícil y que probablemente algunas personas no lo entenderían pero es lo que quiero hacer.

-Bien, sabes que yo respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes-dijo Ryoga levantándose y ayudándola a hacerlo –Pero primero quiero que lo pienses y que estés totalmente segura ¿De acuerdo?

Akane asintió, agradeció que después de lo que hizo, Ryoga no la presionara a darle explicaciones que pudieran comprometerla y que después no tuviera el valor de sostener todo lo que hizo. Eso sólo el tiempo lo diría….

ñoijeñosi

Había pasado ya un año entero desde aquella noche en la que Akane y Ryoga se besaron por primera vez. Sus familiares, amigos y conocidos sabían acerca de la relación que hasta hace algunos meses habían comenzado, era normal verlos caminando juntos, saliendo a veces solos y otras acompañados de Hanna.

Los Tendo no intentaron meterse ni dar su opinión acerca de la relación de Akane y Ryoga, Nabiki era la que más problemas tenía con eso, aún tenía la idea de que Ryoga era alguien que se aprovechó de la situación y entró a robar el lugar de Ranma. Soun y Kasumi se mostraban educados con Ryoga como siempre lo habían hecho, eran los que habían llegado a comprender a Akane más rápido, Nodoka y Genma eran los más incómodos en la situación, de hecho empezaban a tener la idea de mudarse a algún otro lugar, puesto que por el momento querían dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo y no tenían algún motivo por el cual estar ahí. Aún no se lo habían plantado a Soun, pero probablemente muy pronto lo harían, puesto que sentían que estaban invadiendo una casa que ya no era la suya.

Akane por su parte se veía feliz como hace tiempo no se le veía, el estar en una relación que era tan difrerente a la que alguna vez tuvo con Ranma y la única era un poco extraño, muy diferente porque se había hasta acostumbrado en la forma grosera y despota de Ranma en tratarla pero con Ryoga era todo diferente, era caballeroso, atento y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien.

Hanna por su parte estaba completamente feliz, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Akane y con Ryoga, le gustaba mucho verlo más seguido, jugar con él, su familia estaba unida por fin y ella era la que más disfrutaba todos y cada uno de los momentos.

Akane y Ryoga organizaban picnis en el parque al que llevaban a Hanna a jugar, o salían a comer a algun restaurante cercano, esto principalmente con el fin de evitar a su familia a esa hora, principalmente porque Ryoga se sentía muy incómodo y ella también, a pesar de que algunos miembros de su familia pretendieran estar bien con esto, ella sabía, que en el fondo ellos seguían pensando de que lo que estaba haciendo definitivamente era algo que ni siquiera debió pensarlo, eso la hacía ponerse triste porque en estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba el apoyo de su familia.

Ryoga y Akane aún no se tomaban de las manos, había ocasiones en que Akane dejaba libre su mano e intentaba hacer algunos roces con las de él, Ryoga por su parte, era alguien bastante tímido y empezaba a reírse de una forma muy extraña y graciosa aunque ya estuviesen algunos meses juntos.

Akane podía decir que estaba contenta con lo que tenía hasta ahorita. Cuatro años habían pasado y Ranma aún estaba exactamente igual que hasta hace algún tiempo, a decir verdad, estaba empezando a perder un poco la esperanza en todo esto. Todos habían crecido, la vida había estado pasando para todos, Ryoga era un poco más alto, el cuerpo lo había trabajado mucho más y esa expresión de niño temeroso fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sus facciones se habían endurecido y refinado al mismo tiempo.

Estas noticias no tardaron en llegar a cierta amazona, cocinera y gimnasta que se habían reunido una vez más para enterarse del progreso que había hecho Ukyo acerca de lo que les prometió hace algún tiempo.

-Así que Akane salir con chico cerco- dijo Shampoo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Si, así eso-dijo Ukyo, quien lamentaba el hecho de que se hubiesen enterado.

-No pensé que lo diría pero ¡Bien hecho Ukyo!-la rosa negra emitió su característica risa.

-Ya tienen lo que querían no, ahora ¡Quítenle eso que le hicieron a Ranma!- les dijo Ukyo.

Shampoo rió divertida por la expresión de la cocinera.

-Aún no ser tiempo Ukyo-dijo la amazona caminando de un lado hacia otro- nosotras necesitar que lo de Akane con Ryoga ser serio.

-¡Exacto! No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto fracase, hemos esperado bastante como para que nada de esto resulte.

-¿cómo pueden ser así? ¿No dicen amar a Ranma? ¿Cómo pueden profesar su amor con tanto egoísmo?

La gélida mirada de Shampoo y Kodachi advirtió a Ukyo de cualquier movimiento que fueran a hacer contra ella.

-¡Ukyo también actuar así! ¡Ayudarnos por la misma razón!

La chica de la espátula apretó los puños, eso les había hecho creer y por el momento le seguía conviniendo que pensaran de esa forma, ya después se las arreglaría para salir de todo esto, por el momento lo único que importara era que esas dos decidieran despertar a Ranma, quitando lo que sea que Shampoo había provocado en él.

Ella sólo podía imaginar el caos que representaría el que Ranma regresase y viera las cosas de esta forma, porque una cosa era segura de acuerdo a la loca y a la amazona, Ranma iba a regresar y seguramente sería el más afectado en todo esto.


	9. Capítulo 9

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 9

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? :O ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? Jaja. Es obvio que se están adelantando bastante a mi fic y Ranma ni despierta aún xD.

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

IMPORTANTE: Si es un fic RanmaxAkane, pero no por ahora, espero evitar comentarios como "Es ma´s un fic RyogaxAkane" . cuando estoy diciendo que no en su totalidad jaja.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

ATENCIÓN 4.0: Hay varias personitas pidiéndome un final RanmaxAkane y otro RyogaxAkane, así que si, podría ser, así estaríamos todos felices jaja xD

IMPORTANTE: Debido a que muchas personas igual están pidiéndome que me apresure a despertar a Ranma, ya en el siguiente capítulo despierta, lo promeot.

Agradezco todos sus reviews sean buenos o sean malos, los leo todos, gracias.

* * *

Cuanto años habían pasado desde aquel terrible accidente que había hecho que la vida de Ranma se detuviera, que no formará parte de los cambios en Nerima, que se perdiera los primeros años de vida de su hija, que no formará parte de sus anécdotas, que estuviera siendo poco a poco el pasado de su aun prometida.

Las visitas a Ranma habían disminuido por parte de Akane, no era porque no quisiera ir, sino que, por todo lo sucedido sentía algo de vergüenza ir ahí y ver a Nodoka y/o su familia. Si bien eta cierto que vivían en la misma casa,Akane estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pasar menos tiempo con ellos y si se daba la ocasion evitarlos a toda costa.

La convivencia en el Dojo se había convertido en algo más que caótico, Empezando por Nabiki, ella siempre había mostrado su descontento pero ahora era aun más notorio, si Ryoga estaba en la casa ayudando con el entrenamiento de Hanna, las indirectas, que eran su especialidad eran aun más hirientes. Se notaba la incomodidad de Ryoga, que incluso había sugerido pausar el entrenamiento de Hanna en el Dojo.

Akane sabía que no era lo correcto dejar que Ryoga invadirá ese espacio familiar que todos consideraban aun de Ranma, así que Akane propuso que Hanna siguiera entrenando en donde vivía Ryoga, aquella casa que él y Ukyo le ofrecieron cuando huían.

Ryoga acepto emocionado, Akane por su parte le dijo a Hanna que si preguntaban a donde iban ella diría que iban al parque, Hanna haría y diría lo que fiera por pasar más tiempo con Ryoga.

Y así fue, ambas metieron su gi en una bolsa que pasara desapercibida para su familia, diciendo que harían un picnic a Kasumi y que no las esperarán a comer. La mayor de los Tendo había tenido que decir eso en varias ocasiones.

-Akane...¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?-Pregunto Kasumi.

-¿De qué? -Pregunto la peli azul.

-Esta bien que ahora hayan ciertos malentendidos en la familia pero deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, ellos no lo dicen pero te extrañan-y diciendo esto Kasumi se giro para seguir cortando la verdura.

Akane lo sabia! Incluso ella extrañaba mucho pasar ese tiempo con ellos, pero prefería quedarse en los recuerdos de todos riendo en el desayuno, platicando amenazante. Sabía que si ella estaba ahí, de pronto se acaban los temas de conversación. La tensión aumenta con cada segundo en el que el silencio sigue insistiendo.

La peli azul siempre procura terminar antes, agradecer por la comida, subir a su cuarto a hacer tarea y después cuando ya la mayoría se ha ido a dormir va a entrenar un poco.

Nodoka era quien le hacía visitas nocturnas en el Dojo, llevaba unos aperitivos ligeros para ella. Akane sentía que no merecía ninguna de esas atenciones, ni siquiera que le dirigiera la palabra. Sentía que estaba robando algo que ya no le correspondía.

-Me duele verte así hija...-decía Nodoka.

Akane no entendía ¿Cómo podía dolería a ella? Akane era la única que debía sentirse así ¿Cómo ella podía siquiera quererla a pesar de todo.

-No tiene por qué sentirse así, después de todo, yo decidí esto y estas son las consecuencias, así que debo enfrentarlas.

-Has madurado mucho- sonrió -pero no tienes porque cargar todo este peso tu sola. Quiero que tehagas presente que no es tu culpa.

-Si lo es tía, por mucho que me sigas que no me preocupe, que siga adelante, todos esperaban otra cosa de mi.

-Ese no es tu problema, es de ellos. Ellos sol los que se siguen aferrándose al pasado porque todo lo ven desde afuera, no han enfrentado situación similar, si, es Ranma y les duele por toda la convivencia que tuvieron con el, pero a diferencia tuya, ellos no tienen porque aferrarse a Ranma porque la única persona que siente algo por el eres tu, y tu mi niña, solo estas haciendo lo mismo con ellos, seguir con tu vida.

No importa cuando estuviese sufriendo Nodoka o el hecho de que cada vez estuviese animandolas a seguir adelante, Akane solo veía dolor en sus ojos, sabía que era por Ranma.

Una noche entre tantas Nodoka le confesó algo que la tenia pensativa, estaba preocupada pensando en alguna otra salida.

-Genma y yo nos iremos del Dojo- dijo tranquila.

Akane casi se ahoga cuando escucho eso.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-Pregunto la peli azul alterada.

-No grites hija, nos pueden oír.

-Osea que, aún no dicen nada.

Nodoka negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por que se van?-dijo Akane triste.

-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí, han sido muy amables dándonos un hogar, pero tengo entendido que Soun permitió la estadía de Genma y Ranma porque ustedes, en cualquier momento se casaría y bueno...dadas las circunstancias ahora es más difícil que eso pase.

-Pero ustedes no tienen porque irse, papá no lo permitirá-le tomo la mano.

-No somos unos niños hija para que nos prohíban cosas-nodoka sonrió.

-Pero...esta también es su casa, no pueden irse así.

-No tenemos motivo para quedarnos.

-Por favor...-Akane apretó más su mano.

Nodoka la tranquilizó, le dijo que era una decisión definitiva, que por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer que se quedara en el Dojo, debía seguir atendiendo a su hijo y estar ahí solo la hacia sentir como una extraña.

Akane aun no había pensado alguna forma de solucionar esto y ahí estaba pérdida, mirando a la nada mientras Ryoga y su hija entrenaban, el chico de la pañoleta se dio cuenta de esto pero no quiso interferir por el momento sino hasta que el entrenamiento término.

Ryoga le dijo a Hanna que se fuera a bañar y es que, el lugar donde estaba Ryoga se le hacía tan familiar y cotidiano a Hanna que ya lo sentía como su segundo hogar. La niña obedeció al instante, fue por su mochila donde traía sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

-¡Mamá! -La niña gritó atrayendo la atención de Akane.

-Creo que necesita Ayuda-dijo Ryoga acariciandole la mejilla -¿Pasa algo? Estas muy distraída.

La peli azul bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de Ryoga.

-En realidad son muchas cosas-nodoka Akane con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Tu familia?-Pregunto Ryoga.

Akane asintió.

-Tía Nodoka quiere irse del Dojo también.

Ryoga frunció el ceño extrañado por lo que Akane estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con...lo que tenemos?

-No, creo que no. Es porque dice que se siente como una extraña, que no hay motivo para alguien que no es de la familia vivir ahí.

-Pero es la abuela de Hanna-dijo Ryoga tratando de entender la situación.

-Creo que se refiere a Ranma...

-Ah...-Ryoga no dijo nada más sobre el tema, sabiendo que Akane tenía que llevar la mayor responsabilidad, debido a su familia.

-Pero pensare en algo-la peli azul sonrió.

-¡Mamá! -Se volvió a escuchar el grito de la pequeña.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo Akane para dirigirse con ella.

Ryoga sabía que aunque en este momento ella estuviese con él, no significaba que estaría para siempre como a él le gustaría ¿estar al lado de su primer y único amor? Era algo muy bello como para que durará siempre. Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, si Ranma estuviese aquí, el ya habría estado afuera de la vida de Akane desde hace mucho, y aunque sabía a estas alturas que el que Ranma despertase fuese más difícil no dejaba de ser una opción ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara con todo lo ocurrido? ¿Como podría hacerle entender esto? Aunque claro, era algo por lo que ni se preocupaba...aun.

Sabía que aunque Soun y Kasumi lo seguían tratando como siempre, no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la relación que tenía con Akane, lo aceptaban si, mas no lo entendían. Y de Nabiki...Bueno, ella era la más molesta en todo esto y en parte lo entendía, puesto que la convivencia con Ranma era mi estrecha que con el. Iba a ser lo posible para poco a poco ganarse a la familia Tendo.

Después de un rato Akane volvió con Hanna ya cambiada, prendió la tele un rato mientras Akane Y Ryoga platicaban.

, espero no te moleste pero, le dije a Mei que podíamos estudiar aquí-dijo Akane sonriendo avergonzada.

Ryoga parpadeo sorprendido, un poco confundido por la sutileza de Akane.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Siento no haberte avisado, es que estudiar en mi cada no es muy cómodo y no me gustaria que Mei estuviera en ese ambiente.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.

Algunos minutos después y Mei ya estaba entrando junto con Akane. En cuanto vio a Ryoga su corazón dolió. Se había enterado de la relación de Akane y Ryoga al otro día cuando Akane se lo dijo en la universidad. Mei tuvo que sonreír y felicitarla, pintarse una felicidad falsa y desear que su amiga encontrase la felicidad realmente.

Hace mucho que estaba evitando estudiar cono antes con Akane porque no quería encontrarse con Ryoga y tener que presenciar esas hirientes escenas de ellos juntos. Había tenido el pretexto perfecto del extraño ambiente en la casa de Akane, pero como era de esperarse lo soluciono dando otra dirección. Cuando supo que era la casa de Ryoga, sabía que no podía establos evitando por siempre, así que se armo de valor y fue a verlos, de alguna u otra forma tenía que aprender a vivir con ello.

Ryoga la saludó, Mei se rubricó al instante, como cada vez que lo veía. Si alguna vez tuvo la idea de comentarle a Akane sus sentimientos por Ryoga, esto definitivamente la hacia callarse todo. Ese chico de sonrisa inocente y ojos castaños era su primer amor, había llorando ya lo suficiente a un amor que jamás sucedió, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era ser agradable, no quería que ninguno de los dos sospechaba.

-¡Mei!-se escuchó a la niña correr hacia ella.

-Hanna...hola-dijo Mei agachandose para saludarla -Pero mira que enorme estas

-Ya tengo cuatro años y medio-sonrio mientras le mostraba los dedos.

-¿Tan rápido? Si tan solo ayer te cargue mientras llorabas-Mei rió.

-¿Lloraba mucho?-Pregunto la niña.

-solo cuando no tenias a mamá cerca.

Mei acarició su cabeza y siguió a Akane para sentarse en el suelo justo en el lugar donde estaba una mesa pequeña. Mei saco sus libretas y Akane la imitó.

-Bueno, nosotros las , iremos a jugar un rato-ryoga traía a su hija sentada en sus hombros mientras le sujetaba los pies.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Mei trato de concentrarse solamente en los estudios. Pero era un poco extraño para ella esta situación.

-Gracias...-dijo Akane llamando su atención

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Mei.

-Por esto, por venir aquí, por no dejarme sola-akane tomo su mano -y una disculpa por hacerte venir hasta acá, se que el ambiente de mi casa es un poco incómodo...Bueno, bastante a decir verdad-akane rio- y también, por apoyarme en esto.

Mei bajo la mirada y sonrió apretando fuerte la mano de su amiga.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, yo no conocí a Ranma por lo que no sé cómo fue tu relación con él, pero si Ryoga te hace feliz, entonces yo no veo por que sea malo.

Akane miró con ternura a su amiga, era la única persona, aparte de Nodoka que la quería así y la apoyaba a pesar de todo.

-Akane…¿recuerdas cuánto hablamos sobre Ryoga? Y tu dijiste que era algo imposible-Mei sonrió de lado.

-Si, lo sé-dijo Akane avergonzada –Pero es algo que sólo surgió, algo que no pude controlar.

-Sólo bromeo-dijo Mei –no tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo tengo una pregunta y espero no incomodarte-Mei miró directamente a su amiga.

-¿Cuál?-dijoi ella.

-Si Ranma despertara…¿Qué harías?-Mei estuvo atenta a la reacción de la peli azul quien abrió los ojos y la miró asustada.

Akane parpadeó varias veces tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, aunque primero tendría que pensar en alguna respuesta, era algo que no se había planteado desde que empezó a salir con Ryoga ¿Acaso había abandonado la esperanza?

-Yo…-suspiró-no sé-miró a su amiga con la mirada llena de confusión.

Mei no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada y miró sus apuntes nuevamente.

-Sabes que es una posibilidad ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hacer algún comentario sobre esto, se dedicaron a ayudarse mutuamente a complementar los apuntes y a entender mejor las cosas. Hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, Mei se despidió timidamente de Ryoga, dijo que ella podía dirigirse sola a su casa, agradeció la amabilidad y se marchó. Ryoga llevaba en brazos a Hanna quien estaba profundamente dormida.

-Te acompaño hasta el Dojo.

-Si, gracias ¿Estás seguro que la llevas?-preguntó Akane refiriéndose a Hanna.

-¡Claro! Me encanta verla así

-Si, es todo lo contrario a cuando está despierta.

Ryoga estaba ocupando ambos brazos para sostener a Hanna, el que Akane caminara a su lado disminuyendo su cercanía lo seguía poniendo nervioso como la primera vez podía ver el leve sonrojo de la peli azul mientras sonreía ligeramente, él también sentía su corazón latir deprisa, con un brazo logró sostener a Hanna acomodándola para que estuviera cómoda. Dejando una de sus manos libres al roce con la mano de Akane.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más con ambas manos danzando, tratando de encontrar alguna manera en la que pudieran juntarse discretamente. Ryoga suspiró, no podía comportarse como un adolescente toda su vida, ahora era un hombre, había madurado y tenía la mujer que amaba a su lado, esperando que él diera el primer paso, Akane esperaba mucho de él y por lo tanto, debía de estar a la altura de sus expectativas, en todo lo que podia pensar era en hacerla feliz.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y en un movimiento rápido golpeó la mano de Akane, ella lo miró extrañada y Ryoga sólo se avergonzó más.

-¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Demonios!- dijo Ryoga.

Akane empezó a reír divertida por las expresiones del chico de la pañoleta y por su torpe intento de hacer lo que ella también tenía ganas de hacer.

-De acuerdo, intentémoslo una vez más-dijo ella.

Se colocó a su lado y tomó a Ryoga lentamente de la mano, ambos sonrojados , sentían que la cara les ardía, torpemente entrelazaron sus manos, Ryoga sonrió y caminaba mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos viendo hacia arriba en una graciosa expresión mientras reía.

Akane sonrió, esa pequeña felicidad era lo más bonito que había sentido en todos estos años. Y por primera vez, después de algunos meses de empezar a salir, ambos iban tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron al Dojo, fue hasta difícil para ellos soltarse.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Akane quien tomó a Hanna en sus brazos.

-No tienes qué agradecer ¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntó acomodándole un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Si…-la peli azul lo miró a los ojos.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Ryoga y darle un tierno beso, él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó un poco más a él, disfrutaba mucho de la cercanía de su cuerpo con él, de chocar sus labios con los de ella, era la mejor sensación del mundo, podría estar eternamente así.

-Buenas noches-dijo él aún en las nubes.

-Buenas noches, descansa- dijo Akane para entrar a su casa. Ella suspiró contenta, el estar con Ryoga la hacía sonreír, aunque no como antes, pero sí se sentía diferente.

Día a día recordaba las palabras de Nodoka y trataba de dejar la culpa atrás por querer seguir su vida. Entró lo más rápido que pudo y subió directamente a su habitación, Hanna estaba totalmente dormida así que la recostó y buscó a Nodoka.

-Hola…-dijo Akane mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación que antes le pertenecía a Ranma.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella.

-Bien…emm…bueno, yo quería saber si el dia de mañana ¿Puedo visitar a Ranma?-dijo la peli azul mirando el suelo.

Nodoka parpadeó varias veces sorprendida por la actitud de Akane.

-Akane, tu no tienes por qué hacerme estas preguntas, no tienes por qué pedir mi permiso. Ranma es el padre de tu hijo, tu puedes ir a visitarlo cuando tu quieras-Nodoka le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es sólo que…con todo esto, siento que ese derecho ya no me corresponde.

-Estoy segura de que a Ranma le gustaría mucho que fueras.

Akane no la miró a los ojos mientras conversaban.

-¿Cree que está bien?

-¿Qué importa lo que yo crea? Haz lo que sientas Akane, si quieres ir a verlo, puedes ir, el día y la hora en la que tu lo desees.

-Gracias-Akane hizo una reverencia antes de irse a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Akane le comentó a Hanna que irían a visitar a su padre, la pequeña hizo una mueca, intentó convencer a su madre de lo contrario, pero no lo logró.

-¿No puedo quedarme a jugar con mi papá?-preguntó Hanna.

-No, hace mucho que no visitamos a Ranma ¿No crees que es injusto dejar a tu padre fuera de todo esto?- preguntó Akane.

-Pero Ranma sigue dormido…

-Sabes que puede escucharte ¿verdad?

-Eso siempre lo dices mamá…yo sólo quería ir con papá.

-Iremos después ¿Te parece?- la expresión de la niña cambió.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella emocionada.

La niña entró a ese lugar que le parecía tan familiar y que hace algunas semanas no iba a visitar, su madre siempre la había llevado a hablarle a alguien que aunque le decian era su papá consideraba un completo extraño. Sabía que estaba dormido porque algo malo le había pasado, pero su madre siempre le decía que le hablara, que le contara cosas de ella, era alguien a quien sólo recordaba dormido, alguien que nunca contestaba.

Cuando Akane estuvo apunto de entrar al cuarto, suspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, se sentía un poco tonta al pensar que entrando al cuarto habría algo diferente pero todo estaba exactamente igual que hace cuatro años, el mismo sonido de las máquinas, la misma posición de Ranma…todo igual.

-Saluda a papá-dijo Akane.

-Hola Ranma….dijo Hanna mientras se acercaba a ese hombre –Soy Hanna…

la niña miró a su madre dándole a entender que ya había hecho su parte.

-Hola Ranma…perdón por no venir a visitarte desde hace algún tiempo, pero…-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –la escuela ha estado manteniendome ocupada, exámenes…proyectos, todas esas cosas.

Akane quería tomar su mano, pero sintió que era incorrecto debido a la relación que ahora mantenía con Ryoga, cosa que después de unos segundos no le importó, era el hombre a quien había amado el que estaba ahí ¿Cómo no iba a tocarlo?

-Hanna ya está muy grande- trajo a su hija a su lado –Ya va al kinder y también está entrando muy duro artes marciales, ¿No te mueres de ganas de verla? ¡Es muy buena! ¡Y muy pronto será mejor que ambos!-dijo Akane emocionada-¿verdad?-miró a su hija.

-¡Si! ¡Seré tan buena como mi papá!

El brillo de los ojos de Akane se desvaneció cuando supo que esa frase no era por Ranma, era Ryoga a quien se refería.

-¿Te he dicho que Ranma es el mejor artista marcial?- sonrió la peli azul.

Hanna asintió, no estaba sorprendida porque no era la primera vez que su mamá lo mencionaba.

-Yo creo que mi papá es mejor.

-Ojalá pudieras verlo pelear Hanna, era simplemente increíble ¿Te gustaría verlo también hija?

-Si…-la niña sonrió.

-Además cuando despierte, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, porque tienes los ojos de él-dijo Akane tratando de hacerle más conversación sobre él.

-¿Igual? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tiene sus ojos cerrados-dijo la niña curiosa.

-Ah, pero él no siempre los tuvo cerrados, ya lo verás cuando despierte.

-¿Podemos irnos ya con mi papá?

-Estamos con tu papá-dijo Akane.

-Me refiero a Ryoga, mamá-dijo la niña como si fuese algo obvio.

Akane no dijo nada, se volteó a ver a Ranma, tenía el cabello desarreglado, los ojos cerrados, le tranquilizaba ver su pecho subir y bajar.

-Ranma…tengo algo que decirte-Akane suspiró –quisiera que estuvieses aquí conmigo, así nada de esto estaría pasando y mi vida no sería tan enredada como lo es ahora. Te he esperado durante cuatro años, aún te espero, creo que cualquier día despertarás y si lo haces…antes pensaba que nuestra vida se arreglaría con eso ahora creo que todo sería más complicado. Te amo, no he dejado de amarte y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, no quiero dejarte atrás pero…-Akane cerró los ojos –he decidido seguir con mi vida. Te pido que me perdones por ser egoista, porque aunque Tía Nodoka diga lo contrario, yo sé que si lo es, perdón… porque sé que estoy fallándote, porque debería quedarme a tu lado, porque debería ser yo la que estuviese en tu lugar, perdóname…si es que despiertas, espero puedas hacerlo.- La peli azul sentía muchísima tristeza por tener que decirle todo esto a Ranma pero también se sentía liberada de esa gran carga que había tenido que traer, Ranma era el único que a estas alturas podía decirle algo.

-Mamá ¿Ranma estará así para siempre?- preguntó Hanna.

La peli azul hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior, el responderle estaría afirmando un hecho que en ambos casos no sería nada seguro.

-No lo sé-dijo-sçpñp qieda esperar.

Después de un rato y debido también a la insistencia de la niña, se fueron.

-¿Podemos ir con papña?-preguntó la niña.

-Pero hoy no te toca entrenar-dijo Akane.

-Sólo quiero verlo, por favor

Akane sonrió un poco, asintió y llevó a su hija a donde vivía Ryoga, éste al abrir la puerta no pudo disimular la sorpresa y emocion en una sola expresión,

Abrazó a Hanna y le dio un beso a Akane.

-Estaba entranando un poco-dijo él apenado por el desastre.

-No te preocupes, entiendo-dijo la peli azul.

-¿Podemos ver como entrenas?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Claro que si-dijo Ryoga dándole un beso en la frente.

-En realidad yo paso- dijo Akane -¿Puedes quedarte con ella un rato? Tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Ryoga frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud de Akane.

-¿Segura? ¿Estás bien?

-Fuimos a ver a Ranma…-dijo la niña.

Ryoga miró a Akane quien agachó la mirada.

-Akane, no tienes porque hacer ese gesto ¿De acuerdo?- dijo tomándola de la barbilla –Yo estaré aquí para ti, pase lo que pase-Ryoga la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó cálidamente, Akane lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Hanna sonrió y dijo una frase que los hizo separarse al instante y volver el ambiente incómodo.

-¿Se van a casar?- la pequeña sonrió feliz.

-¡Hanna!- le gritó Akane -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- el color carmín se había apoderado de la cara de ambos.

-Bueno, paso por ella al rato-dijo Akane balbuceando.

-No es necesario, yo puedo llevarla al Dojo.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, nos vemos al rato, Hanna pórtate bien- le dio un beso rápido a Ryoga y se fue caminando.

-¿Quieres verme entrenar o prefieres ver la tele?-le preguntó Ryoga.

-Quiero verte entrenar-dijo ella segura.

Cuando Akane llegó al Dojo, le extraño que no estuviesen todos comiendo, la casa se había vuelto muy silenciosa desde aquella ocasión.

-Akane, que bueno que llegas.

La peli azul dio un brinco debido a lo inesperado del llamado.

-Tía, yo también necesito hablar con usted-dijo ella.

-¿Sobre qué?- Nodoka la miró preocupada.

-Por favor no se vaya de la casa-hizo una reverencia-usted no tiene porque irse, si de algo sirve soy yo la que puede irse pero por favor, no deje el Dojo, esta casa es tan suya como de nosotros.

Nodoka no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Akane la miró de inmediato pensando que estaba burlándose de ella.

-Hija, no voy a ningún lado-dijo ella –Se lo comenté a Soun y si, nos pidió que nos quedáramos, aparte no veo a Genma muy convencido de irse- dijo Nodoka un poco enojada por la actitud de su marido.

-¿De verdad?-Akane se arrojó a sus brazos -¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias!

-¡Al contrario! Es lindo saber que pensaste en algo para evitarlo, pero no vuelvas a decir eso Akane, no digas que te irás, esta casa es tuya, tu no debes estar en otro lado que no sea aquí.

-A veces creo que sería lo mejor…

-En lugar de eso, deberían arreglar sus problemas, son hermanas, deberían estar unidas en esto.

Akane desvió su mirada, era lo que más deseaba en este momento, poder hablar con sus hermanas de cómo se sentía en lugar de sentir su hostilidad y no se estaba refiriendo exactamente a Kasumi, como le gustaría que Nabiki escuchara pero ella no era de esas personas.

-Lo intentaré, gracias- dijo ella para entrar a la casa.

-Por cierto ¿y Hanna?-preguntó Nodoka.

-Ella está….- pasó saliva –con Mei- sonrió y se giró.

La peli azul se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Nabiki la llamó y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que entrara a su cuarto. Akane dudó entre entrar a su cuarto o ir con ella, suspiró y fue hacia allá, abrió la puerta lentamente conteniendo la respiración, su hermana le daba bastante miedo.

-¿si?-preguntó Akane.

Nabiki estaba cerca de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión seria, estaba pensativa, se quedó así durante unos instantes, incluso Akane pensó que sería mejor idea salir de su cuarto y darle el espacio necesario para que después le dijera lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

-Tía Nodoka habló conmigo-dijo por fin la castaña.

La peli azul miró atenta a su hermana sin decir nada, espero a que terminara de hablar.

-Debo decir antes que, en realidad no me arrepiento de lo que dije, ni de lo que pienso- la castaña la miró haciendo a Akane estremecerse un poco –Yo sigo firme con mi idea de que el que estés con Ryoga es una total locura y no es algo que entienda ni apruebe pero ¿Qué más da mi opinión? Akane, eres mi hermana y bueno, yo quiero que seas feliz porque después de todo lo que has pasado, te lo mereces- Nabiki sonrió –Y si eres feliz con él…-a Nabiki parecía que le estaba constando mucho trabajo decir esa última frase –Te apoyaré- Akane rió cuando su hermana dijo esto entre dientes.

La peli azul corrió a abrazar a su hermana mientras lloraba, la abrazó fuertemente, no tenía las palabras para agraecerle a Nodoka lo que estaba haciendo por ella, era más que feliz en ese momento y últimamente su vida no estaba lleno de ellos.

-¿Estás…estás hablando en serio Nabiki?- dijo Akane aún llorando.

-Sabes que si-dijo ella apartándola una poco –Lo siento si fui muy egoísta, Tía Nodoka me hizo entender que no estaba poniéndome en tu lugar y aunque Ryoga es alguien a quien apor ahora no tolero, quiensabe, tal vez con el tiempo y con unos cuántos méritos –Nabiki hizo la señal con su dedo índice y pulgar mejor conocida para insinuar que se hablaba de dinero –y tal vez lo considere.

Akane sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas, pensando que este día tal vez tardaría más en llegar.

-Gracias-dijo ella sinceramente –De verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad a Ryoga.

-Trataré Akane, en serio trataré, mientras Ranma no despierte, prometo que lo intentaré.

La peli azul suspiró mirando a su hermana un poco triste, mencionar a Ranma la ponía nerviosa y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Por qué si sabes que Ranma aún puede despertar ¿Verdad?- le preguntó su hermana.

-Lo sé y créeme, también quiero eso.

-Me parece bien, ahora tal vez debamos ponernos al corriente de cómo terminamos aquí ¿Te parece?

Akane asintió, se sentó al lado de su hermana y le comenzó a contar desde que Hanna llamó por primera vez papá a Ryoga hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que comenzó a sentir algo por él.

* * *

Las otras tres prometidas no oficiales de Ranma habían estado al tanto del avance de la relación de Akane y Ryoga.

-¿No creen que ya es algo que está bastante seguro?-preguntó Ukyo quien se estaba empezando a desesperar de todo esto.

-No lo sé- dijo Kodachi poco convencida –es cierto que hay seriedad en eso pero aún no estamos del todo seguras de que Akane quede fuera.

-Hacer esto, esperar un año más y Shampoo hacer a Ranma despertar, así asegurar que Akane se enamore de Ryoga.

-¿Un año más?- se exaltó Ukyo .¿No creen que ya fue mucho?

-Ukyo ser bastante débil, en un año, nosotras tres ser las únicas prometidas que podrán luchar por Ranma, así que mejor entrenar.

-No crean que tienen alguna oportunidad, ojalá se pase rápido y pueda ver a mi amor Ranma otra vez- Kodachi rió.

un año, sólo un año más pensó Ukyo mientras tenía a esas dos psicópatas disfrutando todo el dolor que le habían ocasionado a tantas personas, aunque sentía pena por Akane y por lo que iba a enfrentar después y sobre todo por Ryoga, porque no era justo que ahora que estaba siendo más feliz, dentro de un tiempo pudiera perder todo con la misma facilidad con la que lo obtuvo porque si Ukyo estaba segura de algo es que en cuanto Akane supiera que Ranma despertó, Ryoga volvería a alejarse de su corazón otra vez.

* * *

Ownson: holi! Gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Bueno pos ahí te van mis respuestas jaja, para empezar el que ahora Ryogaxakane sea la pareja principal no quiere decir que será un fic de ellos O:, eso de que la única parte que se lleva Ranma es ser con quien se acostó no lo había considerado jajaja porque no es lo que tengo planeado. Lo que yo di a entender con lo de "la relación con Ryoga es mejor" es subjetivo. Para mi Ranma y Akane representan la torpes e inocencia del primer amor, mientras que, en este fic Ryoga y Akane son un amor más maduro, el hecho de que la relación con Ranma fuese al principio a base de insultos ponía muy triste a Akane y él que Ryoga sea lo contrario le brinda más seguridad, solo es eso, yo soy fiel creyente de que Akane no quedaría con algún otro personaje más que con Ranma

bueno, creo que no he puesto relación alguna a la relación de Akane y Ryoga con las hormonas jaja sino imaginate fic lemon para todos! Jaja ay, es que si te lo detallo más probablemente diría más de lo que debo jaja pero lo haré, considero que Akane se fijo En Ryoga por el simple hecho de que le agarro cariño, cotidiana, la costumbre, la diversión, y mientras Ranma no puede defender su lugar puesto que no está presente en de Akane como antes.

Eso de estar juntos en el tercer año, no entendí si te referías a Akane y Ranma o con Ryoga. En fin, lo diré con ambos: cuando Akane y Ranma tuvieron a su bebé aun eran unos adolescentes que estaban comprometidos, antes habían acordado que se casaría, lo puse en un capítulo porque no les parecía bien a la familia que viviese juntos sin formalizar teniendo un bebé.pero pues, paso el accidente. Ahora con Ryoga, no estaban juntos hasta apenas ahoeita, el cuarto año que Ranma sigue en Coma, por el dilema de Akane de esperar a Ranma, así que no hay razón para formalizar porque solo llevan unos meses juntos.

Jajaja yo también quisiera saber eso mi queridisimo Ownson! ¿Por que si en el anime Ranma a veces es un completo patán con Akane y Ryoga suele ser todo lo contrario se termina enamorando de Ranma? Supongo que nos gustan los chicos malos jaja, esa es una pregunta que no me corresponde a mi contestar, puesto que esa es la trama del anime!¡Vamos! Incluso hay fics donde Ranma termina hiriendo demasiado a Akane, ella se va y vuelven a estar juntos por amor :3.

Yo no estoy diciendo que Ryoga sea mejor pareja y padre jaja, yo solo estoy poniendo que el momento se dio, solo eso. Si Akane y Ranma estaban dispuestos a todo, es porque así es el primer amor, y si Akane aun no formaliza nada es porque aunque haya empezado una relación con Ryoga, es obvio que sigue amando a Ranma.

Espero haya disuelto tus dudas jaja, ya me estoy acostumbrado a escribir tanto xD, yo te invito a que sigas leyendo y cualquier otra pregunta que tengas tu dime, yo aquí te contesto jaja. Saludos.

Si alguien más tiene alguna pregunta, póngala, yo contestaré :3


	10. Capítulo 10

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 10

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? :O ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? Jaja. Es obvio que se están adelantando bastante a mi fic y Ranma ni despierta aún xD.

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

IMPORTANTE: Si es un fic RanmaxAkane, pero no por ahora, espero evitar comentarios como "Es ma´s un fic RyogaxAkane" . cuando estoy diciendo que no en su totalidad jaja.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

ATENCIÓN 4.0: Hay varias personitas pidiéndome un final RanmaxAkane y otro RyogaxAkane, así que si, podría ser, así estaríamos todos felices jaja xD

ACLARACIÓN: Veo que varias personas se confunden sobre la edad de Hanna, no sé por qué pero tienen la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

Ahora si… uuf cada vez le agrego más jaja.

* * *

Ukyo contaba los días para que se cumpliera el plano de un año que la amazona y la gimnasta habían acordado para despertar a Ranma, la chica de la espátula estaba más que cansada y harta de tener que soportarlas cada que se les daba la gana de ir a su restaurante, ella incluso no podía aguantar la emoción de volver a ver a Ranma bien, pero escuchar sus supuestas teorías de cómo actuaría Ranma al despertar la estaban desesperando.

En sus historias de alguna u otra forma, Ranma terminaba por alejarse totalmente de Akane, incluso de su hija, Shampoo y Kodachi acaban peleando hasta que una de las dos ganase el derecho de ser la prometida de Ranma, porque claro, esa era la idea, que cualquiera de las dos, usando sus trucos y mentiras harían lo que fuera por conseguirlo, sin importar a quien hirieran en el camino.

Ukyo por otra parte, estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Ranma, él era alguien muy fuerte en cuanto al físico, pero en asuntos del corazón…era un niño asustado. El tiempo había pasado para todos ellos, ya habían madurado en su mayoría, pero Ranma despertaría aún con la mentalidad de un chico de dieciocho años enamorado de Akane y recordando su historia con él. Hubo un comentario que la preocupó aún más.

-Lo mejor es que la hija cree que su padre es Ryoga- fue lo que dijo la rosa negra después de lanzar una carcajada seguida por la amazona.

Intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Ranma y dolía demasiado, iba a sufrir muchísimo, las dos personas que eran más importantes para él, ahora eran totalmente inalcanzables, y por más que quisiera encontrar un culpable no lograba hacerlo, las personas sólo veían desde fuera esta situación, era obvio pensar que Akane estaría esperando a Ranma e incluso aclararía firmemente la paternidad de Hanna y sin darse cuenta lentamente fue permitiendo que Ryoga ocupase ambos lugares.

-¿Imaginar la cara de Akane? Chica violenta ya no tendrá derecho a pelear por él…podemos permitirte pelear también Ukyo- dijo Shampoo orgullosa de sus palabras.

Ukyo no les había dado una respuesta sobre eso, tal vez antes habría accedido sin pensarlo tan sólo por la esperanza de tener un futuro con él, pero las cosas habían cambiado, sabía que incluso después del elaborado plan de esas dos, ninguna iba lograr entrar en el corazón de Ranma.

Y ella sabía que ese corazón iba a estar destrozado cuando viera lo que ella veía algunas en el U-chan, Ryoga, Akane y Hanna venían algunas veces a comer okinomiyakis, ella trataba de siempre de actuar con naturalidad, incluso algunas veces pensó en revelarle a Akane que en sólo unos meses Ranma despertaría pero sería descubierta al instante ¿Por qué ahora que quería tratar de arreglar todo era cuando más peligro corría?

La niña se veía más que feliz en compañía de su madre y de Ryoga, éste también se veía muy feliz, Ukyo siempre había creído que Ryoga nunca había tenido una oportunidad sólida con Akane si Ranma estuviese aquí, pero las cosas dieron un giro distinto y el chico de la pañoleta supo jugar bastante bien.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Ukyo preguntó con una sonrisa al verlos entrar.

-¡Si!-dijo Hanna tomando su lugar de siempre.

Akane también se veía muy feliz, muy diferente a la chica de antes, sonreía más, incluso empezaba a parecerse un poco a la Akane de antes, claro que, podría ser sólo una fachada porque sus ojos aún demostraban esa tristeza interna que se esforzaba por ocultar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Akane?-preguntó Ukyo.

-Todo va excelente, Nabiki creo que por fin entendió todo esto aunque yo sé que no está del todo de acuerdo pero eso es un gran avance-dijo mirando a Ryoga-dice que me apoyará.

-Eso está muy bien-dijo Ukyo-es bueno verte así.

-Gracias, poco a poco voy saliendo adelante.

Ukyo sabía que eso no estaba bien, es decir, de cierta forma lo estaba era justo para Akane quitarse toda esa presión pero cuando Ranma volviera ella volvería a romperse a pedazos.

Ryoga y Hanna fueron quienes terminaron de comer, debido a que Akane estaba platicando con Ukyo aún quedaba un poco de okinomiyaki en su plato.

-Hanna, mientras mamá come ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?-dijo Ryoga,

La niña asintió sonriendo y levantándose al instante.

-Ahorita volvemos mamá-dijo la niña.

-¡Con cuidado!-dijo la peli azul.

-Oye…-dijo Ukyo sentándose al lado de Akane-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? Era algo sobre no enamorarte de Ryoga-dijo la castaña la miró seriamente.

Akane casi se atragantó, tosió fuertemente y la miró preocupada.

-Si…bueno yo…no era algo que tuviera en mente, sólo pasó-dijo la peli azul nerviosa.

-Yo entiendo, es increíble que pasara a pesar de lo que decían.

-No fue algo fácil, fue la tía Nodoka quien me ayudó mucho a pensar las cosas y me hizo saber que yo también merecía ser feliz.

-Pensé que la señora Saotome iba a ser la más firme en esta situación, tu sabes…-Ukyo la imitó poniéndose la mano en la cintura como si fuese a sacar su katana.

Ambas se rieron.

-Si, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa, nosotros pensamos lo mismo, incluso creo que la tía Nodoka era la persona a quien menos quería lastimar.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Akane, si supieras que Ranma fuera a despertar en cierto tiempo ¿Qué harías?-dijo la castaña atenta a la expresión de Akane.

-Mei me preguntó lo mismo, supongo que es un tema interesante para muchos-sonrió-pero la verdad es que no lo sé y no logro imaginar qué podría decir o hacer si ese momento llegara. He esperado, todos hemos esperado ya más de cuatro años a que Ranma despierte y creo que ninguno estaría listo para ese momento, porque él empezaría a preguntar cosas, a querer saber como ha sido la vida de todos durante este tiempo…y yo, creo que no tendría el valor de contestarle todo esto.

En parte Akane tenía razón, ni la misma Ukyo sabría que hacer cuando Ranma despertara, debía preocuparse por mantener a la amazona y a la gimnasta lejos de Ranma, por lo que pudieron decir o hacer. Y aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de Ranma iba a intentarlo.

CUATRO AÑOS, TRES MESES

Conforme pasaban los días, era más usual ver a Akane y a Hanna con Ryoga en e Dojo practicando, el chico de la pañoleta se había esforzado muchísimo por hacer que lo trataran diferente, todos los habitantes de la casa incluida Nabiki que aún le gustaba incomodarlo simplemente porque era divertido. Akane pensó que la aceptación llegaría después, sabía que se estaban esforzando por entenderla y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Las tardes eran de observar a Hanna entrenar con Ryoga y aunque Akane sonreía y apoyaba a su hija, no podía dejar de pensar como serían las cosas si Ranma estuviese ahí con ellas. No podía evitar sonreír cada que veía a Ryoga y recordaba a Ranma entrenar arduamente, a veces toda la noche ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado a Ranma entrenar con Hanna? ¿Iba a volverse loca si seguía con esas ideas? Si volverse loca significaba ver a Ranma despierto, con gusto lo estaría.

Pero su realidad era otra, Ranma no estaba y el que estuviera en un futuro era totalmente incierto, ella no quería perder la esperanza de que despertara, habían pasado cuatro años y ese sentimiento jamás se había desvanecido. Para ser sincera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ukyo y Mei le preguntaron, si esa pregunta la hubiesen hecho antes de que todo estuviera tan enredado, ella habría sabido qué decir un "¡Hola Ranma! Hanna y yo te extrañamos" Era una frase normal que a estas alturas no podría ni siquiera pronunciar ¡Todo era un caos! Ranma seguía en coma, ella y Ryoga tenían una relación, Hanna, su hija lo desconocía por completo y aunque así se habían dado las circunstancias, tenía miedo de que Ranma despertara para encontrarse con todo esto.

Ella le había fallado, sabía que para su familia eso era cierto, pero ahora ella había empezado a moverse, a seguir adelante, no podía dejar todo lo que había conseguido sólo por unas preguntas curiosas de sus amigas, aunque por más que lo pensara, si tuviese que hablar con Ranma en el futuro sólo diría una palabra…"Perdón".

-¡Mamá! ¿Me viste?- ver a su hija correr hacia ella con una gran sonrisa la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Claro! – no había visto nada en absoluto.

-¿Ves? ¡ya soy más rápida y golpeo más fuerte! ¿Verdad papá?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte!-dijo él.

-Ranma, su padre, estará orgulloso de ella-dijo Nabiki.

Hana sólo sonrió sin decir ningún comentario al respecto, se sentía un poco incómoda cuando hablaban de ese hombre como su padre, sabía que lo era pero no estaba ahí para demostrarlo.

-Hora de bañarse-dijo Akane.

Y como era costumbre todos cenaban ya que Hanna regresaba en pijama y con mucha hambre, el ambiente iba mejorando, la cercanía de Ryoga con los Tendo y Saotome era cada vez más y más cercana.

CUATRO AÑOS SEIS MESES

Akane y Ryoga habían acostumbrado salir más, era una relación en la que ambos estaban más que felices, Ryoga conocía el hecho de que Ranma aún estaba muy presente entre ellos porque había sido el primer amor de ella y su mejor amigo. Todos los demás que lo veían desde afuera pensaban que él se había aprovechado de la situación, de la vulnerabilidad de Akane para poder entrar en su vida tan fácilmente y tomar el lugar de Ranma, cosa que no era verdad, no de la forma en que ellos lo describen..

Lo que sucedió con Akane fue amor desde que la conoció Amor a primera vista, Akane estaba muy mal y él hizo lo que quería hacer, estar a su lado y apoyarla, sabía que lo que Akane sentía por él no era del todo amor, sabía que aún no estaba enamorada de él por eso se esforzaba tanto porque quería que ella olvidara todo este dolor por el que había tenido que pasar tan joven, porque una chica tan maravillosa como ella no merecía todo este sufrimiento. Por eso cuando estaban juntos hacía todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír, por hacerla sentir que era amada.

Ellos entrenaban cuando Hanna estaba en la escuela o dormía después de sus entrenamientos y de cenar, sabía que la mejor forma de desahogarse de Akane siempre había sido el entrenamiento. Él era lo más cariñoso que podía con ella, cada vez que la besaba y la tomaba de la mano se sentía nuevamente como un adolescente, la amaba tanto que ahora, incluso si Ranma despertara, sería muy difícil para él dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

En todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos, ninguno había hablado abiertamente sobre Ranma, su mención se reducía a "Todo sigue igual" y aunque era su mejor amigo, Ryoga no podía evitar sentirse culpable por pensar que debido a eso, él podía estar con Akane, si Ranma despertara, ella correría a sus brazos nuevamente y estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo, tenía una hija con él.

Una hija que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas fuera suya, la sentía suya y el hecho de pensar que algún día podría ser desplazado de su vida porque Ranma estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarla, a Ryoga se le partiría el corazón en ese momento, había llegado a querer tanto a esa niña y aunque no fuese lo correcto quería seguir permaneciendo cerca de ella, quería seguir llenando ese vacío de la niña, el de una figura paterna, sabía que era egoísta, era lo más egoísta que jamás había hecho en su vida aunque a estas alturas eso no importaba ya, sólo quería hacerlas felices y aunque no era la manera de lograrlo, poco a poco lo iba haciendo.

En todos estos meses nunca se había preguntado ¿Qué le diría a Ranma? Hasta que Ukyo se lo preguntó el otro día cuando Akane y Hanna no estaban, era algo que lo tomó por sorpresa porque había evitado pensar en ello. Se puso muy nervioso, tanto que su mente se puso en blanco, frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar las palabras posibles para poder formar una frase coherente pero nada.

Su amiga de la espátula se rió de él por haberse puesto tan nervioso. Ryoga simplemente no supo qué decir ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle a su mejor amigo? "Que bueno que despertaste, por cierto, Akane ahora está conmigo y Hanna me dice papá, en fin ¿Tienes hambre?" ¡No iba a ser una plática casual! Iba a ser algo totalmente extraño y probablemente el fin de esa amistad.

-¿Tu crees que traicioné a Ranma?-le preguntó a Ukyo, era una pregunta que no iba a hacerle a Akane, sabía que ella también tenía su remordimiento y no podía añadir más peso a esa culpa.

La castaña parpadeó sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Es algo más complicado que eso, creo más bien que es algo subjetivo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me refiero a que es más fácil juzgar, por ejemplo, las personas que lo vemos desde afuera sin duda pensarían que si traicionaste a Ranma, pero tu lo ves de otra forma, es tu felicidad Ryoga…no fue la forma de llegar a ella pero ahora Akane es otra, es más sonriente, más feliz…creo que ambos lo necesitaban.

Tal vez Ukyo le dijo eso porque ella siempre había sido muy buena con él, no era hiriente y parecía que lo comprendía bastante bien.

Creía que a Akane le había hecho la misma pregunta porque la notaba algo distraía, claro que, podría no ser por eso, pero Ryoga tenía miedo de que eso pasara y tenía aún más miedo de sacar el tema con ella y hablar a fondo sobre sus sentimientos, él sabía lo que quería, lo tenía claro desde que la conoció y no tenía el valor suficiente para saber qué era lo que Akane pensaba al respecto.

Sólo quería disfrutar su relación durara lo que durara. Ya habían estado saliendo un año, por lo que se supone la confianza de ambos había crecido considerablemente y podían hablar de tantas cosas, pasar de tantos temas pero si alguien mencionaba a Ranma de repente toda esa comodidad entre ambos desaparecía.

Una de tantas tardes, los tres estaban en el Dojo viendo la televisión junto a Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka quienes estaban entretenidos mirando el programa. Reían cuando pasaba una situación graciosa y comían lo que Kasumi había preparado. Cuando pasaron los comerciales, pasaron un anuncio sobre bodas y todo lo relacionado a eso, todo iba normal hasta que Hanna habló.

-Papá ¿Tu también te vas a casar con mamá?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

Ryoga se puso rojo al instante y comenzó a balbucear palabras o más bien sonidos. Akane también se puso roja e intentó tranquilizar a Ryoga. Nabiki reía divertida por la situación mientras que Kasumi y Nodoka se veían algo preocupadas por la pregunta de la niña.

-Bueno…nosotros…-tartamudeó Akane.

-Cuéntenos ¿Planean a cabo llevar una gran boda?-preguntó Nabiki quien no perdía la oportunidad para hacer comentarios así.

-¡Nabiki!- Kasumi le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué? Es sólo una pregunta ¿Sabes Hanna?-dijo la mediana de los Tendo –Tu mamá iba a casarse con Ranma, tu padre-La niña frunció el ceño.

-¿Con Ranma? Pero él duerme.

-No siempre durmió.

-¡Nabiki! ¿Puedes ayudarme a levantar los platos?-fue la única manera que se le ocurrió a Kasumi para llevarse a su hermana.

Nodoka también se levantó de su lugar diciendo que eso debían platicarlo estando los dos solos y se llevó a Hanna con ella.

-Pero abuela…yo quiero saber…-dijo la niña.

-No es momento, mejor vamos a ayudarle a tía Kasumi a lavar los platos.

Los dos estaban en completo silencio, habían adquirido un color carmín de la cabeza a los pies, ninguno quería hablar porque no sabían qué decir.

-Que cosas dice Hanna ¿verdad?-dijo Akane algo incómoda

Ryoga empezó a reír nervioso. La peli azul se levantó diciendo que mejor entrenaran más que nada para evitar la incomodidad del momento. El chico de la pañoleta aceptó porque tampoco tenía nada más qué decir.

Así empezó el entrenamiento a altas horas de la noche, ya deberían estar acostumbrados a escucharlos entrenar a esas horas. Ambos lanzaban patadas al aire seguidos de puñetazos, estaban en un combate más pesado, las gotas de sudor escurrían por el cuello de ambos chicos quienes estaban totalmente concentrados en la pelea, esquivando y golpeando eran patrones que Akane ya dominaba bastante bien.

-No te contengas Ryoga, atácame con todo-dijo Akane adoptando su posición de guardia.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ryoga respirando agitadamente y frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente la atacó.

Akane vio con trabajo los movimientos de Ryoga, esquivó los golpes a su estómago, trató de no dejar huecos mientras le lanzaba patadas protegiéndose con ambos brazos al frente entonces Ryoga en un giro rápido cayo tras de ella, le metió el pie entre los suyos y la hizo caer.

-¡Eso fue trampa!-le gritó en el suelo.

-En un combate todo se vale-dijo él arrodillándose a su lado-no creo que el enemigo vaya a decirte paso a paso los movimientos que hará-le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos se sentaron en la duela viendo hacia el estanque. Akane se limpiaba la frente y el cuello con la toalla que tenía. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo estaban viendo las estrellas esa noche.

-Akane…-susurró Ryoga.

-¿si?-preguntó ella.

Lo miró nervioso y bastante serio, la peli azul se preocupó.

-¿Pasa algo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si yo te pidiera que…te casaras conmigo, ¿Qué dirías?- el flequillo del joven le cubría el rostro

Akane sintió como todo el aire en sus pulmones escapaba de repente, se congeló, pudo jurar que sintió como si todo lo demás alrededor de ella se hubiese detenido, sólo estaban ellos dos y eso ya era preocupante porque eso significaba que no podía desvíar el tema con facilidad, además ¿Por qué querría desviarlo? Habían estado juntos ya bastante tiempo pero…

Ranma vino al instante su recuerdo y eso hizo que el corazón le doliera bastante.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tratando de sonar natural aclaró la garganta pensando en alguna respuesta que pudiera sacarla de ese incómodo momento.

-Yo…-Akane sonrió –no, puedo-lo miró pero cuando Ryoga le devolvió la mirada destrozado agregó una última frase –en estos momentos, no puedo-tratando de que la tristeza del chico delante de ella se disipara un poco. La peli azul tragó saliva.

Ryoga no dijo nada, así que la peli azul se levantó estirándose, relajando los músculos pensando en alguna forma para poder entrar a su casa.

-es por Ranma ¿Cierto?

Akane dejó de estirarse y miró hacia el suelo, podía escuchar la respiración de Ryoga tratando de calmarse, ella también estaba tratando de hacerlo.

¿qué si era por Ranma? ¡Claro que era por él!

-No es eso, yo sólo, creo que este no sería un momento conveniente-dijo ella.

-¿Un momento conveniente?-Ryoga rió –Akane, sé sincera conmigo, lo merezco, no necesito oír ningún pretexto- le dijo firmemente.

Akane bajó la mirada, tomó un largo suspiró y habló.

-Si, es por Ranma-dijo por fin.

-Escucha, yo sé que entre ustedes hubo algo pero tu misma dijiste que era momento de continuar con tu vida ¿No es cierto? De avanzar, de ver hacía adelante yo quiero ayudarte a hacer eso y quiero estar contigo en el proceso.

Akane sacudió la cabeza y se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Qué?-Akane se levantó –No fue solo "algo" lo que hubo entre nosotros- lo vio desentendida –Tuvimos una hija Ryoga ¡Íbamos a casarnos! No fue algo de un instante, y es verdad, yo dije que quería superarlo y todo eso pero quiero ir a mi ritmo ¡No puedes venir y decirme que lo deje ir cuando todavía- Akane se percató de sus palabras y se detuvo, caminó un poco alrededor para tranquilizarse.

-Aún lo amas..-dijo finalmente él.

-Escucha Ryoga…-dijo llevándose las manos al rostro –No lo quise decir de esa forma-cerró los ojos.

Esperaba escuchar reclamos, gritos, sabía que sus sentimientos habían herido los suyos. No pudo evitarlo, las palabras fluyeron. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió como Ryoga la rodeaba con sus brazos y colocaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla, la apretó más a él y no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

-No tienes qué explicarme nada, lo siento ¿Está bien? No debo presionarte así- la alejó un poco de él y la miró directamente –Te amo Akane y esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que sientas lo mismo que estoy sintiendo-tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho –hasta que tu corazón lata al mismo ritmo que el mío cuando estemos así-le dio un beso en la frente-ahora es momento de irme, ¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Si, claro-dijo ella y sin decir más vio a Ryoga saltar la pared del Dojo para perderse entre los tejados.

Akane se dejó caer en la duela del Dojo con los brazos extendidos.

¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Ella le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos por Ranma y él simplemente decía que todo estaba bien ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo simplemente? Es decir, si fuese Ranma el que estuviese aquí, pelearían a gritos, reclamos, se dirían las cosas más hirientes que pudieran imaginar y después mandaría a Ranma a volar por los aires.

No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en cuan inmadura iba a ser siempre que estuviese con Ranma y es que todo era tan diferente con Ryoga, con él todo era pacífico, tranquilo y con Ranma todas las emociones se maximizaban, todo era tan…intenso.

¡Suficiente de seguir pensando en él! Iría a darse un baño y a dormir, si Ryoga había tocado el tema del matrimonio probablemente lo haría después pero para ser sincera no se imaginaba casándose con él.

La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que no estaba lista por el momento, además llevaban muy poco, casi nada a comparación de lo que había durado con Ranma, bueno, tal vez no era tanto el tiempo compartido sino los sentimientos, con Ranma habían bastado meses para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, con Ryoga ya llevaba más que eso y no podía sentir lo mismo.

CINCO AÑOS

Ukyo estaba tan ansiosa, ya era casi mediodía, ni la china ni Kodachi habían ido desde hace unas semanas por una parte estaba aliviada de no tener que soportarlas pero por otra, se supone que hoy era el día en que Ranma iba a despertar, aunque a estas alturas se sentía algo estúpida por haber creído ciegamente en sus palabras. Pero no fue hasta que la campanilla de su restaurante anunciando que alguien entraba sonó. Cuando se giró, las vio ahí. Ukyo rodó los ojos en cuanto se acercaron.

-Chica espátula estar feliz-

-¿Por qué debo estarlo?

-Porque mañana mismo el combate para ser la prometida oficial de Ranma, se celebrará-dijo Kodachi.

-¿Cómbate? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Chica espátula tener mala memoria, nosotras pelear por Ranma

Ukyo recordó lo que antes dijeron y que había pensado que era sólo un juego para ellas pero ¡claro! ¿Qué podía esperar de ellas?

-¿No creen que están siendo muy inmaduras? Es Ranma quien decidirá eso, no un estúpido combate-dijo ella –además ¿Cómo pretenden llevar a cabo eso? ¿No se supone que estarían despertándolo?

-Si bueno, Shampoo tomarse un tiempo antes de hacerlo, por cierto ¿Cómo ir las cosas con el cerdo y Akane? ¿Tener avances?-la china arqueó la ceja.

-Ryoga está pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Akane- dijo Ukyo un poco culpable por traicionar la confianza de su amigo.

Los ojos de la gimnasta y la amazona tuvieron un brillo peligroso y una sonrisa de gato acechando a su presa.

-¿Y Akane qué planea contestar? ¿Cómo puede estar con una persona tan aburrida como él?

-Ryoga no es una persona aburrida, ustedes no lo conocen, además no sé que planea decir Akane.

-¿A qué hora chico cerdo planear decirlo?

-Supongo que en la noche

-¿Ukyo estar segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura!

-Confiaremos en ti

-Shampoo ¿Cuándo planeas despertar a Ranma?

-Ukyo calmarse, tal vez en un rato o tal vez no ser hoy- la china rió.

Ukyo tomó su espátula y apuntó al cuello de Shampoo quien no se mostró sorprendida.

-Te lo advierto Shampoo, haz que Ranma despierte como lo prometiste o…

-¿o qué? Tú no ser rival para mi, Shampoo tener que ir a hacer entregas- se levantó al instante y salió del lugar.

-¿y tu qué? ¿No vas a seguirla?-preguntó Ukyo.

La rosa negra emitió su risa.

-No, también tengo otras cosas que hacer.

¿Cómo podían tomárselo a la ligera? Justo como sospechaba, las esperanzas de que Ranma despertara hoy se habían reducido a cero.

Por su parte, Shampoo se dirigía al hospital pensando cuál sería el momento perfecto para despertarlo y ese momento sería en la noche.

* * *

Nodoka se encontraba en el hospital cuidando de su hijo, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo así, todos los días la esperanza volvía a surgir de que en cualquier momento despertaría y pensaba en lo confundido que se sentiría por lo que ella debería ser la que estuviera ahí cuando ese momento pasara.

Estaba profundamente de que su hijo lo hiciera, porque se enfrentaría a un mundo totalmente distinto en el que él había vivido, cuando preguntara por Akane o quisiera saber de ella ¿Qué se supone iba a decirle? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que ella la había motivado para seguir con su vida? Nodoka sabía que era lo correcto, aún si eso significaba el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar la tarde en la habitación de Ranma, aunque no decía nada y tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien, no se sentía cómoda con Akane y Ryoga viviendo bajo el mismo techo donde alguna vez su hijo y Akane dijeron que se casarían pronto.

-Sé que lo entenderás hijo-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello –Si vieras a Akane, ha sido muy valiente y lo ha sobrellevado bien, hice lo que tenía que hacer por ella, no podía dejar que se hundiera en la tristeza, espero me perdones-dijo esto último con un hilo de voz.

El cielo ya había empezado a oscurecer, la enfermera abrió la puerta, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Señora Saotome? Están preguntando por usted afuera, es una chica que quiere hablar con usted y dice que es muy urgente.

-¿Una chica? Gracias por decirme señorita- apretó la mano de Ranma y salió al instante de la habitación.

Unos segundos después, la ventana de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver una cabellera púrpura que revisaba si Nodoka había salido, de un salto entró y vio a Ranma sonriendo.

-¡Hola Ranma!, tu madre tardará un poco buscándome, ahora Shampoo despertarte y casarnos- la amazona rió mientras se acercaba a él.

* * *

Ryoga le había dicho a Akane que fuera directo a donde entrenaban en el Dojo en cuanto llegara de adelantar tareas con Mei en la biblioteca de la universidad, así que el plan era llegar a casa tomar lo que pudiera de la cocina e ir con él ¿Por qué había sido tan preciso?

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó y nadie respondió su saludo, revisó en la cocina y no estaba Kasumi, su papá y el tío Genma no estaban como de costumbre jugando shogi, Nabiki tampoco estaba en su cuarto por lo tanto Hanna tampoco, encontró una nota en la mesita que decía que habían salido y que iban a llegar algo tarde.

-Demasiado sospechoso…-dijo para si, alzó los hombros y fue por algo a la cocina. Iba comiendo unas galletas que había encontrado y cuando entró casi se ahoga, tosió y vio a su alrededor a Ryoga quien tenía un ramo de rosas escondido atrás de él. Akane no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Esto, es una prueba de mis sentimientos por ti-le dijo dándole el ramo.

-¡Qué bonitas están! ¡Muchas gracias! Y ¿A qué se debe este momento tan romántico?-dijo Akane mientras olía las rosas.

-Akane, hace seis meses, en este mismo lugar, te hice una pregunta hipotética ¿Recuerdas?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Akane se había borrado.

-Ryoga…no me digas que…

-Esa ocasión tu diste una respuesta hipotética, estos últimos seis meses nuestra relación ha ido mejor, es más sólida.

-Ryoga…-el corazón de Akane estaba latiendo muy rápido.

-Yo te amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé-dijo ella sonriendo -¿Sabes que yo también te quiero demasiado?-sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso.

-Lo sé, por eso, en este momento, viene la pregunta real.

Ryoga se alejó un poco de ella y se hincó, hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-Esta vez, sólo necesito una respuesta, un si o un no es todo lo que pido. Esta vez, nada de evasivas.

Akane se llevó ambas manos cubriéndose parte del rostro y sonriendo asintió.

-Akane Tendo, ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerme el hombre más feliz? ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-Ryoga estaba muy nervioso, parpadeaba muy rápido y las manos le temblaban.

A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

Shampoo estaba concentrada presionando los puntos exactos, después de unos segundos lo consiguió. No pasó absolutamente nada, no hubo algún movimiento que le diera a entender que funcionaría. Hasta que Ranma comenzó a mover lentamente, muy lentamente sus dedos.

Shampoo sonrió.

-¡Te veré mañana Ranma!- le guiñó un ojo y salió por la ventana.

Nodoka entró al instante, extrañada por no haber encontrado a la dichosa chica que preguntó por ella. No le tomó importancia y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Mira que decir que era urgente y la chica nunca apareció…-Nodoka quedó anonadada cuando vio que Ranma movía los dedos de una mano, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ¿Cuántas veces no había creído ver lo mismo?

Miró el rostro de su hijo y pudo ver como su ceño se fruncía, como el movimiento en su rostro era cada vez mayor, se quedó sin respiración y no sabía si reír o llorar cuando su hijo abrió los ojos débilmente, la respiración empezó a ser más rápida.

-¡Hijo! ¡Ranma!- Nodoka habló más fuerte. Esos ojos azules siguieron su voz y la vieron después de tanto tiempo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Nodoka, estaba llorando de alegría.

-Ranma, si puedes oírme, aprieta mi mano, apriétala-

El oji azul parpadeó lentamente y apretó la mano de su madre suavemente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!-Nodoka salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Un doctor y una enfermera llegaron después de unos segundos.

-¿Sucede algo señora?-preguntó el doctor mientras entraba.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo despertó!- dijo Nodoka con una enorme sonrisa -¡Mi hijo despertó!

-¿Qué?- el doctor se aproximó a Ranma y lo vio parpadear mientras sus ojos estaban centrados en él.

-Esto es increíble ¡Hola Ranma! Soy el doctor Tachibana, probablemente estés confundido, no te preocupes, te haremos unos exámenes ¡Vas a estar bien!- le sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de exámenes?-preguntó Nodoka.

-¿Puede salir un segundo?

Nodoka siguió al doctor y le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Tenemos que hacerle algunas tomografías, a veces las personas en esta situación, que despiertan del coma sufren amnesia o alguna otra secuela, además, como su cuerpo ha estado en la misma posición durante tantos años, deberá darle masajes para así estimularlo, necesitará de ejercicios para que las articulaciones vuelvan a funcionar como antes.

-¿Amnesia?- preguntó la señora Saotome horrorizada.

-No son todos los casos, eso lo sabremos con la tomografía, por cierto, cuando hable probablemente preguntará cosas y estará muy confundido, sugiero no decirle todo al instante, podría ser contraproducente para el paciente. Lo importante es la pronta recuperación de su hijo.

-Está bien doctor, haré las cosas tal cual dijo.

-No se preocupe, su hijo está vivo señora y está aquí con nosotros- le dijo el doctor sonriendo.

-Si, gracias- Nodoka sonrió y ambos se despidieron de una reverencia.

Antes de regresar al cuarto de Ranma, Nodoka se detuvo un instante a admirar a su hijo parpadeando. Esto definitivamente no era un sueño ¡Ranma había despertado! Y había una persona que tenía que saber.

* * *

Ryoga había estado esperando la respuesta de Akane, ella sonrió totalmente conmovida por la escena y justo cuando tomó aire para decir la respuesta, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Toda la magia del momento desapareció. Akane rió divertida por la interrupción.

-Antes de ir a contestar el teléfono, puedes contestarme a mi-dijo Ryoga riendo.

-Debo contestar ¿Qué tal si es Kasumi?

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Ryoga levantándose –pero después quiero mi respuesta.

Akane asintió y ambos entraron a la casa donde el teléfono aún seguía sonando.

-Probablemente sólo me llaman para saber cómo estoy o porque olvidaron a algo, siempre hacen lo mismo, salen a algún lugar y terminan llamando así.

-Bueno, no puedes culparlos-dijo Ryoga –Después de todo no fue fácil convencerlos.

-¿Tú?, en un segundo hablaremos- rió Akane. -¿Hola?-

-¿Akane? ¿Hija!- era Nodoka, se notaba un poco agitada.

-¿Tía? ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?- dijo mientras Ryoga le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está perfecto ¿Estás sola?

-Si, todos salieron-

-Akane…-Nodoka ya no pudo disimular su alegría –es Ranma, hija, Ranma despertó ¡Está despierto! ¡Volvió!

Akane se quedó en shock, parpadeó repetidas veces… el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos y se sujetó a la pared para no caerse, su mirada era a la nada. Sintió como su corazón latía como hace tiempo no lo hacía, su respiración se aceleró y como pequeñas descargas eléctricas la recorrían entera. Tenía la mente en blanco, por más que Ryoga decía su nombre ella no reaccionaba.

-Akane ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Ryoga preocupado.

Ella parpadeó mientras respiraba por la boca, sus ojos danzaron mirando el suelo.

-Ranma…-murmuró. Ryoga esperó a que terminará la oración.

-¿Le pasó algo?-

-Despertó…-dijo Akane como si fuese un robot, no lo miró…

Ryoga sintió desaparecer cuando la peli azul camino hacia la salida y esos pasos fueron más rápidos hasta verla salir corriendo de la casa. No le dijo nada más y no necesitó decirlo. Estaba viendo a la mujer que amaba ir corriendo a los brazos de otro y entonces se dio cuenta de la triste verdad. Akane no se casaría con él.

Salió de la casa y golpeó el árbol más cercano. Iba a perder a Akane.

La peli azul no sentía el frío de la noche golpear su piel, ni tampoco sintió el momento en el que empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía para llegar al hospital. Hace unos momentos estaba a punto de recomenzar su futuro y ahora todo estaba al revés ¡Otra vez!

No le importaba eso ahorita, no le importa siquiera si merecía ver a Ranma, si tenía el derecho de apoyarlo, sólo necesitaba verlo.

¡Quería verlo!

¡Ranma había despertado! ¡Había vuelto!

Y el caos apenas iba a comenzar.

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Hola! Siento mucho haberme desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. Cero inspiración lo juro, pero aquí estamos nuevamente.

Siento mucho las faltas de ortografía, hay ocasiones en que escribo en mi celular cuando uso el metro y cuando llego a mi casa lo paso tal cual, seré más minuciosa en ese aspecto.

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios y las críticas! ¡Me ayudan a ser mejor!

RanmaxAkane fans les acabo de devolver la esperanza jaja.

RyogaxAkane fans, no se preocupen, Ryoga no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.


	11. Capítulo 11

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 11

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? ¡Que me diga por favor porque yo aún no lo sé! jaja

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

IMPORTANTE: Si es un fic RanmaxAkane, pero no por ahora, espero evitar comentarios como "Es ma´s un fic RyogaxAkane" . cuando estoy diciendo que no en su totalidad jaja.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

ATENCIÓN 4.0: Hay varias personitas pidiéndome un final RanmaxAkane y otro RyogaxAkane, así que si, podría ser, así estaríamos todos felices jaja xD

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienes la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

* * *

Akane respiraba agitadamente en la sala de espera a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba Ranma, cuando comenzó a correr y salió del Dojo estaba decidida a verlo, a comprobar por ella misma que estaba bien, que había despertado pero toda esa seguridad que había tenido iba desapareciendo conforme iba acercándose a él, hasta convertirla en una cobarde incapaz de seguir avanzando.

Se sentó intentando tranquilizarse, las manos le temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba ahí pero no tenía el valor para entrar a su habitación, probablemente la Tía Nodoka estaría preguntándose el por qué estaba tardando tanto. Entonces la vio salir del cuarto de Ranma. En cuanto la vio se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Viniste!-dijo sonriendo.

-Si-Akane asintió -¿Cómo está Ranma?

-¿Por qué no entras a verlo tú misma?-Nodoka la tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente.

Akane le tomó la mano a Nodoka y la hizo soltarla suavemente.

-Cuando escuché la noticia vine corriendo decidida a hablar con él pero…-dijo Akane sentándose de repente-no tengo valor para hacerlo, ¿Qué le voy a decir?- la voz se le quebró.

-Entiendo como te sientes en este momento hija, incluso yo misma no sé que le diré cuando pregunte por ti o cuando tenga dudas sobre cómo pasó todo esto y tenga que decirle que su propia madre lo provocó.

-Tía, sólo me diste una sugerencia, la que tomó la decisión fui yo, no es culpa suya.

-De todas formas, aún no podemos decirle nada.

Akane miró a Nodoka desentendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Necesitan hacerle estudios para ver si no hay alguna secuela, podría resultar en pérdida de memoria, pero de no ser así Ranma apenas se está recuperando, sería muy imprudente contarle todo tan de repente, esperemos un poco, así encontramos la manera de decírselo.

-No creo que haya otra manera de decírselo..-murmuró Akane.

-Tranquila Akane, no debes presionarte por esto. Aprecio mucho el que hayas venido pero no puedo obligarte a verlo, cuando creas estar lista, puedes venir-dijo Nodoka.

Akane asintió.

-¿Puedes avisarle a todos en casa cuando lleguen?- le preguntó amablemente Nodoka.

-Si, tenlo por seguro- sonrió

-Gracias, de verdad tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo está, pero no sería conveniente, no podría tratarlo como si todo fuese igual- Akane se levantó, se despidió de Nodoka y salió del hospital sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma.

Pero no por las decisiones que la habían hecho llegar hasta ese momento de su vida sino porque no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos? Si hasta hace unos instantes pudo haberle dicho a Ryoga que aceptaba casarse con él. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al Dojo, éste se encontraba solo, su familia aún no llegaba y Ryoga se había ido ¡Menos mal! No tenía ánimos para contestar sus preguntas y menos sobre sus sentimientos y la enorme confusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ¡Ranma había despertado! Y no podía estar junto a él para celebrarlo.

Los Tendo y Genma llegaron después, Hanna iba dormida en los brazos de Kasumi, los demás bostezaban y agradecían haber llegado ya a casa puesto que estaban muy cansados. Se sorprendieron al ver a Akane tan tarde frente a la televisión con la mirada pérdida.

-¡Akane!¡Que susto! ¿Qué haces ahí como zombie?- preguntó Nabiki quien había reprimido un grito al verla así.

La peli azul suspiró y los miró a todos.

-Necesito decirles algo-dijo ella para después quedarse callada.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Hija ¿Estás bien?-la secundó Soun.

-Yo estoy bien-sonrió…-es Ranma-dijo ella.

Cuando escucharon su nombre, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su familia por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

-Antes de que me pregunten ¡No es nada malo!- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas –Ranma despertó-sonrió ampliamente.

Todos quedaron boquiabierta, Nabiki sonrió seguida de Kasumi quienes se miraron felices, Soun rió fuerte mientras le daba unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda que estaba en shock.

-¿Ranma? ¿Akane lo que estás diciendo es cierto?- preguntó.

-¡Claro que si! Tía Nodoka me lo dijo- afirmó.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Iré ahorita mismo al hospital! ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!-

-¡Yo también quiero verlo!- siguió Soun.

-Aún no tengo sueño ¿Por qué no vamos todos?

-¡Vayan! Yo acostaré a Hanna-dijo Akane quitándole suavemente de los brazos de su hermana a su hija.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no irás?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Yo fui ese rato-dijo Akane.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar con él-la regañó Nabiki.

-Yo…-intentó excusarse Akane.

-¡Nabiki!- Kasumi le llamó la atención –Akane tiene sus razones, nosotros iremos.

La peli azul le agradeció con la mirada a Kasumi quien le regaló una sonrisa. Su hermana le regresó la sonrisa y subió al instante a su recámara llevando a su hija en brazos. Toda su familia salió al instante para dirigirse al hospital. Por su parte Akane recostó a Hanna cuidadosamente a su lado en la cama. La miró dormir plácidamente.

-Tu papá despertó-le susurró muy bajito –y no va a ser como pensaba- Le dio un beso en la frente y ella se puso la pijama, se acostó a su lado y trató de dormir mientras daba vueltas en su cama pensando que de alguna u otra forma tenía que enfrentar a Rama y decirle todo.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital el primero en preguntar sobre el estado de Ranma fue Genma, vio a Nodoka sentada en la sala de espera muy diferente a como había estado todos estos años, se le veía radiante, sonriente y calmada.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Genma.

-Él está muy bien

-Quiero verlo-sonrió Genma.

El doctor que había estado atendiéndolo desde hace cinco años, se acercó a la numerosa familia a comentarles sobre Ranma.

-Buenas noches-

¡Doctor! ¡Buenas noches-ambos hicieron una reverencia -¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hijo?

El doctor hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Si, puede pasar, pero sólo un momento.

-¿Nosotros también podemos?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Ranma acaba de despertar, en este momento debe estar muy confundido, les sugiero que esta noche lo dejen descansar y el día de mañana pueden venir a verlo, él estaría más descansado y un poco más acoplado a la situación.

-Está bien doctor, gracias- dijo Kasumi.

-¿Por qué no regresan a casa?-les dijo Nodoka –Genma y yo nos quedaremos aquí, el día de mañana ustedes vienen y nosotros nos vamos a descansar.

Los Tendo se despidieron, dijeron que mañana llegarían temprano por la mañana.

-Tía, ¿Akane vino?-preguntó Nabiki acercándose a ella.

-Si, ella estuvo aquí.

-¿entró a verlo?- Nabiki miró a la habitación de Ranma.

Nodoka negó con la cabeza agachando la cabeza.

-Lo suponía-se cruzó de brazos.

-Nabiki, hija, no seas dura con ella, en estos momentos está muy confundida, cuando esté lista ella vendrá a verlo.

Nabiki la miró con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y se relajó.

-De acuerdo, no la presionaré, no es correcto lo que está haciendo, pero trataré de entender, no me pidas más Tía. No prometo nada-dijo Nabiki yéndose.

Nodoka sabía que Nabiki iba a terminar diciendo lo que pensaba, pero quería que tratara de entender, la misma Akane en estos momentos no sabía ni cómo reaccionar sólo iba a terminar sintiéndose más confundida.

Al día siguiente y tal como los Tendo dijeron llegaron temprano al hospital sin Akane ni Hanna.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Soun encontrando a los Saotome en la sala de espera con los ojos cerrados, cuando lo escucharon gritar ambos dieron un salto.

-¡Papá!- gritó Kasumi -¿Por qué no se van a descansar?

-¡Oh no! ¡Estamos bien!-dijo Nodoka aunque la cara de Genma decía todo lo contrario.

El doctor llegó debido al alboroto, cuando vio que eran ellos sólo sonrió.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo él –Que bueno verlos a todos aquí, estoy seguro que Ranma se pondrá muy feliz.

-Doctor Tanaka ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Si si pueden, lo recomendable es que pasen uno por uno…-

El doctor se detuvo un poco por la expresión de sus familiares, si bien es cierto que habían querido esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para que Ranma despertara, él había convivido directa e indirectamente con ellos., había sido testigo del dolor que habían pasado durante todo este tiempo.

-Pero esta vez haré una excepción…estoy seguro de que a Ranma le hará muy bien ver a toda su familia junta-el Doctor Tanaka sonrió cuando vio como la expresión de los demás cambiaba.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Nodoka quien se levantó enseguida obligando a su marido a levantarse.

Los Tendo y Saotome siguieron al doctor quien los guiaba a la habitación de Ranma.

-Por cierto, quiero pedirles un favor, por el momento ¿Pueden no decirle sobre todo lo que ha pasado?, el doctor dice que aún no es conveniente, hay que esperar un poco.

Todos asintieron. Nodoka tocó ligeramente la puerta, cuando vio los ojos de su hijo abrir poco a poco volvió a sentir y ese alivio en su pecho volvió.

-Hijo, hola, mira quien vino a visitarte.

Ranma ya no dependía de un aparato, tenía el respirador aún pero era hasta que estuviese completamente estabilizado, tenia conectado el suero y su expresión era soñolienta.

-Ranma…¡Hijo! ¡No puedo creer que hayas despertado!- Soun empezó a llorar como si se tratase de sus propias hijas -¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Saotome!- al instante su amigo y él estaban abrazados llorando desconsoladamente.

-Esto es vergonzoso…-dijo Nabiki con el ceño fruncido -¡Hola dormilón!

-¡Ranma! ¡Que alegría!- dijo Kasumi.

El oji azul se encontraba inmóvil, se le veía cansado pero la débil sonrisa que tenía en su rostro demostraba la felicidad que tenía. Pasó saliva, con su mirada vio a cada uno de los miembros ahí dentro…como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

-y ¿Akane?- habló bajito, con esfuerzo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron unos a otros esperando que alguien hablara primero, sentían la tensión en el estómago ¿Quién diría algo? ¿Y qué iba a decir?

-Ella…-dijo Nodoka mientras pensaba una excusa.

-Akane está muy ocupada con las tareas, ella vendrá cuando esté libre de todo eso-dijo Nabiki muy segura.

-Así es hijo, ella está muy concentrada en sus estudios, pero la verás pronto- le dijo Nodoka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Los Tendo estuvieron ahí por unas cuantas horas, platicando entre si y hablando con Ranma quien sólo decía monosílabos hasta que se quedó dormido. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta y se despidieron de Nodoka. El doctor Tanaka entró después de unos minutos diciendo que era necesario dejar descansar al paciente, que después podrían visitarlo regularmente. Los demás se fueron, dentro de poco Genma y Nodoka también se irían a descansar, después de asegurarse de que Ranma estuviese descansando.

Los días iban pasando y la recuperación de Ranma estaba en proceso, el doctor Tanaka le había dicho a los Tendo y a los Saotome que no le comentaran a Ranma algún evento que pudiera impactarlo demasiado, era muy recomendable que le dieran a entender que lo importante en ese momento era su recuperación y después vendrían las respuestas.

Tenía buenas noticias en cuanto a la recuperación de Ranma, no sufre de amnesia ni ninguna secuela que pueda afectar su recuperación.

Debido a que Ranma había estado inmóvil durante tantos años era probable que su cuerpo no respondiera a las indicaciones de moverse pero eso era bastante normal y era algo que ya le había explicado a Ranma, pero con la rehabilitación podrían a funcionar nuevamente esas articulaciones y poco a poco iría hablando más, la familia no tenía por qué asustarse, más bien era prioritario que le ayudaran.

Y así fue como comenzó su rehabilitación, Nodoka se encargaba de masajear a Ranma, el doctor le había enseñado una rutina de ejercicios que consistía en mover suavemente las muñecas de Ranma, los pies, flexionar sus piernas, los brazos poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo dejara de estar rígido, después de eso, Ranma practicaría caminar pero claro que esto iba a tomar algo de tiempo.

Todos los días Ranma preguntaba por Akane y por su hija, cada día las excusas se iban agotando está en la escuela Está con una amiga haciendo un proyecto Está enferma Dijo que vendría pronto y Ranma ya se estaba fastidiando por sólo escuchar eso y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Había pasado un mes desde que despertó y en ese tiempo ni Akane ni Hanna habían ido a verlo.

-¿Cómo estás hoy hijo?- dijo Nodoka entrando para hacer otra rutina de ejercicios.

-Bien mamá, estuve practicando, tratando de moverme…

-Ranma…., sabes que no debes esforzarte tanto.

-Lo sé…pero ya quiero volver a caminar.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- dijo Nodoka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Quiero ir y preguntarle yo mismo a Akane por qué no quiere verme-le dijo mirándola directamente.

Nodoka rió nerviosamente mientras empezó a masajear sus manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Akane tiene muchas ganas de verte.

-Si las tuviera, ya habría venido hace mucho ¿No crees? ¿Qué pasó? Mamá dime ¿Hice algo malo? Aunque no recuerdo haber hecho nada, pero Akane es así, siempre se ha enojado por pequeñeces.

A Nodoka la ponía muy contenta saber que su hijo seguía siendo el mismo de hasta hace unos años y le partía el corazón saber que ella misma estaba siendo parte de la mentira que todos habían acordado crear para no alterar a Ranma.

-No hiciste nada, sólo necesita tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? Además, quiero ver a Hanna, por más que pregunto por ella nadie me dice nada, quiero volver a cargarla hasta que se quede dormida- Ranma rió.

-Si bueno…-Nodoka se puso nerviosa.

-Mamá…dime la verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?-preguntó directamente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no soy estúpido, todos ustedes están actuando muy raro, ninguno me dice nada sobre Hanna o Akane, además…-dijo mirándose las manos –todos han cambiado…por eso mamá, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

Nodoka se quedó callada unos instantes mientras seguía masajeando.

-El doctor Tanaka dijo que no era conveniente…

-¡Mamá!- gritó Ranma –Yo quiero saberlo, por favor, lo último que recuerdo es estar huyendo con Akane y con Hanna, después alguien nos atacó, recuerdo caer en el agua y luego un dolor intenso en mi cabeza…después…nada. Ya no recuerdo nada.

Su madre cerró los ojos, esperando que lo que fuese a decir no resultara contraproducente para su hijo, pero si quería empezar a desmantelar todas las mentiras, tendría que empezar por las pequeñas.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?

-Muy seguro.

-Has estado así por cinco años..-dijo su madre atenta a la expresión de su hijo.

Ranma cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, se recargo en su cama que estaba un poco levantada para que pudiera sentarse.

-¿cinco años? ¿Es…enserio? ¿Cinco años?

-Hijo cálmate, por favor.

-¿Cálmarme? Mamá ¿cómo me pides calmarme? ¡He estado aquí cinco años! Con razón Akane no quiere venir a verme…y Hanna…¡Debe estar ya grande! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-Precisamente por esto, Ranma, estabas más delicado antes, ahorita te exaltaste ahora imagínate si te lo hubiera dicho antes…

-¿Algo más que deba saber mamá?-preguntó Ranma con tristeza en la mirada.

Nodoka agachó la mirada, miró a su hijo que esperaba su respuesta, tomó aire y muy segura de si misma habló.

-No, eso es todo-dijo vacilante pero Ranma le creyó.

-y ¿Qué ha hecho Akane todo este tiempo?- el oji azul volvió a preguntar sobre ella.

Nodoka aclaró su garganta, ya se le estaban acabando los recursos y Akane aún no se decidía a hablar con él. Akane era la persona indicada para decirle todo a Ranma.

-Bueno ella…va a la universidad, le dejan muchísima tarea, siempre está apurada con los proyectos y las entregas.

-¿A la universidad? ¡Vaya! ¡Así que si entró! Me alegro por ella-sonrió ¿Y cómo le va en la universidad? ¿Tiene amigas?

-Si, tiene varias pero una en especial con la que siempre se junta e incluso ha ido al Dojo varias veces a comer con nosotros, de hecho ha estado aquí también, acompañando a Akane cuando venía a visitarte.

-¿Venía a visitarme?-los ojos de Ranma brillaron mientras sonreía.

-Así es, solía venir diario y Mei, su amiga, la acompañaba.

-¿Mei?, debe ser alguien muy paciente como para ser amiga de Akane, soportar a ese marimacho resulta agotador.

-¡Ranma! ¡No hables así de ella!

Ranma rió, tenía tantas ganas de volverla a ver, quisiera saber todas estas cosas por ella misma, que estuviera aquí y platicaran los dos, saber que había venido aquí lo ponía muy contento, el amor que sentía por ella había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo al igual que él y ahora se sentía con la misma intensidad que hasta hace cinco años.

-¿y mi hija? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Ranma emocionado.

-Ella es preciosa Ranma, es una niña muy inteligente. Tiene tus ojos

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó eso.

-Además es tan hábil practicando artes marciales como tú a tu edad.

-¿Practica artes marciales?- preguntó Ranma parpadeando sorprendido.

-Si y es muy buena- Nodoka rió –si pudieras verla, estarías tan orgulloso.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién practica?

-Con Akane-dijo Nodoka al instante.

-¿Con Akane?- hizo un tono de burla –Pero si ella es la persona más torpe que he conocido, pobre de Hanna, seguramente, ya tendrá su propio mazo para mandar a volar a las personas por los aires.

-¿De qué hablas hijo?

-Nada mamá, yo me entiendo.

Pasaron 2 meses muy rápido, y la rehabilitación de Ranma había avanzado de una forma extraordinaria, ya podía mover un poco los brazos y las piernas, él quería poder caminar otra vez muy pronto, había estado cinco años sin haber nada por lo que tenía que volver a entrenar lo más rápido posible, era un artista marcial…tenía que recuperar su condición.

* * *

En todo ese tiempo cierta peli azul había tenido un gran dilema que con el pasar de esos dos meses no había podido solucionar. Sabía de la condición de Ranma porque sus hermanas, su papá y sus Tíos Genma y Nodoka no paraban de hablar de su mejoría y de lo rápido que podrían tenerlo de vuelta en el Dojo y a Akane eso le aterrorizaba.

Ninguno en su casa la había presionado, ni había intentado hablar con ella, sabía que podía acercarse con quien quisiera hablar del tema pero ¿Qué iba a decir? No tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con esto. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil para ella dar la cara, no podía simplemente armarse de valor e ir a hablar con él, no podía hacerlo, no era tan valiente ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? La iba a odiar.

-Akane ¿No crees que lo correcto es que vayas?- le dijo Nabiki un día.

-Ya no sé qué es lo correcto…-dijo ella.

-Sí lo sabes Akane, sólo que las cosas están muy enredadas. Ranma es muy buena persona-Akane la miró –y el personar a una persona es cuestión de tiempo, pero el reloj no empieza a moverse hasta que no dices las palabras –Nabiki le guiñó el ojo.

Esas palabras dejaron impresionada a Akane, Kasumi era la más acertada para decir eso pero ¿Nabiki? ¿De verdad deseaba tanto que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran? Por otro lado estaba Hanna y Ryoga.

Pensó muchas formas de decirle a Hanna que su papá había despertado y no fue para nada como lo imaginó.

-Hanna, mi amor, tengo algo que decirte- ambas estaban en el parque al que solían ir con Ryoga.

-¿Dónde está papá? ¿No va a venir?-preguntó triste.

-Hoy sólo estaremos tú y yo, pero por favor, escúchame ¿si?- le habló dulcemente.

La niña hizo una mueca y suspiró escuchando atenta a su madre.

-¿Te acuerdas de Ranma? ¿Tu padre?

-Si, el que siempre duerme ¿no?-dijo ella.

-Si así es…tu papá, Ranma-aclaró-despertó.

La niña la miró seriamente, sin expresión, Akane no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo dijo pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver que su hija no reaccionaba.

-¿Puedo comerme esto ya?-dijo señalando su plato.

-Hija, te dije que tu papá ya despertó.

-Si te oí, eso es muy bueno ¿no?

-¡Si! ¡Es increíble!

-¿Por qué no has ido a verlo?-le preguntó.

-Bueno…porque quería decírtelo primero a ti, además, ¿No crees que sería mejor que tu lo vieras primero? Así se pondrían al corriente de muchas cosas.

-Si tu mamá, no has ido a verlo ¿Por qué yo si debo?-dijo la niña mirándola un poco cansada de la conversación.

Esa fue la única vez que le mencionó a Hanna el estado actual de Ranma, a la niña parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto, es decir, le daba gusto que su padre despertara pero no mostraba interés por querer ir a verlo o platicar sobre él. Sólo hablaba de Ryoga y de cómo lo extrañaba. He ahí el otro problema…Ryoga.

Aquella vez que salió corriendo cuando escuchó que Ranma había despertado, Ryoga no la buscó durante días, no supo nada de él, hasta que la citó afuera de la universidad para ir a comer algo, la atmósfera entre ambos fue diferente, muy tensa y fría, no era para nada el Ryoga de hasta hace unos días cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle que se casara con él.

-¿Y cómo está?- Ryoga habló primero.

-Bien…tiene que iniciar su rehabilitación debido a que su cuerpo estuvo así durante mucho tiempo.

-Que bueno, sabiendo como es él, su recuperación será pronta.

-Si…

-¿No has ido a verlo?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ryoga –esa noche estabas muy decidida.

-Y me sentía decidida pero cuando llegué…dudé, Ryoga ¿Qué le voy a decir? Que tú y yo estamos juntos y que Hanna ni siquiera pregunta por él…me va a odiar, jamás me lo perdonará.

-Es porque lo amas ¿cierto?

-Tu conoces mis sentimientos, tengo miedo Ryoga.

-¿No crees que debamos decírselo los dos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No lo creo! Sé que debo decírselo yo- Akane puso sus manos en su cabeza desesperada –Sé que nadie le ha dicho nada en las visitas, porque la persona que debe decírselo soy yo.

-¿No crees que estás cargando mucha responsabilidad?

-¡Ryoga! ¡Íbamos a casarnos! ¡Tenemos una hija! ¡Teníamos planes para nuestro futuro! ¡Teníamos todo! Esto es mi culpa, soy la única responsable.

-Yo también soy responsable, todos tenemos un poco de culpa. Pero no debes sentirte mal, Akane, tu misma lo dijiste, tenías que seguir adelante…

-Pero sólo necesitaba seguir confiando…

-Entonces…¿Quieres terminar esto?-preguntó Ryoga cabizbajo.

Akane le tomó la mano ¿Qué era esa sensación que le impedía dejarlo completamente?

-Dije que me sentía mal por él, pero…soy feliz contigo Ryoga. Tienes razón, las cosas son diferentes ahora y no puedo regresar a ser la chica de dieciocho años insegura, pero déjame decírselo ¿Por favor?

* * *

Ryoga había aceptado esperar hasta que Akane le dijera lo que había pasado, entonces ¿Por qué estaba en ese instante afuera de la habitación de Ranma a punto de entrar? Tocó ligeramente la puerta y escuchó la voz de Ranma diciendo que pasara.

Cuando el oji azul lo vio entrar se asombró bastante y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡P-chan! ¿Acaso te perdiste cerdo?- Ranma se burló.

-¡Cállate Ranma! ¡Al menos yo sigo siendo hombre!-Ryoga gritó.

-Pero sigo siendo humano…

-Es increíble, no llevamos ni cinco minutos hablando y ya estamos peleando.

-¡Como siempre!

-Vine a ver cómo estabas…

-Bastante bien, en unos cuantos meses volveré a derrotarte en cualquier combate.

-¡Yo también he mejorado Ranma!

-Tomaste la ventaja cinco años, yo sólo necesito unos meses- Ranma presumió.

-Así que ya sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste así.

Ranma asintió.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque nadie me dice nada ¿Tu sabes algo? Sé que me están ocultando algo pero mientras siga aquí, no puedo hacer nada para averiguarlo.

-Sé paciente, todo esto es necesario.

-¡Paciencia! Es lo que menos necesito ahorita, sólo quiero salir y volver a entrenar como antes…y…quiero ver a Akane y a Hanna ¿Tu las has visto? ¿Sabes por qué Akane no viene a verme?-le preguntó.

-¡Oye! No vine a que me interrogaras, sólo vine a ver como estabas…-

-¡Es que me desespera no saber! ¡Ya sé! ¿Crees que P-chan pueda saberlo? Si eres bueno, prometo que cuando vayas al Dojo no te golpearé.

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa eso?-gritó Ryoga.

-No sé que hacer Ryoga…-

-Ya te dije, eres muy necio.

-¿Y qué has hecho tu? Me sorprende que hayas llegado, usualmente terminarías en algún otro lugar de Japón.

-¡Cállate! He estado mucho tiempo en Nerima por lo cual he memorizado algunas calles.

-¿De verdad? Estoy sorprendido P-chan.

-¿Has visto a Hanna? ¿Cómo es? Dice mi mamá que es igual de hábil que yo en combate y bueno…no es por presumir, pero su padre es el mejor artista marcial-Ranma empezó a reír.

Ryoga rodó los ojos.

-Ella es increíble Ranma, es lista, fuerte, es muy necia cuando quiere algo, es la alegría del Dojo, es un orgullo ser su padre- Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezó a reír nerviosamente -¡Ya sabes! ¡Lo digo por ti!

-¡Claro que lo sé cerdo! Estoy muy emocionado por verla.

Ambos voltearon a la ventana pues escucharon algo extraño, los dos tenían el ceño fruncido, Ryoga se levantó y miró a Ranma, éste asintió, mientras el chico de la pañoleta se acercaba lentamente hasta el marco para asomarse. Dos segundos después había caído noqueado por un bombori que se había estampado directamente en su cara, dejándole la marca mientras sus ojos estaban medio abiertos.

-¡Ryoga!- gritó Ranma –Debe ser una broma…

-¡Shampoo venir a visitar a Ranma!- se acercó a él contoneando sus caderas y de un salto terminó abrazándolo en la cama.

-Shampoo, espera…espera…aún no puedo moverme bien.

La amazona lo escuchó y se alejó rápidamente de él.

-Lo siento Ranma ¿Dolerte mucho?

-Es un poco incómodo, todavía no puedo moverme libremente del todo.

-Ranma no preocuparse, Shampoo cuidar de futuro esposo.

-No es necesario Shampoo, gracias.

Ryoga se levantó en un segundo reclamándole a Shampoo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No puedes simplemente entrar por la puerta?

-Shampoo no saber que chico cerdo estar aquí- estaba sorprendida -¿Qué hacer aquí?

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, Ranma no está para tus juegos.

-¿Y qué tal tus juegos?- Shampoo alzó su ceja desafiante.

Ryoga sintió escalofríos en su espalda, conocía esa sonrisa de Sahmpoo y sabía que no era para nada bueno.

-¿Ryoga venir a contarle todo a Ranma? O ¿Shampoo decirle?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas Shampoo? Ryoga ¿De qué habla?

Ryoga lo miró de reojo y tragó saliva difícilmente.

-No te atrevas Shampoo o te juro que…-  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué puede hacerme un cerdo inútil como tu? ¿Ranma querer saber por qué Akane no venir? ¿Querer saber que ser todo eso que todos ocultar? – se acercó a él provocativamente -¿Ranma querer saber como Akane y chico cerdo traicionarlo?

Ranma miró a Shampoo desconfiando.

-¿De qué hablas Shampoo? ¿Qué clase de truco estas haciendo ahora?- le preguntó enojado.

-No ser ningún truco, Shampoo no hacer nada esta vez.

-¡Shampoo cállate! ¡No tienes derecho de venir y decirle todo esto! Ranma, no vayas a creer ninguna palabra de lo que ella diga.

-Pero seguro Akane decir lo mismo.

Ranma miró confundido a Ryoga, verlo tan nervioso le hacía pensar que Shampoo no estaba tan equivocada, estaba tratando de callarla y parecía que sí sabía más de lo que le había dicho.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-Ranma volvió a preguntar ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane en todo esto?

-Shampoo contarle todo a Ranma- sonrió la amazona.

Mientras Ryoga pensaba en alguna forma de hacerla callar.


	12. Capítulo 12

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 12

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? ¡Que me diga por favor porque yo aún no lo sé! jaja

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

IMPORTANTE: Si es un fic RanmaxAkane, pero no por ahora, espero evitar comentarios como "Es ma´s un fic RyogaxAkane" . cuando estoy diciendo que no en su totalidad jaja.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

ATENCIÓN 4.0: Hay varias personitas pidiéndome un final RanmaxAkane y otro RyogaxAkane, así que si, podría ser, así estaríamos todos felices jaja xD

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienes la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

* * *

Shampoo tenía la sonrisa de un gato acechando a su presa, Ryoga podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa arrogante y el brillo en sus ojos disfrutando la escena lentamente.

-Entonces…¿Ranma querer escuchar toda la verdad?-dijo la amazona mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Ranma…¡Escúchame!-dijo Ryoga desesperado por evitar que le dijera todo -¡Tu sabes como es Shampoo! ¡No la escuches! ¡Te aseguro que todo, absolutamente todo tiene una explicación!-dijo el chico de la pañoleta con la garganta seca.

-¿Explicación?- murmuró Ranma -¿Qué está pasando Ryoga? Yo sé cómo es Shampoo pero ¿Por qué es la única persona que ha venido aquí que quiere contarme todo lo que realmente está pasando?

Ryoga no supo qué decir, en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco, como si las palabras estuviesen huyendo de su boca. Sólo podía respirar agitadamente sin tener una idea clara de cómo evitarlo, podría retar a un combate a Shampoo en ese momento, pero era una mujer y ¡Él jamás golpearía a una mujer!

-¡Shampoo! ¡No te atrevas a decirle nada! ¡O sino…!-gritó Ryoga en un último intento.

-o sino ¿Qué?- dijo la amazona desafiante -¿Tu y tú prometida pelear con Shampoo? Shampoo vencerlos a los dos fácilmente-dijo la china.

-¿Prometida?- dijo Ranma escéptico –Ryoga ¿Tienes una prometida?- el oji azul parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡Akane Tendo ser prometida del chico cerdo!- Shampoo lo dijo como si fuese una hazaña increíble.

Ranma se heló, frunció el ceño y miró con enojo a Shampoo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Akane? ¡Eso es imposible! Shampoo…¿Qué ganas con mentir así?- le gritó Ranma rojo de coraje.

Shampoo parpadeó como si fuese un pequeño reclamo y después sonrió.

-Si Shampoo estar mintiendo, entonces chico cerdo tener que negarlo…-miró a Ryoga desafiante, sonriéndole a su presa.

Ranma volteó a verlo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, Ryoga se limitó a bajar la cabeza con el flequillo cubriéndole su rostro, tenía una postura rígida y ambos puños cerrados, al ver que no hablaba, el oji azul se aclaró la garganta.

-Ryoga…, Shampoo está mintiendo ¿verdad? Todo lo que dijo es mentira ¿cierto?

-¡Cerdo negarlo ahora!- la amazona se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Lo siento Ranma!-Ryoga hizo una reverencia.

Ranma quedó con la mirada fija hacia donde estaba parado Ryoga, su estómago comenzó a dolerle, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de haber podido moverse a voluntad habría salido tras de Ryoga en un instante. Apretó los puños, lo poco que podía y se quedó callado. Apretó las sábanas de su cama y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, sintió el nudo en la garganta…abrió los ojos y empezó a ver borroso…¡Estaba a punto de llorar! Empezó a inhalar y exhalar tratando de calmarse y parpadear rápidamente para no derramar lágrimas. Pasó saliva.

-¡Voy a matarte!- gritó Ranma tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-Ranma quedarse con Shampoo…-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Ryoga no tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara, seguía agachado escuchando como Ranma forcejeaba para si quiera salir de la cama, si hubiese recuperado la absoluta movilidad de su cuerpo en este momento Ryoga estaría teniendo el combate de su vida.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-dijo –¡Eres un traidor!…-susurró -¿Akane y él? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué demonios pasó?-dijo Ranma tratando de golpear algo.

-Akane y yo no estamos comprometidos…-dijo Ryoga después.

Ranma lo miró furioso.

-Pero Ryoga proponérselo ¿Cierto?- volvió a decir Shampoo.

El oji azul volvió a mirarlo esperando una respuesta.

-Dime la verdad Ryoga…-dijo con rencor en su voz.

-Es verdad, se lo propuse…

-Y Shampoo saber más…-

-¡No te atrevas, Shampoo!

-¿Me estás amenazando, cerdo? ¿Shampoo contarle sobre la niña…sobre Hanna?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hanna en todo esto?-preguntó Ranma.

-Cerdo tomar el lugar de Ranma durante todo este tiempo, ir al Dojo de chica violenta, salir con ella y ser padre para la niña…-se acercó a Ranma hablándole bajito a propósito –incluso ella llamarle papá a chico cerdo.

Ranma estaba horrorizado, sus ojos danzaban mirando al suelo como si alguna explicación saliera de la nada para toda esta locura que tenía que procesar en unos segundos, justo cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía procesado, Shampoo seguía hablando.

-Toda la familia, incluso tu madre saber de esto. Shampoo tener entendido que ella ser quien darle la idea de salir con Ryoga…-Shampoo sonrió triunfante.

El oji azul tenía la mirada llena de odio, de dolor, de tristeza, de enojo, Ryoga tembló un poco cuando él lo miró.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Y encima vienes aquí a mentirme como si nada…¡escúchame bien Ryoga! ¡En este momento aún no estoy en condiciones para pelear! Pero en cuanto salga de este lugar y me recupere…¡Voy a acabar contigo! ¡Hanna es mi hija! Y si a Akane ya me la robaste totalmente …con Hanna no pasará eso ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Mía y de Akane! ¡Que no se te olvide! Ahora ¡Lárgate!–Ranma gritaba esto último.

Debido a los gritos, el doctor y una enfermera entraron rápidamente al cuarto para controlar la situación.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el doctor Tanaka preocupado por la reacción de Ranma.

-¡Pasa que estoy rodeado de mentirosos!- gritó Ranma.

-Señorita, señor, por favor, necesito que salgan de la habitación-les pidió el doctor amablemente.

-Shampoo querer quedarse con Ranma-dijo melosamente la amazona.

-Lo siento, eso no es posible con el estado actual del paciente, les pido se retiren hoy y otro día podrán venir a visitarlo.

El chico de la pañoleta se inclinó frente a Ranma diciendo que lo sentía para después salir de la habitación, el Doctor Tanaka quedó impresionado cuando vio a la señorita de cabello púrpura salir brincando por la ventana pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario en ese momento.

-¡Tranquilízate Ranma!- le dijo el doctor, quien le hizo señas a la enfermera de que se acercara.

-¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme después de todo eso que me dijeron?- Ranma gritaba furioso.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó el doctor temeroso de la respuesta del joven.

-La verdad…que todos me han estado mintiendo en mi cara…-dijo Ranma aún tratando de levantarse.

-Escúchame bien Ranma, sino te tranquilizas tendré que darte un sedante…-el doctor le dijo con voz severa.

Ranma empezó a inhalar hondo cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse, lo que menos quería en este momento era quedarse dormido.

-De acuerdo, me tranquilizaré.

-Bien…-dijo el doctor.

-Hoy no quiero más visitas, por favor-dijo el oji azul decidido.

-Está bien.

El doctor salió de su habitación un poco apenado por lo que ese muchacho estaba pasando, se había enterado de todo en el momento menos indicado y quería pensar que de las personas también menos indicadas.

Una vez que estuvo solo Ranma se quedó en absoluto silencio, comenzó a pensar en todas los pretextos que su familia le había dicho, empezó a entender el motivo de por qué Akane no había venido, no era que estuviese ocupada con una vida universitaria, bueno, tal vez si pero no totalmente. Ranma se agarró la cabeza sintiéndose la persona más estúpida e ingenua, por haber creído todo sin preguntar de más, por haberse conformado con respuestas superficiales.

Se recostó…desesperado por no poder averiguar más por sí mismo ¿Akane y Ryoga? Sacudió la cabeza despejando esas ideas que sólo lo molestaban más, si Shampoo le hubiese dicho todo cuando estaban solos probablemente no le habría creído y de hecho no le había creído al principio, pero al ver la expresión de ese traidor que se hizo llamar alguna vez su amigo, supo que todo era cierto.

Estaba tan furioso…y dolido, puso su brazo encima de rostro, a la altura de su cabeza y empezó a recordar los últimos días que estuvo con Akane…a su hija, el que se casarían pronto, que iban a estar juntos siempre y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Lloró en silencio ¿Akane se había olvidado de él? Todo este tiempo ella simplemente lo sacó de su corazón porque él seguía amándola con la misma intensidad de hace cinco años.

-¡Maldita sea!-susurró.

Y eso no era lo peor…Hanna, su hija creía que Ryoga era su padre ¿Qué acaso ella no sabe la verdad? ¿Akane fue capaz de mentirle a tal grado a la niña? Estaba muy confundido, no creía que ella fuese capaz de algo de algo…pero justo ahora con tan pocas respuestas ya no sabía de lo que Akane podía ser capaz o no. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí y escuchar a Akane con sus propias palabras, decir alguna razón por la cual había hecho todo esto ¿Por qué le había arrebatado todo?

Durante el resto del día, el doctor entró a su cuarto diciéndole que su madre había venido a verlo. Ranma negó con la cabeza y dijo que estaba indispuesto. De todas las personas que pensó que pudieron haberle mentido, no esperaba que su mamá fuera una de ellas.

-Dígale que estoy dormido, por favor.

-No podrás esconderte por siempre aquí, Ranma-dijo el doctor.

-Ya lo sé, sólo quiero pensar el resto del día- dijo Ranma evadiendo la mirada del doctor.

El doctor sólo suspiró y cerró la puerta. Seguramente su madre habría pedido alguna razón por la cuál no le permitían verlo, él sólo quería estar solo y pensar, pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Ya había anochecido y el oji azul aún no lograba pensar en una manera adecuada de enfrentarse a todo lo que le esperaba afuera de este hospital.

Escuchó un ruido en la ventana y se giró, pensó que era Shampoo y nada podía molestarlo más que verla otra vez, es cierto que había sido sincera pero era demasiado obvio que lo había hecho para beneficio propio a ella no le importaba el dolor que él estuviese sintiendo, simplemente iría por alguna razón tonta como una cita, pero al ver una espátula gigante que se dejaba ver se sintió más tranquilo.

-¡Ukyo!-exclamó el oji azul.

-Shhh…-la cocinera puso su dedo índice en su boca –No grites Ranma, no quiero que me descubran.

El oji azul asintió.

-No entiendo cuál es la obsesión con entrar así a mi cuarto-susurró Ranma.

-¿Lo dices por Shampoo?- preguntó acercándose a él.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes?

-Ryoga…-dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada enojado.

-¿De verdad crees que la mejor solución es no recibir a nadie?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Ya sé que no es ninguna solución…sólo quiero pensar las cosas.

-Menos mal…en parte está bien, aún estás enojado por lo que podrías decir cosas que después podrias arrepentirte, lo mejor es hablar de esto con la cabeza fría.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? ¿Todo esto?

Ukyo asintió.

-No te dije nada porque sabía que no me correspondía a mi decirlo, ni siquiera Shampoo tenía ese derecho de hacerlo ¡Esa estúpida amazona!

-Pero pudieron habérmelo dicho…

-Estabas en recuperación Ranma, lo mejor era que no te preocuparas por eso ahora, de todas formas tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.

-Aún así…

-Cuando la señora Saotome, tu mamá, nos contó que no quisiste verla pensé que una vez que viniera al hospital estaría todo destruido pero estoy bastante contenta de que hayas sabido mantener la calma.

-¿Mi mamá? ¿A quién se lo contó?

-Me lo contó hoy, mientras fue por unos pedidos de okinomiyakis para Hanna y Akane…-Ukyo cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por decir esos nombres…supongo que para esta hora ya todos en el Dojo deben saberlo juntando la versión de Ryoga y de ella no creo que hayan muchas dudas.

-Por lo menos ya nadie va a mentirme ¿No crees?

-Si, podría ser peor-Ukyo rió.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Ranma, suspiró varias veces hasta que por fin miró a Ukyo y habló.

-¿Y…Akane? ¿Cómo está ella?-el oji azul preguntó difícilmente.

-Ella está bien, desde que pasó todo esto no he tenido contacto con ella, también es difícil para Akane, yo creo que ella debió haber sido quien te dijera todo esto, pero en todo este tiempo se ha aparecido por aquí ¿Verdad?

-No ha venido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera ha intentado traer a Hanna.

-Akane debe sentirse terriblemente culpable, por eso no se ha armado de valor para venir a verte, ya tendrán tiempo de verse y de hablar. Creo que por una parte era porque el temor más grande de Akane se había hecho realidad.

Ranma la miró extrañado.

-Antes de que ella estuviese con…Ryoga, siguió firme en cuanto a esperarte, varias veces lo rechazó y venía diario con Hanna a verte, estuvo al pendiente de ti durante esos cinco años…te esperó y estaba segura, todos lo estábamos de que te esperaría porque Akane siempre ha sido necia y era la que más esperanza tenía de que despertaras. Cuando ya empezó una relación con Ryoga fue muy difícil, su familia fue muy dura con ella pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía el derecho de vivir? ¿De seguir avanzando? Fue un pensamiento egoísta que todos tuvimos, que tendría que haberse quedado en esa silla –dijo mirando el mueble que tenía frente a ella –mientras su vida pasaba. Después de eso estuvo todo bien, Akane logró superarlo y salió adelante pero una vez le pregunté que ¿Qué haría ella si aún estando con Ryoga tu despertaras?

Ranma estaba muy atento a las palabras de su amiga.

-Dijo que no sabía-Ukyo lamentaba decepcionar a Ranma con esas palabras –que aún te amaba, eso era cierto y que tal vez la culparías por una decisión así y que ella te explicaría todo. Está claro que no pensó realmente en la situación.

-Es que ese es el problema Ukyo, no soy "sólo una situación" soy su prometido, el padre de su hija, la persona con quien dijo se casaría.

-Lo sé Ranma y lo siento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer.

-Si…hay algo ¿Puedes decirle a Akane que quiero ver a Hanna? Pero ¿Podrías traerla tu?

La castaña sonrió y asintió, se despidió de Ranma y salió saltando la ventana. No sin antes decirle a Ranma que se centrara en su recuperación y que entre más rápido saliera de ahí podría saber las razones de Akane. Aunque Ranma no estaba muy convencido de eso. Si, Ukyo le habló muy bonito y de otra perspectiva de la situación, sea como sea, toda su vida estaba al revés y si ya había perdido a Akane, trataría de recuperar a su hija fuera como fuera.

* * *

Akane no podía creer cuando Ryoga les contó lo que había pasado en el hospital, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente varias veces para evitar las lágrimas. Si Akane tenía una oportunidad para hablar con Ranma, Shampoo lo había arruinado totalmente. Conforme Ryoga iba relatando todo y lo que Ranma había dicho, se sintió como la persona más miserable en este mundo. Y todo por su cobardía…había sido tan cobarte estos meses porque no podía verlo ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Tal vez si ella hubiese hablado Ranma hubiese podido entender mejor las cosas..Tal vez se maldijo a sí misma por no haber aclarado las cosas antes, pero tuvo meses para visitarlo y siempre, cada vez que le preguntaban que si iría hoy al hospital salía con una excusa cada día, había postergado esa situación cuando por fin supiera lo que iba a decir, le decía a su familia que quería hacer las cosas bien y que tenía que pensar exactamente lo que iba a decir, la realidad era otra. Nunca pensó lo que pudiera decirle ni cómo iba a decírselo, nunca se imaginó frente a él contándole la verdad porque tenía miedo a que la odiara.

Y ahora la situación había empeorado y mucho porque Nodoka les dijo que su hijo no quiso verla. Fue una cobarde y ahora había llegado el momento de pagar por ello.

Aún no estoy lista ¿Qué voy a decirle? Pensaré en las palabras exactas para hablar con él Tal vez vaya mañana sino tengo mucha tarea Me surgió algo

Todos esos pretextos y más había pensado, si antes era ella quien no podía verlo seguramente Ranma no quisiera saber nada de ella.

-Lo siento…-dijo Akane levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su cuarto. Nadie preguntó por qué ni la detuvo, ni siquiera Ryoga quien también se veía abatido por todo esto.

-Esa maldita Shampoo-dijo Nabiki –Y Ranma como es tan torpe seguramente verá las cosas de la forma en que ella las ve.

-Es que no hay otra forma de verlas Nabiki-dijo Ryoga –Pueden haber diferentes versiones de la historia pero el resultado es el mismo y Ranma en este momento se siente traicionado y todos sabemos como es Ranma cuando se siente así.

Akane se tiró en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…es mi culpa, si hubiese ido a hablar con él…-pero no servía de nada lamentarse, eso lo sabía pero no evitaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Incluso pensó en ese mismo instante ir a visitar a Ranma y explicarle todo pero ¿Con qué cara? ¿Ya cuando alguien más lo había hecho? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que no pensara tan mal de ella? ¡No! ¡No podía ir! ¡Ahora menos! Tampoco podía esconderse para siempre, tarde o temprano Ranma iba a tener que salir del hospital y regresar ahí y tenía todo el derecho, aquí estaba Hanna. La niña estaba tan tranquila, como si fuese un pariente lejano del que estaban hablando, eso le preocupaba bastante a Akane porque si mínimo lo intento por ella, debió haberlo hecho por su hija.

Ahora ya era tarde, cualquier cosa que Akane hiciera ahorita para hacerle entender a Ranma se vería como un pobre intento de arreglar las cosas. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron cuando unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron, Kasumi la estaba llamando dulcemente, la peli azul abrió la puerta soñolienta.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Ukyo vino a verte.

-¿Ukyo?- le extrañó que la castaña fuera hasta su casa –ya voy.

-¡Akane!-dijo Ukyo -¿Podemos quedarnos aquí en tu cuarto? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo las dejaré solas ¿Quieren algo?-

-No gracias- ambas le contestaron.

Ambas entraron, Akane se sentó en el borde de la cama y Ukyo en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Akane.

-Vengo a hablarte sobre Ranma

-¿Qué pasa con él?- su expresión cambió a una de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo durante este tiempo? ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que pasó se pudo evitar si hubieses ido? ¿Si hubieses sido tu la que le dijera todo?

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-Akane se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana –Yo sólo estaba buscando una manera apropiada de decir las cosas pero el tiempo pasó y cada vez era más difícil para mi ir y dar la cara.

Ambas suspiraron, Akane sabía la gravedad de la situación, se le notaba en el rostro y Ukyo no quería seguir presionando en este aspecto.

-Bueno, Ranma me dijo que quiere ver a Hanna.

Akane la miró, nerviosa por la petición del oji azul.

-Claro que si, mañana mismo la llevaré-dijo Akane.

-Me pidió que yo la llevara.

A la peli azul se le borró ese pequeño brillo en los ojos de inmediato, el intenso hormigueo que empezaba a sentir se había detenido.

-Si, no hay problema- Akane logró decir esas palabras con mucho esfuerzo.

Esa noche le dijo a Hanna que el día de mañana iba a ir al hospital para ver a su padre. La niña hizo muecas cuando supo que tenía que ir sólo un Ukyo, al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su mamá no fuera y la idea de platicar con un extraño tampoco era muy interesante.

-¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo?-preguntó la niña.

-Sabes que estoy ocupada con la universidad.

-¿Pero si tu no vas a verlo por qué yo si?-dijo Hanna aburrida.

-Porque quiere verte-se agachó para quedar a su altura –Hanna él es tu padre, la última vez que te vio eras sólo un bebé, él te ama muchísimo ¿No crees que merece una oportunidad de que lo conozcas?

La niña asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Tampoco puede ir mi papá?

Akane sabía que se refería a Ryoga.

-Sabes que no, es un momento sólo de ustedes ¿Por qué no llevas algún juego para que se conozcan mejor?

-¡Llevaré un rompecabezas!-gritó la niña emocionada.

La peli azul sonrió, quería decirle a su hija cómo debía hablarle, qué debía decirle para que el encuentro le fuera menos doloroso a Ranma pero tampoco quería poner sus palabras en la boca de su hija ni quería forzarla a decirlas, sólo esperaba que no fuera un desastre y que ninguno de los dos terminara lastimado por las palabras del otro.

Hanna aún era una niña y por lo tanto era muy sincera con lo que quería y pensaba y por supuesto no entendía la situación, para ella Ranma era alguien a quien desde que tiene memoria había visto en una cama conectado a aparatos, alguien que era su padre pero con quien jamás había convivido. Para ella era una situación complicada, estaba acostumbrada a otra cosa y Akane estaba preocupada de que ahora ella no quisiera que Ranma formara parte de su vida.

Esa noche casi no durmió por la intriga de que pasaría cuando se vieran después de tanto tiempo. Después de desayunar, Hanna se bañó se puso un vestido muy bonito color verde menta, una bolsa cruzada donde llevaba el rompecabezas. Ukyo llegó por ella a la hora acordada y la niña bajó lista par irse al hospital.

-¡Que bonita te ves!- le dijo Ukyo.

-Gracias, mi mamá escogió el vestido.

-Recuerda ser amable, hace poco despertó-le dijo su madre.

-Con cuidado Hanna, salúdame a Ranma- le dijo Nabiki.

Mientras en una esquina Soun y Genma lloraban porque por fin su nieta iba a conocer a su padre. Nodoka esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien y que su hijo se ganara poco a poco a la niña, no quería pensar en lo destrozado que iba a estar cuando la niña le dijera a quien consideraba su padre.

Tanto la castaña como Hanna se despidieron de los Tendo y los Saotome para dirigirse al hospital en el camino estuvieron platicando, Ukyo intentó contarle algunas anécdotas sobre Ranma, el excelente artista marcial que era, a cuántos enemigos había enfrentado, los problemas que había tenido peleando con ellos y que los derrotaba exitosamente pero la niña sólo hacía preguntas sobre si Ryoga había estado ahí y qué había hecho. Ukyo se sentía frustrada puesto que no lograba interesarla en Ranma. Poco después llegaron al hospital, la chica de la espátula llevaba a Hanna de la mano, se detuvieron enfrente de la habitación de este y Ukyo se puso en cuclillas.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Ukyo.

La niña asintió sonriendo. La castaña tocó la puerta y una voz grave le dijo que pasara. Lo primero que vio Hanna fue a ese hombre dormido levantarse, tallarse un poco los ojos y sorprenderse en cuanto la vio, sonrió de inmediato, después miró a Ukyo.

-¿Es ella?-no podía disimular la emoción.

-Si, es Hanna. Hanna, él es tu papá, Ranma.

La niña lo miró extrañada, era la primera vez que lo veía hablar, moverse, era algo extraño para ella.

-Hola Ranma, soy Hanna- hizo una reverencia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás enorme! ¡Ven! ¡Acércate!- dijo Ranma haciendo espacio en su cama.

La niña miró primero a Ukyo quien asintió, entonces Hanna se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿ preguntó el ojiazul.

-Bien ¿y tú? –le contestó al niña.

-Muy bien ahora que por fin te veo, ¿Sabes quién soy?

La niña asintió.

-Yo sé que debe ser raro para ti verme así ¿verdad? Hablando y despierto-Ranma rió.

-si, algo, desde que vengo siempre te he visto dormido.

-Pero ahora ya estoy aquí para ti. La última vez que te cargué cabías aquí- dijo Ranma colocando sus brazos simulando cargarla. Hanna sonrió.

-Ya mero cumpliré seis años-dijo ella mostrándole los dedos.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo? ¿Ya vas a la escuela?

-Si, entraré a primaria.

-En unas cuantas semanas me recuperaré ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara a tu escuela?

-Pero mi papá es quien me lleva a la escuela y a veces mi mamá- dijo la niña como si nada.

Ranma sintió que le estrujaban el corazón, miró a Ukyo quien también hizo una expresión similar a la que hizo el oji azul.

-¿Ryoga? Sí, me han dicho que él te ha cuidado mucho todo este tiempo que yo estuve dormido, pero ahora estoy yo aquí para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido. Yo soy tu papá- dijo algo nervioso.

-Eso es lo que todos me dicen, mamá siempre me lo ha dicho.

-¿Sabes en qué te pareces a mi?

-Mamá dice que tengo el color de tus ojos.

-Así es ¿Ves? Eres mi hija-dijo Ranma tomándola de las manos.

La niña sonrió y quitó sus manos suavemente de su agarre, Ranma volvió a sentir el rechazo de su hija pero no se desanimó, cambió de tema al instante.

-Y cuéntame ¿Aparte de ir a la escuela qué mas has hecho?

La niña se quedó pensativa un rato.

-¡Aprender artes marciales!-dijo la niña emocionada.

Ranma sonrió porque reconoció esa mirada en él mismo cuando descubrió que quería hacer lo mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y eres buena?

-¡Si! Mi mamá y mi papá me enseñan casi diario, después de la escuela y cuando termino mi tarea.

-¿Ryoga?-dijo Ranma molestó pero no era momento para enojarse -¿Con Akane? ¿Entrenas con ella? ¿Tu mamá dejó de ser torpe?-Ranma rió.

-Mi mamá no es torpe, mi papá también entrena con ella, mi papá es el mejor.

-Eso dices porque no me has visto pelear a mi, cuando me recupere, te enseñaré ¿De acuerdo?

La niña hizo una mueca.

-Ryoga y yo te enseñaremos, serás la mejor artista marcial- dijo Ranma adolorido de tener que usar ese método para lograr su aprobación.

-Bueno…-dijo la niña.

-Hanna…-dijo llamando su atención –Yo sé que es difícil para ambos esto, tu ya estabas acostumbrada a algo pero tú eres mi hija ¿Te parece si ambos damos lo mejor para conocernos? –Ranma estiró su mano dándole a entender que era un trato, la niña después de unos segundos también le dio su mano.

-Ukyo ¿Ya podemos irnos? Ya vine como le prometí a mi mamá.

-¡Hanna!-Ukyo le llamó la atención.

-Está bien, poco a poco ¿verdad? Hanna ¿Vendrás a verme seguido?

La niña asintió como si estuviese forzada, ni siquiera lo miró cuando tomó la mano de Ukyo y salió de la habitación.

Ranma se dejó caer en la cama totalmente abatido, su primera interacción con su hija y no había hecho más que hablar del estúpido P-chan, pero debido a la situación, no podía esperar un trato diferente por otro lado estaba muy feliz de verla, de ver lo grande que estaba y el parecido que tenía con él. No importa lo que hubiese perdido durante estos cinco años a Hanna iba a tratar de recuperarla, no se iba a rendir, no se iba a hacer un lado. sólo tenía que enfocarse en su recuperación y en salir lo más rápido de ahí por su hija y por él, porque merecía una explicación.

Y porque aunque Akane no quería saber nada de él, él si quería verla, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba como sería volverla a ver. La amaba con la misma intensidad que hasta hace cinco años e iba a recuperar a ambas, ya lo había decidido.

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Sé que tardé años jaja! pero es que me puse a ver unos doramas y anime y entonces todo se vuelve un maratón. Pero ya nuevo capítulo ¡Me apuraré, lo prometo! Porque ya tengo una nueva idea para otro fic.

¡Gracias por los reviews! :*


	13. Capítulo 13

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 13

Por

Tsukire

* * *

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? ¡Que me diga por favor porque yo aún no lo sé! jaja

ATENCIÓN 2.0 : Si eres fiel seguidor de RanmaxAkane, este fic definitivamente no es para ti. Es decir, si es un fic RanmaxAkane pero no en su totalidad. No sé porque hay tanto enojo si prácticamente hay más fics donde Akane está con Ryoga o con algún otro personaje ajeno al anime, la única diferencia es que yo lo estoy alargando mucho. En fin, hay más fics que son 100% RanmaxAkane, incluso tengo más fics así, no tienen por qué sentirse incómodos leyendo la historia.

IMPORTANTE: Si es un fic RanmaxAkane, pero no por ahora, espero evitar comentarios como "Es ma´s un fic RyogaxAkane" . cuando estoy diciendo que no en su totalidad jaja.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

Atención 4.0: He notado que muchas personas están disconformes porque había puesto algo como un doble final. No se preocupen, el final será RanmaxAkane.

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienes la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

IMPORTANTE: ¡Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa a todas aquellas personas que esperaron la actualización durante mucho tiempo! Estaba corta de inspiración y los dramas y animes no ayudaron mucho xD! En fin, para que vean que soy buena onda y seguramente muchos dirán ¿En qué rayos me quedé? Y ni me acuerdo xD aquí va un corto resumen.

CORTO RESUMEN: Ranma ya despertó y ya sabe lo que pasó gracias a Shampoo, aún no ha visto a Akane y no hay señales de ella. Ranma ya conoce a Hanna pero para ella es sólo un extraño, así que su actitud hacia él es un poco hóstil, pero Ranma tratará de acelerar su alta en el hospital para salir y poder recuperar a su familia.

* * *

La recuperación de Ranma era lenta, habían pasado casi tres meses entre masajes constantes, ejercicios, tratamiento para que el oji azul pudiera mover su cuerpo poco a poco como él quería. Estaba muy contento con los resultados pues dentro de poco tiempo podría regresar y estar más tiempo con su hija. Durante este tiempo que había pasado, Ukyo era quien le llevaba a Hanna de vez en cuando; había perdido todas las esperanzas de que Akane fuera si quiera a intentar explicar, así que se había resignado a que la peli azul no mostrara algún signo de interés. Tampoco había hablado con su madre, muchas veces insistió en pasar a verlo y él se había dicho así mismo que no podía ser tan cruel con ella, después de todo era su mamá…pero por esa misma razón era que de todas las personas que le mintieron ella era la que más le dolía ¿Por qué seguir con la mentira? ¿Para qué cubrir a Akane y a Ryoga de lo que habían hecho? ¿Por qué? Porque según lo que le dijo Shampoo ella era quien le habría dado a Akane razones suficientes para hacerlo.

Incluso el Doctor Tanaka quien ahora era una de sus pocas visitas le recomendaba hablar con su mamá y no perder el contacto con aquellas personas que lo querían. Pero Ranma hacia caso omiso, la única persona que quería que le explicara todo no se había presentado y algo le decía que no iba a hacerlo. Por otra parte Hanna todavía era bastante hostil con él, no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, era difícil platicar con ella puesto que lo único que quería hacer era irse a casa para ver a Ryoga y jugar con él. El oji azul se estaba empezando a hartar de la situación, sentía que cada vez que veía a su hija más y más se alejaba de ella, había perdido mucho tiempo con ella, tiempo valioso que ahora no veía como recuperar. Una o dos horas al día no era suficiente y por si fuera poco su misma hija no se veía con muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo con él.

-¡Hola Ranma!- dijo la mediana de los Tendo al entrar a la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nabiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el oji azul anonadado.

-Ya que no quieres recibir a nadie me atreví a venir ¿También vas a pedirme que me vaya?-dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de la cama de Ranma.

-No…yo…-el nerviosismo se apoderó de Ranma -¿Cómo entraste?

Nabiki lo miró alzando una ceja molesta, como si la pregunta del oji azul fuese lo más estúpido del mundo, respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo convenciste al doctor de entrar?- se corrigió Ranma.

-Fácil, tanto el doctor Tanaka como la familia está de acuerdo en que no puedes arreglar todo esto tú sólo, pero es normal, después de todo estuviste todo este tiempo dormido, puedo decir que de la familia eres el más inmaduro en este momento.

-¿Inmaduro?-Ranma se alteró al instante.

-Así es-Nabiki estaba muy calmada -¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu mamá? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que la tía ha sufrido por tu comportamiento infantil? Entiendo que estés enojado por lo que ha pasado pero no es razón para que te desquites con ella. Es tú madre.

-Por esa misma razón me cuesta demasiado…se supone que ella debería estar de mi lado…-Ranma miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es verdad, incluso cuando la tía nos dijo que ella apoyaría a Akane en su decisión también nos pareció una locura, todos pensamos algo como ¿Y Ranma? ¿Qué pasará con su hijo? Entonces nos hizo darnos cuenta de que estábamos siendo egoístas, nosotros mismos no permitíamos que Akane siguiera viviendo, no era algo seguro que despertaras y mi hermana estaba sufriendo mucho. La tía nos dijo que la única forma en que ella pudiera recuperarse y sanar sus heridas era que continuara su vida con o sin ti, no podía estar esperándote siempre, aferrándose a algo que tal vez no iba a suceder.

-Pero aquí estoy, desperté, sé que mi mamá siempre está tratando de hacer lo mejor pero debió haber tenido en consideración que podría despertar y que esto iba a dolerme muchísimo.

-A esto es a lo que me refiero con tu inmadurez-Nabiki se levantó –entiendo que te duela todo lo que está pasando pero con esa actitud y alejándote de todo mundo no vas a cambiar nada, la actitud que tengas con cualquiera de nosotros no va a deshacer todo lo que está hecho ¡Deja de quejarte y esconderte como un niño! ¡Recupérate! ¡Sal del hospital y enfrenta las cosas como debe ser! La única manera de que puedas recuperar a tu hija es con tus propias acciones, depende sólo de ti- dijo Nabiki abriendo la puerta para irse –Por cierto, a Akane también puedes recuperarla, ella aún te ama- le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole –Por cierto, hay alguien que quiere verte-dijo abriendo la puerta segundos después.

"Akane" el corazón se le aceleró a Ranma y comenzó a apretar las sábanas nerviosamente, tragó saliva esperando a ver a la peli azul después de todos estos meses, pero no fue Akane quien entró, sino su madre.

-Mamá…-hubo decepción en la voz del oji azul.

-Ranma…- Nodoka se acercó a abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces?- dijo Ranma resignado.

-Ranma, hijo, perdón, sé que piensas que te traicioné pero hice esto por Akane porque sabía que tú no querías que ella estuviera triste siempre, no soportaba verla así.

El oji azul suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, la molestia seguía ahí gritándole que no cediera, que de todas las personas que pudieron haberle hecho eso ¿Por qué ella? Inmaduro fue lo que Nabiki le había dicho pero ¿Ella qué iba a saber lo que sentía? No creía que pudiera si quiera tratar de entenderlo.

-Mamá…no va a ser fácil para mi pero creo que poco a poco podré…

-¡Si! ¡Está bien! Eres mi hijo después de todo, sé que eres fuerte…

-Es más fácil decirlo…-Ranma susurró.

Después de algunas semanas más de estar en el hospital, Ranma por fin pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, se sentía bastante extraño puesto que no había entrenado durante tanto tiempo, así que lo único en que pensaba era en recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital estaba muy preocupado pensando ¿En dónde viviría ahora?, no es como si fuera con el señor Soun a pedirle asilo, asumía que sus papás seguían viviendo con los Tendo y eso significaba ver a Akane y a su hija todos los días, pero por alguna razón no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para tener la iniciativa.

-¡Ranma! ¡Hijo!- el oji azul alzó la mirada y vio a su padre sonriéndole, recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban ahí, el señor Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo y Hanna estaban afuera esperándolo a que saliera. Ranma con una sonrisa se acercó a ellos y los saludó feliz de verlos ahí. Aunque no estaba nada sorprendido de que Akane no estuviera ahí.

-Ella está ocupada…-empezó a decir Kasumi

-Lo sé…la universidad, proyectos…está bien-dijo Ranma tratando de no sonar herido.

-Ranma hijo, sabes que aún eres bienvenido en el Dojo, sigue siendo tu casa, además así puedes estar más cerca de tu hija-dijo Soun.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el muchacho.

-¡Claro que si Ranma! ¡Nosotros hemos estado viviendo ahí durante este tiempo! ¡Todavía eres el futuro heredero!

Genma sintió un frío que recorría su espalda, miró de reojo a su esposa quien estaba sacando su kitana lentamente.

-Yo no dije nada-empezó a reír Genma nervioso.

-Anda, dale la mano a tu papá-dijo Nabiki quien tenía agarrada a Hanna.

La niña dudó un poco, miró a sus tías y a sus abuelos, todos les asintieron felices esperando ver ese gesto. Ranma caminó hacia ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Desde hoy estaremos viviendo juntos, esforcémonos para recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿si?- dijo Ranma extendiendo su mano.

Hanna asintió dudosa y lentamente tomó la mano de Ranma, éste no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Abuelo Soun-habló la pequeña después de estar caminando por algunos minutos, éste volteó para escucharla -¿Por qué mi papá no puede vivir con nosotros también?-Ranma se detuvo en seco y miró a su mamá fue a la primera persona que se le ocurrió mirar.

-Bueno, la razón es…-Soun empezó a balbucear.

-Hanna-dijo Nabiki firmemente haciendo que la niña volteara –Tu papá va a vivir con nosotros-dijo refiriéndose a Ranma- porque el abuelo Genma y el abuelo Soun obligaron a tus padres a comprometerse, así que empezó a vivir ahí.

-Nabiki…no es necesario que lo digas así-dijo Soun –Tienes una hija muy cruel, Tendo-le siguió Genma.

-Ahora si te refieres a Ryoga-continuó la mediana de los Tendo –él no tiene nada que hacer…

-Porque Ryoga es un desorientado-dijo Ranma –si empezará a vivir en el Dojo seguramente se perdería y dejaríamos de verlo por cierto tiempo-el oji azul siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hanna no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta pero no volvió a sacar el tema. Todos sabían que no iba a ser fácil la relación que se iba a dar entre esos cuatro, sobre todo lo mal que Ranma la iba a pasar con Ryoga rondando el Dojo a todas horas y la insistencia de Hanna por querer verlo.

Una vez llegaron al Dojo, Hanna soltó la mano de Ranma y subió corriendo llamando a su mamá, a Ranma el corazón se le estrujó y por unos cuantos minutos fue una estatua, sintió cosquilleos en el estómago y como poco a poco se le iba extendiendo a todo el cuerpo, tragó saliva y espero a que la peli azul bajara las escaleras, no sabía que iba a decirle, no había preparado un discurso antes y no tenía cabeza para pensar en uno ahora.

-Parece que Akane pasará la noche en casa de Mei-dijo Kasumi mientras leía una nota en la mesa. Nabiki también la leyó.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Akane?-susurró –Parece que no será hoy Ranma-dijo mientras subía a su cuarto.

De cierto modo Ranma se tranquilizó ¿Akane estaba evadiéndolo? Eso sólo lo hizo alterarse más, ella no había sido así antes, era alguien que le gustaba decir las cosas de frente, por lo que ahora le preocupaba más todo ¿Acaso había pasado algo que la hacía actuar así?

-No te preocupes Ranma, seguramente estará aquí mañana-dijo su mamá.

El oji azul sólo sonrió y asintió, no estaba muy seguro de eso, nada aseguraba que el día de mañana Akane no saliera con alguna otra excusa para evitar el encuentro ¿Tendría que ser él quien fuera a buscarla? ¿Ni siquiera tendría el valor de explicarle la razón de todo esto? Se moría de ganas de verla, todos a su alrededor habían cambiado bastante, incluso él mismo; quería saber si Akane había conservado su cabello corto o lo había dejado crecer, de tan sólo imaginar lo hermosa que seguramente se vería esa sensación podría ahuyentar todo el enojo que guardaba dentro de él.

-Iré a preparar la comida-dijo Kasumi.

-Ranma, dormirás en mi cuarto, ve a dejar tus cosas muchacho-Genma, ya convertido en panda alzó uno de sus letreros de madera mientras se preparaba para jugar shogi con el señor Soun.

-Nuestro hijo está convaleciente…-dijo Nodoka mientras un aura negra comenzaba a emanar de ella.

-Por eso digo, yo las subiré-sacó otro letrero inmediatamente.

Ranma sólo suspiró, tomó sus cosas y subió hasta la habitación de su papá ignorando que su madre lo llamaba, cuando subió las escaleras no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el clásico pato con el nombre de Akane colgado en su puerta, su brazo pareció moverse solo dirigiéndose a la perilla, dudó un poco y luego retrocedió. Se giró y caminó a su antigua habitación. Entró y aventó todas sus cosas a un lado, nada ahí dentro había cambiado, las cosas seguían exactamente como lo recordaba. Bajó nuevamente y vio como todos seguían con sus actividades, como si él hubiese estado siempre ahí.

-Saldré a entrenar un rato-dijo Ranma corriendo hacia aquella plataforma de madera que tanto había extrañado.

-Aún no estás bien, apenas te estás recuperando-dijo Soun.

-El doctor dijo que hiciera ejercicios así que ¿Por qué no de una vez recupero el tiempo perdido entrenando?

-Ten cuidado ¿Está bien?-dijo su madre –Hanna ¿No quieres ir a ver como entrena Ranma?- el oji azul se puso nervioso de tan sólo pensar que su hija lo vería.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-preguntó Ranma.

-Papá es quien entrena conmigo y con mamá-dijo la niña mirándolo.

-Claro…-dijo él-entonces ¿Qué te parece si sólo observas? Aunque me muero de ganas por saber lo que te han enseñado.

-Bueno-dijo ella levantándose y siguiéndolo.

Ranma tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al saber que su hija iba a presenciar su entrenamiento, claro que, no sería tan asombroso como antes puesto que había dejado de entrenar por ese accidente pero aún así daría su mejor esfuerzo para impresionarla.

-¿Vienes a entrenar diario?-preguntó Ranma.

-A veces, mamá dice que siempre y cuando termine la tarea puedo entrenar.

-¿En serio? Ella solía entrenar aunque tuviera tarea-dijo Ranma mirando a Hanna.

-¿Ella hacía eso?-preguntó la niña parpadeando.

Ranma se sentó frente a ella para estirar.

-Si, aunque siempre trataba de cumplir los deberes, algunas veces simplemente venía a entrenar, yo también venía y siempre me gustaba molestarla, de alguna forma ella terminaba tratando de golpearme aunque sus movimientos eran fáciles de esquivar-dijo Ranma orgulloso.

-¿De verdad? Pero mamá es muy buena peleando, ella y mi papá siempre están entrenando-Ranma trató de sonreír.

-Supongo que es lo que siempre quiso tu madre, alguien que la ayudara a entrenar, ese Ryoga…se aprovechó de esto-murmuró.

-¿Tú no entrenabas con ella?-preguntó la niña.

-Eh..-Ranma se rascó la cabeza intentando inventar una excusa –En ese tiempo tu mamá no era tan buena en artes marciales, era muy torpe- dijo él levantándose.

La niña frunció el ceño mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Mi papá dice que mi mamá siempre ha sido muy hábil ¿Por qué tú estás hablando así de ella?-dijo la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ranma inmediatamente trató de corregir su error.

-Bueno, tú mamá y yo nos llevábamos así ¿Sabes? Ella siempre me gritaba, no era nada femenina. Una vez, Ryoga la invitó a una cita y Akane pensó que era un duelo de Ukyo, así que ella fue vestida con su ropa de artes marciales- Ranma sonrió.

La niña poco a poco iba cambiando esa cara de enojo a una de interés.

-¿Mamá hizo eso?-la niña se rió tapándose la boca con sus manos.

-¡Así es! Siempre nos gritábamos, parecía que todo lo que hacía le molestaba, siempre había malentendidos entre nosotros y parecía que nos odiábamos, pero- Ranma esbozó una dulce sonrisa –en los momentos difíciles siempre estaba ella para ayudarme, ella era el motivo de que nunca me rindiera, cuando tú madre estaba a mi lado –miró a la niña -¡Yo era invencible! –El oji azul le sonrió.

Hanna veía de una forma extraña a Ranma, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de anécdotas.

-¿Quieres a mi mamá?-la niña preguntó de la nada.

Inmediatamente Ranma empezó a reir nervioso y se rasó la cabeza para ocultarlo.

-Bueno yo…-dijo jugando con sus dedos –Si.

-¿Vas a hacer que mamá y papá se separen? Yo quiero que ellos se casen y estemos juntos por siempre- dijo Hanna sin dudar.

Ranma se quedó helado al ver la seguridad con la que su hija decía esas palabras. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le dolió el corazón así ¿Cuándo pensó que Akane había muerto? Había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que algo lo había destrozado por dentro.

Sonrió y miró a su hija, no podía decirle nada, apenas estaba empezando a entablar una conversación con ella, no podía ser el idiota de siempre y arruinarlo, ella era una niña y estaba acostumbrada a una familia en la que Ranma no existía, ambos necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse y para que ella entendiera. El oji azul no la iba a presionar, en eso era igual a su madre, conocía el temperamento de Akane y por lo visto Hanna había heredado eso mismo.

-Por cierto Hanna, si quieres entrenar puedes unirte cuándo quieras- dijo él

La niña sólo desvió la mirada.

-¡Bien, empezaré con algo simple!-Dijo Ranma adoptando posición de ataque. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quería impresionar a su hija, quería que ella le pidiese entrenar con él, así que le iba a demostrar qué tan bueno era.

El oji azul empezó lanzando unos golpes cortos al aire, se le dificultaba un poco la coordinación con sus pies pero era normal, después de estar cinco años acostado, los doctores estarían asombrados de verlo así. Miró de reojo a Hanna quien lo veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-preguntó ella algo triste.

-Hanna, estuve acostado durante 5 años, sólo estaba probando mi coordinación- y el Ranma orgulloso de dieciséis años salió.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Ranma adoptando una vez más la posición de ataque. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quería impresionar a su hija, quería que ella le pidiese entrenar con él, así que le iba a demostrar qué tan bueno era.

Empezó a lanzar golpes muy rápidos al aire, incluía patadas, mezclándolos, creando una combinación que pudiera sorprender a su hija. No había olvidado absolutamente nada, era como si el día de ayer estuviese practicando, sus movimientos y velocidad poco a poco comenzarían a ser los de antes. Mientras tanto hacía unas cuantas acrobacias, golpeaba y pateaba para después defenderse, daba saltos mirando de reojo a su hija, quien, lo estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma sonrió, pero aún le dolían un poco los músculos, hizo una reverencia a Hanna y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento por no poder entretenerte más, aún me duele un poco-dijo él.

-Parecía que no te doliera nada, fue increíble- dijo ella -¿Entrenabas con papá?

-No, claro que no. A veces peleábamos pero nada serio, excepto aquella vez que probamos con el Rugido del León y el Huracán del Tigre.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno…destruimos el Dojo-se rió.

-Yo quiero ser así de fuerte.

Ranma se hincó para quedar a su altura, le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

-Tú serás mucho más fuerte que tú madre, Ryoga y yo juntos. Eres hija del mejor artista marcial de Nerima…incluso tienes mis ojos.

La niña sonrió feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

-Mi mamá decía eso mismo cuando íbamos a verte, pero como siempre tuviste los ojos cerrados, no sabía si era verdad- La niña se le acercó –Mamá decía que tus ojos eran de un intenso azul zafiro y que cuando los miraba, era como ver el cielo.

-¿Tú…Tú mamá…Akane…dijo eso de mi?- Ranma se dio la vuelta ahora, se quedó en cuclillas, con el rostro totalmente ruborizado.

-Eso lo decía antes de salir con papá.

Y bastaron esas palabras para pisotear las ilusiones de Ranma.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, Akane? Estoy tratando de estudiar-dijo Mei quien miraba a la peli azul con una expresión de preocupación.

-Mei ¿Qué se supone que haga? A esta hora Ranma ya debe estar en el Dojo.

-Y tú estás aquí, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Que no estaré aquí mañana! ¡Mei! ¿No quieres dejarme vivir aquí más días? Cocinaré en compensación…

Mei la hizo callar colocando el libro en el suelo.

-No deseo enfermarte del estómago y me gusta mi cocina así, sin explotar. Ahora, no puedes huir para siempre. No fuiste cuando despertó, no estuviste en su recuperación, no lo visitaste ni una sola vez desde que despertó, hoy que salió tampoco fuiste. Sabes que Ranma sabe toda la verdad y aún así ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en explicar? ¿No crees que Ranma merece saber tu versión?

-¡Buena idea! ¿Por qué no le dijo que simplemente decidí seguir mi vida? ¿Olvidarlo y empezar de cero con Ryoga? A quien también su hija, le llama papá. No he hecho ni una cosa bien desde que pasó el accidente.

-No fue tu culpa, nunca pensaron que eso iba a pasar. Sólo pasó, te adaptaste a esa nueva vida y lo estás haciendo muy bien, criaste a una niña de cinco años, seguiste tus estudios, era obvio que tu vida no se iba a detener.

-Lo sé Mei, y aún así estoy aquí, escondida. Siendo la persona más cobarde de este continente-dijo Akane.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que enfrentar, van a tener que hablarlo, ambos tienen cosas por decirse, por aclarar.

-Es sólo que…tengo miedo, todos estos meses, he sido tan cobarde ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?

-No veo nada de malo en decirle lo que pasó, en todo caso, el que debería tener miedo es Ryoga- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Por qué él?

Mei se acomodó como si fuese a contar una historia.

-Ryoga es un chico amable, que te ama mucho, ha sido bueno contigo y ha sido un pilar muy importante para ti y tu hija estos años, eso lo entiendo y puede que te hayas encariñado con él y que hasta lo quieras, pero no es el mismo "querer" que sientes por Ranma. La única razón por la que Ryoga y tú están juntos es porque Ranma literalmente estaba fuera del camino, hace cinco años ni siquiera pensabas en estar con alguien más que no fuera Ranma ¿Cierto?

La peli azul asintió.

-Entonces, si yo fuera Ryoga y el primer amor de mi novia despertará después de cinco años, con el que tuvo una hija, una historia y un profundo amor ¡Estaría temblando de miedo!- dijo Mei sin poder evitar sentirse mal por el chico de la pañoleta. –Además ¡Era su amigo! No quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Ranma cuando ve a Ryoga…-Mei se calló al instante, no estaba ayudando de mucho.

Akane realmente estaba preocupada, se sentó en el suelo, pensando.

-Sólo digo que-la peli azul alzó su mirada –Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable, nada de esto es tu culpa o de Ryoga pero creo que Ranma merece que le expliques por qué pasaron las cosas ¿O prefieres que se quede con la versión de esa horrible china?

-Por supuesto que no-de tan sólo pensar que Shampoo fue la culpable de esto, le daba mucho coraje.

-Entonces, el día de mañana, irás a tu casa, con la frente en alto y lo enfrentarás ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto?

-¿En serio Akane? ¡Esto debiste haberlo hecho hace meses!

-¿Puedes ir conmigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Jamás en la vida volveré a pedirte algo!

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa promesa? De acuerdo iré, pero porque tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Ranma…despierto- emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Akane no sonrió, Mei tenía razón, no podía huir para siempre de esto, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo pero si había tardado meses intentándolo ¿Cómo podía estar mentalmente lista para el día de mañana?

-¿Podemos ir mañana en la tarde al Dojo?

Mei la miró, volteó los ojos en señal de desesperación.

-Yo sólo tengo una pregunta Akane, ¿Qué le vas a decir a Ryoga? Porque supongo él también estará interesado en saber qué pasará después, así que mejor ve pensando lo que vas a decir para terminarlo-Mei volvió a tomar su libro.

-¿Terminarlo?-preguntó Akane.

Mei miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

-No me digas que no has pensado esa posibilidad, Akane ¿Acaso pretendes seguir con Ryoga a pesar de que Ranma despertó?- Mei abrió los ojos sorprendida –Akane, ya no eres una adolescente, no puedes ir por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad he llegado a querer a Ryoga, además…Hanna, ella se ha encariñado mucho con Ryoga, si de alguna forma él y yo le habláramos de una separación, estoy segura de que reaccionaría mal.

-Es una niña, ella no entiende las cosas, sólo lo ve desde su perspectiva porque en todos estos años la única figura paterna que tuvo fue Ryoga. Cuando crezca ella entenderá.

-No es tan fácil ¿Y si ella me odia? No puedo hacerle esto así como así. Además, creo poder controlar firmemente mis sentimientos.

-Eso dices ahorita, quiero ver si sigues así de segura cuando veas a Ranma.

La oji azul ya no dijo nada, todos estos cinco años había visto a Ranma, no era como si hubiera desaparecido de su vida, él siempre estuvo presente. La peli azul no pudo dormir esa noche debido a los nervios y el imaginar todas las posibles conversaciones que pudiera tener con él y cómo iba a responderle.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Ranma fue el segundo en despertar después de Kasumi quien ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Ranma ¡Que temprano te despertaste!

-Eso es porque quiero recuperar mi condición cuanto antes, tengo que esforzarme más-dijo él.

-Sólo cuídate ¿Si? Recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital-le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro…-Ranma giró la cabeza buscando algún indicio de que ella hubiese llegado –Kasumi ¿Sabes si Akane volverá?- bajó su tono de voz considerablemente.

-Claro que volverá Ranma, hablé con ella hace un rato, vendrá en la tarde junto con Mei- dijo Kasumi caminando por la cocina.

-¿Mei?-preguntó Ranma.

-Ah, olvidé decirte, es su amiga de la universidad. Ella también cuidó de ti mientras estabas en el hospital.

-¿En serio? –Ranma parpadeó sorprendido.

-Así que asegúrate de darle las gracias cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo, bueno, regreso en un rato.

Y poco a poco empezaron a pasar las horas, Ranma estaba cada vez más impaciente y nervioso, en cualquier momento ella entraría por la puerta y podría verla de nuevo, escuchar su voz…abrazarla, todavía sentía ese hormigueo de tan sólo imaginarla en sus brazos, aunque con las circunstancias, eso no estaría bien ¿Cierto? Aunque ellos ya tuvieron una hija, así que han tenido más contacto que eso…Ranma sacudió la cabeza con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿En qué estás pensando Ranma? ¡Sólo concéntrate en entrenar!- se gritó a si mismo.

-¿Estás bien?- una dulce voz lo sacó de su monólogo.

-¡Hanna! ¡Sí! Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Mamá llegará dentro de poco ¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, así que si.

-Espero que papá también venga con ella-dijo la niña sonriente.

Ranma se detuvo en seco, la tristeza que lo invadía al escuchar como su hija se refería a ese cerdo de esa forma era inmensa.

-¿Ya comiste Hanna?-Ranma cambió el tema de forma tan trivial.

-No, Tía Kasumi está preparando la comida, me dijo que te apuraras, pronto estará lista.

-¡Iré enseguida!-Dijo el oji azul limpiándose el sudor y caminando hasta la niña.

Con un gesto con la cabeza le dio a entender que entrara también, la pequeña se levantó y lo siguió. Una vez que Ranma se terminó de bañar, bajo rápidamente para unirse a la comida con los demás.

-¿Mamá vendrá pronto?-preguntó Hanna.

Ranma disminuyó la velocidad con la que comía, enfocando los ojos en Kasumi quien parecía estar informada al respecto.

-Dijo que vendría, pero no sé a qué hora exactamente.

-¿Oíste eso, Ranma? Akane estará aquí en cualquier momento-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa -¿No te da gusto, cuñado?

-Yo…-El rostro de Ranma se tornó carmín.

-¿Papá no vendrá?- la niña volvió a preguntar.

-¡Hanna! –dijo Nabiki- tú papá está aquí-señaló a Ranma-así que tú papá y tú mamá se verán hoy ¿No te da gusto?

Ranma la miraba callado, temiendo la respuesta de la niña, apenas habían convivido un día, no esperaba que de la noche a la mañana lo aceptara, esto iba a tomar tiempo y Nabiki como siempre le gustaba presionar la situación.

-Terminé de comer-dijo la niña, quien tomó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina –Abuela, ya pasé tiempo con Ranma ¿Ya puedo irme a mi cuarto?-dijo la niña.

-Ah…eh…eso…si, puedes irte- la niña sonrió y subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Le dijiste que pasara tiempo conmigo?- preguntó Ranma -¿La estás obligando? –veía a su mamá seriamente.

-Nada de eso, simplemente le dijo que procurara pasar tiempo contigo.

-¡No necesito eso! –Ranma dejó su plato violentamente en la mesa –No necesito que me ayudes a mi como a Akane, debido a eso es que ahora estoy en esta posición. Terminé de comer también- dijo Ranma para salir de ahí.

-Sí que tienen el mismo temperamento-dijo Nabiki.

-Tía, no se preocupe, estoy segura de que Ranma no lo dijo en serio-dijo Kasumi tratando de animar a Nodoka.

Ella sólo asintió con una débil sonrisa, esperando que toda esa hostilidad que su hijo tenía hacia ella disminuyera poco a poco. Sabía que su hijo estaba siendo lastimado, pero Akane sufrió muchísimo durante cinco años, aún así, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Mientras tanto, Ranma subió a darse un baño, esperó a que el agua caliente cubriera caso por completo la tina y poco a poco se metió en ella. Parecía que el vapor estuviera relajando su cuerpo y su mente, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y pensó en Akane ¿Será que hoy por fin podría verla? Si tan sólo supiera donde está iría tras ella, pero no podía hacer eso, estaba seguro de que Akane estaba evitándolo, no sabía si era por culpa o porque…tal vez…¿Había dejado de quererlo? El tan solo pensar eso provocó un malestar en Ranma, se sumergió totalmente en la tina aguantando la respiración para alejar ese desagradable pensamiento pero ¿Y si eso era en verdad? ¿Si el motivo por el que estos meses no fue a verlo ni siquiera a tratar de explicar nada era porque ya no le importaba? ¿Por qué se enamoró de Ryoga? ¡Ese maldito cerdo! Cuando lo volviera a pagar iba a pagarle todas.

* * *

Akane y Mei se encontraban frente a la gran puerta del Dojo, la peli azul jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, su amiga trataba de tranquilizarla pero era evidente que su amiga había perdido toda la tranquilidad.

-¿Vas a tocar o nos quedaremos aquí afuera esperando a que alguien de casualidad salga?- preguntó su amiga quien ya se estaba empezando a desesperar por la indecisión de Akane.

-¿Y si él es quien abre?-preguntó temerosa.

-Entonces lo saludas y caminamos lentamente-dijo ella como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Después de unos segundos de dudas, la peli azul inhaló profundamente, Mei se centró en ella pensando que en cualquier instante abriría la puerta. Pero no fue así.

-Tengo una idea, ¡Sígueme!-dijo Akane corriendo hacia la derecha.

-¡Akane! ¡La puerta está justo aquí!-dijo Mei señalando la puerta confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Ven!-gritó la peli azul.

Mei sólo rodó los ojos y caminó hasta donde su amiga se encontraba. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a su amiga escalar un árbol para después sujetarse de la barda que rodeaba el Dojo y sentarse en ella.

-Entraremos por aquí-dijo Akane orgullosa.

-Pensé que veníamos a ver a tu familia no a robarles-dijo Mei en tono sarcástico. –Akane, yo no soy ágil como tú, no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Nunca antes has escalado un árbol?-preguntó la peli azul parpadeando.

-¡Jamás!-dijo Mei.

-Sólo inténtalo ¿Si?, mira, agárrate de esa rama que está cerca de ti, ahora impulsa tu cuerpo hacia arriba y coloca tú pie en ese espacio de ahí ¿Bien? Sostente bien, ahora agarra esa otra rama a tu derecha y vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

Poco a poco y ahora Mei estando nerviosa, siguió las instrucciones de Akane, pasaron varios minutos entre gritos y risas para que Mei estuviese sentada en la barda junto con Akane.

-¿No es divertido?-preguntó la peli azul.

-No veo nada de divertido en esto ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo bajamos?-preguntó Mei sujetándose bien.

-Fácil-Akane se levantó y dio un brinco para caer de cuclillas al otro lado -¿Ves? ¡Sólo salta!-sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que salte desde aquí? ¡Está muy alto, Akane! ¡A diferencia tuya podría romperme un brazo o una pierna! ¡No quiero saltar!-Mei estaba realmente atemorizada, así que Akane suspiró y miró alrededor, vio una escalera de madera a lo lejos.

-¡Espérame! Iré por esa escalera-dijo Akane señalándola.

Después de unos segundos, la peli azul regresó con la escalera, la colocó justo debajo de su amiga, Mei como pudo comenzó a bajarla poco a poco, temblando, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo su rostro recuperó el color.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Akane? ¡Pude haber muerto!-dijo Mei tocándose el corazón.

-¡No grites! Ranma podría estar cerca-dijo Akane susurrando.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Él vive aquí!-dijo Mei entre murmullos.

Akane colocó su dedo índice en sus labios dándole a entender a su amiga que dejara de hablar, caminó lento y trató de escuchar sí venía algún ruido del lugar donde solían entrenar, al ver que había silencio absoluto, la peli azul soltó el aire y le dijo a Mei que la siguiera, la casa parecía estar bastante callada.

-¿Acaso todos salieron?- Akane sonrió tranquila –Bien, parece que no hay nadie.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy inmadura? ¿O acaso es tu forma de lidiar con esto?-preguntó Mei ya harta de la actitud de Akane.

-¿Inmadura? Si, tal vez lo esté siendo, pero sólo pensar que puedo ver a Ranma, es como si no pudiera controlarme totalmente, como si volviera a ser una adolescente. Lo siento Mei.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte-dijo su amiga.

-Tienes razón, debo enfrentar esto como una adulta ¿Verdad?-Mei asintió –Bueno, me iré a cambiar de ropa entonces y esperaremos a que lleguen, puedes comer y ver lo que quieras, ya sabes-le dijo Akane viéndola antes de llegar a las escaleras.

-Si, ya lo sé y tranquilízate, no es como si te lo fueras a encontrar ahorita…-la mirada de Mei se desvió de su amiga para ver a la persona que estaba estática, en la escalera, pareció aguantar la respiración. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules.

Akane se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amiga, así que por instinto giró la cabeza hacia donde Mei dirigía su mirada y se quedó sin aire, el corazón comentó a latirle tan rápido que el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos. El oji azul la miraba sorprendido con ambos ojos bien abiertos, al igual que ella no decía ni una sola palabra. Su respiración era entrecortada. Seguía igual, no…incluso más hermosa que como la recordaba, su cabello azul hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, un poco más delgada ¿Tal vez? No lo sabía bien, esos ojos chocolate brillaban de la misma forma que antes.

-Akane…-dijo Ranma tratando de acercarse un poco pero su cuerpo no respondió.

-Ranma…-le dijo Akane, quien no dejaba de verlo ¡Estaba hablando con él otra vez! Los ojos de Akane se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y agachó la cabeza.

Ranma intentó evitar que eso pasara, quería decirle algo que evitara su llanto, no quería verla llorar y estaba feliz de verla. Pero por las decisiones que ella había tomado era que su encuentro era así de frío. No iban a ver abrazos o besos, ni iban a festejar el poder estar juntos de nuevo. Inmediatamente Ranma adoptó una posición indiferente.

-Necesitamos hablar…-dijo él bajando las escaleras y quedando a su altura –Merezco explicaciones Akane, no vayas a huir porque si lo haces voy a seguirte. Te espero afuera.- dijo él mirando al frente y pasando al lado de Mei.

Escuchó los sollozos de Akane y pensó que tal vez estaba siendo un idiota por no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no estaba seguro de que Akane sintiera lo mismo por él. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla así que reprimir esos sentimientos le estaba costando demasiado. Akane se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió para luego subir las escaleras.

-¿Ranma? ¿Tú eres Ranma?-preguntó Mei. El oji azul se giró.

-Si, soy yo…tú debes ser Mei ¿Cierto?

-¿Sabes quién soy?- se señaló así misma.

-Kasumi me lo dijo, también dijo que ibas a visitarme con Akane. Gracias-dijo el oji azul desviando la mirada.

-No hay de qué, Akane tenía razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tus ojos…jamás había visto un color de ojos así-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Gra…gracias-dijo él dando un paso atrás. –Nos vemos.

Akane subió las escaleras seguida de Mei con el corazón en la garganta ¿Qué diablos podía haberle dicho? Ni siquiera estaba preparada mentalmente para verlo ¡Jamás iba a estarlo! Y ahora estaba a punto de tener la tan evitada conversación.

-Bien, debes tranquilizarte y mientras te cambias, pensar…pensar con claridad, recordar lo de anoche y seguir pensando…- cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tanto el señor Saotome convertido en panda y su padre cayeron al suelo, Mei dio un salto asustada.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó Akane.

-Queríamos darles un tiempo a solas-el panda levantó un letrero –Pero no nos dio tiempo de salir-levantó otro.

-Así que nos escondimos en tu cuarto-dijo cruzada de brazos recargada en una de las paredes –pero que encuentro más seco- se levantó –En fin, tienes que hablar con él en unos momentos, yo iré a mi habitación.

-¡Vayamos a jugar, Tendo!- el panda levanto otro letreto.

-De acuerdo, Saotome, pero sin ser tan ruidosos.

-¿Y Hanna?

-¡Mamá!-dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola Hanna! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿No vino mi papá contigo?-preguntó la niña buscando a Ryoga con la mirada.

-Hanna, ¿Quieres ir con tu tía Nabiki por un helado?-dijo la peli azul ignorando la pregunta de su hija.

-Yo voy con ustedes-dijo Mei tomando a Hanna de la mano.

La niña asintió. Miró a Nabiki quién estiró la mano para que la niña la tomara.

-Me debes una, Akane-dijo Nabiki llevándose a la niña.

-Tranquila ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien-le dijo su amiga, Akane sólo suspiro y asintió.

-¿Tú también te escondiste, Kasumi?-la peli azul miró a su hermana sentada en la cama.

-Lo siento Akane, pero papá lo ordenó.

Nodoka fue la última en salir.

-Hija, sé que va a ser difícil para ti y ambas sabemos que mi hijo sigue siendo inmaduro y podrá decir palabras que en realidad no siente. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no puedes disculparte por tratar de ser feliz- y diciendo esto Nodoka salió de su cuarto.

Lo hacia sonar tan fácil, como si eso lograra a Ranma cambiar de opinión, escogió unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga. Consumida por los nervios, no podía pensar con claridad, este era el momento definitivo. Bajó las escaleras y todos ahí la miraron al bajar, le dieron ánimos y ella inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Esperó a que Nabiki, Mei y Hanna salieran del Dojo. Bien. Era el momento, caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Ranma, lo observó de pie dándole la espalda. Ranma se giró en cuanto la sintió llegar y la mirada que tenía era totalmente diferente a la de hasta unos momentos, estaba llena de dolor, de decepción. Akane bajó la mirada. Y Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

* * *

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Yo sé que mis disculpas no les bastarán. Ya he adelantado unos cuantos capítulos, así que cada sábado estaré actualizando.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esto.


	14. Capítulo 14

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 14

Por

Tsukire

* * *

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

ATENCIÓN: He recibido muchos reviews diciendo que la historia no es como la esperaban, yo no entiendo qué esperaban si en el summary dice exactamente lo que es xD. también por ahí leí un comentario que decía que es imposible adaptarse a la historia con un final que generara odio a la misma y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabe el final? ¡Que me diga por favor porque yo aún no lo sé! jaja

ATENCIÓN 2.0:Creí que ya lo había explicado muy bien pero veo que no. **SÍ ES UN FIC RANMAXAKANE** , ósea, ninguno ha dejado de amarse, mi meta es que al finalizar este fic ambos queden como pareja principal. Pusé y recalqué que **POR EL MOMENTO NO LO ERA**. Pongo esto porque una persona me dijo que me decidiera porque "sólo los tengo engañados para que sigan mis historia como tontitos" para empezar, cada quien sigue la historia como quiere xD y yo no obligo a nadie a que me lea, no tengo por qué hacerlo, ustedes son totalmente libres de leer y de no leer también, estoy muy agradecida con las personas que se quedan y me dan ánimos de seguir adelante, es por ustedes que hago todo esto. Pero para que no me anden reclamando **EL FINAL SERÁ RANMAXAKANE**.

ATENCIÓN 3.0: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO COMPORTARSE, REPITO, NO COMPORTARSE COMO EN EL ANIME / MANGA. Espero evitar comentarios que me digan "Eso es algo que "tal personaje" no haría".

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienen la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

* * *

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-fue lo primero que dijo Ranma mirando directamente a Akane.

-Ranma, las cosas no son como crees- Akane balbuceó

-¿No son cómo creo? –sonrió Ranma -¿Entonces cómo son Akane? ¿Podrías por favor después de tantos meses explicarme?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verme? ¿Por qué no aclaraste las cosas? ¿Por qué estabas evitándome? ¿Acaso fui yo el que causo todo esto? Sino te hubiese visto hoy en las escaleras ¿Me habrías buscado?-Ranma apretó los puños, pasó saliva difícilmente esperando la respuesta de Akane.

La peli azul sólo cerró los ojos y ni siquiera pudo mirarlo directamente. Intentó contestarle pero sólo balbuceaba, no lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Ni siquiera planeas explicar?-preguntó Ranma –Desperté después de cinco años sin saber qué pasaba a mi alrededor, sin siquiera saber que estaba dormido ¿Y con qué me encuentro? ¿Qué tenías una relación con Ryoga? ¿Qué mi hija ni siquiera me llama papá? ¿Qué mi propia madre se involucró en todo esto? ¡Rayos Akane! ¡Necesito que me lo digas! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitiste que todo esto pasara?

-¡No era cómo quería que pasara!-Gritó Akane. -¡Claro que te esperé! ¡Fui diario a visitarte! ¡Todos y cada uno en esta casa sabe por todo el dolor que tuve que pasar!-le gritó la peli azul –Sentía que me moría de tristeza, Ranma. No podía seguir así…-sollozó Akane.

-Sé que no era sano que siguieras así, incluso yo mismo te habría dicho, si pudiera, que hubieses seguido con tu vida. Lo que no puedo entender es ¿Por qué involucrarte a ti y a mi hija con Ryoga? ¿De verdad era necesario? ¿No…no pensaste en el dolor que esto me iba a causar? ¿Qué me está causando?- Ranma se calló para respirar profundamente -¡Demonios Akane!

-Perdón, Ranma, perdóname, las cosas se me salieron de control…

-¿Se salieron de control?-dijo Ranma sarcástico- ¿Se salieron de control?-esta vez rió -¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Mi hija!-el oji azul puso ambas manos en su pecho-¡Cree que ese cerdo es su padre! ¡Está totalmente convencida! Y no sólo eso…tu estás con él también-el rostro de Ranma expresaba dolor-¿Y me dices que sólo se salió de tu control la situación? ¡Todo Akane, absolutamente todo está al revés!-los gritos de Ranma empezaban a incomodar a los demás habitantes del Dojo.

Se habían desacostumbrado bastante a las peleas de esos dos, siempre habían sido ruidosos, groseros, agresivos pero esta vez era muy diferente, estaba en juego prácticamente su futuro y la relación de Ranma con su familia. Así que todos pretendían que la pelea no estaba sucediendo.

Akane no sabía que decir ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado todas las frases que debía decirle? Había practicado esto tantas veces pero nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo a como ella lo tenía previsto.

-Ranma, primero necesitas tranquilizarte.

-¡Estoy tranquilo Akane! ¡Estoy muy tranquilo! Si no lo estuviera ya le habría roto la cara a Ryoga pero aquí estoy, hablando contigo.

La peli azul no sabía cómo seguir la conversación, Ranma estaba muy enojado, jamás había visto esa mirada en él y la manera en como tensaba su cuerpo, seguramente estaba conteniendo sus ganas de querer destrozar algo.

-Podemos solucionarlo…

-¿Solucionarlo? ¿Cómo? Hanna me mira como a un extraño, mi propia hija ni siquiera quiere pasar más de 10 minutos conmigo ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque dice que quiere ver a su papá, cuando su padre ¡Soy yo!-Ranma lanzó un puñetazo a la pared de madera que se rompió con tanta facilidad.

Akane saltó debido al ruido de la manera quebrándose, entendía perfectamente el enojo de Ranma y sabía que aunque se disculpara innumerables veces, el perdón no iba a llegar tan fácil.

-Akane, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes-Ranma la miró con intensidad –Si tu hubieses despertado después de tantos años para darte cuenta que tu vida te fue arrebatada por alguien más ¿Habrías reaccionado mejor que yo?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Siempre había pensado que había actuado de la forma más natural posible para seguir adelante con su vida. Pero tan sólo imaginar que Hanna llamara "Mamá" a las locas, la sangre le hervía.

-Dime Akane ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú?

Ranma esperó a que la peli azul hablara pero no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada.

-Akane, mírame…-dijo él. La peli azul obedeció. –Si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, aunque todos mis conocidos me dijeran que lo superara, jamás, Akane, jamás te habría hecho esto que me hiciste a mi. Te excusas diciendo que fue por seguir tu vida, estoy de acuerdo en ello, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero tuviste opciones, pudiste elegir y elegiste mal-la mirada del oji azul era inexpresiva, era la primera vez que esos ojos azules la miradan con tanta frialdad-elegiste sacarme de tú vida y de la vida de Hanna y si hubieses sido tú la que estuviera en esa cama, ni un solo segundo en ese tiempo habría abandonado el recuerdo de ti- la voz del oji azul ya no tenía rabia, ni enojo, se alcanzaba a distinguir la tristeza y decepción.

Esas palabras fue lo que necesitó Akane para que las lágrimas empezaran a salir, cerró los ojos fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño y la boca.

-Estás saliendo con Ryoga ¿No es verdad?-el oji azul desvió la mirada -¿Lo amas?

-No hagas esto por favor…-susurró ella entre sollozos.

-Es sólo una pregunta…-Ranma caminó hacia Akane, cada centímetro que disminuía entre ellos le llenaba de electricidad el cuerpo.

Quedó a escasos centímetros de ella pero sin tocarla, Ranma tenía la mirada muy fija en ella, mientras que Akane no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Lo amas?-repitió la pregunta.

La peli azul no dijo nada, no porque no pudiera contestarlo, la respuesta era sencilla No, bastaba con mirarlo para saber que siempre lo había amado a él ¿En serio Ranma estaba haciendo esa pregunta tonta? Akane levantó la mirada hacia él, esperando que, como siempre, él pudiera saber cuánto lo amaba. Pero Ranma interpretó su silencio de manera distinta.

El oji azul dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella, bajó la mirada.

-No tienes que contestar, no voy a forzarte a hacerlo, tomaré tu silencio como respuesta.

-Ranma…-dijo ella tratando de alcanzarlo.

Pero él se alejó más, estaban ya a unos metros y aún así lo sentía más lejos.

-¿Quieres saber lo que Hanna me preguntó hoy?-Ranma levantó la mirada al cielo –Me preguntó que si te quería y le dije que si…entonces me preguntó si tenía planeado separarlos a ti y a Ryoga, porque ella quería que fueran una familia-Ranma la miró herido. –Antes de que dijera eso pensé que iba a dar todo de mi, hasta mi último aliento por recuperarlas a ambas, por recuperar a mi familia, pero entonces Hanna habló conmigo ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer Akane? ¿Recuperarlas a las dos rompiéndole el corazón a mi hija y que ella me odie? ¿O sacrificar mi propia felicidad por verla feliz?

Akane escuchaba en silencio todo lo que Ranma decía, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, sabía que si ella decía algo las cosas podían cambiar, aún había tiempo para hacerlo, para estar juntos, para formar una familia, estaba segura de que Ryoga entendería, después de todo él siempre había sabido de sus sentimientos por Ranma, pero Hanna…ella era aún una niña, ella seguramente no iba a entender.

-Es verdad Ranma, ya no somos sólo nosotros dos-Akane se limpió las lágrimas. –Ya no podemos tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero necesitas saber que yo te…

-Akane…-él oji azul le sonrió con tristeza –Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, ya tienes una que está tomando rumbo, yo también haré con mi vida lo que pueda. Puede ser que ya te haya perdido a ti pero no voy a perder a mi hija, voy a recuperarla, aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

Akane se quedó helada con las palabras de Ranma, vio como el oji azul que caminó hacia ella lentamente, para pasarla de largo y entrar de nuevo al Dojo, la peli azul cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró, por su cobardía, por la excusa de decirse que había actuado como cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho, por no ser capaz de decirle a Ranma lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Ranma entró al Dojo en silencio, ante las miradas del Señor Soun, de sus padres y de Kasumi, quienes interrumpieron sus actividades para verlo pasar, esperando buenas noticias pero por el rostro del muchacho era obvio que pasó de todo menos algo bueno.

Nadie lo detuvo para preguntarle qué había pasado, puesto que la conversación ya era conocida por todos en el Dojo, su madre intentó seguirlo para hablar con él, miró a Genma quién con brazos cruzados le negó con la cabeza, pocas veces le hacía caso a su esposo, porque eran las mismas veces que lo veía serio. Ranma subió y se dirigió a su cuarto azotando la puerta, dando a entender que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Después de un rato, Akane se limpió las lágrimas, la amargura que sentía era inexplicable, se levantó y caminó al Dojo para entrar, entró de la misma forma sigilosa que Ranma.

-Hija…-alcanzó a decir Soun, quien inmediatamente se levantó al ver el aspecto de la peli azul.

-Estoy bien, papá, sólo necesito descansar-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero Akane, ya va a ser la hora de la comida-dijo Kasumi.

-No tengo hambre, pueden comer ustedes, yo bajaré más al rato- y diciendo esto cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Debería avisarle a Ranma?-preguntó Kasumi llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Déjalo así por el momento Kasumi, sólo los estaríamos incomodando.

Ni Ranma ni Akane bajaron a comer, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, sin los acostumbrados juegos de Hanna, ni los gritos de Ranma ni Akane, era justo como si Ranma no estuviera otra vez. Genma, Nodoka, Soun y Kasumi comieron en silencio. No pasó mucho cuando se escuchó una risa de una niña y la voz de Nabiki y Mei en la entrada principal.

-¡Abuelos! ¡Tía Kasumi!- gritó la niña corriendo para saludarlos.

-¡Hola Hanna! ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Nodoka cargando a la niña.

-Bien, comimos helado y tía Nabiki y Mei me llevaron a jugar al parque.

-¿En serio? ¡Que divertido! ¿Tienes hambre?

La niña asintió mientras se sentaba para ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Kasumi tomó el bol de la niña y le sirvió arroz. Nabiki también se sentó e hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Así que ¿Tan mal fue todo?-dijo Nabiki mientras comía, todos la miraron. –Sus caras son fáciles de leer, por cierto ¿Dónde están?

-Están en sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Mamá ya llegó?-preguntó la niña entusiasmada -¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Primero terminar de comer Hanna, después podrás ir-dijo Nodoka.

Mei quiso preguntar también la situación, desde que se fue había tenido esperanzas de que su amiga pudiera al menos tener una oportunidad pero como decía Nabiki, por las caras que tenían todos en la mesa era obvio que eso no pasaría. La niña se apresuró a comer sin darse cuenta de la notable preocupación en el rostro de sus tías y abuelos.

-¡Terminé!- grito la niña celebrando, llevó su plato al lavabo y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

-¡Mamá!-gritó la niña al abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa misma que se deshizo cuando vio a su madre acostada dándole la espalda.

Akane trató de incorporarse rápidamente limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, se sorbió la nariz un poco y volteó regalándole una adolorida sonrisa a su hija.

-Hola Hanna-dijo ella.

-Mamá…¿Estás bien?-dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con tu tía?

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-preguntó la niña-me fue bien.

-No estaba llorando…-volvió a sorberse la nariz.

-Mamá, tu me has dicho que no debo decir mentiras.

Akane la miró sonriendo, le acarició con una mano la mejilla de la niña.

-Que conveniente memoria tienes ¿Verdad?-dijo dulcemente Akane.

La niña sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Hablaste con Ranma? ¿Él te hizo llorar?

-No, él no me hizo llorar y sí hablé con él.

-¿De qué hablaron?-preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Bueno tu papá quiere pasar más tiempo contigo ¿Qué te parece eso?

La niña no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo miró a su mamá para después desviar la mirada.

-¿Tengo que pasar tiempo con él?

-Hanna, ya hemos hablado de esto. Ranma es tú padre y tiene todo el derecho de querer estar contigo ¿No crees? Estuvo mucho tiempo dormido y no fue su culpa no haber estado a tu lado, él te ama muchísimo ¿Puedes intentarlo?

-¿Y cuándo veré a mi papá Ryoga?-preguntó la niña.

-Pronto hija, pero ahorita él no puede venir aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Pero podemos salir juntos, ven con nosotros mamá, vamos al parque los tres como antes-los ojos de la niña brillaban mientras hablaba.

-Si vamos los tres juntos ¿Prometes que pasarás más tiempo con Ranma?

La niña asintió sin pensarlo. Akane sólo suspiró, aliviada de que su hija aceptara, aunque no fuera de la forma en que ella y sobre todo Ranma quisiera, si él se enterara que se lo había pedido a su hija se enojaría muchísimo y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener más problemas con él.

-Pero no debes decirle nada a Ranma, ¿Lo prometes?- Akane miró a su hija quien estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué no debo decírselo?

Akane se aclaró la garganta y por unos segundos pensó las palabras adecuadas para que su hija pudiera entender.

-¿Sabes que Ranma te quiere muchísimo, verdad?- Hanna asintió –Bueno, creo que debemos darle una pequeña ayuda para que él pueda acercarse más a ti ¿No crees?-sonrió la peli azul –Tu papá puede parecer tímido al principio y sé que ahora tiene muchas ganas de compartir muchas cosas contigo, pero a veces los adultos nos complicamos demasiado las cosas y tomamos el camino más difícil para poder hacer algo, ¿No crees que sería más fácil si tú lo ayudas?

La niña se quedó un momento en silencio, hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de su mamá.

-Mamá…¿Tú quieres a papá?-le preguntó de repente.

-¿Por qué sacas esto ahorita? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-¿Sí se van a casar, verdad? ¿O ya no vas a querer a papá y a Ranma si?

La niña hacía parecer como si las respuestas a esas preguntas pudieran decirse con la misma facilidad con la que la niña las dijo.

-Yo quiero a tu papá y mucho…él-Akane se detuvo, tal vez no era buena idea decirle lo que sentía a su hija, debido a que su relación con Ranma aún no era nada cercana –te tuve con él ¿No crees que es suficiente razón para quererlo? también quiero a Ryoga porque él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo.

-Yo no quiero que dejes a papá, quiero que estemos juntos los tres.

Su hija la abrazó, Akane hizo una mueca de dolor, cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Hanna, ¿En qué problema se había metido? ¿Cómo podía pensar en reanudar una relación con Ranma cuando su propia hija no lo aprobaba? No podía ignorar el anhelo de su hija, no quería que ella se enfadara por las decisiones que había tomado y se había encariñado tanto con Ryoga que le daba miedo el tan sólo pensar en su reacción si le dijera que ahora que Ranma había regresado quería dejarlo todo por intentar volver con él.

Pero eso tampoco iba a ser nada fácil, lo que había hablado con Ranma y la forma en la que la miró, esa mirada llena de tristeza y decepción era algo que la había destruido, le había dicho que aceptaba haberla perdido, que tal vez no iba a intentar siquiera estar presente en su vida pero estaba totalmente decidido a recuperar a su hija. El tener otra oportunidad con Ranma tal vez no sólo era difícil, tal vez se había vuelto imposible. No podía simplemente dejar a Ryoga y pretende que todo fuera como antes, no podía, no iba a funcionar.

Tal vez, después de todo no estaba preparada para enfrentar el regreso de Ranma, tal vez sí se había equivocado, tal vez el que Ranma la mirara como antes era imposible.

-No lo sé, Hanna-

-¿Vas a dejar de querer a papá por Ranma?

-No es eso, yo quiero a Ryoga, lo sabes. Además, Ranma es tu padre, puedes llamarlo así también.

-Pero si le digo así, entonces papá ya no sería tu novio, sino Ranma ¿No?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ranma es tu padre sea quien sea, y sé que Ryoga ha sido como un padre para ti durante estos años, pero...

-Yo no quiero tener dos papás…-dijo finalmente la niña –Yo sólo quiero tener uno.

-¿No crees que sería mejor? Tendrías a ambos para ti sola.

-Entonces ¿Tú tendrías dos novios?-parpadeó la niña sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo Akane totalmente apenada, el tan sólo pensar en una relación así con Ranma la desestabilizaba.

Hanna se soltó del agarre de su madre, la miró por unos segundos.

-Entonces…si tu no puedes tener dos novios ¿Por qué yo tendría dos papás?

Akane quedó perpleja, pasó saliva sin saber qué contestarle a su hija, parpadeó por unos segundos confundida. Se escucharon gritos en la entrada del Dojo, tanto su hija como ella se pusieron alertas, era ¿Ranma?

-¡No salgas!-dijo Akane antes de que la niña abriera la puerta, la peli azul abrió un poco la ventana de su cuarto para ver que sí, en efecto era Ranma quien estaba en la entrada del Dojo discutiendo con alguien, la niña se acercó con su mamá y sonrió cuando vio al chico de la pañoleta. Se encontró a Mei subiendo las escaleras agitada.

-Akane, esto es malo. Ryoga está afuera.

-¡Lo sé!

-Papá!-gritó la niña emocionada al llegar a la entrada.

-¡No, Hanna! ¡Espera!-gritó la peli azul quien corrió detrás de ella.

El corazón de Akane se aceleró, pensando en que Ranma aún no se encontraba bien y además estaba muy enojado con Ryoga, no quería ni imaginarse de qué sería capaz al encontrarse con él ¿Y en qué estaba pensando Ryoga al venir aquí? Todavía era muy pronto.

Vio a Ranma quien estaba a la defensiva y podría asegurar que tenía una expresión aterradora tan sólo con ver la forma en que tensaba su cuerpo. La niña corrió pasándolo de largo para saltar a los brazos de Ryoga.

El chico de la pañoleta sonrió al instante al ver a la niña e ignoró la expresión asesina del oji azul.

-¡Hanna!-dijo Ryoga mientras cargaba a la niña, pudo ver como el dolor atravesó la mirada del oji azul.

-Suéltala…-dijo Ranma entre dientes –Te dije que la sueltes- el oji azul estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Ryoga quien colocó a la niña detrás de él.

-¡Ranma! ¡Espera!-corrió Akane y se interpuso entre ambos con sus manos estiradas deteniéndolos –Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la peli azul.

-Vine de visita y a hablar con Ranma.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, cerdo-gritó Ranma.

-¡Ranma!-le llamó la atención Akane –La niña…-dijo indicándole el camino con la mirada.

Hanna estaba detrás de Ryoga sujetando sus pantalones con fuerza y temerosa de la reacción del oji azul. Ryoga la sujetó de las manos y se agachó para quedar a su altura, sonriéndole le acarició la cabeza.

-No tengas miedo ¿Está bien? Ranma siempre ha tenido este temperamento.

-No metas a mi hija en esto , porque sí lo sabes ¿Verdad? Hanna es mi hija- lo desafió con la mirada.

-¡Ustedes dos, tranquilícense! Ranma, te estás recuperando ¡No puedes tener este tipo de discusiones! ¡Y tú Ryoga! ¿Qué estabas pensando al venir aquí? –volvió a decir Akane.

Todos estaban callados ante la escena que ambos artistas marciales estaban dando, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y el odio en la mirada de Ranma, Akane jamás había visto que él pudiera ver a alguien de esa forma y le aterraba pensar que tuviera que vivir con ese sentimiento.

-Es verdad que el padre biológico de Hanna eres tú, pero mientras tu estuviste en coma, fui yo quien estuve con ella todos estos años-Ryoga se defendió.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, cuando estaba en ese estado ¿No me ves ahora?-se señaló Ranma -¡Aquí estoy! ¡Bien y sigo siendo mucho más fuerte que tú! Desde ahora Hanna me tendrá sólo a mi- Ranma gruñó.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?-Dijo Ryoga mirando a todos ahí.

-Hagamos algo mejor que eso –dijo Ranma señalando el Dojo –Entremos ahí y peleemos, si yo te gano ¡Jamás volverás a venir aquí!

Ryoga miró el Dojo desinteresado, giró a ver a Ranma quien ardía en coraje. Negó con la cabeza.

-Me niego- Ryoga cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. –No podría aprovecharme de alguien que aún no está en condiciones de pelear y esta casa es de Akane, la única que puede prohibirme venir aquí, es ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no van a pelear! ¿Ranma estás loco? ¿Qué parte de "en recuperación" no entiendes?

Pero Ranma no escuchaba razones, él simplemente quería tener una excusa, lo que fuera para poder partirle la cara a Ryoga por todo lo que había hecho y la forma tan vil de traicionarlo.

-¿No estoy en condiciones de pelear? ¿No tendrás acaso miedo de que aún recuperándome seas incapaz de vencerme? –Ahora fue Ranma quién sonrió.

Ryoga lo miró indiferente, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, hagámoslo, si vuelves a ir al hospital no olvides que te lo advertí.

-Adelante, inténtalo.

-¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes me escucha? –Gritó Akane. –Alguien hágalos entrar en razón-suplicó la peli azul a su familia.

El señor Genma estaba convertido en Panda con un cartel que decía "Que gane el mejor", el señor Soun iba a comentar algo pero Nodoka se adelantó.

-Hija, sabes como son ambos de obstinados, no lograrás convencerlos, además…-miró a su hijo-un hombre debe arreglar sus propios problemas. Akane suspiró rendida.

-¿En serio van a pelear? –preguntó Mei escéptica.

-Bueno, sólo no destruyan nada-dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos y entrando de nuevo a la casa. Kasumi la siguió diciendo que prepararía la cena, Genma y Soun entraron también dispuestos a jugar otro juego de Shogi.

Sólo quedaron Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Mei, Nodoka y Hanna.

-¿Por qué todos se van así? ¿No les preocupa que se hagan daño?-preguntó Mei preocupada por las actitudes de todos.

-Antes, todos los días eran prácticamente así, no sólo con Ryoga, Ranma siempre estaba peleando con otras personas-dijo Nodoka.

-Y siempre terminaban destruyéndolo todo…-terminó Akane.

-Dejaremos que peleen pero habrán reglas ¿De acuerdo? Y si no las aceptan, el combate no se realizará.

Ambos asintieron sin dejar de verse.

-¡Papá va a pelear! –gritó Hanna emocionada.

-Será un encuentro amistoso, Akane, Mei y yo presenciaremos el combate, si creemos que uno de ustedes o ambos se están excediendo lo detendremos. Será un combate limpio y trataremos de que no dure mucho.

-¡Yo también quiero ver!-grito la niña emocionada.

-No Hanna, puede ser un poco peligroso. Tía, yo no presenciaré el combate, me quedaré con Hanna.

-Mamá…-dijo la niña decepcionada –Yo quiero verlos pelear-volvió a decir.

-Podrás verlos en otras ocasiones pelear, ven, entremos.

Claro que Akane se moría de ganas por ver también el combate pero sabía que aunque se hubieran puesto esas reglas esos dos no iban a respetarlo, era obvio que desde un principio Ranma estaba tomando todo esto muy enserio y tenía miedo de que esa actitud y el hecho de que no se contuviera pudiera asustar un poco a Hanna debido a lo brusco que sería con Ryoga.

Mei tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte quería ver en acción a ese gran artista marcial del que le habían hablado maravillas todos estos años, quería ver si en realidad era tan bueno como decían, había visto a Ryoga pelear y hasta ese momento ella creía que no podía ver a alguien más siquiera que igualara sus movimientos y entonces había aparecido Ranma quien alardeaba de haberle ganado no sólo una sino varias veces.

Por otro lado, no quería ver que Ryoga saliera lastimado en este combate, en el fondo ella quería que él fuera el ganador.

-Bien-dijo mientras veía a su nieta y a Akane entrar. –Mei, tampoco estás obligada a ver-le sonrió.

-No, por mí está bien. Quiero ver-dijo Mei.

-Está bien-volteó a ver a los dos artistas marciales – Esas son las reglas¿De acuerdo?-dijo Nodoka.

-No necesitamos esas reglas, Ryoga y yo sabremos cuándo es nuestro límite.

-Ranma…aún no te recuperas del todo, no puedes forzarte así.

-Por mí no hay problema, no deberías excederte tanto, deberías escuchar a tu mamá.

Ranma dio un brusco giro para caminar hacia el Dojo, Ryoga lo siguió al igual que Nodoka y Mei. Nodoka esperó a que todos entraran para cerrar la puerta y poner una tabla en medio.

-Bien, pueden comenzar cuando quieran-dijo Nodoka quien se sentó al lado de Mei.

Las manos de Mei sudaban, todo esto parecía bastante normal para la familia en esta casa, ella no podía siquiera en pensar en llevar una vida como la de su amiga.

Akane había entrado al Dojo y estaba sentada viendo televisión junto con su hija quien aún se quejaba por no poder ver la pelea, aunque no estaba viendo era la más nerviosa de todas, no tanto por el resultado de la pelea sino le preocupaba el estado de Ranma, hace no mucho había regresado y ya estaba desgastándose de esta forma, le preocupaba que terminara inconsciente pero entonces sonrió aliviada y recordó que uno de los puntos fuertes de Ranma era su orgullo como peleador, él jamás sería el primero en caer.

Quería que Ranma ganara, sabía que en este momento estaba muy ocupado analizando ¿Qué movimiento haría primero? ¿Cómo haría que Ryoga quedara fuera de combate más rápido? A Akane se le estrujó el corazón al recordar que antes podía verlo diario entrenando en este mismo lugar, fue aquí donde tuvieron su primer combate y esta casa estaba llena de todos esos recuerdos, en cada rincón siempre había algo que le recordara a Ranma.

Ambos adoptaron su pose de pelea. Tanto Mei como Nodoka estaban al pendiente de quién comenzaría, entonces el primer movimiento las dejó sin aliento.

Ranma fue el primero en lanzarse, corrió hacia su rival y lanzó un golpe de lleno a la cara de Ryoga quien con ambos brazos se protegió. Se pudo sentir la seriedad con la que ambos estaban inmersos, sus miradas estaban totalmente concentradas en los movimientos del otro, así como sus sentidos.

Ranma volvió a lanzar otro puñetazo hacia la cara de Ryoga quien siguió protegiéndose, poco a poco iba retrocediendo el chico de la pañoleta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No piensas pelear?-gritó Ranma al mismo tiempo que daba un giro para lanzar una patada a las costillas del Ryoga quien lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

-Es un combate amistoso ¿Lo olvidas? No necesito golpearte.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? – gritó Ranma enfurecido -¡Pelea enserio!-gritó para después lanzar una serie de puñetazos al aire, Ryoga se agachaba, se inclinaba a un lado y luego al otro para esquivarlos, parecía que tanto su ataque como defensa de ambos estaba totalmente sincronizado.

Nodoka miraba la pelea totalmente seria, Ranma siempre había sido bueno pero había estado mucho tiempo sin moverse, en cambio Ryoga, había estado entrenando arduamente estos años, claro que había mejorado y se le notaba al esquivar los ataques de Ranma.

-Eres tú el que no está peleando enserio-dijo Ryoga agachándose mientras estiraba una pierna y la deslizaba para desequilibrar las piernas de Ranma quien no alcanzó a brincar y cayó de golpe.

-Por eso te dije que todavía no quería pelear contigo, aún no estás totalmente recuperado-dijo Ryoga cruzando los brazos.

-Te demostraré que estás equivocado-Ranma se levantó rápidamente y continuo atacando a Ryoga, el oji azul aumentó la velocidad en sus golpes un poco haciendo que el chico de la pañoleta se concentrara un poco más en la pelea.

-De acuerdo ¿De verdad quieres pelear? No me culpes después-dijo Ryoga quien empezó a responder a los golpes de Ranma.

Ranma sintió que el nivel de su contrincante había avanzado demasiado, no recordaba haberse concentrado tanto en los ataques de Ryoga, siempre había sido un chico fácil de leer pero ahora en verdad le estaba constando trabajo.

Ryoga se enfocó en el rostro de Ranma lanzando puñetazos uno tras otro a gran velocidad, Ranma se cubría el rostro, apretando los dientes debido a que su enemigo no dejaba muchas aperturas para poder atacarlo. Entonces Ranma tuvo una idea, Akane siempre lograba de una u otra forma afectar el comportamiento de Ryoga, Ranma sonrió de medio lado.

Siguió soportando los golpes que Ryoga intentaba darle, hasta que sujetó su puño con una de sus manos, forcejeando por un momento.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que extrañaba pelear así-dijo Ranma.

-Yo también lo extrañaba-sonrió de medio lado el chico de la pañoleta.

-¿Sabes que Akane y yo hablamos hace poco sobre nosotros?

Las pupilas de Ryoga se dilataron y por un momento su mirada fue vacía, Ranma sintió como la fuerza en su puño disminuyó y aprovechó el momento.

-¡Ahora!-gritó mientras se agachaba un poco, movió su dorso un poco hacia atrás para que su brazo retrocediera unos centímetros y entonces encestó un golpe de lleno en el estómago de Ryoga. Éste gritó, retrocediendo un poco y tocándose el abdomen con un brazo, su expresión era de dolor y tosió un poco.

-¡Ryoga!-Mei exclamó casi levantándose pero Nodoka la sujetó de su brazo, la chica volteó a verla preocupada. –Ambos están bien, necesitan esto-dijo Nodoka. Mei no se tranquilizó pero se limitó a seguir observando.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sigues igual de fuerte!-dijo Ryoga recobrando la postura –Pero eso fue un poco sucio ¿No crees?

Ranma alzó los hombros y sonrió.

-Es un combate libre, todo vale ¿Recuerdas?, además, no es mi problema que te distraigas tan fácil –Continuemos.

-Si esto va a ser así, está bien-dijo Ryoga quien ahora fue el primer en atacar a Ranma –A diferencia tuya, estos cinco años he entrenado, voy en serio.

Ryoga comenzó a lanzar puñetazos combinándolos con patadas, para lograr encontrar una abertura en la defensa de Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no puedes atacarme?-dijo Ryoga al notar que estaba presionando demasiado a Ranma, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, sus ataques eran más precisos, rápidos y fuertes. Estaba totalmente satisfecho con el ritmo de pelea que llevaba, el oji azul se veía preocupado.

Mei y Nodoka seguían con los ojos la pelea, Nodoka estaba un poco preocupada porque veía que a su hijo le estaba costando un poco de trabajo adaptarse a la pelea, aunque era bastante normal, Ranma se había alejado de todo esto por un largo rato.

-¿Cree que está bien dejarlos seguir así? Ranma parece estar un poco cansado-dijo Mei.

-Le servirá de entrenamiento-finalizó Nodoka-observa.

Ranma empezó a adaptarse a la velocidad de Ryoga, esquivando por segundos sus golpes, el oji azul comenzó a atacar, Ryoga aprovechó que Ranma se había lanzado contra él para patearle las costillas en un giro rápido. El oji azul se detuvo unos segundos y siguió atacando.

-No quería decirte esto pero…-Dijo Ryoga esperando el siguiente movimiento de Ranma, lo vio acercarse a él y sonrió de medio lado, vio como Ranma lanzó un golpe, Ryoga se para atrás, el oji azul giró sobre su pie para tratar de patearle la cara. –Le pedí a Akane que se casara conmigo…

Ranma se tambaleó y trató de colocar ambos pies en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Fue ahí cuando Ryoga aprovechó y le encestó un golpe limpio en la quijada del oji azul haciéndolo caer a la duela cerca de donde se encontraban Mei y Nodoka.

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitar gritar Mei. La expresión de Nodoka era de absoluta sorpresa -¿Le pidió matrimonio? Akane no me dijo nada-murmuró Mei y volteó a ver a Nodoka.

-Creo que es hora de parar esto-dijo ella levantándose.

El oji azul se sentó con trabajo, ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo, sus hombros estaban tensos al igual que sus puños. No dijo nada, simplemente respiraba con dificultad.

-En este momento aún sigo esperando su respuesta…-dijo Ryoga caminando hacia él.

-¡Basta ya!-dijo Nodoka.

-¿Crees que aún te ama?-volvió a decir el chico de la pañoleta. –Ella se casará conmigo Ranma, tú ya quedaste en su pasado.

-¡Ryoga!-gritó Nodoka –Por favor, vete ya.

-Esto aún no termina-dijo Ranma levantándose.

El oji azul corrió velozmente hacia Ryoga a quien se le borró la sonrisa al instante, no alcanzó a protegerse y recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar atravesando la pared del Dojo, el fuerte estruendo hizo que todos salieran a ver a Ryoga del otro lado del Dojo destruyendo la pared principal.

-¡Papá!-gritó Hanna quien salió corriendo hacia él.

Akane tenía ambas manos en la boca, Ryoga se incorporó con dificultad, observó a Ranma cuya mirada estaba llena de odio y de dolor. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había dicho, sólo pensó en una forma de provocar a Ranma y que él bajara la guardia pero había resultado todo al revés.

Ranma no dijo nada, caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del comedor, Akane le dedicó una preocupada mirada buscando alguna herida visible pero no había nada, más que algunos moretones en la cara.

-Ranma…-dijo ella dispuesta a hablar con él.

El oji azul ni siquiera volteó a verla y Akane se detuvo al instante en que observo esa gélida y perdida mirada de Ranma, se siguió de largo subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. A Akane le dolió su indiferencia, se quedó unos instantes inmóvil meintras escuchaba los pasos de Ranma alejarse, cerró los ojos y trató de incorporarse para mirar a Ryoga.

Ranma al entrar a su cuarto golpeó fuertemente la pared ¡Maldita sea! Ese cerdo realmente iba en serio. Tan sólo el imaginar que Akane y Ryoga tuvieran algún tipo de relación le hervía la sangre. Ese maldito, había jugado bastante bien sus cartas ¿Y si era mentira? ¿Y sí sólo lo dijo para desconcentrarlo? Sabiendo cómo era Ryoga podría ser, pero siempre era serio si se trataba de Akane ¿No? ¿Le había propuesto matrimonio? ¿Akane también quería casarse? No, si así fuera le habría contestado de inmediato ¿Por qué no le ha dado aún una respuesta? ¿Es debido a que él regresó?

-¡Demonios!-dijo Ranma sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sólo había una manera de saber todo eso y era preguntándole directamente a Akane pero ¿Por qué tenía miedo de saber la respuesta? Si Akane estaba dispuesta a casarse con Ryoga eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Ella ya lo había dejado atrás.

* * *

Hola ¡Por fin! fui muy puntual xD, el siguiente sábado habrá otro capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esto, por darme su tiempo y sus opiniones al respecto! y a todos aquellos que se van uniendo.

¡Hasta la siguiente semana!


	15. Capítulo 15

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 15

Por

Tsukire

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se quedan conmigo capítulo tras capítulo. Muchas gracias también por darme un poco de su tiempo para leer y también para comentar.

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienen la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

* * *

Ryoga se levantó después de ver como Ranma entraba furioso a la casa sin mirar a nadie, no se sintió orgulloso de haber sacado de control a Ranma de esa forma, pero tenía que dejarle claro que sólo por el hecho de que él hubiese regresado no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Akane preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Ryoga poniéndose de pie sobándose la mejilla que sentía cómo palpitaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-corrió Hanna a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Estás bien?

Ryoga puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que perdí-sonrió como si la pelea de hasta hace unos segundos hubiese sido sólo un juego.

-¿No te duele?-preguntó la niña.

-Un poco, Ranma es bastante fuerte-sonrió.

Akane se acercó y llamó a su hija.

-Vamos adentro, ¿Quieres traer lo necesario para curar a Ryoga?-le sonrió.

-¡Si! ¡Yo te curaré papá!-y la niña entró corriendo a la casa llamando a su tía Kasumi para que le dijera donde estaba el botiquín.

-¿De verdad estás bien, muchacho?-preguntó Genma.

-Si señor, de verdad estoy bien, creo que las cosas se salieron un poco de control, eso es todo, ambos nos emocionamos peleando así que nos dejamos llevar.

-Parece que más que emocionarse, Ranma estaba enojado ¿Acaso dijiste algo que lo hizo enfurecer?-preguntó Nabiki mirándolo fijamente.

Ryoga sólo desvió la mirada incómodo.

-No importa, ya lo averiguaremos después-la castaña dio media vuelta y se metió seguida de su padre y de Genma.

Sólo quedaron Nodoka, Mei, Akane y Ryoga afuera.

-Ryoga…¿Pasó algo?, cuando Ranma accedió estaba bien y cuando entró, estaba muy enojado…-dijo Akane.

-Yo…-suspiró Ryoga.

-¿Por qué no lo hablan después?-interrumpió Nodoka, -es mejor que se lo digas a solas, Akane debe saber lo que pasó allá dentro.

La peli azul miró preocupada a Nodoka y después a Ryoga, el chico de la pañoleta tenía la mirada en el suelo y asintió tímidamente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es tan grave?-preguntó Akane.

El silencio le dio la respuesta que temía.

-Sólo, tal vez no sea el momento para hablar con Ranma hija, dale un poco de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-preguntó aún más confundida.

-De todas formas, no es como si Akane tuviera que darle explicaciones-dijo Ryoga-¿O es que todavía te consideras su prometida?

-¡Basta ya!-dijo Nodoka –Este no es momento para decir esas cosas –Akane, hija, tú eres la única que puede decidir que hacer.

Akane solo asintió. Ryoga caminó hacia el Dojo seguido de Nodoka.

-¿De verdad es tan grave, Mei?-preguntó Akane.

-Creo que ahora se viene lo más difícil amiga, porque es obvio que quieres a Ryoga pero también sigues enamorada de Ranma.

La peli azul de verdad no se imaginaba que habría podido alterar a Ranma de esa manera, sólo de recordar la gélida mirada que tenía, el corazón le dolía y claro que tenía miedo, porque conocía a Ranma y su temperamento era el mismo de hace cinco años. Sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

El oji azul no bajó durante la cena y aunque Kasumi intentó llamarlo, Nodoka la detuvo diciendo que no lo presionaran, que iba a bajar cuando se sintiera mejor, eso había dejado claro que lo que Ranma y Ryoga habían tenido no había sido una riña cualquiera, el problema era grave y Akane seguía sin saber nada.

Ryoga se quedó hasta un poco después de la cena para hablar con Akane.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir, papá?-preguntó Hanna.

-Ya sabes que no me quedo a dormir aquí.

-¿Verdad que puede quedarse, mamá?-la niña volteó a ver a Akane esperanzada.

-Hanna, debe ir a casa a descansar, allá se podrá recuperar mejor, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Además él y yo tenemos que hablar de algo, despídete y ve a dormir.

-Pero mamá…-

-Hazle caso-Ryoga se hincó para quedar casi a la altura de la niña-descansa, te quiero-y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero papá, también descansa-dijo la niña un poco triste.

-Corre, ve a lavarte los dientes y ponte la pijama, enseguida subo.

La niña asintió y se metió al Dojo, Akane esperó a que su hija entrara para por fin poder hablar con Ryoga.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó entre tu y Ranma? Sólo era un combate amistoso ¿No es así? ¿Por qué Ranma estaba tan enojado?-la peli azul esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

Ryoga suspiró profundamente, no había pensado bien las cosas y ahora tenía que asumir la responsabilidad, pensó en evadir la pregunta pero no quería que después se enterara por Ranma, eso sería peor aún. Además, no tenía por qué enojarse ¿Verdad? Después de todo él y Akane tenían algo serio, él la quería y ella a él también.

-Le dije que te había pedido que te casaras lo soltó en un instante.

Akane contuvo la respiración unos segundos, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación total, entonces entendió el por qué Ranma la había ignorado, más que enojado, seguramente estaba dolido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué se lo djiste?-preguntó Akane con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sé que no fue la forma correcta de decirlo y sería una excusa decirte que él me provocó, pero así fue. De todas formas tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

No tenía por qué enterarse fue lo que pensó Akane al instante. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para después cubrirse sólo la boca con ellas.

-No tenías por qué decírselo-dijo Akane.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Akane, te propuse matrimonio y estaba seguro de que dirías que si, pero entonces Ranma despertó ¿Me vas a decir que las cosas cambiaron?

-¿Qué más le dijiste?-preguntó Akane.

-Que estaba esperando tu respuesta-Ryoga desvió la mirada.

Akane cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más, estaba pensando en alguna forma de solucionar esto.

-Nodoka y Mei me escucharon decirlo también y estaban igual de sorprendidas ¿Ni siquiera consideraste contarle a alguien? Akane ya han pasado meses desde que te hice la propuesta y aún no tengo respuesta.

-Todo pasó muy rápido Ryoga, estuve pensando en otras cosas y dejé en segundo plano lo de la propuesta.

-¿Otras cosas? ¿O estabas pensando en Ranma?-el tono del chico de la pañoleta no era de enojo, su mirada trasmitía dolor.

-Ryoga no es lo que crees…-

-¿Entonces qué es?-Ryoga caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros-Akane yo te amo, y lo sabes-colocó su frente con la de ella –Te amo muchísimo y todo iba increíble entre nosotros, también lo sentiste ¿Verdad?

Ryoga acarició un mechón del cabello azul de la joven, rozando sus yemas con sus mejillas, Akane se estremeció un poco.

-También lo sientes ahora…

El corazón de Akane latía muy rápido, era verdad, también lo sentía, pero Ranma estaba allá arriba, totalmente dolido y solo.

Ryoga aprisionó sus labios contra los de él en un instante, Akane al principio estaba tensa, pero se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, él había sido la única persona que la había apoyado, habían sido algunos años de relación con él y creyó que se estaba enamorando otra vez.

Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo, siguió con el beso hasta que los dos se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Ves? También me quieres…dime que si Akane…dime que si.

Akane cerró los ojos y por un instante pensó que sería lo adecuado, con él todo sería fácil…siempre había sido fácil. No había peleas, ni prometidas que salían de quien sabe donde, y él siempre creía en ella. Pero entonces recordó a Ranma…y con él todo era complicado, siempre habían peleas sin sentido, comentarios hirientes, y a pesar de eso él siempre había estado cuando lo necesitaba, siempre se disculpaba por los comentarios, la protegía de todo el que quisiera dañarla y la defendía hasta de ella misma. Con Ranma cada momento, cada sensación era intensa, la consumía hasta perder la razón.

Akane se alejó unos pasos de él y Ryoga no supo cómo interpretarlo.

-Está bien, no voy a presionarte, puede que sea muy rápido para ti, después de todo, sigues siendo mi novia y con eso me basta por ahora, descansa. Te amo-Ryoga sonrió y salió corriendo para brincar ágilmente la barda del Dojo e irse saltando de tejado en tejado.

"Su novia" es verdad, no había roto con él. Akane se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente, la única luz prendida era la del patio donde ellos habían estado hablando. No pensaba que esto iba a ser tan difícil, en su momento pensó aceptar la propuesta de Ryoga, pero ahora que Ranma estaba aquí ¿Qué era lo que quería entonces? Por ahora quería hablar con Ranma, sabía que no tenía que darle explicaciones pero necesitaba dárselas, necesitaba que la entendiera, que no estuviera enojado con ella.

Y así fue que sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la guiaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ranma. No tocó, pensó en hacerlo, pero tal vez él ya estaba dormido, o simplemente no tenía ganas de verla. Si pensaba demasiado no iba a ser valiente, y en este momento necesitaba muchísimo valor para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con él.

Recargo la palma de su mano en la puerta y con la presión la abrió un poco, el corazón se le aceleró y entró despacio al cuarto, tragó saliva y esperó verlo dentro, tenía las palabras desordenadas y la boca seca. No se veía nada, su cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro.

-¿Ranma?-dijo con apenas un hilo de voz –¿Ranma?-dijo un poco más fuerte, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se giró para encender la luz y él no estaba, miro un poco el cuarto y sonrió al ver que estaba exactamente igual como cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Akane sonrió levemente. Qué fácil era todo en ese tiempo.

Miró hacia la ventaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que probablemente el oji azul había ido a algún lugar porque necesitaba estar solo. Akane suspiró, de alguna forma se sentía agradecida con el destino de que él no estuviera ahí en ese momento, ni siquiera había pensado que iba a decirle y seguramente se iba a dejar llevar por sus emociones, no es que estuviera mal, pero ¿Cómo iba a hablarle a Ranma de sus sentimientos si hace tan sólo unos meses estaba dispuesta a comprometerse con Ryoga? Apagó la luz y salió del cuarto.

-Mañana…mañana buscaré un momento a solas con él y voy a explicarle todo.

Esa noche Akane simplemente no pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa fría expresión de Ranma llena de dolor llegaba a su mente, el corazón se le estrujaba de tan sólo pensar que en ese momento la mente de Ranma estaría pensando un sin fin de cosas, imaginando tantos escenarios, sacando conclusiones precipitadas y ella simplemente estaba ahí, esperando a que todo pasara…

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano, a pesar de que era fin de semana, decidió que no tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas en la cama. Tomó bastante agua y suspiró, en cuanto Ranma se despertara y bajara aprovecharía el momento y hablaría con él.

Y entonces esperó, cada vez que escuchaba pasos acercándose a la escalera para bajar, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y cada vez que volteaba se desilusionaba al ver que no era él. La primera en bajar fue Kasumi quién se sorprendió de que estuviese levantada tan temprano y con una sonrisa le dijo que empezaría a preparar el desayuno. Después bajó Nodoka, dispuesta a ayudarle a Kasumi.

Les siguieron Genma y Soun, quienes dijeron que estaban muy hambrientos. Akane sólo veía como bajaban, y no podía parar de voltear hacia la escalera para verlo bajar. Después de unos minutos y justo cuando empezaron a desayunar bajó Nabiki seguida de Hanna quien saludó a todos un poco adormilada.

-Voy a despertar a Ranma. No creo que quiera perderse el desayuno-dijo Akane levantándose.

-Ranma no está. Salió muy temprano-Dijo Nabiki.

Akane volteó a ver a su hermana incrédula.

-¿No está? ¿A dónde fue?-se quedó unos segundos callada -¿Y cómo es que sabes que salió temprano?

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio? Me desperté en la mañana porque me dio sed y lo vi salir.

Akane se dejó caer en su asiento, desilusionada de no tener esa oportunidad que estuvo esperando toda la noche.

-Creo que mencionó algo de empezar a estudiar ¿No es así?-mencionó Kasumi.

-¡Ah es cierto! Algo así escuché.

-¡Asi es! Ranma quiere retomar sus estudios nuevamente, quiere estudiar algo relacionado con deportes.

-¡No entiendo por qué necesita la escuela! Ranma es bastante bueno en lo que hace, aunque claro que, aprendió del mejor-Genma empezó a reír orgulloso, aunque nadie entendió que se refería a él mismo.

-Me alegro mucho que quiera continuar con estudios, estoy seguro de que si Ranma elige el camino de deportes, en especial artes marciales, sin duda, será el mejor.

Akane simplemente no seguía el hilo de la conversación, ¿Cómo es que todos estaban al tanto de algo que ella ignoraba completamente? Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Ranma quisiera regresar a una escuela.

-Ustedes…¿Cómo saben eso?-Akane bajó la mirada, porque no quería sentirse apartada, que la vieran sorprendidos y así fue justo como la vieron.

-¿Akane, no sabías nada?-Kasumi se llevó una mano al rostro –Pensé que estabas al tanto.

-No te preocupes, sólo lo compartió un poco…-Nodoka trató de reanimarla.

Cuando Akane volteó a ver a su papá se encontró con una mirada triste y con un panda que sostenía un cartel diciendo "Yo lo escuché de alguien más".

-Todos lo sabían…menos yo.

-De todas formas Akane, no tendrías por qué saberlo y Ranma no tendría por qué habértelo contado- dijo Nabiki muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Nabiki!-la reprendió Kasumi. –No digas eso.

-Sabes que es la verdad, todos aquí sabemos que es la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-La peli azul se puso a la defensiva al instante.

-Akane…te voy a decir esto porque parece que se te olvidó la situación y la posición en la que estás. Actualmente, tú y Ranma oficialmente conservan el título de prometidos, porque ustedes y Tío Genma y papá no han decidido terminar nada formalmente, pero la realidad es que sólo lo son de palabra, tú escogiste estar con Ryoga ¿Recuerdas? Y no sólo eso ¡Planeabas comprometerte con él! Ranma se enteró de esto, por lo que lo más lógico es pensar que ustedes dos ya no tienen relación alguna, por lo tanto tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras sin darle explicaciones, y él también.

Akane guardó silencio, cerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas aparecieran.

-¡Nabiki! Akane…-dijo Kasumi quién intentó hacerla sentir mejor.

-Está bien Kasumi- se aclaró la garganta –Nabiki tiene razón, yo provoqué todo esto.

-Lo siento mucho Akane, de verdad me duele decírtelo así, pero sabes que es verdad-la castaña hizo una pausa –aunque no está del todo perdido-Akane miró a su hermana confundida-Tú sigues comprometida con él y no con Ryoga, aún puedes decidir, todo depende de eso.

-¡Eso es verdad Saotome!-exclamo Soun contento –¡nuestros hijos aún siguen comprometidos!

-¡Todavía hay esperanza, Tendo!-lo siguió Genma.

Akane quedó en silencio, y eso tranquilizó sus pensamientos, p

Por supuesto que lo que sentía por Ranma seguía siendo muy fuerte y Ryoga…bueno, él fue un gran apoyo cuando ella más lo necesitó, además Hanna estaba muy encariñada con él. Nada iba a ser fácil, pero ella había ocasionado todo esto. Y notaba como Ranma la miraba, todavía había algo entre ellos.

* * *

Ranma regresó al Dojo tarde, cansado de realizar algunos exámenes, no pensaba que incluso para dedicarse a las artes marciales habría un poco de teoría, entró y dejó su mochila a un lado.

-¡Ya llegué!-gritó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ranma ¡hace poco terminamos de cenar! ¿Quieres que te caliente algo?-preguntó Kasumi quien terminaba de lavar los trastes.

-No muchas gracias, iré a entrenar un poco. Necesito estar en forma para los exámenes físicos.

-Me alegro que te vaya muy bien y que estés muy emocionado.

-Gracias-le sonrió-saldré entonces.

-Ranma…-le llamó susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él.

-¿Podrías…? Yo sé que no es mi asunto pero, ¿Podrías por favor hablar con Akane?

Ranma se tensó y desvió la mirada.

-No hemos hablado…

-Lo sé, sólo si…llegará a pasar ¿Podrías considerar escucharla?-le pidió esperanzada.

-Lo…lo intentaré. Con permiso-dijo saliendo ¿Cómo podría negarle algo a Kasumi?

¿Hablar con ella? ¿De qué iba a querer ella hablar con él? Después de todo no es como si la comunicación hubiese sido constante entre ellos dos, había muchas cosas que seguramente ella le ocultaba y una de ellas era que sentía algo por Ryoga, tal vez hasta enamorada estaba de él.

-Maldito cerdo…-dijo entre dientes.

No había visto a Akane en todo el día y se moría de ganas por verla, por escuchar su voz o su risa…odiaba estar así con ella, nunca antes había soportado tanto tiempo sin arreglar las cosas. Pero en esta ocasión él no había destruido nada, él seguía ahí…esperándola y Akane parecía no notarlo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco ya suficiente había estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día como para seguir en ese momento, además otra razón para entrenar aparte de los exámenes físicos era sacarse de la cabeza todos esos problemas que lo estaban aplastando.

Empezó a calentar el cuerpo haciendo movimientos coordinados que requerían precisión y concentración, poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad en sus movimientos hasta que se encontró lanzando golpes y patadas ágilmente, aún no recuperaba la velocidad y habilidad que tanto lo había caracterizado, todavía se sentía un poco rígido pero siempre había sido constante, y estaba seguro de que en unos días iba a recuperar totalmente el tiempo perdido.

Estaba completamente concentrado que no escuchó cuando la peli azul se acercó con pasos nerviosos y torpes hasta donde estaba él.

-Ranma…-lo llamó tímidamente.

El oji azul que estaba en el aire lanzando una patada giratoria al escuchar su voz se sobresalto haciendo que aterrizara de una manera precipitada a punto de caerse.

-¿Akane?-se giró al instante -¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él.

Ranma frunció el ceño a ver que Akane estaba vestida con su dogi amarillo y su típica cinta roja en el cabello, el oji azul sonrió un poco al verla así, el recuerdo era tan fresco en su mente, pero seguramente para Akane era distinto.

-¿Vas a entrenar? Lo siento, puedo continuar mañana-dijo él dispuesto a irse.

-En realidad, quiero hablar contigo.

Ranma se detuvo y se giró para verla, dudando un poco qué contestar, sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te vestiste así para hablar conmigo? Tuve un día muy ocupado, pero podemos hablar en otra ocasión.

-Ranma…no hemos hablando desde tu combate con Ryoga…necesito explicarte…

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Akane, lo has dejado en claro, ahora llevamos vidas separadas, no pienso ser un obstáculo en tu relación, además, necesito dormir.

-Porque tienes que seguir haciendo exámenes para especializarte en artes marciales…

Akane esperaba una expresión de sorpresa al ver que se había enterado, pero el oji azul ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Así es-dijo él.

-No te voy a preguntar el por qué no me lo contaste, creo que…no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas.

-Y contestando tu pregunta-dijo la peli azul cambiando de tema- a por qué vine vestida así es porque sabía que te ibas a negar a hablar conmigo así que…vengo a retarte a un duelo.

-¿Un duelo? El oji azul arqueó ambas cejas.

-Si te gano…me vas a escuchar sin interrumpirme ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Ranma demostró desconfianza.

-Sólo será una pelea o no me digas que no quieres hacer esto porque tienes miedo de que te gane-sonrió la peli azul-sabía que una de las debilidades de Ranma era su gran orgullo como artista marcial.

-¿Ganarme?-Ranma rió-por favor Akane, ambos sabemos que eso no pasará-

-Comprobémoslo.

Ranma sentía a Akane más segura, sabía que había estado entrenando con Ryoga y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber si esa niña torpe de verdad había mejorado. Akane también estaba ansiosa por mostrarle a Ranma sus habilidades y un poco nerviosa, quería impresionarlo y sobre todo tenía que ganarle.

-De acuerdo, tengamos un duelo.

-¿No vas a poner condiciones por si ganas?-pregunto ella.

-No las necesito, porque voy a ganar-dijo muy confiado.

Akane sonrió, al parecer la tensión entre ellos había quedado olvidada por un instante, cuando se trataba de una pelea Ranma siempre parecía dejar a un lado todos sus problemas, él simplemente parecía disfrutarlo y ella iba a hacer lo mismo, iba a esforzarse muchísimo.

-No vayas a contenerte-dijo ella-pelea en serio.

-No creo que eso sea…-el oji azul no terminó la frase porque la vio acercándose a él velozmente.

Ranma cruzó los brazos para detener el puño de Akane que se dirigía de lleno a su cara, la zona donde había golpeado le ardió durante unos momentos. La peli azul no se detuvo y continúo la lluvia de golpes, Ranma seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos, no era imposible detener sus ataques pero si notaba que su velocidad y precisión había aumentado considerablemente.

Después empezó con las patadas, Akane parecía tan ligera como una pluma, como si se tratara de una danza, de alguna especie de coreografía que había dominado a la perfección. Dio un giro para patear directo en las costillas de Ranma, cosa que logró.

-Te dije que pelearas en serio-dijo ella molesta.

-Estaba peleando en serio…-dijo Ranma sorprendido por el golpe que había logrado acertar.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Sólo estabas defendiendo!-Akane adoptó su pose de pelea –sino quieres pelear, de acuerdo, así ganaré más fácil.

Y volvió a lanzarse contra él, Ranma empezó a encontrar similitud de su forma de pelear con la de Ryoga y eso le molestaba, empezó a defenderse de manera más fluida, lograba encontrar los espacios abiertos de Akane para simplemente empujarla o tocarla con un dedo.

-Entenderás que no voy a golpearte.

-¡No te lo estás tomando enserio!-gritó ella dolida.

Akane gritó para dar un golpe, pudo sentir como toda su fuerza se concentraba en su puño, Ranma nunca la había tomado en serio en este tipo de situaciones, sólo estaba jugando con ella como siempre lo había hecho en las peleas, nunca le había dado si quiera un oportunidad, se sorprendió cuando el oji azul detuvo de lleno el golpe de la chica con la palma de su mano.

-Me lo estoy tomando en serio Akane, es por eso que sigo aquí. Has mejorado muchísimo-el oji azul le sonrió.

La peli azul no pudo evitar sentir su rostro un poco caliente, se ruborizó mientras se perdía en la sonrisa del oji azul. Estaba tan embelesada que no anticipó la mano del oji azul con el dedo pulgar e índice juntos acercándose a su frente para después liberar el dedo índice y que sentir un pequeño golpe en su frente. Akane parpadeó retrocediendo extrañada por la reacción de Ranma.

El oji azul se agachó en un movimiento haciendo girar su pierna para desequilibrar los pies de Akane quien cayó al suelo sentada, miró a Ranma con sorpresa y él la miró orgulloso.

-Supongo que, el que queda de pie gana.

-¡Eso no fue justo! ¡Estaba distraída!

-Las peleas no son justas Akane, el enemigo nunca va a dejar de atacarte, debes estar alerta siempre.

-¿Estás aconsejándome?-Akane se sentía feliz, era la primera vez que Ranma realmente la valoraba como artista marcial y aunque ella sabía que no era la mejor, esas palabras tenían un gran significado para ella.

-Está claro que, Ryoga como maestro no es muy bueno-dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

Akane no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, sabía que decir algo sólo empeoraría la situación.

-Supongo que perdí…-dijo ella.

-tranquila, sólo la próxima vez no bajes la guardia.

Vio como Ranma se giró, dispuesto a salir, de verdad quería ganar, necesitaba haber ganado, y ahora él se está yendo como si nada. Después de todo, era el trato que habían hecho. Pero necesitaba explicarle que iba a rechazar la propuesta de Ryoga…necesitaba aclararle todo.

-No le di una respuesta a Ryoga…-dijo ella y Ranma se detuvo en seco.

Tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

-Acepté tu duelo…-dijo él –y gané…no tienes que obligarte a decir nada.

-No es una obligación, necesito decírtelo…Ranma por favor, mírame-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él –necesito decírtelo de frente.

Ranma dudó, respiró profundamente y se giró para verla de la misma forma en que un robot lo haría.

-Pienso rechazar su propuesta…no voy a casarme con él.

El oji azul contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, quiso sonreír, correr hacia ella y decirle que era la noticia más feliz que había recibido en tanto tiempo, pero no lo hizo.

-Akane, es tu decisión, no tienes por qué explicarme nada.

-¡Demonios Ranma! ¿Quieres dejar de ocultar lo que sientes? ¿Crees que también es fácil para mi? He estado haciendo lo opuesto a lo que las personas esperan que haga ¡Y en este momento estoy hablando con el corazón! Sólo escúchame.

-Akane…estamos en este punto porque tú lo decidiste. Decidiste que la mejor opción era empezar una relación con Ryoga e involucrar a nuestra hija en esto, Ryoga dijo que estuviste a punto de aceptar ¿Estaba mintiendo? El que yo haya despertado no te detuvo para seguir con él ¿Qué es lo que te detiene ahora?

-¡Tú!-Akane le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Intento tranquilizarse pero lo que sentía la estaba dominando por completo.-Siempre has sido tú-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Ranma se quedó estático, el corazón le latió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió…

-Yo…quisiera poder ignorar lo que mi corazón siente, quisiera seguir mi vida con las decisiones que he tomado…pero no puedo Ranma…-las lágrimas corrían fluidamente por el rostro de Akane…-además-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos-no puedo comprometerme otra vez porque…

-porque seguimos comprometidos-Ranma se acercó a ella y con la yema del pulgar le limpió las mejillas –tú eres mi prometida.

-¿Tu que sientes? ¿Me odias?-le preguntó. Ranma negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a mentirte y a decir que no lo intenté, me sentí muy decepcionado y traicionado. Intenté dejar a un lado esto que también me impide avanzar día con día. Pero aún estoy muy dolido por todo esto, por ti, por Hanna…ella es lo más importante que necesito recuperar.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Y no me va a alcanzar la vida para ofrecerte disculpas por todo esto.

Ambos sonrieron y él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Supongo que…¿ahora estamos bien?

-Lo siento Akane, sé que esperas una respuesta diferente de mi parte, pero yo no llamaría a esto una reconciliación. Hay muchas cosas que se necesitan resolver, tu noviazgo con Ryoga, Hanna…todavía no…no puedo…-dijo él mientras se alejaba.

Akane empezó a sentir frío donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado su tacto.

-Voy a hablar con él, voy a hablar con Hanna, voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho.

-No espero que hagas todo tu sola, yo también necesito estar presente en su vida. Voy a recuperarla Akane…

Y diciendo esto, el oji azul se alejó un poco de ella. Miró hacia fuera y suspiró.

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde para ambos, necesitamos descansar, mañana será otro día. Descansa- y diciendo esto se giró para aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

-Ranma…-la escuchó gritarle, él se volteó.

¿Se iba a ir así? ¿Por qué le habría gritado? ¿Qué esperaba obtener de él? Debía dejarle en claro que lo que decía era en serio, necesitaba acercarse a él ya, anhelaba la sensación de calidez que tenía cuando él la tocaba, se moría de ganas por estar cerca de él y no iba a dejar que esto terminara así, había estado tratando de esconderse durante tanto tiempo que éste era el momento idóneo para demostrarle que estaba más que decidida a cumplir su palabra.

En unos segundos Akane había disminuido la distancia entre ellos.

-Te amo…dijo en un susurro, mismo que llegó como una melodía a los oídos de Ranma, el aire que movía las copas de los árboles, el silencio ensordecedor que los rodeaba, la tranquilidad del lugar todo se mezcló en un solo momento.

Akane le había tomado su rostro con ambas manos, había sellado sus labios con los de ella y fue ahí cuando él perdió el control, la tomó por la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo profundizando el beso, sus alientos agitados volvían a mezclarse, ninguno se preocupó por tomar aire, no querían desperdiciar más tiempo, habían estado esperando este momento, lo soñaban, lo deseaban.

Ranma la cargó con facilidad y Akane enredó sus piernas en su cintura, él la llevó a la pared más cercana donde recargó su peso, ella con rápidez empezó a desabotonar su playera que dejó ver esa piel que tantas veces había besado y ese pecho en el que tantas veces había dormido. Ranma se acercó más a ella, haciendo que Akane soltará un gemido, comenzó a besarle el cuello, Akane sentí que todo le daba vueltas ¿Desde qué momento los colores se notaban tan vivos? ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba tan sensible? La sensación de Ranma besándola le recorría por completo, era una sensación maravillosa, llena de placer y de deseo.

Él empezó lentamente a bajarle el dogi por los hombros, esa piel suave y tersa que tantas veces recorrió con sus labios le invitaba a hacerlo de nuevo. Bajó de su cuello a sus hombros y Akane se retorcía en sus brazos tomándolo de la cabeza indicándole que no le permitía parar.

Y entonces Ranma se detuvo y la soltó repentinamente, Akane aún acalorada le extrañó su comportamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Esto no está bien, no podemos hacer esto aquí.

Ella tragó saliva, preocupada por su reacción, tratando de volver en sí, entendió la situación, allá adentro estaba Hanna, sus padres, sus hermanas, si alguno escuchaba algún ruido se arriesgaban a que los encontraran así.

-Todavía hay mucho que necesito hacer Akane, yo lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-No…no tienes qué disculparte, fui yo quien empezó esto, lo siento.

Akane se subió su dogi y Ranma se abotonó su camisa.

-Lo siento…-dijo ella nuevamente antes de volver a sentirse como una tonta, se adelantó y corrió hacia adentro de la casa, subió las escaleras con gran apuro y se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, su respiración era entre cortada, se dejó caer hasta tocar el suelo.

-Se había dejado llevar totalmente por lo que sentía…-y por esa ocasión no sentía que había hecho algo malo, no sentía que se había traicionado así misma.

Ninguno se sentía de esa forma, sólo sabían que iban a tardar un poco más en estar juntos. Ranma necesitaba perdonar y Akane necesitaba actuar.

* * *

Les dije que sí era un fic RanmaxAkane xDD. En fin, el día de ayer no pude actualizar porque tuve que hacer otras cosas y ya llegué bastante cansada. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y si no, de todas formas muchas gracias :)


	16. Chapter 16

Seguir Viviendo

Capitulo 16

Por

Tsukire

* * *

DISCLAIMER: los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se quedan conmigo capítulo tras capítulo. Muchas gracias también por darme un poco de su tiempo para leer y también para comentar.

ACLARACIÓN: Algunos tienen la idea de que cuando Ranma tuvo el accidente, Hanna nació y no, en el primer cap, antes del accidente puse que Hanna ya tenía cinco meses de haber nacido ^_^

* * *

Akane todavía sentía el cosquilleo en el cuerpo donde Ranma la había tocado, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por su cuello y sus labios, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Si en algún momento pensó que él la odiaba ahora estaba completamente segura de que no era así. Sus sentimientos eran los mismos, todo era recíproco. Se metió bajo las sábanas sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró tan rápido cuando giró a ver a Hanna y enseguida pensó en Ryoga.

Se giró y mantuvo la vista en el techo. Sabía que tenía que terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Ryoga, en este momento se sentía muy cerca de Ranma, tan cerca que quería que todo siguiera así. Por otro lado, le debía muchísimo a él y Hanna le tenía mucho afecto. No quería que su hija la odiara si decidía dejar a Ryoga, pero tampoco podía perder a Ranma, no ahora.

Volvió a girar y escuchó que Hanna se quejó por el movimiento constante. Intentó cerrar los ojos y poder dormir. Mañana pensaría mejor las cosas. En cuanto cerró los ojos volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Ranma besándola y dejándose llevar, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

* * *

El oji azul no estaba en una situación diferente. Miraba molesto al panda que dormía plácidamente. Se giró del lado contrario para no tener que verlo más, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos abajo con Akane era algo que había estado reprimiendo desde el momento en que la volvió a ver, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que daría lo mejor de él para hacer que las cosas cambiaran, la amaba muchísimo eso era cierto pero también estaba muy dolido. No se sentía capaz de perdonar, aún no.

Él no había tomado ninguna de estas decisiones, no era su culpa, no era su responsabilidad. Cada momento se lo repetía y esperaba mantenerse firme en sus pensamientos, iba a ser imposible si cada vez estaba más cerca de Akane. No se había rendido completamente en recuperarla pero tenía como prioridad acercarse a Hanna y lograr que el idiota del cerdo se alejara de ambas, pero ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso sin que Hanna lo odiara? Ryoga sabía que tenía la ventaja con ella y eso le molestaba muchísimo, aunque quería pensar que ese mismo chico que conoció hace tanto tiempo sería incapaz de usar algo tan bajo como ponerlo en contra de su hija.

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco, al menos en la noche esperaba no tener que ser víctima de sus propios pensamientos, se concentró, por un instante en disfrutar de la felicidad que sentía dentro de él. Volver a besarla, a tocarla, sentir el deseo que ambos habían intentado esconder, en ese instante era esa misma mujer con la que había estado hace cinco años, la sensación fue exactamente la misma y los sentimientos también lo fueron.

Todavía lo amaba y él también sentía lo mismo. Se preguntaba si el día de mañana habría algún tipo de avance respecto a esto o ¿Todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿Debería permitirse seguir a su corazón nuevamente? ¿Dejar el orgullo y el enojo a un lado? Todo sería más fácil si decidiera hacerlo, pero tenía que establecer prioridades y su hija era la mayor.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la hora del desayuno, Hanna bajó antes que Akane ya con su uniforme, corrió bajando los escalones y saludó a todos abajo. La peli azul salió enseguida, y se encontró con Ranma saliendo de su habitación. El sonrojo invadió el rostro de ambos y al instante evadieron la mirada, el oji azul se aclaró la garganta y pasó de largo.

-Buenos días…-dijo él.

-Bue…buenos días- contestó Akane tímidamente.

El oji azul no se volteó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Ranma…-lo llamó.

Él se detuvo al instante esperando que hablara.

-Lo que pasó anoche…-Akane no sabía ni siquiera por qué lo mencionó, no tenía planeado qué decir y su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que quería era hablar un poco más con él.

-Lo sé…-él se giró y esa mirada azul nuevamente volvió a ser de hielo –Tienes novio y no estuvo bien. Lo siento-no esperó a que ella contestara, se volteó y bajó.

Akane cerró los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Cada vez que Ranma la veía de esa forma le rompía un poco el corazón. El dolor la llenaba por completo, había pensado que de alguna manera esa brecha entre ellos había disminuido un poco. Y lo que más le dolía era que tenía razón. Actualmente se encontraba en otra relación ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de imagen estaba demostrando de ella misma?

¡No estaba haciendo nada bien! ¡Nuevamente todo lo estaba haciendo al revés! Si quería que las cosas salieran como ella esperaba tenía que empezar a pensar con calma lo que haría, ya no era una adolescente, tenía que decir por ella misma y asumir las consecuencias. Tenía que hablar con Ryoga y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Bajó en silencio y tomó su lugar en la mesa, era evidente la tensión que había entre ellos, al menos así lo sentía ella. Sin embargo, Ranma no daba esa misma sensación, se sentó sonriendo y saludando a todos y comió con el mismo apetito de siempre.

-Mamá…¿No vas a comer?- la dulce voz de Hanna sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-dijo Akane volteándola a ver, la niña señaló su plato con la mirada y sonrió –Si, estoy comiendo-tomó los palillos y se llevó un poco de arroz a su boca, le sonrió saboreando el platillo.

La peli azul volteó a ver a Ranma discretamente pero él seguía tan concentrado en su plato que parecía que no escuchaba nada.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?-preguntó Soun-Casi no has tocado tu comida.

-No pasa nada papá, sólo no tengo mucha hambre, además ya casi es hora de llevar a Hanna a la escuela-volteó a ver a la niña -¿Terminaste ya? –Hanna asintió –Bien, ahora ve a cepillarte los dientes.

La niña se levantó, agradeció por la comida y subió corriendo la escalera.

-¿Quieres llevarte algo de comer?-le preguntó Kasumi al ver que lo único que comió fue ese bocado cuando Hanna le habló.

-No, gracias, compraré algo en la escuela-se levantó y caminó a las escaleras –Sólo voy por mis cosas-al subir el primer escalón se volteó para dirigirse al oji azul.

-Ranma…-dijo tímidamente.

Todos voltearon a verla esperando impacientes lo que tenía que decir.

-Como ya sabes…llevaré a Hanna a la escuela, me pregunta si ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-sonrió un poco.

Ranma volteó a verla lo más rápido que pudo, parpadeó un poco y fue sorprendido por un golpe en la cabeza que lo estrelló directo al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa papá?-dijo el oji azul levantándose y tocándose la cara.

-Akane te hizo una pregunta ¿No piensas responder?-le dijo Genma completamente serio.

-¡Eso pensaba hacer! ¡No te metas!-suspiró –Si quiero ir-dijo desviando la mirada.

Akane sonrió y quiso suponer que esas marcas rojas en la cara de Ranma también eran de sonrojo, se giró rápido para evitar demostrar la emoción que sentía. Eso debió haber sido siempre, los tres caminando juntos…como una familia, como la familia que siempre debieron ser.

La peli azul entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta al instante, no pudo contener más su sonrisa, era algo muy tonto tal vez, la emoción la llenaba por completo, sólo tenía que dar un paso a la vez, por lo menos pasaría un poco más de tiempo con Ranma, tomó su bolso metió los cuadernos que estaban sobre su escritorio, corrió a cepillarse los dientes y vio a Hanna ya con su mochila puesta esperándola abajo.

-¡Ya voy Hanna!-dijo bajando la escalera para encontrarse con su hija.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-le preguntó la niña.

-Ya casi, debemos esperar a alguien que nos acompañará.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos al instante y no pudo evitar saltar y sonreír.

-¿Mi papá vendrá?-preguntó.

-Así es-dijo Akane –Ranma vendrá con nosotros.

La niña dejó de saltar y también de sonreír.

-Pensé que era mi papá Ryoga…

-¡Hanna!-Akane usó voz firme esta vez-Ya hemos hablado de esto…Ranma es tu padre, él sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, quiere conocerte y saber qué te gusta.

-Está bien…-dijo la niña.

-Por favor…sé buena con él.

Escucharon unos pasos en la escalera y ahí estaba él bajando torpemente, con su vestimenta china y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su hija con el uniforme de la escuela, Akane también sonrió al ver su expresión, esa que tanto amaba ver en él. Instintivamente Ranma la volteó a ver y también le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo y por un instante esa conexión de la noche pasada se volvió a sentir…el hormigueo incesante, los nervios…pero sólo duró unos segundos puesto que Ranma inmediatamente desvió la mirada para acercarse a su hija.

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar.

-Está bien…¿Nos vamos ya?-volteó a ver a su madre.

-Si, vamos.

La niña le dio la mano a su madre y los tres salieron caminando por la puerta principal, vigilados obviamente por cinco integrantes quienes los observaban desde el cuarto donde Ranma y Genma dormían.

-¿Ya puedo bajar? Debo ir a trabajar-dijo Nabiki caminando hacia la puerta, a pesar de que le molestaba la indecisión de su hermana, sabía perfectamente que Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma y él de ella, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de las cosas, sólo esperaba que ese par también se diera cuenta de las cosas lo más rápido posible.

-¡Saotome! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡Todavía hay esperanza!-decía Soun mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Lo sé Tendo! Muy pronto todo será como antes.

Nodoka los vio alejarse del Dojo caminando y ver como su hijo se esforzaba por entablar una conversación con Hanna. Aunque no concordaba con su esposo diciendo que todo sería como antes, sólo había dos formas de terminar esto, Ranma y Akane juntos o distanciados completamente. Esperaba que su hijo se comportara como un hombre y supiera seguir a su corazón.

-¿De verdad te gustan esas caricaturas?-preguntó Ranma a su hija.

-¡Si! ¡Son muy divertidas!-sonrió.

-Hoy he aprendido otra cosa sobre ti, ¿Te gustaría saber algo sobre mi?-preguntó el oji azul entusiasmado de haber logrado ya una plática bastante larga con la niña.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella.

-Sólo promete que no te burlaras de mi…-dijo él.

-Lo prometo-la niña levantó su mano.

-Me dan mucho miedo los gatos.

Hanna se detuvo y miró a Ranma desentendida, frunció el ceño un poco y después miró a su madre.

-Es verdad-dijo ella –deberías de verlo cuando tiene a un gato cerca.

-¡Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas!-le dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué? Si fuiste tú quien se lo contó.

-Pero yo no iba a contarle eso, sólo quería que me conociera más.

-¿En serio te dan miedo los gatos? Pero son tan lindos.

-Lo dudo mucho…-murmuró él.

-¿Y por qué te dan miedo? ¿Acaso te hicieron algo muy feo?

-Cuando era niño y tenía mas o menos tu edad, mi papá solía entrenarme, aunque sus técnicas eran bastante inútiles…-se calló cuando vio que estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

-Hemos llegado…la plática debe terminar-dijo Akane.

-¿Quieres saber más?-Ranma se puso en cuclillas –te lo contaré cuando regreses de la escuela.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Quiero saber más! ¡Entrenemos juntos, así podrás contarme qué clase de técnicas te enseñaba mi abuelo.

A Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se imprimió en su rostro, asintió emocionado.

-¡Te contaré lo que tu quieras!

-¡Nos vemos mamá! ¡Adiós Ranma!-se despidió de ambos moviendo su mano de un lado a otro y después caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos jóvenes que yacían parados viendo como su hija entraba, por consecuente la incomodidad entre ambos comenzó a surgir.

-Gracias…-fue el oji azul quien habló primero.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-preguntó extrañada Akane.

-Sé que si hubiera sido por Hanna habría sido más complicado que ella accediera, es una niña muy lista…en fin, gracias por permitirme tener esto.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, tú eres su padre…-dijo ella acercándose a él.

Como respuesta Ranma se alejó un paso de ella, así que Akane se detuvo al instante y no intentó acercarse más.

-Debes apresurarte a ir a la escuela…-dijo él.

-¿Tu no estudiarás?

-Justo ahora estoy pensando en presentar exámenes a una universidad…

-Ah…si deseas estudiar sobre cualquier cosa yo…

-Gracias, no es necesario. No quiero invadir tu espacio.

-No, al contrario…Ranma…

-Akane, no…tienes novio, no me siento cómodo con esta situación.

No iba a poder aguantar mucho si se quedaba a solas con ella, probablemente volvería a pasar lo de anoche y tal vez no tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, cada vez que hablaba con ella le dolía, sabía que estaba intentando acercarse a él, y él quería lo mismo, quería estar más cerca de ella, sabía que juntos podrían revertir la situación, pero todavía le dolía, todavía estaba herido por las mentiras, las decisiones que ella tomó que los orillaron a llegar a ese punto, el papel que ahora Ryoga jugaba en la vida de Akane y de Hanna, no podía ser tan impulsivo, sabía que para su hija ese cerdo era muy importante, no podía simplemente pensar en alguna forma de arrebatarlas de su lado como lo habría hecho si quisiera. Aún no podía perdonarla.

-Ranma, ¡Escúchame, por favor! Yo te…

-¡Tengo que irme Akane!-dicho esto Ranma salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Akane con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

-Yo te amo, idiota-susurró.

Suponía que de alguna forma se tenía merecido el trato que Ranma estaba teniendo con ella ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ryoga todavía formaba parte de su vida y en la vida de Hanna, se maldijo una vez más por no haber sabido manejar la situación. Pero su corazón ya había tomado una decisión, Ryoga era un muy buen amigo, pero jamás iba a poder verlo como veía a Ranma ni a sentir por él lo que sentía por el oji azul.

Convencer a su hija sería más difícil, todavía era una niña por lo tanto no entendía muchas cosas y tendría miles de preguntas, lo que menos quería era que terminara sintiendo algún sentimiento de desagrado por Ranma pensando que la había alejando de Ryoga.

-Que complicada situación…

* * *

Las cortinas del negocio se abrieron de par en par, Ranma reconoció el olor del lugar a masa y mezcla de ingredientes dulces combinado con el vapor que emanaba de los sartenes.

-¡Ranma! ¡Que bueno que vienes! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!-exclamó la cocinera que estaba completando órdenes.

-¡Hola Ukyo!-el oji azul se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la barra.

-¿Quieres comer? ¡Enseguida te preparo unos!

-Si, muchas gracias.

Ranma esperó pacientemente a que Ukyo cocinara para unos clientes que estaban esperando, pero enseguida vio cómo la castaña le ofrecía dos okinomiyakis.

-¡Eres un cliente frecuente!-Ukyo le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias…-dijo él-extrañaba mucho éste sabor.

Ranma se concentró en disfrutar ese platillo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ukyo se sentó al lado de él en la espera de que más clientes entraran al lugar.

-Y dime…-comenzó la castaña -¿A qué debo tu visita?

-¿Eh? Ah…sólo quería comer uno de tus deliciosos platillos…-dijo el ojiazul.

-¡Ranma!-el rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la cocinera-le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi se atraganta con la comida -¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas a la ligera?

Ranma no pudo contestar, Ukyo lo había estrellado de lleno con el plato.

-¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento muchísimo!-le ayudó a incorporarse –No tiene mucho que saliste del hospital y yo golpeándote.

-Estoy bien Ukyo, no te preocupes, sigo siendo demasiado fuerte.

-En verdad lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto diferente…¿Está todo bien en el Dojo? ¿Tienes problemas con tu hija?

-¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Somos amigos ¿No es cierto? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ranma la miró, era cierto, era una buena amiga y a decir verdad se sentía muy solo en esta situación, necesitaba escuchar la opinión de alguien más, él estaba completamente perdido sobre qué hacer.

-A decir verdad, al principio tuve muchos problemas para acercarme a Hanna, pero creo que ahora he avanzado un poco…-dijo él sin escucharse muy contento.

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil, pero dale tiempo Ranma…entiende que ella pasó mucho tiempo con Ryoga ya que Akane…bueno, creo que no tengo que recordarte eso. En fin…lo único que puedes hacer en estos casos es no dejar de insistir, pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con Hanna, intenta ganarte su confianza y verás que poco a poco te va a empezar a buscar más.

-¿Tu crees eso? Es muy fácil decirlo e incluso pensarlo, pero cuando intento acercarme a ella siento que se aleja un poco más. Es una niña y aún así me siento intimidado por ella.

-¿Por ella o por Ryoga? ¿Has hablado con él?

-No tengo nada qué hablar con él-Ranma frunció el ceño-Es mi hija, y no pienso consultarle nada que tenga que ver con ella.

-¿Y con Akane?-a Ukyo le dolió el corazón tan sólo mencionar su nombre.

Ranma se quedó callado durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a la cocinera.

-Akane…

-¿Todavía…todavía sientes algo por ella?

El oji azul suspiró y sonrió.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que no…¿Sabes? Cuando desperté y Shampoo me dijo toda la verdad más que traición, me sentí decepcionado…lo esperaba de cualquier persona, incluso de Ryoga el intentar acercarse a ella, pero de Akane…pensé que ella se aferraría a la idea de…bueno, nosotros.

-¿Eso significa que aún no la perdonas?

-Eso es lo peor Ukyo…-dijo él.

Podría perdonarla en cualquier momento

Ukyo frunció el ceño, la situación no era como ella esperaba o como Shampoo y Kodachi esperaban que sucediera.

-Por ahora, sólo me quiero concentrar en mi hija, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Sé que lo harás, pero también debes tener paciencia.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por escucharme, debo regresar al Dojo-Ranma se levantó, se despidió de ella y salió de la tienda.

Ella también se preparó para salir, quería mucho a Ranma, pero también tenía cierto compromiso con Shampoo y Kodachi, si podía evitar que esas dos hicieran algo alocado lo haría, una vez ya las dejó hacerlo y casi matan a Ranma, ella trataría de evitar que algo así volviera a suceder.

Vio a Ranma alejarse a gran velocidad, sonrió al saber que poco a poco recuperaba su agilidad. Quería de verdad que recuperara la relación con su hija pero el hecho de pensar que pudiera retomar algo con Akane…¿cómo podría siquiera ella mirarlo a los ojos? Lo había traicionado y nadie le iba a quitar esa idea de la cabeza.

Cerró el local y se dirigió con las dos responsables de que Ranma hubiese estado en coma por tanto tiempo.

* * *

-¿Decir que Ranma todavía querer a Akane?-la amazona gritó furiosa.

-Eso será dentro de poco, seré yo quien logre ganar su corazón-una risa conocida se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¡En tus sueños! ¡Shampoo será quien se case con Ranma!-Shampoo habló de sí misma.

-¿Están escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? No le causemos más problemas a Ranma, está muy dolido con Akane, lastimó su orgullo, así que no creo que tenga intenciones de acercarse a ella.

-Ser un poco cierto… aún así, Shampoo no arriesgarse.

-Si tan sólo no hubiésemos fallado hace tiempo, Akane ya no sería un problema…

-No puede ser que sigan teniendo esas ideas, ¿No se dan cuenta que eso ocasionó el accidente de Ranma?

-¡Al menos logramos algo! Y digo logramos, porque tú también estuviste de acuerdo.

-¡cocinera ser cómplice también!

Ukyo desvió la mirada, no es que hubiese estadode acuerdo en lo que planeaban hacer, en realidad no le dejaron muchas opciones y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba involucrada con ellas, por haberse callado, por no haberlas persuadido de hacerlo, también era culpable.

-Ninguna de ustedes lo logrará-las miró fijamente-Ranma se fijará en mi.

En realidad no tenía planeado hacer que él se enamorara de ella, sabía que era imposible, él y Akane tenían una historia y a Hanna, era más complicado todo, pero si podía evitar que él estuviera lo menos cerca de Kodachi y Shampoo lo haría.

-Eso lo veremos…-dijo Kodachi mientras sacaba sus cintas y comenzaba a atacarlas tratando de sujetarlas.

-Shampoo ser la ganadora, vencer a chica loca y a cocinera-

-¿En serio están planeando hacer esto? ¿Pelear ahora?

-Si quieres puedes rendirte-Kodachi volvió a reír.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, peleen todo lo que quieran, por mi mejor. Nos vemos.

Ukyo salió del lugar, supuso que ellas hicieron lo mismo puesto que no escuchó ningún sonido, suspiró, ahora tenía que enfocarse en que esas dos no estuvieran cerca de Ranma ni de Hanna. Le preocupaba lo que pudieran llegar a hacer.

* * *

La tarde pasó entre juegos de Shogi con Soun y Genma, Kasumi y Nodoka ayudándose mutuamente en la cocina, Nabiki había salido hacía unas horas, Akane y Hanna habían llegado de la escuela, la peli azul pensó que Ranma ya habría llegado pero no era así, no había regresado desde la mañana que dejaron a Hanna en la escuela.

Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Akane se acercó para ver quien era, se sorprendió cuando Ryoga estaba parado ahí tímidamente.

-Hola-dijo ella, cerrando la puerta.

-Hola…-murmuró -¿Cómo estás?-Ryoga se sintió un imbécil por preguntarle eso, era obvio que estaba bien.

-Bien, gracias ¿Por qué no entraste como siempre?-preguntó ella señalando el muro.

-Bueno…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-Las cosas han cambiado un poco, supongo que ahora debo comportarme.

Akane rió y le abrió la puerta, se hizo para atrás para que pasara.

-Estamos a punto de cenar-ella le sonrió.

-Yo…yo no sé si debería-dijo él agachando al cabeza.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido, además no está Nabiki-le sonrió.

-Está bien, pasaré.

Akane sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía dejarlo ahí afuera, ni siquiera había hablado con él y debía hacerlo apropiadamente, debía dejarle en claro sus sentimientos y terminar de la mejor manera, sabía que era muy poco probable que las cosas terminaran como ella esperaba, pero necesitaba sentirse liberada.

-¡Buenas tardes!-dijo Ryoga.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con obvia sorpresa para después mirar a Akane quien estaba invitándolo a sentarse a cenar con ellos.

-Ryoga, muchacho, no sabía que vendrías-comentó Soun.

-Siento mucho no haber avisado-Ryoga hizo una reverencia-Sólo pasaba a saludar y…-

-Yo le dije que pasara…-

-Akane…-dijo Nodoka.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

Era obvio que todo pasaba, la mirada de preocupación y la incomodidad del momento lo decían todo, tal vez Akane no era la única que le rogaba al cielo que Ranma llegara un poco más tarde. La peli azul trato de comportarse lo más tranquila que podía, en cuanto Hanna bajó corrió hacía Ryoga para abrazarlo y comer con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo hacía por ella, porque le gustaba verla sonreír así, y también por Ryoga, se había encariñado tanto con ella que era muy cruel para ambos distanciarlos así, se estremecía cada vez que pensaba que debía ser firme al respecto. Era imposible tenerlo todo, era un pensamiento injusto y egoísta.

Kasumi le sirvió su porción de comida a Ryoga, quien tímidamente lo aceptó y trató de comer lo más silenciosamente posible, sentía todas las mirabas sobre él y cada vez más conocida la sensación de incomodidad. Lo único que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y feliz era que estaba cerca de Hanna y de Akane.

Escucharon un ruido proveniente del patio, parecía como si alguien hubiese caído, las puertas del Dojo se abrieron y el oji azul entró a la casa. Todos sabían que era él, Akane se paralizó, Ryoga la miró para tratar de tranquilizarla, tocó su mano, la peli azul se sobresaltó cuando sintió el contacto y retiró la mano en un instante. Ryoga frunció el ceño preocupado, la miró detenidamente, sabía que estaba nerviosa, él también lo estaba.

-Llegué…-dijo Ranma pasando a verlos, en cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron con el chico de la pañoleta, su mirada se llenó de enojo, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Akane, quien había bajado la mirada al suelo.

-Ranma…¿Vas a cenar?-preguntó Kasumi.

-No gracias…cené con Ukyo. Me voy a dormir-se dio la media vuelta y sin decir nada más caminó pesadamente hasta las escaleras, trató de subir lo más tranquilo posible. Todos saltaron cuando escucharon el fuerte golpe que Ranma hizo al cerrar la puerta.

Ryoga pudo ver como la mirada de Akane se encontraba afligida, pensó que en cualquier instante se levantaría e iría detrás de él, tuvo miedo de tan sólo pensarlo ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿La detendría? Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar ninguno de sus movimientos puesto que la chica se quedó ahí, helada, sin tocar su comida.

Los demás trataron de encontrar un tema de conversación en la que ni él ni Akane participaron. Al terminar la cena, nadie había mencionado nada de la reacción de Ranma y tampoco le dijeron nada a Ryoga, quien se estaba despidiendo de Hanna diciéndole que la vendría a visitar pronto.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo.

El chico de la pañoleta esperó a que Akane lo acompañara a la puerta del Dojo.

-Ryoga, sé que debemos hablar, pero ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana? Ahorita estoy muy cansada…

-¿Es eso? ¿De verdad Akane? ¿O es que pretendes subir y hablar con él?-preguntó Ryoga tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Ryoga, por favor. Ya es noche.

-Akane, tú eres mi novia, aún así, tu actitud es muy rara, estás…distante-murmuró Ryoga- ¿Es debido a él?

-Ryoga…justo de eso quería hablar…yo no creo que…

-Akane-dijo él firmemente –Sé que puedes estar confundida en este momento, después de todo no se puede borrar todo lo que tú y Ranma tuvieron. Lo único que pido es que no dejes de creer en mi, en esto que tenemos.

Ryoga se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro.

-Yo te amo…-acercó su frente a la de ella.

-Ryoga…-

El chico de la pañoleta intentó encontrar sus labios desesperadamente, Akane sintió como cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Cerró los ojos, en ese momento Ranma apareció en su mente…sonriendo…besándola…recordando esa noche que había pasado hace poco. Y entonces lo empujó.

-¡No!-gritó con ambas manos en el pecho del chico.

Abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-Vete, por favor.

Ryoga se alejo, lastimado y con las lágrimas a punto de cruzar su rostro.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar Akane-y diciendo esto saltó por los muros del Dojo. La peli azul suspiró y regresó al Dojo, sabien que aunque no había sido la forma por lo menos había dado un paso para reparar lo que había hecho.

Cierta chica de cabellera púrpura había estado observando la conversación entre Akane y Ryoga silenciosamente. Estaba molesta de que él fuera tan fácil de persuadir, ojalá fuese más insistente, así no perdería tan fácil.

-Cerdo tonto…-murmuró la amazona aterrizando en el tejado, se asomó por la ventana que estaba debajo de ella y pudo ver a Ranma sentado en su futon con la cabeza baja y abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Shampoo hizo una mueca de molestía…sabía que era debido a Akane ¿Cómo podía afectarlo así? Abrió la ventana sin pretender ser discreta y de un salto entró a su habitación. Ranma levantó la mirada y la miró sorprendido.

-¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó exaltado.

-Shampoo venir a ver a Ranma, pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Qué? No puedes quedarte aquí.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ranma preocuparle si Akane vernos?-Shampoo fingió tristeza.

La amazona siempre había sabido como hacer que Ranma dijera lo que ella esperaba exactamente. El sólo mencionar a Akane lo hacía actuar de forma contraria a la que pensaba.

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

-Shampoo pensar eso mismo, Akane ser novia de Ryoga, por eso besarse con él-Shampoo evitó esa sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Por qué ponerte así? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los novios? Ryoga y Akane estar allá afuera y despedirse.

El flequillo de Ranma cubría su triste rostro, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¡Estaba jugando con él! No le importó nada lo que había pasado la otra noche y aún así quería creer que así era, que si Akane lo había besado y habían estado a punto de volver a estar juntos era porque de verdad lo sentía. Probablemente hacía lo mismo con Ryoga.

-¿Estás segura de que los viste?-volvió a preguntar el oji azul.

-Shampoo estar muy segura.

-¡Maldita sea!-Ranma se levantó dispuesto a salir y reclamarle a Akane, pero Shampoo fue más rápida.

-¿Ranma dejar sola a Shampoo?-lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Shampoo…necesito salir.

-¡No! ¡Ranma dormir con Shampoo! ¡Así Ranma poder estar a mano!-

-¿A mano?-preguntó él.

El solo hecho de imaginar a Ryoga y a Akane juntos hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Así que siguió dispuesto a buscar y a pelear con él, no sabía para qué o en qué iba a mejorar la situación, pero definitivamente él iba a sentirse mejor.

Dejó la puerta entre abierta debido a los jalones de Shampoo para impedir que saliera.

-¿Shampoo ser fea?-le preguntó.

-¿Eh?-Ranma parpadeó sorprendido. Los ojos de la amazona empezaron a humedecerse.

-¡No Shampoo! ¡No eres fea! ¡Eres muy bonita!-le dijo él para hacerla sentir mejor poniéndose frente a ella.

-¿Verdad que si? Ranma preferir a Shampoo…Shampoo sólo tener ojos para Ranma, nunca ver a otro hombre, sólo amarte…

Ranma volteó, conmovido un poco por las palabras de Shampoo, si tan sólo no fuera ella quien las estuviera diciendo, se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el rostro de Shampoo cada vez más cerca de él y por primera vez el recuerdo de Akane no le hizo apartarse inmediatamente de ella, cerró los ojos lastimado, la amazona hizo lo mismo, tomó su rostro del oji azul atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sintió una presencia que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, igual que Ranma.

-Ranma…-la peli azul murmuró desde la puerta, respiraba con dificultad, lo miró confundida esperando a que dijera algo, pero él sólo desvió la mirada.

-Chica violenta irse, sólo interrumpir.

-¡Esta es mi casa Shampoo! ¡si hay alguien que debería irse eres tú!

-Shampoo quedarse con Ranma-se aferró a su brazo.

-Eso lo veremos-Akane se puso en pose de pelea, Shampoo no se movió para nada, se pegó más al cuerpo de Ranma.

-Akane estar con Ryoga ¿Querer a Ranma también?-dijo Shampoo sonriendo de forma malévola.

La peli azul abandonó su pose, miró a Ranma quien seguía sin mirarla, le preocupaba mucho esa actitud tan indiferente.

-Ranma…¿No vas a decir nada?

El oji azul levantó esa gélida mirada que últimamente le dedicaba, Akane realmente se sintió pequeña en esa habitación, como si la que saliera sobrando fuera ella.

-Akane…ésta es mi habitación. Por favor, vete.

La peli azul sintió que todas las fuerzas se le iban, respiró con la boca tratando de aguantar el llanto, parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar el ardor en los ojos, intentó decir algo, pero si hablaba iba a llorar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, se dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, una vez que llegó a su cuarto dejó que las lágrimas corrieran.

¿Por qué?¿Era tan necesario humillarla de esa forma? ¿Ahora iba a pasar la noche con Shampoo?

-Ranma ahora quedarse con Shampoo-dijo ella volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Tú también…por favor, vete-dijo el oji azul soltándose de su agarre-Quiero estar solo.

-Pero…Shampoo creer que…-

-Shampoo…quiero estar solo.

La amazona quiso insistir en quedare con él, pero ya había logrado bastante creando una pelea entre ellos, no era mucho pero era un avance, podría seguir haciendo que se enfrenten de esa forma.

-Shampoo venir luego-dio un salto por la ventana y se perdió entre los tejados con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche estuvo llena de lágrimas para Akane y Ranma, ambos estaban dolidos. Ninguno de los dos había hecho las cosas que él otro creía, estaban siendo arrastrados por mentiras ¿Qué les depararía el día de mañana?


End file.
